


Lumin [Archive]

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 95,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Mostly written as PWP





	1. Smell of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лухан ненавидит Мина: его единственное желание вжать одноклассника в стену, и... и это взаимно.

***

Это было за день до начала учебного года. Мин взял из холодильника две бутылки пива и поднялся на крышу старых гаражей - пять объединенных боксов за участками, возле которых летними ночами подростки распивают пиво и выкуривают по первой сигарете.  
Мин отправился туда, чтобы попробовать помириться. Мирный договор на весь последний год в школе – по его мнению, это звучало хорошо.  
\- Хей, - Мин окликнул одноклассника (а заодно и соседа), сидевшего на за день нагретой солнцем крыше, но Лухан не отреагировал: к его ушам тянулись белые проводки, между губ была зажата сигарета, а сам он, по-видимому, изображал руками игру на гитаре.  
\- Хей, - повторил Мин, на этот раз дотронувшись до луханевского плеча.  
Лухан вздрогнул, посмотрел на него с понятным испугом, вытащил наушники:  
\- А, ты… - бросил нарочито раздосадованно.  
Мин не собирался обижаться. Он просто смотрел, как Лухан затягивается и столбик сигареты укорачивается.  
Мин не помнит, когда Лухан начал курить… Кажется, год назад – тогда из соседнего дома часто слышался ор по поводу «Еще раз увижу - убью», но Лухан только усмехался и продолжал курить назло отцу, с которым у него были странные отношения. Мин думает, что ему даже идет все это – Лухан, небрежно выгнувший бровь и сбрасывающий пепел на крышу, кажется старше, а в пальцах, которыми он держит сигарету, странная привлекательная смесь изящества и пофигизма:  
\- Чего пришел?  
Мин молча протягивает ему банку пива, отвечая на удивленный взгляд:  
\- Чего ты, бери, у моего отца этого добра, знаешь ли, много, - грустно смеется над собой.  
Лухан срывает ключ и делает глоток, отставляя банку и упираясь руками позади себя о теплую крышу. Мин садится рядом.  
\- Слушай, давай… - Лухан смотрит на него насмешливо, но Мин заставляет себя продолжить. – Давай забудем это все? Перестанем собачиться. Мне надоело.  
\- Мы и не «собачимся», - четко говорит Лухан. – Я просто тебя ненавижу.  
Мин вспыхивает, но не сдается. Лухан облизывает губы, и Мин замечает над верхней шрам – оставленный им в одной из их многочисленных драк. Лухан не был тогда таким высоким, сильным и… красивым.  
\- Как хочешь. Но я постараюсь все забыть и больше не цепляться к тебе, - твердо говорит Мин.  
\- Все-все? – переспрашивает Лухан с улыбкой. – Даже как отсиживался в море с голой жопой, пока все не ушли?  
К сожалению, Мин помнит этот эпизод. Как Лухан с его верными друзьями-прихлебателями, Чонином и Сехуном, отловили его в море, стащили плавки и выкинули куда-то, а он сидел в воде, тупо отвечая звавшему его на берег Кенсу, что водичка очень хороша и он еще немного покупается, хотя у самого от холода зуб на зуб не попадал. Что ж, это даже забавно было… если смотреть глазами Лухана.  
\- И это тоже, - кивает Мин, хотя руки снова чешутся раскровавить симпатичную мордашку соседа.  
\- Ну и дурак, - отвечает Лухан.  
У Лухана тоже целый чемодан воспоминаний, связанных с Мином. Вот только странные они.  
\- А знаешь, с чего все началось? – спрашивает он.  
\- Ну… с той девочки, что жила в соседнем доме.  
Лухан кивает. Мин думает, что он тоже был в нее влюблен, и именно ревность положила начало многолетней вражде. Только вот Мин не знает, кого и к кому на самом деле тогда приревновал Лухан.  
Лухан делает еще глоток из банки с пивом.  
\- Эй, это моя, - возмущается Мин.  
Как будто Лухан не знал.  
\- И что теперь? Противно? – загадочно ухмыляется он.  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял? – Мин тоже отпивает, касаясь банки ровно в том месте, где были губы Лухана.  
\- Никогда я от тебя не отстану, даже не мечтай, - говорит Лухан, опускаясь спиной обратно на теплую крышу. – Я тебя слишком ненавижу. 

 

***

 

Первый день в школе оставляет Мину желать лучшего, в хлам разбивая его надежды на мирное сосуществование в одном классе со своим заклятым врагом.  
\- Привет, Огрызок, - приветствует его Лухан, а компания его прихлебателей ржет, когда он появляется в кабинете.  
«Огрызок» - это удивительно обидное прозвище, которое привязалось к нему именно с легкой подачи Лухана. Огрызок – это даже не оскорбление, это просто какое-то пренебрежение к низшему существу. Мин не подает вида, что его задело, но про себя вздыхает: в конце концов, отчасти это правда. Семья Лухана очень богата, а его собственный отец – пьяница.  
\- И вам не хворать, тупицы, - единственный козырь Мина - пройтись по их умственным способностям: вся компания богатеньких мальчиков учится довольно хреново, но Мин подозревает, что это больше оттого, что оно им и не надо, они и без хороших оценок смогут поступить, куда им захочется.  
\- Хах, я смотрю, у тебя форма новая? – Сехун брезгливо цепляет воротник школьного пиджака Мина. – А не, даже зашитая... Сам, что ли, штопал?  
Конечно сам. Кто еще ему зашьет порванный, кстати говоря, в последней в том учебном году драке с Луханом, рукав.  
\- Отвали от нашего маленького бомжика, Сехунни. Ты унижаешь его достоинство малоимущего, - изрекает Лухан. – Тебе не говорили, что нищие – самые гордые люди на свете?  
Лухан не знает, почему его так прет на оскорбления. Может, потому, что он с утра видел, как пьяный в дым отец Мина возвращался домой, а Мин ждал его у порога, чтобы уложить на диван?  
\- А может, лучше быть голодным и гордым, чем таким зажравшимся дерьмом, как ты? – отвечает Мин, полыхая пламенем в глазах. Он очень не любит, когда Лухан издевается над его семьей и отсутствием в ней денег как понятия.  
\- Конечно, - тянет Лухан. – Только до моей гордости никак не дотянуться теперь из окна моей новой роскошной машины.  
Лухан подмигивает Сехуну, думая, что хорошо сострил.  
\- Видел ее? Синяя детка на парковке?  
\- М-м-м... А какие диски...  
Мина начинает тошнить от ненависти.  
\- А хочешь… - он прищуривается, замечая на краешке стола новый луханевский сенсор. – Хочешь, я помогу тебе вернуться на шаг ближе к этой замечательной гордости?  
\- Ну попробуй, - хмыкает Лухан, все еще с восторгом что-то болтающий о тойоте и стоящий к нему спиной.  
Сенсор летит в стену, разбиваясь о пластиковыми осколками.  
\- Ну, чувствуешь, как она заполняет тебя? – выдыхает Мин в лицо повернувшемуся на грохот, взбешенному Лухану. – Это не ярость, Лухан, это гордость.  
Мин думает, что они честно обменялись ударами, и даже Чонин с Сехуном расступаются, позволяя ему пройти на свое место. Вот только он же обещал себе не связываться. 

 

***

 

Лухана это за-дол-ба-ло. Просыпаться со стояком, потому что ему всю ночь снились раскосые глаза, жмурящиеся под ним от удовольствия, пока он активно занимался доставлением этого самого удовольствия маленькому телу с широко разведенными, гладкими, как персик, бедрами...  
Как поглаживал нежную, с фиолетовых оттенком венок кожу на распахнутом специально для него паху.  
Он не понимает, чем его так цепляет эта фантазия. В его голове это не просто секс, способный снять напряжение молодого голодного тела, это именно мечта о прикосновениях к этому незащищенному, доверенному только ему, откровенному месту, от которого особенно сильно пахнет телом и поднимается дрожащее тепло.  
Это право обладания, это душный восторг своими руками стягивать мягкую послушную ткань трусов по бедрам, а потом просунуть между ними руку и трогать пухлые округлости, которые вместо щели смыкаются заветным теплом.  
Контроль чужого удовольствия, ноющая боль в твердом члене, желание наполнить собой под завязку это нежное и застыженное тело.  
Чувствовать, как мышцы обнимают его... его одного, единственного, первого - неохотно выпускают из влажного тепла, и тело под Луханом дергает стыдная судорога, когда он выходит полностью.  
Он продолжает сладко растягивать его собой. 

Лухан водит под одеялом рукой, сдаваясь на милость своей фантазии. Он не понимает, чем так привлекает его Мин, почему его вес так хочется чувствовать на своих ногах, хочется обнимать, захлебываясь от прикосновений к выгнутой сладкими позвонками спине, пока сам Мин скользким жаром сжимает в себе его самого.  
Он мечтает о поцелуях в губы, ему хочется еще, глубже, больнее, до бесчувствия, но даже кусать вместо этого не помогает, потому что дело не в грубости, не в страсти.  
Дело в том, что он хочет заполнить собой Мина до глотки, чтобы чувствовать, как его собственная сперма вытекает из чужих губ.  
Ему необходимо прошить Мина собой, связать их обоих тугими узлами, дышать жаром на его лицо и с надеждой вглядываться в огромные глаза…  
Лухан уже не понимает, чего хочет, и собственная рука доставляет ему гораздо меньше удовольствия, чем мечта о глубоком поцелуе, в котором он ласкал бы Мина до изнеможения, а потом по-животному лизал бы его губы, чувствуя каждый пропущенный стон, наслаждаясь абсолютной властью над чужим покоренным, с удовольствием подаренным ему телом.

Лухан встает, стягивая испорченную простынь и запинывает ее в корзину с грязным бельем. Он смотрит в окно, из которого видно дом их соседей – утро субботы, и привычно возящегося в саду Мина нет. В голову приходит идиотская мысль, что их отцы тоже дружили когда-то, пока один не стал заносчивым снобом, а второй после смерти жены не превратился в алкоголика. Лухан с отчаянием думает, что его отец уж точно не питал таких чувств к своему другу. Таких немужских и предосудительных чувств, заканчивающихся всегда одним и тем же желанием – придавить к стене и хотя бы трахнуть, раз уж на большее у него мозгов не хватает. Это все так неправильно, так мерзко… Лухан трет лицо ладонью и принимается одеваться. Сегодня он хотя бы увидит его. 

Лухан открывает дверь в палату, запоздало думая, что не приготовил хоть сколько-нибудь приличного оскорбления для Мина, который сейчас вот откроет свой мерзкий рот, и понесется…  
Но Мин спит на своей койке в солнечных лучах, тонкий, как восковая куколка, и Лухан прикладывает палец к губам, показывая его соседу по палате, что он просто посидит здесь и подождет, когда Мин проснется. Лухан опускается в кресло, и пакет с фруктами выскальзывает у него из пальцев. 

Это все началось с очередной потасовки. Чонин в столовой хотел попасть хлебным шариком в лоб малявке Кенсу, который обедал за столиком рядом с Мином, но промахнулся – и кусочек хлеба зарядил Мину в лоб. Мин глянул в направлении, из которого прилетел снаряд, обнаружил ржущую компанию мажоров и предпочел игнорировать, но этого Лухан не видел. Зато Лухан по доброте душевной предложил помочь Чонину и скатал свой шарик, пустив его в Кенсу. Забавно, конечно, что оба они промахнулись – только на этот раз его неудачный снаряд угодил в тарелку Мина, забрызгав его рубашку чем-то жидким. Вид перепачканного Мина с каплями красного на лице бесконечно доставил Лухану, и он заржал, толкая Чонина в плечо, не оставив Мину сомнений в том, кто это сделал. Мин, скрипнув зубами, поднялся и, проходя мимо их компании, остановился...  
Чтобы опрокинуть на голову Лухана стакан с томатным соком, прошептав у него над плечом:  
\- Теперь посмейся.  
Лухан пообещал, что отомстит, используя вместо крови стекающий по ушам противный томатный сок. 

И Лухан отомстил, подставив Мину подножку, пока тот нес дорогущий микроскоп. Мин расшарахал школьное оборудование, и биологичка взвилась:  
\- Я же предупреждала, осторожнее! Ким, вам придется заплатить за ремонт.  
Лухан ухмылялся: у Мина с отцом-алкоголиком лишних денег явно не было. 

Но судьба, очевидно, любит иногда выплачивать долги. У Мина была дурацкая привычка копаться по вечерам на грядке, где он выращивал разную хрень для травоядных вроде редиски и зеленого лука. Его полосатую футболку даже среди выращенной им буйной зелени Лухану было хорошо видно, пока они в очередной раз орали с отцом на террасе:  
\- Это что? Что это? – отец совал ему под нос пачку штрафов за превышение скорости, парковку в неположенных местах… Лухану было пофиг, о чем кричат эти бумажки, пока он никого еще не переехал.  
\- Что «что»? – переспросил он. – Заплатишь, не обеднеешь. Должен же ты хоть как-то участвовать в жизни своего сына. А командовать будешь своими шлюхами-секретаршами.  
\- Что ты сказал? Я вырастил маленького ублюдка… - они оба с отцом заводились с полуоборота, и развести их обратно было, скажем мягко, сложновато.  
\- «Вырастил»? Ты себе льстишь, папочка. Твое воспитание закончилось, когда ты отвел меня в школу.  
Их отношения всегда были для Лухана больной темой, и он часто втихую завидовал уютным вечерам в соседнем доме, когда отец Мина не бывал пьян, и они по полночи смотрели футбол по телеку, похрустывая чипсами.  
\- Мне жаль, что у меня такой сын, - в словах отца было столько злости и искреннего отвращения, что Лухан тоже перестал себя контролировать.  
\- Ну так заведи себе другого, нормального, а обо мне вообще забудь! - он просто выкрикивал то, что говорила его обида. - Тебе даже напрягаться не придется. Хуй ли ты по молодости трахался с матерью без резинки?  
От звонкой пощечины, отпущенной тяжелой рукой отца, у Лухана перед глазами поплыли звезды.  
\- Денег больше не получишь, - было последним словом отца.  
\- Конечно, чем еще ты меня можешь наказать, папочка, - выплюнул Лухан вслед закрывшейся двери.  
Только кашель за кустами напомнил Лухану, кто еще слышал их разговор. 

И он еще раз вспомнил об этом, когда отошел от шока и желания убить на месте.  
Мин, обычно очень редко добиравшийся до школы на старой железяке (видимо, настолько редко, насколько это ржавое корыто все-таки удавалось завести), очень удачно припарковался на стоянке перед школой.  
Припарковался в крыло его тойоты, снеся фонарь подчистую.  
\- Ой, - смущенно заявил Мин, выпрыгнув с водительского кресла, после того как встал нормально, а Лухан, Сехун и Чонин, стоящие у тойоты, закрыли рты. – Лухан, мне же не о чем беспокоиться, твой папочка заплатит за ремонт?  
Сигарета вывалилась из пальцев Лухана.  
\- Об этом, - он выделил слово, смотря на оставшуюся без фары машину, - ты пожалеешь. 

Это было довольно подло – втроем окружить Мина и выпихать его на газон за школой. Но Лухан рвал и метал. Ему очень хотелось заставить эти продолжающие нагло ухмыляться губки жрать газонную землю и траву.  
\- Ты вообще ориентиры чувствуешь? – говорил Лухан, придерживая Мина за плечи, пока Чонин и Сехун стояли позади него. – У тебя банальный страх есть?  
\- Таких шавок, как вы, я еще не боялся, - фыркнул Мин, скидывая с себя чужие руки. – Пошел нахрен.  
Лухан замахнулся, чтобы выбить из заносчивой малявки остатки мозгов… но вышла только громкая пощечина, от которой Мин отшатнулся, упав на руки Чонина.  
Он не мог ударить Мина. Мог раньше, когда они дрались, как бешеные собаки, кувыркаясь в грязи. Как-то он сломал Мину нос, а тот порвал ему губу. У их ненависти долгая история, которая могла бы закончиться здесь... Потому что он просто не может ударить.  
Это так злит Лухана:  
\- Сехун, научи его вежливости, - говорит он.  
Он не знает, то ли просто удар Сехуна в живот был слишком сильным, то ли Мин был слишком слабым, но его одноклассник осел на траву, хватая беззвучными губами воздух.  
\- Поднимайся, придурок, мы еще не закончили нашу воспитательную беседу, - сказал Лухан, волоча Мина за волосы. Но Мин только свалился обратно на землю, сжимая в кулаках вырванную траву, будто ему нечем было дышать.  
\- Эй, не обманывай меня, малыш, ты не подохнешь от одного удара, - Лухан снова наклонился над сжавшимся в комок одноклассником.  
На самом деле он не был так уверен в своих словах: Мин был болезненным, и что самое главное – хронически невезучим. Он постоянно приходил в школу в бинтах и пластырях, бесконечно падал, резался и обжигался, и вот теперь, когда с чужих губ едва донеслось:  
\- По… помоги, - он до черта испугался, схватив мягкого, как тряпичная кукла, Мина за ворот школьного пиджака.  
Он доволок его до комнаты медсестер и втолкнул в дверь. На большее его храбрости не хватило.  
\- Отвалил бы ты от него, - заметил Сехун, когда он подрагивающими руками ловил непослушную зажигалку. – И правда ведь подохнет. 

 

Мин не подох. Мину вырезали что-то, кажется, аппендицит… Скорее всего, Лухан и не виноват в этом, удар в живот просто спровоцировал приступ. Но факт остается фактом: Мин валяется в больнице вторую неделю именно из-за него.  
\- Блядь, - очень вовремя раздается с кровати. – Какого хера ты тут делаешь?  
Лухан надевает сияющую улыбку, которой пользуется каждый раз, чтобы ему поставили оценку на балл выше.  
\- Соскучился, радость моя, - сосед Мина брезгливо морщится на сладкий до невозможности голос Лухана. Очевидно, вообразил их голубой парой. – Фруктиков тебе принес, солнышко.  
\- Пошел в жопу, - стонет Мин, отворачиваясь.  
\- Детка, я бы с радостью, но ты еще не готов...  
\- Сука, ты специально это… - сосед Мина выходит из палаты, оставляя соскучившихся друг по другу юных геев наедине.  
\- Конечно, а ты сомневался? – Лухан заканчивает придуриваться, касаясь руки Мина на одеяле. Он больно выворачивает пальчики и добавляет: - Но я абсолютно серьезен насчет того, что ты должен как можно скорее выздороветь. Эти придурки не такие веселые, как ты…  
Дверь открывается, входит отец Мина.  
\- О, господин Ким, - Лухан кланяется как прилежный мальчик. – Как хорошо, что вы пришли, я как раз собирался уходить.  
Отец Мина под злобным взглядом сына проводит по золотым луханевским волосам:  
\- Лухан, я так рад, что хоть ты его не бросаешь. У него совсем нет друзей…  
\- Пап, - недовольно одергивает Мин с кровати.  
\- Ну что вы, я его никогда не оставлю. До свидания, - Лухан прощается и уходит, подмигивая Мину.  
\- Что? - отец Мина смотрит недоуменно. – Он хороший мальчик, я думал, вы дружите. Смотри, он даже фруктов принес.  
\- Выбрось их.  
\- Почему? Что не так?  
\- Пап, я сказал выбрось их.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо…

 

***

 

Мин валялся на кровати и занимался любимым занятием.  
Самоедством.  
Он прокручивал прошедший день в голове по минутам и отвешивал себе мысленные подзатыльники за все ошибки: дрогнувший голос, неверный взгляд...  
Каждый шаг назад, что сделал – вчера он клялся себе ничего и никого не бояться.  
Когда пленка его воспоминаний докрутилась до очередной стычки с Луханом, система подзависла: он вспомнил ухмылку соседа-одноклассника, вспомнил школьный значок на лацкане его пиджака, жестко синей тканью очерчивающего талию… Лухан красавчик – этого не будет отрицать даже он. Лухан настолько неправильно красив в его сознании, что он уже не первый раз ловит себя на странном ощущении - ему хочется представить себя с кем-то, напоминающим Лухана. Как во сне, когда ты не видишь лица, но интуитивно узнаешь знакомого человека.  
И в его сне ему хочется, чтобы этот кто-то раздвинул его бедра, обнажив самое ценное, что он никому не показывал, чтобы его руки двигались по нему… внутри…  
Мин осторожно ведет вниз вдоль футболки и кончиками пальцев невесомо касается полоски кожи над резинкой штанов. Он ненавидит себя за это отвратительное желание оказаться в чьих-то руках, которые надежно защитили бы его уставшее сознание, под весом чужого тела, которому он будет нравиться такой, какой есть: гей или нет, абсолютное ничтожество или нет... нервный, по-женски чуткий, с ужасно огромным и верным сердцем, которое само, без его участия, уже сказало "Да"...  
Мин перестает поглаживать себя и, роняя тихое ругательство, тащится в ванную, набирает ее пеной до краев, скидывает с себя одежду и ложится в воду.  
Ощущать себя абсолютно обнаженным в горячей мыльной воде мало помогает в борьбе с навязчивыми желаниями, и он тянется за бритвой.  
Черт бы побрал всю его жизнь. Мало того, что он неудачник с большой буквы, так еще и – пора сдаваться это отрицать – поступает и чувствует совсем не по-мужски. Ему просто не хватает сил хотеть заботиться о ком-то, все, что он может – это хотеть прислониться к груди того, кто защитит его от вечных насмешек, избавит от необходимости отбиваться от пинков и обзывательств. Если бы можно было… просто почувствовать, что тебя любят, сидеть на чьих-то коленях, тереться виском о плечо, без слов благодаря за тепло и внутренний покой… Воображение при слове «грудь» снова рисует знакомый контур лацканов пиджака с металлической эмблемой его старшей школы.  
Мин тупо долго смотрит на бритву: вода горячая, лезвие острое, терпения осталось очень мало. Что ему мешает в конце концов? Он так отвратительно никому не нужен…  
Мин вытаскивает ногу из пены и опирается ступней о бортик ванны.  
От горячей воды кожа покрылась морщинами.  
Он правда хочет сделать надрез на щиколотке, просто чтоб проверить, больно ли будет… Но только вздыхает и проводит лезвием по коже. Мыльная пена со сбритыми волосами стекает по ноге...  
Мин с проклятьем думает, что это нелепо – теперь придется побрить обе ноги.  
Раздраженная бритьем кожа неприятно ноет, и он раздевается до трусов, чтобы намазать ноги кремом. Легкие весенние сумерки серым просачиваются в незашторенные окна, и Мин водит пальцами по гладким выбритым ногам, перестав сопротивляться фантазии. Гладит свои бедра, скользкие от крема, поднимается выше, кладет ладонь на прикрытый тканью член, стыдливо выдыхает, когда пальчики сворачиваются полукругом, неуверенно лаская…  
Безупречная отутюженная линия лацканов синего пиджака.  
Серебристый значок его старшей школы. 

 

***

 

Дольше положенного на занятии Мина задерживает физрук, требуя, чтобы он сдал зачеты, которые пропустил по болезни, и Мин приходит в раздевалку последним, чтобы найти ее пустой, все шкафчики запертыми, а свой откровенно пустующим – и нигде ни следа его школьной формы.  
Ругательства в голове Мина складываются этажами, когда он идет к классу, стучит, и, бросая небрежное:  
\- Простите, - садится на свое место.  
\- Ким, в чем дело? Почему вы не в форме? – математичка удивленно вскидывает бровь.  
\- Да вот жарко что-то, решил ОСТЫНУТЬ, - Мин хрипит последнее слово, пытаясь прибить взглядом невозмутимого Лухана за второй партой на соседнем ряду.  
Ким Минсок обычно не грубит учителям, и эта вспышка его ярости задевает математичку:  
\- Может быть, у доски под кондиционером вам будет прохладнее. Отправляйтесь решать задачу.  
Со скрипом Мин поднимается со стула и идет к доске, принимая мел и принимаясь царапать пока очевидные ему ходы решения.  
А Лухан поглощен учебой как никогда: он нервно сжимает ручку в руках и разглядывает ноги одноклассника.  
Какого хрена они бритые???!!!  
Нежная, гладкая кожа начинается от кромки коротких шорт и извивается шелком до края кроссовка.  
Лухан ловит себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы эти теплые бедра сжали его уши и притянули к себе, опустив носом туда, где самое ценное, трогательное, беззащитное – и он бы умер там, задохнувшись интимностью сокровенного тепла…  
В голове у Лухана окончательно мутнеет, он выдирает из рук Чонина листок бумаги, сминает его в комок и кидает в Мина. Бумага попадает задумавшемуся над решением однокласснику по затылку, он вздрагивает и роняет мел на пол – стук белого цилиндра отчетливо слышно в тишине класса. Мин даже не огрызается, просто нагибается, чтобы поднять то, что упало, забыв, что на нем надето.  
\- Воу-воу-воу, какая попка, - вырывается у Чонина, и Лухан ржет в ответ:  
\- Теперь понятно, почему он штаны снял… такое сокровище грех в брюки прятать.  
Мин разворачивается с яростью, сжигая взглядом смеющегося Лухана:  
\- Тебе, сука, еще хватает наглости что-то говорить?  
\- Ты что-то сейчас мне сказал? – Лухан выгибает бровь.  
\- Ким, прекратите сейчас же! – возмущается математичка.  
\- Кроме тебя больше некому мою одежду прятать, ты один у нас такой больной придурок… - сипит Мин, сжимая кулаки. – Куда ты дел мои вещи?!  
Осознание происходящего у Мина на уровне быка, которому показали красную тряпку – мало он натерпелся от этого урода, так теперь еще и голыми ногами перед классом сверкать? Одно быстрое движение Мина – и рюкзак Лухана оказывается перевернутым над полом. К изумлению Минсока его одежды в нем нет – зато с изрядным стуком на пол шлепается коробка с кислотно зеленым вибратором.  
Мин закрывает рот, поднимая упавшую челюсть, и принимается истерично ржать:  
\- Что, ты его ВЕСЬ в себя засовываешь? Задница не болит?  
Лухану очень хочется умыть его кровью – и он собирается это осуществить, сжимая пальцы на горле Мина с разъяренным:  
\- Заткнись… я тебя покалечу.  
Но Мин продолжает давиться смехом:  
\- Зеленый, о боже… от этого мерзкого цвета у тебя стоит крепче? – конец его фразы переходит в хрип, потому что Лухан полон решимости выполнить свою угрозу. Мин не умирает от асфиксии только благодаря математичке, которая орет:  
\- Оба! Вон отсюда! В комнату для наказаний!  
Мин молча собирает вещи и выходит.  
Закрывая за собой дверь печально известной комнаты, он думает, что теперь ему точно пиздец, здесь ничто не помешает Лухану додушить его, и он жмется в угол на самой последней парте. Но Лухан, к его удивлению, только хлопает себя по карманам, разыскивая пачку сигарет, и закуривает в открытое окно.  
\- Что? – Лухан ловит его изумленный взгляд. – Сильнее не накажут.  
Мин вместо ответа только хмыкает и обреченно утыкается в сжатые кулаки.  
\- Ты мне все равно не поверишь, - говорит Лухан, глядя в окно, - но это не мой… вибратор. Я сегодня шел мимо спальни отца, где он ругался со своей женой… ну, с моей мачехой то есть... Дверь открылась, и эта фигня влетела в стену, чуть не мне в лицо. «Чтоб я этих блядских игрушек в доме не видел», - так он сказал.  
Мин усмехается, Лухан смотрит на него.  
\- Ну, я решил отнести ее обратно, она же нераспечатанная даже. С виду он дорогой, вот я и думал, что немного халявных деньжат мне не помешает… Мне отец больше не дает с тех пор, как ты покалечил мою машину, - Лухан делает ударение на последних словах, и Мин подозрительно ежится, вспоминая добрую медсестричку из больницы.  
Дверь открывается, Лухан выбрасывает окурок за окно, и они оба оказываются перед лицом злого директора, от которого не укрывается плывущий по классу запах сигарет:  
\- Обоим по выговору в личное дело. А тебе, - он тыкает пальцем в Лухана, - еще и за курение. И убирайтесь домой.  
Мин в очередной раз уныло собирает шмотки: если так и дальше пойдет, ни в один приличный институт его не возьмут… из-за этого сволочного придурка. А сволочной придурок оборачивается у двери:  
\- Кстати, твою одежду новая уборщица сложила в шкафчик Чондэ… Я хотел ей сказать, что она ошиблась, но подумал – в следующий раз не будешь оставлять свои вещи где попало…  
Мин думает, что ну их нафиг, эти приличные университеты: в тюрьме, куда его посадят за убийство, хотя бы кормят бесплатно. 

 

***

 

Мин заснул. В библиотеке. Когда проснулся – за дверью в коридоре уже не орали, а в большие библиотечные окна опускались сумерки.  
Мин вздохнул, сложил учебники в рюкзак и, легонько надавив на ручку двери, вышел в темный коридор. У него промелькнула глупая мысль, что Лухан ждал его, когда он впечатался в него, сделав всего один шаг вперед:  
\- Воу-воу-воу, кто здесь… - произнес Лухан, схватив его за предплечья. – Решил заделаться ботаником?  
\- Отвали. Не твое дело, - Мин освободил руки и двинулся дальше, но – вот же неудивительно – Лухан не отцепился.  
\- У тебя рожа мятая. Ты там спал, что ли? – продолжил издеваться Лухан, шагая позади него. – Тебе дома папаша-алкоголик спать не дает?  
Мина задело. В который раз.  
\- Мой папаша-алкоголик хотя бы пощечины мне не раздает, как девочке, - огрызнулся он, намекая на некоторые неспециально подсмотренные им сцены.  
Но Лухан только тихо рассмеялся. А потом схватил за плечо и толкнул к стене:  
\- Тшшш! – приложил палец к губам. – Идет кто-то.  
\- Да мне-то какое дело, - попытался вырваться Мин, но Лухан ни мало не смущаясь только крепче прижал его к своей груди, закрыв рот ладонью:  
\- Тебе никакого, а я, может, послушать хочу.  
Мин прислушался к голосам: математичка и директор обсуждали кого-то, медленно двигаясь к выходу за углом по коридору.  
\- Мы не можем наказывать одного меньше только потому, что его отец занимает высокую должность… - произнес мужской голос. – Тем более они всегда оба виноваты, оба просто лезут на рожон.  
\- Я понимаю, - вздохнула математичка. – Но это совершенно невозможно. Каждый урок то балаган, то драка. Может быть, их стоит хотя бы перевести в разные классы?  
\- Вряд ли стоит связываться с отцом Лухана. А без Минсока класс потеряет в успеваемости. Это их последний год, я попрошу вас отнестись с пониманием…  
\- Да, конечно, - еще раз вздохнула математичка.  
Голоса учителей затихли, заглушенные входной дверью. И над ухом Мина раздалось с издевкой:  
\- Видишь, конфетка, какие у меня из-за тебя проблемы. Ты как заноза в моей прекрасной попе.  
\- Да пошел ты! – Мин попытался скинуть руку со своего рта, но Лухан снова только надавил сильнее:  
\- Помолчи. Еще кто-то идет. Какой удачный день для шпиона.  
В коридоре сначала рассыпался смех, а потом раздался чавкающий звук поцелуя.  
\- И чего ты ко мне пристаешь? Тебе же Лухан нравится? – Мин не узнает голос, но это определенно кто-то из старшеклассников.  
Лухан над его ухом хмыкает, мол, смотри-ка, все меня хотят.  
\- Да-а-а-а, - тянет второй голос насмешливо, - Король школы… спит и видит, как бы трахнуть этого малыша, а все думают, что они друг друга ненавидят.  
Первый голос снова смеется, слышится развязный чмок, а потом удаляющиеся шаги. Мин сжимается от нехорошего предчувствия, потому что больше не слышит дыхания Лухана над своим ухом, и не чувствует, что его держат. Он мотает головой, оглядываясь за плечо - и не успевает ни рассмотреть ничего, ни сделать шаг, чтобы поспешить убраться отсюда.  
На его руках что-то со щелчком затягивается.  
Ремень, черт возьми. Долбаный ремень оказывается у него на запястьях.  
\- Пусти, придурок, - говорит он через плечо. – Я буду кричать... Вся школа сбежится.  
Лухан тихо смеется, перехватывая его поперек груди, снова притягивает к себе.  
\- Я тут подумал, что идея-то хорошая… - шепчет он, накрывая его губы ладонью. – Выебать тебя – и дело с концом. Не будешь таким дерзким.  
У Мина не получается только мычать в зажавшую его рот руку. Он пытается укусить Лухана, но тот только крепче сжимает удивительно сильные пальцы на его лице. Ударить Лухана головой или пнуть тоже не получается, потому что со своим ростом он может попасть только в грудь высокого одноклассника, а его сомнительные попытки освободиться Лухан комментирует:  
\- Да, потрись об меня еще, конфетка, потрись еще своей нежной попкой, и я тебя нагну прямо здесь, клянусь тебе.  
Вой Мина глохнет под рукой Лухана, когда он чувствует, как чужие пальцы расстегивают его брюки.  
\- Конфетка, ты просто шелковый на ощупь, - выдыхает Лухан, пробравшись под белье, а у Мина на глазах выжигает злые слезы, когда он чувствует чужие нежные пальчики, пробежавшиеся по члену – холодные отпечатки от них горят ожогами язв на его коже – и предательская мокрая дорожка расчерчивает щеку.  
Он никогда не думал, что кто-то сможет его унизить так легко, так грязно и обидно...  
Лухана коротит, когда он чувствует под тканью аккуратный, как и весь Мин, нежный и очень чувствительный орган. Лухан не торопясь поглаживает его длину, наслаждается тем, как форма и размер ощущаются в его руке. Воображает себе, что отзывчивая кожа на кончике имеет такой же фиолетовый оттенок, как искусанные губы Мина, и наверняка такая же сладкая.  
Он трет и сдавливает, оттягивает складочку. Мин хрипит, когда Лухан нечаянно ударяет локтем в чужой живот - он встряхнул, а потом согнул Мина почти пополам, зато по его губам поплыла покореженная похабная улыбочка. Немного испорченная глубоким удовольствием, которое прошлось по нервам Лухана, когда он почувствовал в своей ладони два шарика.  
Лухан ласкает его как себя самого, если не лучше: удовольствия делать это кому-то другому больше, удовольствие заставлять и знать, почему Мин плачет, но дышит все тяжелее.  
Лухан чувствует, как меняется дыхание Мина, и чуть расслабляет пальцы у него на лице, надеясь, что одноклассник не примется орать. Мин действительно молчит и уже всерьез сам опирается на него спиной.  
Без руки на лице слезы скатываются на его губы, Мин чувствует их соль, но горечь унижения тускнеет, не жалит так больно... Мин вспомнит о нем, но позже, а пока машинально плачет, бессознательно возится в полукольце сдавившей его грудь левой руки Лухана, как будто это не он, как будто это все не с ним, думает, что за это исключают из школы...  
Он никогда не предполагал, что такое случится с ним, что унижение не помешает ему всхлипывать от удовольствия.  
И Лухан срывается, когда слышит это, кусает чужое плечо, прямо через ткань рубашки, на которой остаются пятна его слюней.  
О, как ему жаль, что времени расстегнуть ее и развлечься с бледно-нежной шеей Мина у него нет.  
Лухан нагло скользит пальцами по губам Мина, воображая, как горячо было бы чувствовать их во рту:  
\- Моя конфетка, раскрой губки... Оближи меня, я же вижу, ты хочешь, и я тоже хочу…  
Мин сжимает связанные руки в кулаки и мучительно плотно стискивает губы. Это все еще для него похоже на сон пьяного - Лухан брезглив настолько, что не может прикоснуться к чужим волосам.  
Мин отчетливо чувствует, если Лухан случайно захватывает его волосы вместе с членом - его прошивает злая судорога боли, а под животом мгновенно вместо горячего приятного волна раздражения.  
\- Детка, да на тебя флаг можно натянуть...  
Лухан шепчет уже бред: он хорошо знает это чувство - когда в ладони так скользко, и натертый член твердеет до невообразимого, прежде чем выплеснуться. Понятно, что Мин ничего не хочет, только кончить, но Лухану ничего не мешает фантазировать - как он хотел бы без этих белых рубашек, совсем без одежды.  
Может быть, целовать его свободно, развернуть к себе лицом, но Лухан сам придумал правила, и поэтому может только сдавливать одноклассника сильнее и жарко выдыхать ему в шею, хрустя этой ненавистной рубашкой.  
Мин слышит лишь шум крови в ушах - гул приближающегося оргазма.  
\- Да, мой сладкий, - Лухан, плохо отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, быстро по-собачьи лижет под ухом Мина, - Нравится, когда с тобой как со шлюшкой?  
Мин слышит лишь окончание фразы, пачкая ладонь Лухана, и еще сильнее оседает на него.  
\- Когда завтра ты снова будешь корчить из себя принцессу, я хочу, чтобы ты помнил это… - Лухан задевает его щеку влажными испачканными пальцами, а потом слизывает с них мутную жидкость.  
\- Конфетка, - Лухан сдергивает ремень с его рук и на прощанье снова кусает в плечо.  
Мин остается в пустом коридоре с расстегнутыми брюками и ощущением, будто об него вытерли ноги. 

 

***

 

Лухана бесит весь день беспричинно счастливо улыбающийся Мин, и на физкультуре он решает оторваться, пиная не по мячу, а по ногам одноклассника, на которых завтра расцветут бордовые цветы приветов его ненависти.  
\- Он же специально! – орет разозленный Мин учителю.  
\- Лухан, будьте осторожны, иначе мне придется вас удалить, - флегматично отвечает физрук.  
\- Из-за этой суки? – рычит Лухан, толкая Мина плечом. Он договаривает тихо, чтобы слышали только они двое, как будто плюет в лежащего на земле одноклассника: - Проститутка...  
Мин поднимается, отряхиваясь, и игра продолжается со свистком.  
Лухан, очевидно, недооценил гнев Мина: его злые пасы точнее, а сила удара, с которым мяч летит в ворота, пробивает неловкое движение стоящего на воротах хлипкого Чондэ. Звонок раздается сразу вслед за забитым голом, и Лухан со всей своей долго сдерживаемой ярости пинает по мячу, бросая Чондэ, потирающему ушибленное плечо:  
\- Придурок.  
Мяч вылетает куда-то в кусты за ограду поля, и физрук, не меняя флегматичной интонации, обращается к Лухану:  
\- А вы, Лухан, прежде чем уйдете, отыщите мяч.  
Лухан материт на чем свет стоит долбанутого физрука, косясь на небо, из которого вот-вот, судя по фиолетовым облакам, хлынет ливень, и бредет в кусты разыскивать потерянный мяч, который как назло не находится. Зато вместо мяча среди кустов его находит Мин:  
\- Это что сейчас было? – Мин дергает его за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Что конкретно? – уточняет Лухан, поворачиваясь спиной и продолжая поиски. – Синяки на твоих ногах или то, что я назвал тебя проституткой?  
Лухан и сам не может сказать, что с ним. За что он так страшно вдруг стал презирать Мина - ведь это он сам его заставил.  
Наверно, он вообразил, что точно так же Мина мог заставить кто угодно другой - и это в чужие руки Мин кончил бы.  
И, конечно, тоже получил бы свое удовольствие.  
Лухан не ревнует, нет, он же всегда подозревал, что Мин - просто блядь.  
Небо над головой стремительно темнеет.  
\- Все! – орет Мин. – Какого хрена ты до меня доебываешься? Найди себе другого придурка чтобы дразнить!  
\- Да нахрена? Кого еще можно трахнуть прямо в школьном коридоре?  
Последние слова Лухана съедает шорох, с которым капли начавшегося дождя накрывают зелень деревьев и травы.  
\- Проститутка, - повторяет он, чувствуя, как в секунды ливень тяжелеет и капли бьют в лицо.  
\- Сука! – Лухан не знает, каким местом думает Мин, толкая его в грудь, когда он стоит на краю оврага, но Лухану хватает половины секунды, чтобы за футболку школьной спортивной формы утянуть Мина вниз вслед за собой – и по склону они летят, переворачиваясь, уже вместе. 

Что-то из подсознательного говорит Лухану, что Мин уже достаточно времени провел в больнице по его милости, и он пытается обернуться вокруг чужого тела, чтобы удары не пришлись по маленькому глупому засранцу, но это, видимо, не помогает: внизу он, постанывая, поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как дождь шлепает по Мину, лежащему с закрытыми глазами. 

Лухан чертыхается, приподнимает голову Мина, но ни крови, ни повреждений не находит. Чужая грудь тихо поднимается под насквозь мокрой футболкой, и он облегченно выдыхает. Просто ударился, или что там еще с этим болезненным полудохликом…

Лухан встает на колени над бессознательным телом одноклассника и ухмыляется: вот ведь шанс. Его ладонь аккуратно пробегает по воде на чужой щеке, по сырым губам. Ливень сплошной серой стеной скрывает их, отрезая от мира, не говоря уже о том, что оба они на дне оврага. Поэтому Лухан наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать холодные от дождя губы.

Эта шалава ведь ничейная, а он заслужил быть первым. 

Мин открывает глаза и заодно – бессознательно – губы, повинуясь чьему-то настойчивому прикосновению. Когда до него наконец-то доходит, кто над ним и чьи губы он целует, Мин пытается заорать и толкнуть Лухана в грудь. Но не тут-то было: Лухан перехватывает его руки и запястьями прижимает к сырой траве, растянув в разные стороны. Дождь стекает по его лицу, и Лухан так сильно вжимает его голову в траву, что он задыхается – и вынужденно снова открывает рот. 

Лухан не говорит своих обычных гадостей, да их не слышно было бы в густом шорохе ливня, и Мину в голову приходит чудная, как он считает, идея. Он отвечает на поцелуй с такой же страстью, с какой Лухан пытается командовать им: приподнимает шею, пользуясь удивлением Лухана, целует жадно, хватая воду, как попало, коротко и резко проводит языком по чужим губам.  
У него дикие горячие глаза сумасшедшего, и Лухан на самом деле знал правду всегда: Мин никого другого бы не подпустил к себе, Мин никого другого не стал бы целовать.  
Никогда не будет. 

Лухан отпускает его руки, не переставая целовать, задирает мокрую футболку, опускает ладони на впалый, холодный от дождя живот. Мин, чувствуя, что это начинает заводить его, кладет руки на плечи Лухана и переворачивает их, вжимая светловолосого одноклассника в зеленую траву. Мин забирается языком в чужой рот, а рукой под резинку спортивных шорт Лухана, находя под мокрой прилипшей тканью интересующую его часть тела. Мину кажется, что Лухан помешался: его руки так нежно гладят спину, а губы такие послушные, что невероятно приятно чувствовать, как они болезненно искривляются, когда он сжимает ладонь. Ливень поливает их, ресницы Лухана мокрые с тяжелыми капельками воды, и когда он моргает, Мин видит его глаза так близко, насквозь до самого дна, и даже дождь не смывает горящий в них огонек желания. 

Лухан бесконечно хочет его. 

Лухан сходит им с ума и, кажется, думает, что его больное желание скоро осуществится, когда поглаживает чужую спину и задирает футболку до самых лопаток. Но Мин только целует настойчивее, и ему даже кажется, что это безумно приятно – быть соединенными рот в рот, пока он ласкает член Лухана, ощущая его длину и легкие подрагивания под ладонью. Мин старается – и довести Лухана до болезненного состояния неудовлетворенного возбуждения оказывается несложно.  
\- Ну, теперь мы квиты, - говорит Мин, разрывая поцелуй. – А дальше сам.  
Он хлопает Лухана по щеке и быстро поднимается с тела одноклассника, карабкаясь вверх по оврагу. Если бы еще смотаться из школы, пока Лухан не нашел его, – и он, скорее всего, даже останется жив после этой маленькой провокации. 

 

***

 

Мин думает, что слишком понадеялся на свою удачу, оставшись в бассейне один так поздно: когда дверь хлопает, ему даже не надо снимать полотенце с головы – он и так знает, кто это.  
\- Ну что, рыбка моя, наплавалась? – говорит Лухан. – Не хочешь поплавать со мной? Я тебя, наверно, не съем… Или съем, но сначала пошалю.  
\- Отвали нахрен, - огрызается Мин, отходя на безопасное расстояние. – Просто съебись отсюда и не порти настроение своей наглой рожей.  
\- Какая жалость, конфетка… твоя задница в плавках слишком классная, чтобы я мог просто съебаться, - Лухан медленно обходит лестницу трамплина, приближаясь. – Кроме того, ты недавно кое-что начал и не закончил…  
Мин делает несколько шагов вправо, Лухан делает столько же – влево.  
\- Уйди уже, дай мне одеться, - просит Мин, зная, что бесполезно на самом деле. – Продолжим завтра, а я пока пошалю себя пальцем, - разминки ради, а?  
\- Еще и язвишь? – улыбается Лухан. – Не слишком ли храбрый?  
Самым разумным Мину кажется просто пробежать мимо, а в раздевалке есть хотя бы одежда... и замок на двери. Но он снова недооценивает быстроту Лухана, как и до невозможности скользкий пол бассейна – Лухан все-таки ловит его, прижимая к себе.  
\- Попался, конфетка, - блаженно тянет Лухан, скользя носом по его шее.  
\- Да ты ебнутый, - пинается Мин. – Иди в жопу со своей «конфеткой».  
\- А как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл, когда мы останемся голыми? М-м-м? – Лухан шепчет издевательски-нежно, но держит крепко, и яростные попытки Мина освободиться тонут в кольце чужих рук. Мин попадает локтем ему в живот, и Лухан начинает сердиться: – Упертая сучка?  
\- Да хуй тебе… - Мин изворачивается почти невероятно и кусает пальцы на своем плече, чем окончательно выбешивает Лухана.  
\- Зубастая... Блядь-блядь-блядь!  
Лухану хочется его ударить, но он правда не понимает, как должен это сделать, и поэтому только трясет Мина, как куклу, а потом прижимает к себе извивающееся тело, больно давит на плечи, пытается поцеловать уворачивающиеся губы.  
\- Ну же, принцесса, давай ты просто дашь мне? - Лухан кусает в плечо, млея от близости почти голого тела, просовывает ладонь под плавки, ощупывая упругую ягодицу, и тянет вниз. – Ты меня с ума сводишь…  
Мин думает, что в воде у него больше шансов – и толкает их обоих с борта бассейна.  
Но даже под водой Лухан не отпускает его, и Мин со всей силы ударяет в грудь. Удар приходится по горлу, и Мин видит, как изо рта Лухана вырываются пузырьки воздуха… как весь воздух из его легких поднимается пузырями вверх, и этот придурок глотает воду. Мин почти физически чувствует, как вода обжигает нос, дыхательные проходы, проливается в горло…  
Мин дергает Лухана вверх, поднимая над водой ослабевшее тело, толкает обратно к борту бассейна. Чертыхаясь, втаскивает его на пол, давит на грудь, думая, что мог бы легко утопить эту сволочь, эту суку...  
Лухан кашляет, выплевывая воду, сворачивается клубком в луже у бассейна, мокрый в своей школьной форме, с прилипшими к лицу светлыми волосами.  
\- Черт… как больно, - сквозь стоны и кашель произносит он. – Что ж ты не дал мне утонуть, конфетка? Пожалел?  
\- Урод, - говорит Мин, поднимаясь. 

 

***

 

Мин не выспался, готовясь к экзамену, сегодня слишком душно и вообще… он неважно себя чувствует и с утра думал даже не идти в школу, потому что его весь день преследует ощущение, что он вот-вот грохнется в обморок.  
\- Ким? – голос учительницы отвлекает его от своих мыслей, и он переводит взгляд с окна на историчку. – У вас кровь… с вами все в порядке?  
Мин прижимает ладонь к лицу и смотрит на окровавленные пальцы. Вот черт, кровь носом.  
\- Да… да, извините, мне нужно выйти, - говорит он, прикрывая лицо.  
\- Конечно, приведите себя в порядок… или обратитесь к медсестре.  
Мин убегает в туалет и долго держит смоченный холодной водой платок на носу. Кровь остановилась, но его все равно пошатывает…  
А Лухан в классе усмехается, давя в себе никчемное беспокойство, тянет руку.  
\- Извините, что-то его долго нет, - кивая на опустевшую парту, - можно я его проверю?  
Друзья Лухана мерзко хихикают, зная, что лухановское «проверю» может значить на самом деле, но историчка только кивает:  
\- Да, конечно.  
Лухан знает, что Мин вряд ли пошел к медсестрам, поэтому решает сперва посмотреть в туалете. Мин с платком на лице видит его в зеркале и разворачивается, собираясь выйти. Но Лухан легко отталкивает его обратно к раковине:  
\- Плохо тебе?  
Его голос зверски хриплый, но Мин бы уловил в нем действительно присутствующее беспокойство, не будь ему так тошно.  
\- Отстань, - говорит Мин. – Потом поиграем в твою охренительную «трахни конфетку».  
\- Придурок ты, - отмахивается Лухан, отбирая платок и снова намачивая ткань под краном. – Могу я помочь хотеть?  
\- Отъебись вместе со своей помощью, мне никто не нужен, - Мин отбирает платок. Он и правда слишком устал, чтобы реагировать нормально.  
Просто достиг своего предела этим душным днем начала лета.  
Может быть, Лухан это понимает. Может быть, душным днем в начале лета в нем слишком много нежности. Может быть, Лухан не понимает ничего совсем, и ему только хочется, чтобы Мин понял, что он действительно пришел сказать "люблю".  
Чтобы Мин признался ему тоже, чтобы все это закончилось клятвой в верности, как в кино. 

Но Мин болен просто как собака. Он едва стоит на ногах. 

Лухан мягко обнимает его сзади, глядя в зеркало на бледное лицо.  
\- Мин…  
Лухан разворачивает Мина к себе лицом и целует. Мину требуется собрать остатки сил, чтобы оттолкнуть и отвесить хорошую пощечину.  
\- Сказал же отъебись…  
Лухана это бесит. Ему кажется, что Мин нарочно пренебрегает его хорошим отношением, чтобы Лухан унижался и дальше.  
Действительно ведь, с этим чертовым придурком нельзя никак – ни по-хорошему, ни по-плохому, он всегда только плюет в ответ и смеется.  
Хотя совсем по-плохому Лухан не пробовал...  
Лухан выкручивает Мину руки и наклоняет к раковине.  
\- Сам напросился…  
Лухан одной рукой расстегивает и спускает чужие брюки, с садистским удовольствием пиная Мину по ногам в ответ на слабые попытки освободиться. Лицо Мина в зеркале искажает жалобное выражение, когда он стаскивает с одноклассника трусы и подтверждает его худшие опасения:  
\- Теперь так легко, как в прошлый раз, не отделаешься.  
Лухан слышит жалобный стон, когда поглаживает белые ягодицы, и вдогонку задушенное:  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо… - когда скользит между ними.  
Но Лухан только больнее выворачивает руки.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь, как мне хочется.  
В Лухане всегда было что-то от садиста, и теперь действительно ему сложно остановиться - когда от пояса голый Мин, делая себе больнее, животом бросается на фаянсовый борт раковины и скулит. Голые ноги и сладкие выпяченные половинки, тепло между которых Лухан растирает пальчиком, не оставляют ни одной мысли в его голове.  
\- Луха-а-а-ан, пожалуйста, - Мин заходится рыданиями, когда Лухан растягивает края дырочки.  
\- Мин, не ори, - обрывает Лухан, снова пиная по чужой ноге. – И расслабься, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Даже один палец входит с трудом, и Лухан чувствует внутри как будто ожог или воспаление - Мин сухой и горячий.  
Он болен, он плачет, он едва дышит.  
Палец внутри двигается, от него больно, когда он изгибается и пытается гладить, и Мину хочется сдохнуть прямо здесь. Ему кажется, что Лухан раскрыл его до самой души, чтобы, наконец, плюнуть внутрь. 

Ка он всегда хотел. 

\- Я не хо-хочу с тобо-о-о-й, - захлебывается Мин воем, и слезы капают с его лица в раковину. – Не хочу в туа-ле-ле-те-е-е.  
Мин давится рыданиями, кашляет, заикается… Ну почему, почему он такой неудачник, почему он не заслуживает даже ничего похожего на любовь, а только ненавидящего его Лухана, который сейчас унизит до самого основания?  
\- Я не бу-буду-у-у-у... Уйди-и-и...  
Мин пойдет и повесится, если Лухан изнасилует его.  
Если это сделает человек, с которым Мин в глубине души хотел быть рядом.  
\- Не ты... не ты...  
Мин всхлипывает все непонятнее, но до Лухана доходит, наконец, максимально верное послание, содержащееся в этом "Не ты". 

Мину настолько плохо, что он даже не чувствует, как Лухан поднимает его, прислоняя к стене:  
\- Тише, тише, крошка, не плачь, - сцеловывает слезы с его лица, с его глаз и щек.  
\- Луха-а-ан, почему ты ненавидишь мен-ен-я-я-я… - все, что так долго копилось в Мине и что он успешно сдерживал, притворяясь бесчувственным, вылилось наружу в истерике: - Чт-что я тебе сд-сдела-а-ал?  
Ответа у Лухана нет и быть не может.  
Разве что только один: Мину не повезло, что Лухан выбрал хотеть его, а Лухан либо получает свое, либо делает так, чтобы хотеть больше было нечего.  
\- Перестань, не плачь, - повторяет Лухан, обнимая его, обвиваясь руками вокруг хрупкого от слабости тела.  
\- Я ус-уста-а-ал… Сопрот… ив-ив-ляться тебе… - тяжелые всхлипывания не дают говорить, и Мин цепляется пальцами за рукава пиджака Лухана. – Меня ник-к-то не жале-е-т…  
\- Мин, хороший мой, перестань, - теперь Лухан бы душу продал, чтобы не слышать этих рыданий, причина которых – он сам и его безумие.  
\- Я сдох-ох-нуть хочу… - заканчивает Мин, и его рвет очередным рыданием.  
\- Тш-ш-ш… - тянет Лухан, продолжая зацеловывать Мина и крепко прижимать к себе. – Ми-и-и-н, родной...  
\- Если я такая тв-тварь, пусть я сдох-охну...  
\- Нет, тише.  
Вряд ли Лухан представлял когда-то не то, что он будет заниматься с Мином сексом, а как Мин будет отчаянно сдавливать в кулаках грубую ткань пиджака на его рукавах и по-сумасшедшему бодать его лбом. Давить на него грудью, пытаясь оторваться от стены и выплеснуть перед ним ненависть к себе самому, чтобы Лухан посмотрел на него, на омерзительного жалкого Мина. Чтобы получил, чего всегда хотел увидеть.  
Лухан не думал, что ему будет жаль того, что его собственное тело неспособно разорваться и впитать все всхлипы, весь пузырящийся яд Мина, потому что ему не неприятно. 

Мин может презирать и ненавидеть сам себя, и он не знает, что Лухан обожает его.

\- Бл-блядь, почему я не могу сдохн-хну-уть?  
\- Успокойся.

Дверь открывается, когда кто-то пытается войти внутрь, но Лухан закрывает собой Мина, чтобы его было не видно, а потом пинает ее ногой, бросая этому кому-то:  
\- Пошел отсюда, - и запирает замок, поворачивая ручку.  
Мин давится кашлем - он никогда не откроет эту дверь сам. 

Лухан не выпускает Мина из объятий, пока его измученное тело не перестает вздрагивать от всхлипов. Потом вытирает его заплаканное лицо:  
\- Заберешь вещи и домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Мин входит в класс, тихо открывая дверь. К его большому сожалению исторички нет, и внимание всех учеников обращено на его зареванное лицо.  
\- Хехей, Минни, - присвистывает Чонин. – Тебя все-таки трахнули?  
Мин молча складывает учебники в сумку, спиной чувствуя, как в классе появляется Лухан.  
\- Лухан засадил гол, – смеется Чонин. - Поздравляю.  
\- Чего? – непонимающе вскидывает бровь Лухан.  
\- Наш Минни из-за тебя весь в соплях, ты его что, не удовлетворил?  
\- Я без понятия, где этот придурок был. Я курить ходил, - Лухан наклоняется к Чонину и выдыхает на него. – Доволен?  
\- Фу, - кривится Чонин. – Ты с этими сигаретами сдохнешь от рака.  
Дверь класса тихо закрывается за Мином.  
А вечером он, проснувшись, находит на подоконнике большое красное яблоко. 

 

***

 

Лухан нарочно опаздывает на свой собственный выпускной, долго вертясь перед зеркалом, чтобы перевязать галстук: он убежден, что там нефиг делать. Без Мина ему скучно, а с Мином ему нестабильно, как в ядерном реакторе. Он все еще помнит те рыдания в туалете, но едва ли может держать себя в руках, когда видит одноклассника.  
Он просто избегал его все две недели, что шли экзамены, запираясь в комнате – может, именно поэтому он их и сдал?  
Как иронично думать о «положительном» влиянии Мина на его жизнью.  
Словцо ядовито застревает в глотке, когда он видит уже не новую сцену у порога соседского дома:  
\- Пап, ты опять забыл ключи. Из-за тебя я опаздываю на выпускной.  
\- Сынок, ты такой большой, - Лухан только вздыхает, когда слышит снова пьяный бред. Он останавливает машину у крыльца Мина, дожидаясь уже почти бывшего одноклассника:  
\- Садись, а то совсем опоздаем.  
\- Спасибо, я пешком дойду, - Мин пытается его игнорировать.  
\- Придурок, не выебывайся, а то без диплома останешься.  
После секундного раздумья Мин все-таки садится в машину. 

Лухан на вечеринке беззастенчиво приставляет рога фотографирующимся парочкам и портит снимки своей кислой рожей, продолжая краем глаза следить за Мином. Когда выпускников изрядно разносит, заканчиваются тупые конкурсы, и администрация школы, тоже изрядно накачавшаяся, сваливает, предоставляя молодым людям самостоятельно праздновать вступление во взрослую жизнь, проблевываясь в туалетах и участвуя в сомнительных половых актах в кустах, Лухан смертельно устает скучать. Он срывает где-то ярко-алый лепесток и ищет Мина. 

Мин находится на балконе, опирающимся на перила. На нем нет пиджака, на который кто-то успел вылить пиво, и рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. Лухан тихо подкрадывается сзади и щекочет его ухо лепестком.  
\- Кен… - Мин оборачивается, и Лухан усмехается.  
\- Не-а, не Кенсу.  
Мин смотрит на него пару секунд, потом отворачивается:  
\- Чего надо?  
Его ребра проступают под заправленной за пояс белой рубашкой, и Лухану до невозможности хочется коснуться их, двигающихся от дыхания, таких теплых и живых.  
\- Ты красивый, - говорит Лухан, решив наплевать на все этой ночью. Ночью, которая будет их с Мином последней, если он не решится на что-нибудь. – Ты очень красивый сегодня.  
Мин с подозрением разворачивается обратно:  
\- Ты что, напился?  
\- Нет. Я вообще сегодня не пил. Ну то есть очень мало, - Лухан быстро поправляется, и неожиданно проводит двумя пальцами по волосам Мина, легко касаясь нежных выбившихся прядей.  
\- Ну тогда прими мой ответный комплимент: ты тоже ничего... И катись отсюда.  
Лухан продолжает смотреть не отрываясь.  
Он задевает чужую скулу, щеку, шею. Его прикосновения легкие и беспорядочные, и Мину кажется, что он слегка помешался, так дотрагиваясь до него.  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать... А ты выслушаешь, - пальцы Лухана проводят по виску, очерчивают выступ челюсти – ему кажется, что Мин его собственный шедевр, произведение искусства с ему одному понятным звучанием. – Ты мне снишься…  
\- В кошмарах? – уточняет Мин, чувствуя прикосновения осторожных кончиков пальцев к гладкой щеке.  
Они теперь как будто просят и даже не надеются на ответ.  
\- Нет, хуже… - говорит Лухан еще тише, наклоняясь и прижигая шепотом самые губы: - В них я люблю тебя и твое тело.  
Мин пытается отодвинуться, но получается плохо - губы Лухана двигаются вслед за ним умолять дальше:  
\- Я знаю, ты не простишь меня за все, что я тебе сделал, - горячий шепот обжигает кожу и разум тоже. – Но я бы повторил это все, до последней мелочи... - Лухан тяжело выдыхает, будто в этой ночи в середине лета мало воздуха, чтобы нормально дышать, будто он не сладок и не пьянит, а только тянет легкие, как дым. - Быть с тобой еще, снова чувствовать, как ты пугаешься... Как я ненавижу, когда ты сопротивляешься, твою ярость.  
Губы Лухана касаются его щеки, едва прихватывая кожу, чуть прижимаются.  
"Спятил" - оба думают одинаково.  
\- Дрочить на тебя по утрам и думать, как это - секс с тобой...  
Губы Лухана умоляют вопреки его словам.  
\- Ми-и-ин, скажи что-нибудь… - Лухан замирает, прижавшись лбом, положив руку на шею и губами касаясь неподвижных губ Мина.  
У Лухана подкашиваются ноги, потому что Мин не отвечает, Мин вряд ли чувствует и сотую долю того, что разлагает его все эти годы. Он не нужен Мину, сейчас его оттолкнут и в очередной раз рассмеются – он сам научил Мина бить точно и по самому больному месту.  
Черт, это его последнее мгновение, их последняя ночь, и его пальцы на шее Мина подрагивают.  
– Мин, я…

Мин понимает, насколько это все неправильно, он думает, что обязательно будет жалеть об этом – но как найти в себе силы сопротивляться Лухану, который так просто признается, что хочет его, что стыдно дрочил себе, а думал о нем.  
Каждое утро.  
Лухан никогда не был таким… Лухан говорит то, что поднимается с самого его дна, и Мин уверен, что это минутный порыв, и больше он этого незнакомого откровенного Лухана не увидит. Даже если он поддастся, завтра все снова будет как обычно. Кроме одного но: он тоже слишком долго мечтал об этом. О том, что именно сейчас. 

Лухан чувствует, как подрагивают губы Мина, прижатые к его собственным, а потом Мин неуверенно открывает рот, чтобы сжать его нижнюю губу.  
Лухан отсчитывает этажи вниз.

Его поцелуи тягучие, как патока. Он позволяет им обоим почувствовать, насколько нежно можно касаться того, кого обожаешь так сильно. Как много удовольствия сжиматься на чужих губах и чувствовать ответное прикосновение, как волнующе быть соединенными дыханием и чувствовать, как пропускают внутрь.  
Лухан ласкает Мина губами, как в его снах, прикрыв глаза и соединив руки на чужой пояснице.  
Под его пальцами тонкая ткань рубашки и ночь за спиной Мина. Холодная ткань сминается на лопатках и плечах, и Лухан сжимает кулаки крепче, будто боится теперь выпустить.  
Мин останется с ним. 

 

***

 

\- Ты только посмотри, - присвистывает Чонин, указывая на парочку, целующуюся на балконе.  
\- Да уж, меня сейчас вырвет, - отвечает Сехун, кривя губы.  
\- И надо было столько лет заебывать друг друга, чтоб потом ТАК сосаться на выпускном? Лухан сволочь.  
\- Да ладно тебе, это же было очевидно, разве нет? Зато у кого-то будет секс…  
\- Да уж. Нам-то с тобой это не светит, - вздыхает Чонин.  
\- Ну, мне придется пока, - Сехун выделяет слово, - довольствоваться поцелуями, а дальше я планирую уболтать Чондэ на большее… - мечтательно заканчивает он. – Только ему не говори.  
Но Чонин не слышит просьбу, он с первых слов Сехуна глубоко в прострации:  
\- Чондэ? Ты серьезно?  
\- А что, - смеется Сехун, - одному Лухану с покерфейсом ходить? Без Чондэ я бы ни одного экзамена не сдал…  
Чондэ появляется за спиной Сехуна именно в этот момент и хлопает глазами на Чонина, у которого отвисшая челюсть так и не встала на место.  
\- А, вернулся, - Сехун берет в свою руку пальчики Чондэ. – Пойдем вниз?  
Чондэ кивает.  
\- А ты, - Сехун разворачивается к Чонину, - ты... Этот глазастый где-то здесь, я его видел.  
Сехун игриво шлепает впереди идущему Чондэ по заднице, и когда тот возмущенно оборачивается, сгребает в охапку, сцеловывая упрек с губ.  
Чонин не думает, что стоит оставаться единственным неудачником в их компании.

 

Лухан растравил чужие губы до болезненно алого оттенка. Он хотел отчаянно, будто был голоден всю жизнь.  
Мин крепче сжал кулаками ткань на его плечах, чтобы не упасть, когда Лухан принялся расстегивать пуговки на вороте его рубашки...  
Он погладил ключицы, положил ладони Мину на шею, слабо сжимая. Лухан сделал это не думая, почти бессознательно, просто слишком много неизрасходованной нежности переполняло его, и ему необходимо было... снизить давление.  
Пока от близости его драгоценной игрушки его не снесло совсем.  
В самом Мине сознательного даже несмотря на умопомрачительные поцелуи осталось гораздо больше, он справедливо подумал, что если так и дальше пойдет, он скоро останется голым с маловменяемым Луханом, поэтому он счел разумным остановить руки бывшего одноклассника, сжав запястья:  
\- Хватит…  
Лухан кивнул:  
\- Пойдем отсюда.  
Лухан вытолкал Мина из разношерстной занимающейся чем попало (примерно тем же, чем занимались только что они) толпы и открыл дверцу побитой тойоты:  
\- Садись, принцесса, - чмокнув в плечо.  
Мин покраснел от этого глупого обращения больше, чем от поцелуев, и это не укрылось от Лухана, который выключил двигатель.  
\- А знаешь, мы с моей малышкой никуда не поедем, - произнес он, глядя на него сбоку.  
\- А э… - кашлянул Мин.  
\- Ты, если помнишь, разбил ей глаз, - Лухан постучал по рулю, внимательно изучая чужое смущенное лицо. – Поцелуй – и мы все, - он выделил слово, - забудем?  
Мин подумал, что это последняя проверка. Для него самого и для Лухана. Он перегнулся через кресло, положил на лицо Лухана ладонь и прижался к его губам, чуть повернув голову, давая понять, что на самом деле согласен забыть все.  
Лухан усмехнулся и тронулся с места. 

 

***

 

Лухан остановился на пляже, когда дальше ехать по песку посчитал бессмысленным, боясь застрять.  
\- Это мое любимое место, - сказал он, выходя и снимая обувь. – Придется немножко пройти по воде.  
Песок коснулся ног Мина шелковым сыпучим и немного влажным из-за недавнего дождя. Лухан взял его за руку и повел по берегу, заставив перейти крохотную заводь, обросшую по берегу кустами. За ней была еще одна такая же, совсем скрытая от глаз. Лухан бросил на песок свой пиджак, приглашая сесть, а сам устроился сзади, обняв Мина ногами. Мин зарылся пальцами в холодный песок, слушая Лухана:  
\- Я часто сюда прихожу, когда мне грустно…  
\- Тебе? Грустно? – переспросил Мин. Его воображение не осмеливалось подсказывать – вечно пафосный и ироничный Лухан вдруг в роли рыцаря печального образа.  
\- Ага. Не веришь?  
\- Не очень, - отозвался Мин.  
Лухан положил подбородок на его плечо.  
\- Мне вообще кажется, что я знаю тебя столько лет... А ты сейчас совсем чужой и незнакомый, - тихо произнес Мин.  
\- Может быть и незнакомый, - согласился Лухан. – Но не чужой.  
Лухан обнял его, пропустив одну руку через плечо под рубашку.  
\- Я всегда был собой, - Лухан зацепился пальцами за сжавшуюся бусинку соска и потер ее безымянным, чувствуя, как морщится под его прикосновением нежная кожа. – Просто… любил тебя немного необычным способом.  
\- Да уж, - фыркнул Мин, - столько синяков на моем теле – и все доказательства любви.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Лухан, не прекращая играть с розовым пятнышком на теле Мина. Один этот маленький сосочек - и такая масса удовольствия. – Только теперь я хочу попробовать более традиционные способы…  
Мин повернулся, удивленный вдруг охрипшим голосом Лухана.  
\- Мин, я... так хочу тебя, - выдохнул Лухан, - пожалуйста, позволь мне…  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, Лухан скатился пальцами вдоль оставшихся нерасстегнутыми пуговиц рубашки и сбросил легкую ткань с плеч Мина, оголив кожу.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я люблю твои плечики, - Лухану нечем стало думать, когда он уперся носом в трогательную открытую сброшенной рубашкой шейку. Он принялся целовать косточку на плече, поднимаясь вдоль мышцы вверх, к уху. – Я до смерти хочу попробовать каждый миллиметр твоего тела.  
Лухан доказывает свои слова, обняв Мина со спины, нежными пальцами изучает его живот, полоски ребер под кожей, забавную реакцию сосочков на трение - они сжимаются, а Мин откидывает голову на его плечо. Лухан перебирается выше на подставленную шею и поглаживает венки, хрящики, выступы косточек, абсолютно наслаждаясь тем, что все это, вот так опрокинутое, обнаженное, видит только он и море, плещущееся в утреннем тумане впереди.  
\- Я сошел с ума, все из-за тебя, - шепчет Лухан, проводя пальчиками по прикрытым ресницам. – Давай займемся... любовью?  
Лухан не сказал "сексом", он сказал "любовью".  
\- На пляже? Здесь? - уточнил Мин, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Лухан перебрался вперед, между разведенных ног Мина, погладил их вдоль шва на бедрах.  
Он нагнулся поцеловать и расстегнул молнию, чтобы потом приподнять Мина и стянуть с него брюки, обнажая так любимые им гладкие ножки. Он погладил под коленями, и эта ласка, от которой то ли щекотно, то ли безумно приятно, заставила Мина потянуться расстегивать чужую рубашку. Он удивил сам себя, когда, вспомнив, как они целовались под дождем, накинулся поцелуями на грудь Лухана, оставив его самого выпутываться из жестких манжет.  
Лухан только усмехнулся, подождал, когда Мина отпустит, а потом расстелил свою рубашку позади Мина, прижав его своей грудью к песку.  
Мин впивается губами в сосок, оказавшийся перед его лицом, а потом ласкает его языком...  
Лухан снова смеется: ничего его не отпустило.  
Мин чувствует, что заводится, и гладит себя внизу.  
\- Горячий мой, - шутит Лухан, пробираясь рукой под резинку того единственного, что осталось на Мине из одежды. – Приподнимись.  
К изумлению Лухана, у которого от этого в животе все начинает ныть, ему удается стащить с Мина трусы только по середину бедер. Мин как девочка сжимает колени, разводит ступни в стороны и смотрит на него взглядом сиротки, у которой отбирают последнее. Лухана это умиляет, он готов целовать ступни этого чуда… хотя гораздо больше, чего уж скрывать, ему хочется прижаться губами к тому, что так ревностно охраняет Мин.  
\- Девственница моя, - Лухан подается вперед, накрывая губы Мина и принимаясь поглаживать внешнюю сторону бедер. – Разведи ножки, моя прелесть... Свою невинность ты сегодня потеряешь без вариантов…  
\- Лу-лухан, - бормочет Мин в его губы, когда трусы после недолгой борьбы оказываются на песке.  
\- Что, конфетка? – переспрашивает Лухан, разорвав поцелуй. – Можно мне посмотреть?  
Мин несмело кивает, и Лухан разводит его ноги, забывая дышать.  
Это то самое, что преследовало его в снах. Ему доверили самое ценное, смущающее... Он настолько счастлив, что может не только любоваться совершенным телом Мина, бесстыдно красиво открытым перед ним, но и пользоваться им: Лухан целует вниз от колена, прихватывая нежную кожу губами, а трогательный пухлый изгиб у основания бедра вообще кусает, заставляя Мина вскрикнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Ты зачем? – спрашивает изумленный Мин.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что я был здесь, так близко… - Мин снова краснеет. – И здесь…  
Лухан припадает губами к впадинке паха, втягивая носом запах любимого тела. Для этого есть только одна команда – «обожать», и Лухан выполняет ее максимально полно, чередуя губы и язык, пока член Мина не начинает подрагивать, а свой собственный угрожает порвать брюки.  
Лухан торопится раздеться... ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд Мина.  
\- Что, тоже хочешь посмотреть? – он возвращается на свое место и тянет руку Мина к себе, накрывая его ладонью свой член. – Давай, тебе нравилось в прошлый раз.  
Мин осторожно проводит пальцами по чужому достоинству, вспоминая шелковую нежность кожи. Он назло Лухану крепко сжимает руку.  
Внутри него сладкий трепет - это все так развратно, так не похоже на него.  
Лухан покашливает, но не стонет, только смеется:  
\- Да, детка, грубость - твое второе я.  
Вопреки тому, что издевался только что, Лухан заставляет Мина лечь и перекладывает его руку на живот:  
\- Погладь себя. Я хочу посмотреть...  
Мин думает, что окончательно двинулся, когда принимается ласкать себя, надавливая на мягкий живот, чувствуя внутри проснувшееся желание. Его вторая рука неосознанно тянется к бедру, нежно проводя по округлостям, как всегда, когда после бритья он заканчивал натирать себя кремом и изголодавшееся тело получало немного ласки.  
Мин закрывает глаза.  
\- Конфетка, - довольно облизывается Лухан, придвигая обе его руки к паху. – На тебя даже смотреть вкусно.  
Мин чувствует, как пальцы Лухана сильно сжимаются на основании его члена, двигаются, уверенно принимаясь сводить его с ума. Лухан наклоняется, чтобы вобрать в рот яички и, пососав, выпустить, с победной улыбкой встретив расфокусированный взгляд Мина.  
\- Лу-лухан, что ты делаешь, мать твою? – стонет Мин.  
\- Люблю тебя, - просто отвечает Лухан, спуская кожу с головки члена, так что смазка вытекает с кончика. – Давай, Мин, не жадничай. Ты должен захотеть меня еще сильнее, мне нужна эта скользкая штука.  
\- Блядь, Лухан, ты отвратительный… - выговаривает Мин, зарывая пальцы за песок за головой. – Я и так хочу тебя... до смерти.  
Лухан собирает выступившую смазку на пальцы, поднимает коленом левую ногу Мина и продолжает, как он думает, шутить:  
\- Тебе будет больно. Может, стоит закончить? Запастись там, ну, разными штуками вроде смазки?  
\- Луха-а-а-н… - обреченно стонет Мин. Он и правда больше не в состоянии терпеть. Правильный и робкий Мин из него куда-то исчез, осталась только та шалава, которую Лухан больше всего на свете хотел нагнуть. – Я хочу твой член внутри по самую глотку...  
\- Тогда да, - серьезно отвечает Лухан, погружая палец внутрь. - Повторишь это еще раз?  
\- Я хочу насаживаться на тебя как последняя блядь и стонать на весь пляж… Доволен? - хрипло тянет Мин, не узнавая уже ничего в себе.  
То, что он говорит, распаляет даже его самого, и ему интересно, насколько приятно это слышать Лухану.  
\- Теперь да, - кивает Лухан, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на Мина с поцелуями: внутри настолько узко и горячо от желания, что дышать становится трудно. – Ты… какой ты узкий, тесный, какой ты… Ми-и-ин…  
\- Давай, на весь пляж еще проори, что ты трахаешь девственника… - издевается Мин, вертясь под невменяемым Луханем.  
\- Крошка, да я готов сообщить это целой вселенной.  
Лухан и в самом деле от души наслаждается ощущениями, не поделиться которыми с Мином ему представляется грехом:  
\- Эта точечка внутри, когда я задеваю ее, ты такой бесстыжий…  
\- Лухан, ты жалок… - задохнувшийся Мин пошло приподнимается навстречу пальцам в себе, и эти его размеренные движения, полные неудовлетворенного желания, заставляют Лухана рассмеяться.  
\- Кто-то обещал мне... - Мина трясет, когда Лухан вдруг нагибается к нему, и в его глазах столько игривого... и так горячо. - Как б-л-я-дь, - с удовольствием, растягивая слово, выговаривает Лухан.  
Мин обреченно всхлипывает - ему не придется об этом заботиться. Когда Лухан вынимает пальцы и смазанно целует его в губы, Мин думает завыть - лишь бы поскорее вернуть это чувство, когда Лухан был внутри.

Когда член полностью исчезает в Мине, Лухан давится и с трудом сглатывает: Мин блаженно стонет, а ему самому так хорошо... Лухан подается назад плавно, и плохо смазанные мышцы не отпускают его, делают еще приятнее, натягиваясь.  
И сразу расслабляются, когда он двигается вперед.  
Лухан медленно повторяет восхитительную механику еще несколько раз, прежде чем начать двигаться быстрее.  
Эластичные стеночки внутри и трение кажутся блаженством.  
Понимание того, что он внутри Мина, что Мин принадлежит ему - кажется, это нельзя пережить и не свихнуться.  
\- Еще… - Лухану кажется, что Мин рассыпается по песку, и его голос хрипит от желания. – Лухан, я хочу тебя...  
От каждого толчка Лухана Мина слегка подталкивает вверх по песку, и Лухан вынужден придержать его за бедра, хотя, кажется, рубашки под спиной Мина уже нет.  
Мину не нравится, когда его держат и осторожничают. Ему вообще ничего не нравится, потому что ему до сих пор мало: Лухан в нем, но он все еще задыхается от желания.  
Оно совсем не уменьшается, только растет. Растет сильнее, хоть Лухан и двигается так сильно, что на его спине вдоль позвоночника Мин чувствует испарину.  
\- Лухан, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь… я хочу тебя.  
Лухан вряд ли думал, что его постельных талантов кому-то может не хватить.  
Он раздраженно дергает Мина вверх, усаживая на свои колени.  
Мин сжимается, сжимает Лухана в себе и свои пальцы на его голых плечах. Он дышит в сторону от его щеки, поднимается и опускается, выпячивая зад.  
Тело Лухана такое горячее под его пальцами, песочного цвета солнце, едва поднявшееся от горизонта, заливает его кожу таким же золотистым песочным цветом.  
Солнце застревает в волосах Лухана, и Мину кажется, что каждый отдельный волосок светится изнутри... пока горячий член двигается внутри него.  
Мина убивает это - как ему хорошо, что он теперь "девочка", и что вот сейчас ему на это совсем наплевать, но Лухан должен знать.  
Мин хватается за волосы Лухана, стягивает их кулаком так больно, что лицо Лухана кривится, и набрасывается на его губы, хоть и не может поцеловать нормально - только хватает раскрытый рот как приходится.  
Громко дышит и мычит, чтобы не стонать.  
Лухану больно от такого обращения, но больше приятнее знать, что Мин такая... блядь только для него.  
Он вкусный. Он самый-самый.  
Лухану даже в этой сырой ночи жарко, и все, что он может – это не прогибаться вниз, когда Мин давит на него, с усмешкой про себя думая, что это еще вопрос, кто из них кого имеет.  
Очень скоро в его теле не остается сил, чтобы держать вес их обоих, и Лухан, опираясь рукой в песок позади себя, опускается на спину, увлекая Мина за собой.  
\- Мин, крошка… Это слишком, - хрипло выговаривает он, поддерживая прогибающуюся спинку. – Я долго не продержусь…  
Снова до Мина слова доходят с запозданием - Лухан теперь держит его за бедра, быстро-быстро толкаясь внутрь. Слышно только шлепки кожи и чавканье в глубине, где Мин больше не может терпеть.  
Кажется, что он плачет, когда скулит - но на самом деле ему слишком хорошо, чтобы сдерживаться.  
Лухан трахает его, как всегда хотел.  
Как он сам хотел, чтобы его...  
\- Да-а-а… - стонет Мин, и Лухан ловит себя на мысли, что его голос еще никогда не звучал настолько красиво. – Я тоже…  
Что-то теплое пачкает живот Лухана, Мин сжимается его в себе в последний раз особенно сильно...

Когда к Лухану возвращается способность соображать, он целует Мина в плечо:  
\- Конфетка, это было волшебно, я всегда буду хотеть продолжения. Можешь теперь забыть саму мысль отделаться от меня.  
Мин поворачивается к нему, размазывая что-то скользкое по своим ногам.  
\- Я буду всегда ненавидеть тебя, Лухан, - говорит он со вздохом.  
Лухан смеется, заваливаясь на песок, затягивая голого Мина поверх своего тела.  
\- Много, много грязного секса в колледже – это хорошая идея… - Лухан прерывается на долгий поцелуй. - Хочешь в море, конфетка? Только там холодно, наверно...


	2. Малышка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исин делает Лухану опасный подарок - с черными полнолуниями глаз и клинком под резинкой чулка.

\- Ну и любит же тебя папаша.  
Исин захлопнул дверь машины и посмотрел на «босса». Лухан хмыкнул и нажал кнопку на брелке – машина отозвалась коротким сигналом.   
\- Так а кто еще будет заниматься его грязными делишками, пока он блюдет честь своего министерского мундира? – Лухан весело заржал.  
\- Я думал, он тебя четвертует, когда ты сказал, что партия пропала, - заметил Исин, подходя к крыльцу коттеджа. Дверь распахнулась прямо перед его носом, и старик, исполнявший обязанности дворецкого, поклонился ему в пояс:  
\- Господин…  
Исин смотрел, как Лухан со свойственной ему приветливой небрежностью похлопал старика по плечу:  
\- Свободен, Ли, - а потом, сбрасывая кроссовки, повернулся к нему, очевидно, продолжая разговор: - Капля в море. Он же знает, что я найду этого ублюдка и искупаю в крови. Новости быстро разносятся – желающих обмануть меня сразу станет меньше.   
\- Ну да, конечно, - скривился Исин, вспоминая, как собаки грызли тело курьера, рискнувшего обмануть их в прошлый раз.   
\- Все, что ни делается – к лучшему, - улыбнулся Лухан, вытягиваясь на большом кожаном диване. – Плесни мне чего-нибудь?   
Исин открыл бар и задумался, что выбрать, когда его мобильник затрещал мелодией старинного телефона. Лухан сморщился и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Исина.   
Исин отключился и, обернувшись, встретился с яркими темными глазами Лухана. «Босс» был старше всего на несколько лет, но, по мнению Исина, разделяла их целая пропасть – начать с того, что он никогда не был таким садистом, как этот похожий на ангела отбеленными волосами парень (вспомнить тех собак хотя бы, от которых в желудке мерзко закручивалась тошнота). Начать с того, что его взгляд не горел такими голодными угольями. Начать с того, что он никогда не ломал никого, чтобы подчинить себе – а Лухану это доставляло удовольствие.   
\- Курьер нашелся, - сказал Исин. – Они два дня прятались от патруля в какой-то бухте на юге.   
\- Прекрасно, - сказал Лухан, откидывая голову с золотистыми волосами на подлокотник.   
\- Собаки отменяются на этот раз? – весело спросил Исин, разливая вино в бокалы.   
Лухан посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь:  
\- Конечно. Если я узнаю, что он не решал ничьих проблем за мой счет, пока сидел там два дня. А иначе, боюсь, я не откажу себе в удовольствии…  
Отдавая бокал, Исин подумал, что никогда его не поймет – ни его напускную легкость, ни глубокую недоверчивость. Лухан сделал глоток, сверкнув глазами, и Исин вздохнул – даже такой противоречивый, Лухан нравился ему до кончиков пальцев. Лухан его отрицательный герой…  
Наверху тихо скрипнула дверь, и спустившаяся служанка нагнулась к уху Исина, прошептав, что все готово.   
Исин почесал кончик носа и подумал, что, как бы он ни восхищался бэд боем Луханом, ничто не мешает ему потаскать его за усы и подкинуть подарочек с сюрпризом – и пусть попробует оседлать непокорную лошадку.   
\- Слушай, - Исин широко улыбнулся, отставляя бокал. – Мы тут специально для тебя одну птичку поймали.   
Лухан смотрел на него с полминуты, пытаясь уловить смысл, а потом сказал:  
\- Я же сказал, меня не интересуют бабы.   
\- Лухан, этот зверек особенный, тебе понравится, - Исин подмигнул, вытаскивая Лухана с дивана. – Хотя бы посмотри. Мы столько сил потратили на один наряд.   
\- Да не хочу я, - пока его затаскивали вверх по лестнице, Лухан не переставал отбиваться.   
\- Если не понравится, можешь вышвырнуть за дверь, - разрешил Исин, толчком в спину заставляя Лухана ввалиться в спальню.   
\- Исин! – заорал Лухан, напрасно ударив по закрывшейся деревянной двери.   
Его крик вспугнул кого-то у окна, раздался густой шорох, и Лухан медленно развернулся, готовясь воспользоваться разрешением Исина выкинуть это, чем бы оно ни оказалось, из своей комнаты к чертовой матери.   
В комнате, освещенной только прикроватными светильниками, рядом с большим выходящим в сад окном, стояло нечто, напоминающее кадр из фильма о средних веках – золотистые локоны упругими пружинками падали к плечам, пышное атласное платье стелилось до самого пола, а рука в сетчатой перчатке, нервно сжав пальцы, держалась за низкий подоконник.   
Лухан присвистнул – ничего себе у Исина фантазия. Но девка, даже в таких роскошных тряпках, была ему не нужна, поэтому он подошел к сказочному существу, намереваясь спустить его с лестницы, как и обещал.   
Лухан дернул руку в перчатке на себя, девушка полетела вперед и уперлась свободной рукой ему в грудь, медленно подняв лицо. И Лухан готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел таких глаз. Веки внешним краем поднимались к вискам, прорисованные черными штрихами густых ресниц, а сами глаза были похожи на две полные черные луны, тяжело поднявшиеся над горизонтом, чтобы серебрящимся по радужке сиянием застелить туманом мысли Лухана.   
\- Что?.. – пробормотал он.  
Лухан поднял руку, отодвигая нелепые золотые локоны в сторону – под его пальцами появилась острая скула, мерцающая в неярком свете матовым персиковым оттенком нежной кожи. Лухан успел подумать, что косточки слишком широки для девушки, когда черные луны засветились отчаянной ненавистью и его ударили по руке.   
\- Ты боишься, - догадался Лухан. – Правильно…  
Желание спустить эту прелесть с лестницы медленно таяло.   
\- Иди ко мне, - Лухан протянул руку, за подол платья придвигая чудную игрушку к себе.   
Испуг сменил в огромных зрачках ненависть, и что-то на удивительной шее дернулось, выдавая страх его маленькой очаровательной жертвы. Лухан рассмеялся, наконец, сложив два и два – под его пальцами на шее снова метнулся вверх твердый хрящик кадыка.  
\- Ты же не девушка? – спросил он, приближаясь к огромным чарующим глазам. – Чертов Исин…  
От парня в женском платье вкусно пахло чем-то фруктовым, и Лухан довольно втянул ароматный запах возле его плеча. Блаженство… Она или он был прекрасен, как ни крути, от самой макушки до кончиков пяток. И любопытство Лухана вдруг потянуло его узнать, что там на самом деле надето на эти пяточки – какие еще фантики, которые уже можно начать снимать, жадно облизываясь в предвкушении момента, когда он вытряхнет эту нежную прелесть из шуршащего платья.   
Атласная ткань легко поползла вверх, повинуясь руке Лухана, и он разглядел блеснувшую на сгибе ножки пряжку.   
\- Туфли, - весело сказал Лухан. – Давай их снимем, тебе будет удобнее.   
Лухан осторожно потянул свою куколку к кровати, стараясь не напугать еще больше, заставив присесть на мягкое покрывало.   
\- Ножку, - попросил Лухан, присев перед ним на колено. Но сказочное существо, очевидно, его не понимало. Лухан вытянул маленькую ступню из-под платья и осторожно снял белую туфельку. Второй каблучок тихо стукнул о паркет, и Лухан снова потянул все так же блестящего тревогой в глазах мальчика вверх. Без каблуков он оказался на полголовы ниже Лухана, и Лухан подумал, что это его как никогда устраивает, потянув на себя за плечи. Мальчишка заупрямился, и Лухан легко разжал руки, когда в дверь постучали.   
\- Ну что, нравится подарок? – озорно блеснув глазами, спросил Исин. – А я вам тут принес кое-что.   
Исин поставил на кровать поднос с чайником и двумя темными чашечками и застыл в дверях.   
\- Проваливай, - сказал Лухан. – Не мешай.   
Исин рассмеялся и захлопнул дверь – он увидел, что хотел. Этот дикий блеск в глазах Лухана.   
Лухан потянул ручку ко кровати и опустил шуршащее платье на нее. Глаза мальчика напоминали пугливую кошечку, и Лухан, не удержавшись, потер его шею, напоследок крепко сжав пальцами нежную кожу под ушком – нет, он хотел дать понять, что малыш не выйдет из этой комнаты, пока Лухан не получит то, что хочет. Лухан подтолкнул к нему поднос и улыбнулся как мог ласковее, хотя и подозревал, что выражение его лица далеко от дружелюбного – стоило только на полсекунды представить, как он сдирает чулки с этих гладких коленочек, как касается бедра у основания…   
\- Ну же, малышка, - поторопил он. – Налей.   
Парнишка вздрогнул и потянулся к чайнику. Маленькие чашечки дрожали в его руках, а Лухан чувствовал, что ему уже хорошо – сломать этот испуг, подчинить себе, забрать все… Осушить его, как бокал вина, насладиться вкусом невинности, впитать в себя. Лухан начинал понимать, что уже туго соображает. Он поймал чужие руки и медленно стянул с них перчатки, отправив ажурную ткань под кровать. Пальчики оказались теплыми и мягкими, ладошка – маленькой и квадратной. Мальчик позволял держать свои руки и только пугливо косился на Лухана большими глазами, подрагивая ресницами, длинные тени от которых трепетали на щеке. Лухан выпустил ладошечку с сожалением, встал, распахнул шторы и открыл дверь на балкон. Холодный ночной воздух заструился внутрь, заставив Лухана почувствовать, как ему жарко. Он стащил с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной майке, и включил проигрыватель. Нежная и тревожная электроника с привкусом 80-х поплыла по комнате, и Лухан решил, что с него хватит.   
Сердце глухо выстукивало в груди, когда он вновь положил ладони на плечи роскошной куколки и потянул платье вниз, оголяя кожу. Мальчик быстро развернулся, стряхивая его руки и поправляя дурацкую одежду, снова сверкая гневом в темных глазах.   
\- Платье тебе не поможет, малышка, - ласково сказал Лухан, присаживаясь обратно на кровать. Он взял маленькую чашечку и сделал глоток горячего зеленого чая. – Почему ты все время молчишь?  
Опущенный вниз взгляд начинал его бесить. Ему было смешно думать, что эта куколка не понимает, что ее ждет. А в таком случае Лухан не видел смысла так упираться и пренебрегать его – пока – хорошим отношением.   
\- Ты же не немой? – вновь спросил Лухан. – Ну, хоть один звук из этих прекрасных губок…  
Лухан положил пальцы на его лицо и с усилием провел вниз, отодвигая губу и обнажая белые зубки. Нежный рот снова беззвучно сомкнулся. Лухан усмехнулся и наклонился к нему, выворачивая шею и грубо целуя. Мальчик оттолкнул его, но не смог убрать руку Лухана, сжавшего пальцы на искусственных локонах. Локти бесполезно взмахнули в воздухе, и Лухан наклонил его за волосы к подносу:  
\- Ну же, я хочу услышать твой голос.   
Мальчик упал лицом на чайник, горячий металл задел его щеку, и он сморщился, рукой отодвигая его от себя. Лухан перехватил его ладошку и расплющил на горячем заварнике, даже сквозь чужую плоть ощущая обжигающее прикосновение. Хорошенькая жертва Лухана заскулила, пытаясь выдернуть обожженную ладонь, но Лухан отпустил лишь тогда, когда чужие губы подарили ему болезненное:  
\- А-а-а…  
\- Моя крошка, - тихо пропел Лухан, отбирая покрасневшую ладонь. Когда он прижимался к ней, его губы чувствовали тепло ожога, а наполнившее чужие глаза в дополнение к страху презрение заставило его рассмеяться. – Сделай мне хорошо, - усмехнулся он, растягивая чужие пальчики на своей ширинке.   
Его взбешенная жертва вырвала руку и смотрела на него яростными глазами.   
\- Тогда я сам возьму, - ухмыльнулся он еще раз, приподнимая платье и скользя пальцами по щиколотке. Мальчишка безуспешно отталкивал от себя его руки, пока Лухан пробирался под платьем все выше и выше, наклоняя его назад, к кровати. Когда Лухан добрался до резинки чулка, почувствовав за ней голую кожу, мальчишка от ярости и отчаяния размахнулся, и звонкая пощечина размазалась по щеке Лухана.   
\- Маленькая дрянь! – прошипел Лухан, потирая ушибленное лицо. Лухан столкнул поднос с кровати, чайник с грохотом опрокинулся, маленькие чашечки раскололись. Мальчик в ужасе смотрел на то, как жидкость расползается по полу, понимая, что наделал – в глазах человека напротив расползалась точно такая же лужа, только из ярости.   
\- Моя нежная шлюшка, - пальцы Лухана ласково прошлись по мягкой щечке, а потом он размахнулся и ударил так, что парнишка отлетел на кровать. Лухан навалился сверху, придавив его своим телом. Соблазнительные коленочки раз за разом поднимались, пытаясь ударить его, шуршащая ткань подола поднималась все выше, позволяя Лухану жадными руками забраться под юбку и облапать стройные ножки. Когда он чувствовал под руками эти мягкие, круглые бедра, желание с головой охватило его, и на сопротивление ему было плевать. Он коленями прижал свою строптивую зверюшку к кровати и попытался поцеловать, но мальчишка только вертел головой и упирался ладошечками ему в грудь. Ярость в Лухане сменилась инстинктом охотника, и он, перехватив тонкие ручки, от души приложил его спиной о кровать. Нависая над ним, смотрящим на него снизу вверх яростными, дикими глазами, Лухан думал, что эта крошка лучше всех, кто у него был. Никто еще не сопротивлялся ему с таким упорством, считая за честь оказаться в кровати красивого и богатого парня, а это испуганное существо, всем телом извиваясь, чтобы сбросить его с себя, все пыталось защитить то, что Лухан решил забрать – и теперь уже неважно, сколько синяков эта малышка на нем оставит.  
Лухан резко дернул подол платья вверх, обнажая ножки в чулках, и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать колено, когда его ударили пяткой в лицо. У Лухана помутнело в глазах, а мальчишка отполз к изголовью кровати, спрятав ноги под тканью и еще более испуганно глядя на него.   
\- Малышка… - прохрипел Лухан. – Ты можешь сопротивляться, сколько влезет, но за каждый твой удар я заплачу двумя.   
Одно резкое движение, и искусственные золотые локоны снова зажаты в пальцах Лухана. Слабые ручки не в силах освободиться от них, и Лухан с удовольствием толкает его лицом в изголовье кровати, наблюдая, как розовая губка трескается от удара, а щель наполняется кровью.   
\- Даже твоя кровь пьянит, - сообщает Лухан, слизнув рубиновую капельку с чужого лица. – А теперь раздевайся.   
Лухан дергает вниз молнию на платье, и в полосах разошедшейся ткани показывается тонкая спинка, пугающая торчащими косточками.   
\- Ты такая прелесть, - Лухан пересчитывает позвонки пальцами, за волосы притягивая свою несчастную жертву ближе. Но когда платье начинает соскальзывать с плеч, мальчишка снова порывисто дергается и освобождается от Лухана, оставляя накладные локоны в его руках. Лухан не успевает поймать его за руку, и его испуганный зверек вскакивает, пятясь от его горящих глаз.   
\- Куда же ты, малышка, - предупреждает Лухан, - там за тобой стол.   
Но мальчик не понимает, что он говорит. Лухан пытается его схватить, и он отпрыгивает назад, натыкаясь спиной на тяжелый письменный стол. Лухан ловит подол его платья и сажает на столешницу, раздвигая ноги и прижимая к себе. Горячие сумасшедшие поцелуи обсыпают тонкую шейку сыпью, и Лухан снова поглаживает его ножки под слоями ткани. Испуганный зверек мычит что-то и пытается отодвинуться, смахивая со стола лампу. Лухан толкает его сильнее, вытягивая на столе, запутывая пальцы в шелковых каштановых волосах, которые, определенно, идут ему больше, чем искусственное золото. Лухан пытается поцеловать в губы, но мальчишка уворачивается, больно оттаскивая Лухана от себя за волосы. Лухан бьет еще раз, но уже без раздражения – ему просто нравится, как блестят его глаза, когда их обжигают слезы. Черные ресницы намокают снова, а Лухан грубо раздвигает ноги, стягивая чулок. Мальчишка взвизгивает и бьет чем-то по его пальцам, так что Лухан снова вынужден выпустить его.   
Что же, эта беготня была хороша до определенного момента…  
Лухан потирает ушибленные пальцы и осторожно обходит сверкающего испуганными глазами зверька сбоку, не забыв повернуть ключ в двери и опустить его в свой карман. Крошка пятится снова, и Лухан прыгает на него, как зверь. Острые коленки бьют об пол, а Лухан тянет расстегнутое уже платье на себя. Мальчишка выворачивается под ним, прижимаясь спиной к полу, и его перепуганные луны на лице снова сводят Лухана с ума, заставляя наклониться к кровящим губам.   
Зверек бешено кусает Лухана за губу, и Лухан думает, что кровь закапает все платье, снова ударяя по лицу, так что голова мальчишки болтается из стороны в сторону. Лухану надоедает ждать, и он пытается порвать платье, рванув его в стороны на груди. Мальчишка заходится воем и стукает его по спине найденной на полу разбитой лампой. Лухану хочется увидеть это лицо перемазанным в крови, но он сдерживается, последним ударом разбивая все, что еще осталось целого в лампе, об пол. Мальчишка судорожно сжимается, когда тяжелый остов лампы ударяет не по нему, а по паркету рядом с его ухом, а Лухан снова набрасывается на него, ощупывая ноги под платьем.   
Лухан не понимает, почему этот под ним ползет вниз и сам помогает задирать юбку, пока в грудь ему не упирается тонкий клинок, еще вчера висевший в кабинете отца вместе с остальными. Ай да Исин… И когда он успел проболтаться, что ему нравятся игрушки поопаснее.   
Малышка вскакивает, поправляя платье, и бестолково держит старый нож направленным на Лухана. Лухан не думает, что отобрать его будет слишком сложно, но рисковать, зная бешеный нрав этой куколки, не хочется, и он пытается уболтать его:  
\- Брось, я не боюсь. Ты даже этим не сможешь мне навредить.   
Короткий шаг вперед, и Лухану не хватает секунды, чтобы поймать его запястье и выбить нож из пальцев.   
\- Вот видишь, - оскаливается Лухан. – Еще одна такая ошибка, и я тебя поймаю. И тогда, будь уверен, разобью не только губы.   
Мальчишка, очевидно, понимает, что даже с ножом ему долго не продержаться, и переворачивает клинок, направляя его себе в грудь.   
\- Перестань, - голос Лухана становится еще жестче, когда он понимает, что эта малышка не шутит. Он уже загнал его в угол между кроватью и окном и заставил упереться спиной в стену – теперь ему даже не двинуться вперед: когда Лухан делает короткий шаг, сталь прорезает атлас платья и впивается в грудь.   
\- Неужели я тебе настолько не нравлюсь? – говорит Лухан, отходя к окну и нашаривая на подоконнике статуэтку маленького будды. Статуэтка разбивается о стену рядом с головой мальчишки, рассыпаясь градом осколков, и он поднимает руки, чтобы защитить глаза. Этой секунды Лухану хватает, чтобы отобрать нож и со всей скопившейся в нем яростью вонзить его в стену чуть выше его головы. Тонкая сталь клинка поет от сильного удара, а мальчишка все еще держит руки поднятыми, спасаясь теперь уже от гнева Лухана.   
\- Глупый, - серьезно говорит Лухан, наклоняясь к его плечу. Тревога красиво изгибает густые брови и опаляет темные глаза, а Лухан ведет пальцем по голому плечу, подминая тонкие светлые волоски, покрывающие кожу, как шкурку персика. – Неужели ты думал, что убежать получится? Убежать от меня?  
Лухан поднимает чужое личико за подбородок и прожигает глаза напротив тяжелым взглядом, наслаждаясь тем, что все-таки смог подмять этого непокорного зверька под себя – мальчишка опускает взгляд, накладывая тени от ресниц на щеки, и Лухан толкает его спиной на кровать.   
Платье осыпается к подножию кровати отцветшими лепестками, и зверек остается перед ним почти голым, напрасно стыдливо пытаясь прикрыться тонкими руками. Лухан щелкает по этим маленьким ручкам и снова роняет его спиной на кровать, срывая чулки с удивительных гладких ножек. Нежная белая кожа оставляет в сознании Лухана провалы, когда он касается белых бедер, а зверек вдруг начинает что-то говорить на языке, который Лухан не знает. Он сжимает руки Лухана и касается их лбом, давясь быстрыми словами, то ли кланяется, то ли просит, и его глаза наполняются слезами, когда Лухан тянет вниз вслед за чулками и белье. Лухана раздражает эта мокрота на руках и непонятная речь, и он снова ударяет мальчишку, так что его голова откидывается назад. Но зверек не хочет замолкать и продолжает умолять, цепляясь за руки Лухана. Лухан думает, что зверек напрасно это делает, сдавливая пальцы на тонкой шее. Мальчишка начинает задыхаться, скребет ногтями покрывало и через минуту затихает, измученный борьбой и полуудушенный. Лухан переворачивает его и заставляет встать на колени, вдавив заплаканное личико в подушку. Белые гладкие ягодицы перед ним и напряженная поясница будят в Лухане дьявола, и он ударяет по этой упругой заднице, с восторгом наблюдая, как отпечаток его ладони проступает на белой коже, как ожог. Лухан поглаживает след от удара, потом забирается между ягодиц, раздвигая их и нащупывая сжавшуюся дырочку. Мальчишка снова начинает выть, подтягивая живот и уродливо натягивая кожу на проступающие ребра, а Лухан все давит упругую ягодицу, сходя с ума от того, насколько эта куколка плавными и нежными очертаниями тела походит на девку. Зверек отчаянно переступает коленями, а потом предпринимает последнюю попытку спастись, поджимая ноги под себя и падая боком на кровать. Лухан поднимает его за волосы, превращая его вой в визг, и снова выпрямляет, поддерживая под животом. То, что ему больно, совершенно не волнует Лухана, и он продолжает упиваться своей властью над чужим телом, снова потирая горячую впадинку между ягодиц. Когда Лухан находит дырочку, он довольно поглаживает ее пальцем, растягивая краешки:  
\- Никто ведь не пользовался тобой, малышка? Я первый?.. Это так приятно, - Лухан одним резким движением погружает средний палец внутрь, слушая, как воет зверек под ним. Лухан ощупывает сухие гладкие стеночки, сходя с ума от мысли, что это все, непорченное, девственное до самой последней складочки, достанется ему. Тело под ним такое нежное и беззащитное, что самое худшее в Лухане всплывает наружу, и ему невыносимо хочется подчинить его до основания, растерзать и наслаждаться окровавленными лепестками, которые сорвутся с этого малыша, упадут к его ногам и никогда уже не оживут… Яркая синяя венка пробегает под коленом и исчезает под кожей на бедре, еще десяток взлетают вверх на покрасневшей шейке, набухают на костяшках, ползут по ладони и снова появляются на сгибе локтя. Зверек весь опутан тонкой паутинкой сосудиков, по которым кровь растекается по фарфоровому телу, и Лухану хотелось бы прокусить тонкую кожу и чувствовать, как теплая влага, сок несчастного цветка, заливает его горло… каждую ночь. – Я бы смазал тебя или еще что-то, - говорит Лухан, раскрывая его вторым пальцем, - но я думаю, когда пойдет кровь, тебе станет легче.   
Сморщенная дырочка не хочет впускать в себя второй пальчик, и Лухан с силой надавливает на нее, чувствуя, как нежная кожица трескается, а тон голоса зверька меняется на еще более жалкий. Он стукается лбом о сложенные ладони и без остановки орет одну гласную, эхом отражающуюся в пустой голове Лухана. Два пальчика внутри заставляют его бедра тереться друг о друга, а когда Лухан начинает просто вертикально всовывать и доставать пальцы обратно, давая грубое представление о том, что ждет малыша дальше, зверек и вовсе захлебывается рыданиями, кусает себя за белое тонкое запястье, поворачивает голову набок… и затихает, позволяя слезам литься на его руки, пугая Лухана изломами нежного покалеченного тела.  
И тогда в Лухане что-то ломается с хрустом перемороженого льда, и он отталкивает от себя белую задницу, которую секунду назад мечтал порвать, чтобы увидеть стекающую по бедрам кровь. Затихший смирившийся зверек вдруг начинает принадлежать ему совсем по-другому, не игрушкой на одну ночь, а так… как будто Лухан его хозяин, и Лухан, как хозяин, обязан позаботиться о своей собственности.   
Лухан открывает бар, поглядывая на него, изломанного и почти растерзанного, сжавшегося на кровати, и наполняет до краев тяжелый с косыми гранями стакан. Он думает, что полного стакана неразбавленного виски малышу хватит, чтобы заглушить разум и оставить один только голос тела, и, придерживая его за волосы, вливает обжигающий алкоголь внутрь, заставляет глотать, несмотря на то, что зверек захлебывается слишком крепким виски, а тонкая струйка стекает с губ на грудь. Лухан возвращает стакан в бар и, секунду подумав, делает большой глоток прямо из горла бутылки.  
Его крошка смотрит на него, прижавшись к изголовью кровати, вытирая ладонью разбитые и раздраженные алкоголем губы, с тяжелым липким страхом в глазах ожидая, что он будет делать дальше. Лухан протягивает руки и за узкую талию тянет его к себе, сминая покрывало, укладывает его на своих коленях и тихо покачивает, как ребенка. Тонкими пальцами стирает слезы с мокрых ресниц, словно тушью старого мастера прорисовывающих загибающееся к виску веко, сжимает нежные плечи и прижимает к себе так, как никого еще не прижимал. Зверек смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, очевидно не понимая, что он делает и какая еще боль ждет его после этой ласки, но он слишком устал, чтобы убегать снова, а алкоголь золотыми каплями насыщает его кровь, обездвиживая и лишая мыслей.   
\- Малышка, - снова шепчет Лухан, сдвигая каштановые пряди назад, - кто дал тебе такие глаза? Почему я не вижу ничего, кроме них?   
Глубокий и ровный тон его голоса, очевидно, успокаивает зверька лучше, чем мягкие прикосновения, и Лухан продолжает, поглаживая его бедро и сильнее прижимая к себе, чтобы продолжить медленно укачивать его на коленях:  
\- Ты как яд, малышка, яд в моих венах… Не бойся меня, я больше не сделаю тебе больно…   
Лухан подталкивает зверька, заставляя положить руку ему на шею, и, когда он сворачивается клубочком, тихо гладит его по голой спине, позволяя плакать, уткнувшись в его шею.   
Когда слезы высыхают, Лухан осторожно разворачивает уже не сопротивляющееся тело и медленно поглаживает сосок. Зверек совсем обмякает, почти усыпленный алкоголем и ласковыми поглаживаниями, и Лухан с удовольствием разглядывает туманную поволоку в его темных глазах. Сосочек неохотно поднимается, твердея под пальцами, и Лухан царапает его ногтями, почесывая темный кружочек. Зверек тихо вздыхает, прикрывая глаза дрожащими ресницами, и Лухан перекладывает его на кровать, любуясь обнаженным телом, пока стаскивает с себя майку.   
Кровать прогибается под его весом, когда он нависает над мальчиком, скользя пальцами по разбитой губе и думая, что, если бы он напоил его сразу, не пришлось бы уродовать это нежное тело. Впрочем, так даже лучше – кровь и слезы этого малыша будто дождь в пустыне внутри Лухана. Болезненная выстраданная сырость, смягчившая его жестокость.   
Лухан придерживает зверька за щеку и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Он не ждет, что ему ответят, и не огорчается, когда крошка снова отворачивается – у него впереди целая ночь, чтобы научить его реагировать правильно.   
Лухан спускается короткими поцелуями к его груди и облизывает сначала один сосок, потом другой, опуская медлительные пальцы на смоченную слюной кожу. Подушечки пальцев скатывают сосочки в твердые горошинки, и зверек тихонько возится под ним, закрывая глаза плотнее и сжимая ладошки в кулаки. Лухан обводит темный ореол пальцами, сходя с ума от шелковистой нежности кожи, окружающей головку, а потом прищипывает ее пальцами – темная кожа вытягивается и пару секунд сохраняет форму бугорка, прежде чем опасть. Лухан накрывает сосочек губами и легко втягивает в себя, посасывая и лаская твердый шарик внутри языком. Когда он отрывает губы, каждый раз раздается влажный чмок, а напрягшиеся мышцы на шее зверька расслабляются. Кожа вокруг краснеет, и маленький сосочек набухает еще сильнее от прилившей к нему крови, становясь болезненно чувствительным – зверек тихо хныкает, когда Лухан вновь задевает головку ногтем.   
Лухан за пояс подталкивает его вверх по кровати, пока перед ним не оказывается бледный мягкий живот. Лухан вылизывает его весь, цепляет пальчиком ямку пупка и тянет ее в сторону, чтобы потом обшарить языком, заставив зверька вновь извиваться под ним. Его губы соскальзывают с животика вниз, на мягкий треугольничек возле бедра, и Лухан оставляет на нем легкий след зубов, предупреждая. Малыш приподнимает голову и вновь смотрит на него со страхом, собирая остатки сил, чтобы сбежать. И Лухан снова сдается, опускаясь еще ниже, поднимает ножку, опуская себе на колено, щекочет ступню мизинцем, целует пальчики, чувствуя, как зверек снова расслабляется.   
Лухан гладит щиколотку, потирает под коленом, заставляя согнуть ножку, скатывается на бедро, замирая пальцами на пульсирующей от страха фиолетовой венке в паху. Он целует колено, не позволяет свести ноги вместе, и его поцелуи оседают на внутренней стороне бедра, спускаясь к дышащей теплом и запахом тела впадинке. Лухан втягивает этот запах, в котором слабыми нотами запутался тот фруктовый аромат, поднимавшийся от зверька, пока он не стащил с него тяжелое платье. Но собственный томный запах разласканной кожи с легким оттенком поднимающегося возбуждения для него дороже, и он вылизывает и выцеловывает нежную впадинку паха, заставляя зверька измученно задрожать.   
Чужие губы снова роняют незнакомое слово, когда Лухан прикасается к члену губами. Он ведет языком от самого основания до головки, а потом накрывает его губами и впускает в рот. Зверек хватается за покрывало, комкает его в кулаках, а Лухан тяжело скользит по члену, сильно втягивая в себя. Десяток сильных движений головы Лухана вверх и вниз, и член выскальзывает у него изо рта, вываливается наружу, загибается вверх к животу, а зверек измученно стонет, выворачиваясь угловатыми ребрами на покрывале. Лухан ловит головку и снова начинает сосать, положив ладонь на чужой живот, чувствуя, как под ним все напрягается и тянется раздраженными нервами прямо к его губам. Головка упирается ему в горло, но он продолжает загонять пульсирующий толстыми венками член глубже, поглаживая их языком и слушая, как его малышка скулит, запрокидывая голову и упираясь ему в плечи основанием ладони с нервными напряженными пальцами. Когда слюна, обволакивающая нежную кожицу, начинает на вкус ощущаться терпкой и соленой, Лухан переползает по кровати выше, сжимая плоть малыша уже ладонью. Он лежит на боку рядом с ним, надрачивая ему и изучая опухшие разбитые губы, дергающиеся каждый раз, когда он размазывает выступившую на кончике влагу. Лухан двигает пальцами сильно и быстро, и его малышка хватается за его руку, накрест тянущуюся через обнаженное тело, открывая глаза. Черные полные луны догорают недавним сопротивлением, и Лухан видит в темных блестящих зрачках только мечущиеся внутри тени желания. Он снова целует сосок, и зверек ломается в поясе, пытаясь отодвинуться от него, стискивая пальцами его плечо. Лухан засасывает сосочек, вытягивая его вверх – и послушная головка так и остается твердо стоять, выдавая предел напряжения, накопленного маленьким телом с разведенными ногами. Слюна на члене почти высыхает, и Лухан, поцеловав напоследок дрожащие разбитые губки, оставляет его, чтобы снять с себя оставшуюся одежду. Тяжелые джинсы улетают под кровать, а Лухан придавливает крошку, ложась сверху. Его член касается мокрой возбужденной плоти зверька, и Лухан легко двигается на нем вверх и вниз, заставляя привыкнуть к себе и почувствовать то невыносимое жгучее желание, что чувствует он сам. Лухан просовывает руки под его спинку и притягивает к себе, надавливая членом сильнее, и зверек сам сжимает бедрами его тело, прижимаясь теснее, оплетает руками его плечи, тяжело дыша в грудь. Лухан знает, что он пьян, и поэтому с удовольствием вылизывает его шею, слушая тихие стоны. Эта малышка, несмотря на муть в глазах, все еще пытается молчать, но Лухан слишком хорошо чувствует, как его зверьку хорошо, и потирается о него еще сильнее, в приглушенном свете двигая бледными бедрами так, как будто он уже внутри.   
\- Ну же, малышка, - шепот Лухана тает рядом с маленьким розовым ушком, - просто поддайся мне…  
Лухан целует, мягкие губы сминаются под его напором, а зверек обвивает его руками и ногами еще теснее, позволяя завладеть своим язычком и нежно пососать.   
\- Нежная крошка, - шепчет Лухан, просовывая обе руки ему под спину и усаживая на кровати. Он снова ласкает член рассыпающегося под его прикосновениями зверька и целует разбитые им самим, такие теплые, влажные губы. – Позволь мне любить тебя, малышка…   
Голос зверька застревает дрожью в горле, когда он укладывает его обратно, удерживая ножки под коленями прижатыми к животу. Светлые волосы падают со лба и щекочут горячий обласканный член, а Лухан прижимается губами к сжавшейся дырочке. Он сильно облизывает кожу вокруг и, помедлив, раскрывает ее языком, входя внутрь так глубоко, как позволяют тугие стеночки. Зверек извивается под ним с болезненными стонами, а Лухан только сильнее раздвигает ягодицы и погружается глубже, посасывая вход. Лухан нарочно мучает его, заставляя тяжело дышать и мять покрывало пальцами, играя шершавой подушечкой языка с невинной дырочкой, полизывая сжимающееся отверстие и щекоча дыханием.   
Лухан отпускает его ножки и голодно облизывает бедро, низ живота, сосочек – чтобы снова накрыть его губы своими, придерживая голову напряженными пальцами. Лухан стукается зубами и снова потирается о него членом, но не отпускает губы, жадно зацеловывая влажную сочащуюся сукровицей трещинку. Он сосет слишком сильно, и во рту медленно расплывается тонкий привкус крови, снова побежавшей из раны. Взгляд зверька мутный, и Лухан, разглядывая его тело, беспомощно раскрытое перед ним, хватает его за руку, горячим шепотом умоляя:  
\- Не позволяй мне сделать тебе больно…  
Зверек переплетает с ним пальчики, и Лухан вновь опускается вниз, осторожно раздвигая ягодицы. Лухан погружает внутрь средний палец, прокатываясь им по бугорку, потом второй, надавливая сильнее, разглаживая эту нежную точечку. И только когда он добавляет третий палец, зверек испуганно сжимает ладошку, останавливая Лухана.   
\- Потерпи, малышка, - успокаивает Лухан, заставляя себя растягивать его медленнее. Он снова наклоняется к нежному полуприподнятому члену и вбирает его в себя, сильно посасывая, чтобы зверек забылся на минуту, позволив ему закончить.   
Когда все три пальца свободно помещаются внутри, а зверек реагирует на прикосновения внутри так, будто от его рук бьет током, Лухан кладет ладони ему на бедра и придвигает к себе.   
Лухан поглаживает дырочку головкой члена, медленно надавливая. В глазах зверька снова появляется страх, но он ничего не может с ним сделать, осторожно входя внутрь. Тело под ним рассыпается судорогами, когда он двигается глубже, и замирает, когда он останавливается.   
\- Малышка… - хриплый голос Лухана пугает даже его самого, но сил изменить что-то у него нет, и он просто движется назад, поглощенный тем, как теснота отпускает его. Он снова двигается вперед, но собственное тело не слушается его, и он входит уже под другим углом, заставляя зверька изворачиваться и тянуться к нему. Он так и не может выровняться, раздирая тело под ним, не в силах справиться с собственными бедрами, подающимися вперед жадно и бесконтрольно. Его тело трясет от ощущения нежно вбирающего его член прохода, он не может дышать нормально, и вместо выдоха из него вырываются три рваных хрипа. Нежная влажная теснота и юная упругость распахнутого перед ним тела сводит с ума, и Лухану снова начинает хотеться порвать его и измучить до основания, но даже на это у него нет сил. Его руки трясутся, и он прижимает ладошки зверька к постели, чтобы удержаться, припадая к его тяжело поднимающейся груди. Нежный сосочек приобретает сумасшедший вкус, когда он посасывает его, а хрипы зверька сильнее всколыхивают и без того заходящееся сердце.   
\- Малышка, крошка, мой нежный зверек… - Лухан почти ломает чужие пальцы, стискивая их своими, - открой глаза, милый, я никогда не видел таких глаз…  
Лухан целует прикрытые веки, и, когда они распахиваются, толкается глубже, утопая в еще шире раскрывшихся черных лунах. Он падает в них, и по черной воде расходятся широкие круги, хороня его под поверхностью.   
Лухану требуются несколько долгих минут, чтобы начать двигаться, не ломая ритм движений каждым вздоха малыша, не сминаясь в пояснице, когда он сжимает его внутри, обхватывая поднятыми бедрами.   
Но даже так он чувствует, что не может контролировать себя, и просто позволяет своему телу двигаться, отдавая зверьку всю ласку, что теплится на кончиках пальцев. Лухан поглаживает его тело, которое под давлением алкоголя и удовольствия бесстыдно раскрывается перед ним, изгибается, вычерчивая углы торчащими ребрами и впадиной живота, приподнимается, как волна, тихо постанывая. Лухан стискивает пальцами несчастный сосочек на его груди, сильно выворачивая, и плавится от раздавшегося вслед за этим измученного стона.   
Ладонь, которой он держит пальчики мальчика прижатыми к кровати, покрывается испариной, и Лухан прижимает ее, горячую, к чужому животу. Лопатки на его спине четко вычерчиваются, когда он двигается вперед, мышцы на предплечье подрагивают, а вдоль шеи, слепляя светлые пряди, катятся капли пота.   
\- О боже, даже твоя кожа горит, - хрипло выдыхает Лухан, когда касается мягкого треугольничка под животом. Зверек мяукает что-то, будто соглашаясь, и Лухан запутывает пальцы в волосах в паху, нащупывая такую же горячую испарину, как у него самого.   
Лухан толкается вперед, и нежность стеночек внутри, обнимающих его горящий член, сводит его с ума. Лухан перекладывает руки ему на плечи и толкается сильнее, разглядывая его приоткрытые губы. Жемчужный ряд нижних зубок показывается наружу, а потом он поворачивает голову, тяжело выдыхая, и стискивает кулаки. Каждое движение Лухана обрисовывает на его шее дельту напряженных мышц, спускающихся на грудь, и Лухан вылизывает ее вдоль, пока не спускается к соску. Он теребит его языком, втягивает в рот и выпускает с влажным чмоканьем, передвигаясь ниже, к животу. Каждый раз, когда Лухан двигается вперед, зверек напрягается и тянется вниз, насаживаясь на член, и от этого его животик твердеет, а на боку проступают напрягшиеся мышцы.  
Лухан проводит ладонями по белым изогнутым гладкими полушариями ягодицам, ласкает бедро и забирается под колено – там пота еще больше, и его пальцы скользят по сырому, размазывая влагу по коже. Их тела уже абсолютно влажные и горячие, а Лухан все не может насытиться жаром чужой кожи, нежностью поднимающегося от нее тепла. Его руки снова скользят на живот, вслушиваясь в немой стон напряженных мышц, ласкают нежное тело, изнывающее от кружащего голову наслаждения. Лухан снова поднимает его, притягивая к себе, целует опухшие губы и толкается резче, чем раньше, задевая внутри зверька то, что заставляет его рот разомкнуться с тихим:  
\- А-ах..  
С другой стороны двери Исин, которого после услышанного им грохота и звона разбитой посуды, мучает любопытство, прислушивается к даже через дерево хорошо слышным хрипам Лухана и поскуливанию этой хорошенькой шлюшки, рисуя в воображении два горячих тела на кровати, дарящих друг другу удовольствие – узкую сильную спину Лухана с капельками пота и белые нежные бедра, которые могли бы оказаться его собственными, если бы Лухан захотел. Но Лухан никогда не будет трахать его так, с хриплым рычанием вбивая в постель, как бы в глубине души Исину иногда не хотелось. Поэтому он и подсунул ему эту невинную маленькую блядь – пусть лучше Лухан сойдет с ума из-за него, чем достанется кому-то, кто будет явно лучше Исина.   
Лухан вытирает пот с чужого лба и снова целует, начиная двигаться короткими неглубокими толчками, как спаривающиеся собаки, но это его не волнует. Он обнимает лицо зверька ладонями и шепчет, разглядывая страдающие темные глаза:  
\- Меня зовут Лу Хан. Повтори…  
\- Лу… Хан… - послушно произносят чужие губы, коверкая его имя чужим нежным акцентом.   
\- Умница, - сквозь подступающую глухоту улыбается Лухан, целуя несчастные дрожащие губки.   
Лухан придвигает его еще ближе и двигается быстрее, наслаждаясь тем, как зверек цепляется за его плечи, падая лицом ему на шею, прямо туда, где с волос струится горячий пот. Лухан берет его член в руку и водит по нему ладонью так же быстро, как двигается сам. Еще минуту его голову мутит от ощущений, а потом зверек прижимается к нему животом, бессильно опадая нежными ручками на плечи и оставляя на его пальцах горячую вязкую жидкость. Его мышцы сжимают член Лухана, и он остервенело трахает обессилевшее тело, с чавканьем прокатываясь внутри, слушая, как его кожа шлепает о чужую, пока он не заливает зверька изнутри своей спермой.   
Лухану кажется, что он оглох и потерялся в пространстве. Единственное, в чем он уверен – он должен обнять своего зверька, пройтись по всем изгибам его тела и собрать остатки удовольствия, пульсирующего на коже испариной. Зверек лежит на боку, и Лухан нечаянно вляпывается пальцами во влагу на его животе. Его тихое ругательство заставляет мальчика открыть свои огромные глаза, смотрящие на него пьяно не то все еще от алкоголя, не то от удовольствия, и доверчиво потянуться к Лухану ручками, пытаясь обнять в ответ. Лухан показывает ему выпачканную ладонь и забывает, как дышать, когда зверек, удивленно взглянув на него, начинает язычком счищать с нее собственную сперму. Лухан словно забывает, что хотел совсем не этого, и продолжает наблюдать, как вслед за язычком его ладонь оглаживают уже нежные губки. Зверек снова поворачивается к нему и тянет ручки, сцепляя их на шее Лухана, и Лухан тяжело наваливается на него, нежно скользя носом по шее:   
\- Моя малышка…   
Лухан поглаживает его тело, начиная от плеч и кончая бедрами, а пьяный зверек льнет к нему и ластится. Лухан очерчивает пальцами ягодицу и прижимает пальцы ко входу. Растянутая дырочка все еще медленно пульсирует, позволяя жидкости вытекать из нее наружу, и Лухан собирает ее пальцами, растирая вокруг входа. Зверек у него на груди хрипло закашливается и стонет сквозь зубы, сжимая свой член кулачками, а Лухан чувствует, как моментально возвращается возбуждение.   
\- Прости, малышка, - говорит он, целуя замученные губки.   
А потом ставит на колени. 

 

Минсок просыпается, когда Лухан во сне шевелится и наконец-то выпускает его из объятий, отворачиваясь от него. Он тихо выпутывается из одеяла, соскальзывая босыми ногами на пол. Тонкие светло-серые лучи еще не разгоревшегося рассвета просачиваются в комнату, а он смотрит на свое тело, все покрытое синяками, слюной и пятнами засохшей спермы.   
Минсок долго разглядывает макушку Лухана на подушке, его золотые волосы, шею с выступающими позвонками, слушает ровное дыхание, потом поворачивается и идет к углу между окном и кроватью, туда, где высоко в стене воткнут нож.   
Его сил не хватает, чтобы вытащить клинок одной рукой, и встает на носочки, хватаясь обеими ладонями за рукоятку, когда его руки сверху накрывает чужая и легко помогает вытащить нож. Лухан не отнимает опасную игрушку, просто встает позади Минсока, легко дыша ему в затылок, проводит руками по голым плечам, по нагим бледным бедрам, смотрит на серый рассвет.  
\- Давай, малышка, - наконец, говорит он, сжимая клинок чужой рукой. – Отомсти мне.   
Лухан, сжав пальцы Минсока вокруг рукоятки своими, поднимает нож до уровня своей груди и останавливает лезвие под соском, направив острие на себя.  
\- Давай, малышка, сердце здесь.   
Минсок пытается отобрать руку, но Лухан не позволяет, медленно приближая клинок к своей груди. Острие вонзается в кожу, рассекая ткань, и из-под стали показывается капелька крови.   
\- Давай, малышка, - продолжает Лухан, - если ты не сможешь простить, то какая разница?  
Лухан вдавливает нож еще глубже, морщась от боли, пока Минсок с визгом не начинает бить его по голому плечу. Лухан останавливается, а Минсок выбрасывает нож под ноги, смотря на окрасившуюся кровью стальную полоску.   
\- Моя малышка, - ласково говорит Лухан, обнимая его и всматриваясь в рассвет.   
Минсок начинает рыдать.   
\- Я знаю, малышка, - Лухан поглаживает его по волосам, утягивая к кровати и укладывая на свои колени. – Поплачь…  
В сером холодном рассвете обнаженные тела кажутся призраками, и Лухан вновь, как вчера, укачивает своего непокорного зверька на коленях, нашептывая ему слова старой колыбельной на языке, который Минсок не понимает.


	3. Демандэ солей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лухан ищет того, с кем хотел бы смотреть на рождественские огни.

Когда наступала суббота, он засыпал. Холодный воздух наползал из открытой на балкон двери и крал его сны, в которых пахло дорогой кожей от чужой куртки и неоновые огни стелились мерцающим полотном за окном машины. А он плотнее заворачивался в плед и прятал застывшие ручки на груди, потому что это все – только сон.   
Он всегда был один.   
Только холодный воздух с балкона голодно облизывал мизинчик на ноге, а он повторял последние строчки, которые усталое сознание вырвало у отзвучавшего трека – спроси у солнца, любил ли я тебя.   
Спроси у солнца, каково держаться каждый день, когда неоновые огни мелькают мимо окна автобуса, и запах кожи расплывается от стоящего впереди парня, которому нет дела до того, кто давно и безнадежно заблудился в отчаянии дней.   
Он научился улыбаться машинально, но в субботу наступал предел машинального давления, и он запутывался в складках пледа, отказываясь бороться, ждать и надеяться – ему было двадцать три, все, кого он любил, предавали его, но это, наверно, было не так страшно, потому что свое тело он так и не отдал никому.  
Уж лучше одному, чем с кем попало.   
Уж лучше одному.   
Мягкий плед и осенний дымный туман. Миллион и еще одна суббота, когда отчаяние сдувает воздух в легких и хочется не дожить до воскресенья.   
Но разве он слишком много просил? Разве он когда-либо позволял себе разменивать тех, кого любил, мелочью, чтобы заплатить за такси, которое отвезет его в чужие объятия? Разве он чем-либо заслужил эти серые туманные дни, когда улыбка стиралась с губ напрочь, и он не мог вспомнить, как ее вернуть?   
Если честно…  
Уж лучше кислотой, чем умирать от одиночества. 

 

У него была черная кожаная куртка и синий потрепанный седан. У него была камера, и ее объектив прицельно отщелкивал кадры – чужие улыбки, развевающиеся волосы в полуповороте головы, беспощадное солнце с осеннего неба, заливающее желтую листву огнем. Объектив камеры, казалось, видел за осенним туманом ту сказку, где каждый полуповорот головы заставляет сердце замирать, а застывшие ручки робко поправляют воротник его куртки, пугая ледяным прикосновением кончиков пальцев. Но сказки превращались в глянец, выезжая из лотка принтера, и он долго смотрел на них, удивляясь, как объемный дрожащий от дыхания мир, копошившийся у него внутри, упрощался до плоского снимка, из которого манящее очарование уже не выцарапать назад.   
Неоновые вывески поедали его вместе с черной кожаной курткой, на заднем сиденье седана оставались чужие обесцвеченные волосы, а непойманное оно дрожало дождливым маревом перед его закрытыми глазами, когда он стряхивал пепел на мокрый асфальт.   
Он однажды видел подобное – это было в Праге. Старый мост смотрел на него суровыми лицами каменных статуй, осеннее золото тлело конусами стриженых деревьев вдоль набережной, а ярко-красные крыши походили на украшения на шапке торта, и он представлял этот старый город залитым рождественскими огнями. И в их слабом и нежном мерцании он грел в своей ладони застывшие ручки, щурясь на сияющие пятна и блеск в чужих глазах – потому что это было то, чего он хотел. Сказка, которую он видел своими глазами, не через объектив.   
Но волшебные рождественские огни мелькали год за годом, оставляя только чужие волосы на сиденье седана, и объектив глупел и ловил все больше пустоты в кадре. 

 

Лухан очень спешил – и тот, кто ударился о его грудь, зашипел от боли. Лухан машинально поймал его, придерживая за плечи, разглядывая и не думая извиняться. Он подумал, что мальчику не больше семнадцати, но он держал в руках стопку счетов и кожаный портфель. Утром понедельника в банке было шумно, люди ступали по черно-белым квадратам на полу, а Лухану хотелось взять это лицо в ладони и подуть на глаза, чтобы он закрыл их – огромные красивые глаза, разливавшиеся тонкими чернильными линями, поднимавшимися к вискам.   
\- Простите, - пробормотал тот, кто ударил его, прижимая бумаги к себе.   
\- Ничего, - ответил Лухан, отпуская его плечи. – Я сам виноват. Надеюсь, вы не сильно ударились.   
Мальчик на секунду остановил на нем широко раскрытые глаза – и исчез в толпе.   
Лухан перешел с черного квадрата на полу на белый и, задумавшись, смял в кулаке листочек со своим номером в очереди. А потом развернулся и толкнул тяжелую стеклянную дверь, выпадывая в сырой холод улицы. 

 

Мин вышел из банка и устало посмотрел на небо, с которого сыпались мельчайшие дождинки, оседая стекляшками на черной ткани пальто. Мин взъерошил волосы и шагнул на дорогу, когда синий седан затормозил прямо перед ним, едва не окатив брызгами. Стекло опустилось, и тот парень, которого он толкнул в банке, произнес:   
\- Я хотел бы подвезти вас в качестве извинения.   
Глаза Мина расширились еще сильнее, и он ответил, плотнее запахивая пальто:   
\- Но вам не за что извиняться. Я сам был невнимателен.   
\- Тогда я хотел бы подвезти вас просто так, чтобы вы не намокли. Садитесь.   
Дверь с пассажирской стороны распахнулась наружу, и Мин, вздохнув, взялся за металлическую ручку.  
\- Мне неловко…  
\- Бросьте, просто садитесь.   
Одинокие субботы не сделали Мина более разговорчивым, и, указав, куда ехать, он всю дорогу смотрел в окно, неловко кивая на попытки незнакомца быть более дружелюбным.   
Мин выбрался из машины перед своим офисом и сказал:   
\- Спасибо, - захлопывая дверь.   
Парень, очевидно, хотел сказать еще что-то, но Мин снова раскрыл свои огромные глаза, хлопнул ресницами и через секунду исчез за дверями.   
А Лухан даже не назвал своего имени, чтобы надеяться, что его запомнят. 

 

Дождь покрывал оконное стекло, стекая вниз тяжелыми прозрачными слезами, и Лухан сидел перед ноутбуком, бессмысленным взглядом рассматривая клавиатуру. Это казалось странным, но каждый раз, когда он наводил объектив, в видоискателе перед ним всплывали глаза косые, как лезвия клинков. Огромные зрачки смотрели на него пару секунд – а потом исчезали.   
Дождь выплакал неделю слез, а Лухан так и не забыл мальчика в черном пальто, которого подвез сырым холодным утром до синеющего крашеным стеклом здания в центре.   
\- Эй, хочешь, я зайду завтра?   
Лухан оглянулся на Сехуна, держащего руку у него на плече.  
\- Могли бы сходить куда-нибудь…  
«А потом снова высветленные волосы на сиденье», - подумал Лухан.   
Сехун был чьей-то сказкой. Но чужой, не его. И Лухан уже достаточно его обманывал.   
\- Прости, как-нибудь в другой раз. Может, через пару месяцев.   
Сехун закусил губу и отвернулся, возвращаясь на свое место.   
Лухан никогда не отказывал прямо. Но все же был достаточно честным, чтобы выражаться ясно. «Пару месяцев» прозвучали пощечиной для хорошенького личика Сехуна. 

 

Мин поднял повыше воротник пальто и оглянулся на крашеное в синий стекло, покрывавшее фасад здания, в котором располагался его офис и которое он ненавидел уже полтора года. У его ненависти к этой высотке была та же причина, что у его ненависти к самому себе – он был один, и его кошмарное одиночество превращало в кошмар все, к чему он прикасался.  
\- Постойте!..  
Мин оглянулся, пытаясь понять, к кому обращался этот голос.  
\- Постойте! Послушайте! – тот парень, которого Мин толкнул в банке в понедельник, остановился перед ним, сжимая пальцами брелок с ключами. - Вы же помните меня?   
\- Да, - сказал Мин.   
\- Я случайно оказался здесь и подумал… если вы не заняты, то, может быть, мы можем пообедать где-нибудь? А если нет, я мог бы просто отвезти вас домой.   
Парень поднял голову и посмотрел на него, продолжая вертеть кольцо ключа в пальцах.   
\- Случайно? – спросил Мин.   
Ключи замерли.   
\- Нет, - ответил парень. – Я просто подумал, вранье будет выглядеть менее странным.   
Мин усмехнулся и кивнул.   
\- Если вы не хотите, я пойму, - пробормотал парень. – Такой, как я, вряд ли внушает доверие…  
\- Нет, почему, - вдруг спохватился Мин. – Я был бы рад, если бы кто-нибудь составил мне компанию этим вечером.   
Парень улыбнулся и протянул руку:  
\- Меня зовут Лухан.  
Мин пожал его ладонь, разглядывая темные глаза и светло-каштановые волосы, нос и губы, щеки и брови – и усмехнулся:  
\- Тебе восемнадцать?   
Лухан погасил улыбку, оставив только усмешку в уголках губ:   
\- Нет, это все кровь девственниц.   
Мин вздрогнул… а потом расхохотался. 

 

Можно было сказать, что Лухан не давал ему прохода. Можно было бы, если бы Лухан всегда не держался в пределах той границы, которую отчертил для него Мин, оберегая свое стеснение, пряча неловкость и неумение общаться с людьми, ставшими ему по большей части чужими за все то время, что он провел один. Если Мин отказывался от его приглашений, он только кивал, уходил и никогда не спорил – чтобы вернуться на следующий день с идеей, еще более безумной и привлекательной. И Мин отказывал все реже, после встреч с ним стоя перед зеркалом в ванной и трогая свои губы, которые болели от смеха.   
Лухан въелся в его жизнь, как дождь в осень – он не был таким приятным, как солнце, не был слишком теплым – но казался естественным, и в нем, как в дожде, была своя красота. Лухан въелся в его календарь, заполнив сначала выходные, потом среду, вторник, пятницу… Мин смотрел в зеркало, трогал губы и чувствовал, как в левой стороне груди сильно бьется сердце под тонкой рубашкой – а все от запаха черной кожаной куртки и неоновых реклам, отражавшихся от тонированных стекол синего седана.   
Он боялся думать об этом. 

 

Раньше Лухан никогда не думал, что, встретив свою сказку, ему придется ее приручать. Заставлять не бояться улыбаться без причины, учить просить, когда его помощь нужна, показывать, что радоваться даже самым ничтожным вещам – нормально.   
Мин ничего этого не умел. В каждом кафе, в которое они заходили, он сидел на стуле статуэткой, следя, чтобы его руки или ноги случайно не касались Лухана, долго думал, прежде чем отвечать даже на самые глупые вопросы, и никогда не приглашал к себе домой.   
Мин был странным и донельзя замкнутым, но Лухан чувствовал в нем тот мощный поток, который искажал реальность, подрисовывая городу рождественские огни и заставляя сердце рваться от невозможности сказать, как это волнует его. Мин был похож на трек, который однажды утром ты встречаешь на радио, и он звучит внутри тебя несколько дней, заставляя безумствовать, бегать по улицам в распахнутом пальто, покупать цветы… Трек, который отмечает эпоху – свободную и яркую, когда ты чувствовал жизнь, как она есть, запутанными ручейками проходящих мимо незнакомцев, изредка пересекающимися с твоим собственным.   
Лухану казалось, что Мин даже не тает от его тепла, что его усилия и терпение бессмысленны. Но пока есть время до рождества, ничто не мешает ему пытаться. 

Машина остановилась у подъезда, и Мин молчал, глядя в окно. Лухан смотрел на него, держа руки на руле, и молчал тоже.   
\- Хочешь подняться? – спросил Мин, продолжая смотреть в окно. – У меня есть бутылка вина.   
\- Хочу, - ответил Лухан, и в его голосе не было ни удивления, ни радости.   
\- Пойдем, - отозвался Мин, распахивая дверцу.   
Глухо освещенный лифт привез их на десятый этаж, и Мин открыл дверь, пропуская Лухана.   
\- Чувствуй себя как дома.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Лухан, вешая куртку.   
Мин включил свет в кухне, а Лухан прошел в гостиную, останавливаясь перед дверью на балкон.   
\- Можно закурить?  
\- Пожалуйста.   
Мин гремел чем-то на кухне, а Лухан выдыхал в окно сладкий дым дорогих сигарет, глядя на мерцающий в ночи город.  
Зачем было звать его? Просто выпить вина? Мин предлагает ему добираться домой на такси или хочет оставить на ночь, потому что завтра суббота?   
\- Держи.  
Лухан выбросил сигарету и оглянулся, пару секунд разглядывая Мина прежде, чем взять бокал.   
\- Хочешь, я включу что-нибудь?   
\- Давай, - сказал Лухан.   
Когда Мин открыл ноутбук, и из больших колонок полилась баллада на французском, Лухан потянул себя за ворот рубашки – Мин сам давал ему повод думать, что…  
\- Выключи свет, - попросил Лухан.  
Мин щелкнул выключателем, оставив только ряд неярких светильников вдоль стены.   
Лухан сделал глоток из бокала и закрыл глаза.   
\- Я не умею пить красное, - сказал Мин, отставляя бокал. – Я из-за него задыхаюсь.   
\- Тогда зачем было наливать? – спросил Лухан.   
\- Я думал, оно тебе понравится. Это хорошее вино.   
\- И все?   
\- Да…  
\- Послушай, Мин…   
Лухан вырос позади Мина тенью, положив руки ему на бедра.  
\- Если тебе неприятно, я перестану…  
Мин почувствовал, как мнется под его ладонями ткань брюк.   
\- Я просто не могу больше играть с тобой. Зачем ты позвал меня, Мин?   
\- Я… я не знаю…   
Мин окаменел, когда ладони поползли по бокам, поднимаясь выше, к ребрам.   
\- Мин, просто ответь мне. Так, чтобы я не сомневался.   
Прядь волос Лухана свесилась на лоб, щекоча тонкую шею, и Мин обернулся, оказываясь в чужих объятиях. Лухан в полумраке смотрел на него так внимательно, что Мину стало не по себе. Он опустил взгляд, а потом тихонько шагнул вперед, опуская ручку на плечо Лухана.   
\- Ты мне нравишься.   
Лухан осторожно обнял его, притянув рукой за пояс, и опустил голову на плечо, тихонько покачиваясь под легкую мелодию, поднимавшуюся из динамиков.   
\- Ты такой маленький…  
\- Ты же выше ненамного, - улыбнулся Мин в чужую шею.   
\- Я знаю, - сказал Лухан. – Но моего роста хватит, чтобы обнять тебя всего.  
Мин подумал, что это странно – как эти слова заставляют его сердце колотиться. Как странно спокойно ощущать грудь Лухана прижатой к своей и его ладони на спине, скользящими по гладкому материалу рубашки. Мин вытянул руки и сцепил их на шее Лухана, прижимаясь к нему еще ближе.   
Лухан приподнял голову и взглянул на Мина. Мин прочел вопрос в его взгляде и на секунду смутился, опуская глаза. Лухан улыбнулся и потянулся к нему губами.   
Но Мин отвернул голову, спрятав лицо на чужой груди, не позволяя себя поцеловать.   
\- Ты меня боишься?   
Волосы Лухана блестящим шелком скользили сквозь пальцы Мина, а сам он вдруг посмотрел на Лухана уставшими болезненными глазами.   
\- Я не сумасшедший, не подумай…   
Лухан чувствовал чужие пальчики, перебирающие его волосы, чувствовал неуверенность Мина, но все еще крепко держал его за пояс.   
\- Просто скажи, что у тебя нет жены и детей, и ты никого не обманываешь.   
Лухан рассмеялся почти беззвучно, одними губами. Пальчики в его волосах замерли, и он отодвинул Мина от себя.   
Когда Лухан оттолкнул его и исчез в темном коридоре, Мин испугался – что все посыпалось снова, как штукатурка с потолка, что надежда опять обожгла его и оставила маленький шрам. Он так и стоял, разглядывая блики алого в бокале с вином, позабыв о реальности, растворяясь в новом разочаровании…  
\- Меня зовут Лухан. Мне двадцать три…  
Мин повернулся, и в руки ему вложили твердую кожаную корочку.   
\- У меня нет жены, детей и чувства юмора…  
Ламинированные странички паспорта в руках Мина зазвучали, как банкомат, отсчитывающий купюры.   
\- Я не вор и не убийца. Меня не ищет налоговая и служба по контролю за наркотиками…   
Мин осторожно отпустил паспорт на полочку, с неохотой отрывая пальцы от дорогой кожаной корочки. И улыбнулся. Своей самой дурацкой улыбкой, которая искривляла его рот, делая похожим на монстрика.  
\- Мне совершенно нечего скрывать от тебя.  
Лухан притянул эту странную счастливую улыбку к себе, с удовольствием разглядывая яркий блеск в раскосых глазах.  
\- Иногда я поступал, как мудак… Но если ты хочешь знать, я расскажу и это.   
Мин покачал головой, пропуская свои руки под руками Лухана и опуская ладони на лопатки. Он не хотел копаться в чужом прошлом. Достаточно было знать, что настоящее не основано на вранье.   
\- Теперь-то можно?   
И Мин сам потянулся вперед.   
Чистые ноты, как те, которые выползали из динамиков, потянулись через поцелуй, связывая мягкие розовые губы. Мин брал их осторожно, пробуя на вкус, поворачивая голову, прижав раскрытые пальцы к основанию шеи Лухана и поглаживая его под ухом. Лухан целовал смелее, выпивая чужие губы с сдерживаемой страстью, как голос, повторявший «Спроси у солнца» - с тяжелым надрывом, дрожащим под лавиной готовых вырваться наружу, пререхлестывающих через край эмоций. Он держал Мина, отказываясь освободить его от себя даже тогда, когда Мин начал задыхаться.   
Рубашка Мина хрустела под его ладонями, а Мин привставал на носочки, наклоняя его к себе сцепленными на шее руками. Лухану хотелось поднять его, помочь взобраться на себя, обвиться ногами вокруг его пояса, но он бы не удержал…  
Вместо этого он только бесконечно хрустел рубашкой, разглаживая ткань на спине вдоль ребер, и не закрывал глаза, разглядывая дрожащие прикрытые ресницы Мина, который распробовал уже весь вкус, так интересовавший его, и теперь сжимал его губы и открывал его рот так же твердо, как и он сам.   
\- В тебе есть что-то от маньяка…   
Каштановые волосы петлями запутались в пальцах Лухана, и он усмехнулся в воротничок чужой рубашки, поглаживая эти кольца.  
\- В тебе тоже, поверь мне… Покажи мне язычок.  
Мин смутился, но розовое мелькнуло на его губах, и Лухан сжал его плечи:  
\- Сильнее.   
Лухан смахнул со своей груди упирающиеся в нее ручки и, игнорируя сопротивление, заставил Мина сделать то, что он хотел, затянув сладкий язычок в свой рот. Колени Мина подогнулись, когда Лухан сжал его язык губами, удерживая лицо в ладонях, и Мин бы зашатался, если бы Лухан не прижал его, еще сильнее запрокинув голову и заставляя подчиниться.   
И Мин подчинился. До дикости, до сумасшествия. Взъерошил волосы Лухана, обвел ладонями его голые предплечья, залез под рубашку на поясницу, распластав холодные ладони на горячей коже, заставив Лухана вздрогнуть – и все это проделал, с готовностью открывая рот для настойчивых и неприличных поцелуев, которые вытягивали из него всю ту долго сдерживаемую искренность, плавили холодное туманное одиночество…  
Лухан нагнул Мина слишком сильно, и Мин поехал на гладком полу, скользя ногами между его ног. Мин ударил его прямо в самое драгоценное, и Лухан тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Давай, еще раз по этому месту, и я уже ничего не смогу.  
Мин вспыхнул, вцепился в рубашку Лухана, поднялся, поправляя волосы, и отвернулся.   
\- Прости…   
Лухан рассмеялся снова и, вновь притянув его к себе, положил подбородок на плечо:   
\- Если бы ты согласился продолжить…  
Мин сбоку посмотрел на лицо Лухана, ощущая его дыхание на своей щеке.  
\- То что?   
\- Я бы предложил диван.  
Лухан посмотрел на расправленный широкий диван, стоящий у противоположной стены, на секунду представив их обнаженные тела, красивый и чувственный секс… Впрочем, с робким и чуть неуклюжим Мином не стоило строить больших ожиданий.   
Лухан погладил напряженный животик под хрустящей рубашкой, заметив короткую судорогу, пробежавшую по чужому телу.   
\- Просто скажи, если ты хочешь этого, как и я.  
\- Ты ведь не о поцелуях?..  
Лухан переложил его опущенную руку себе на шею, заставив запутаться в волосах.   
\- Я не о поцелуях.   
Мин молчал, раздвигая пальчиками светлые пряди, а Лухан продолжал поглаживать нежный твердый животик. Лухан подумал, что ему впервые приходится уговаривать кого-то. Уговаривать вообще было не в его привычках, а странная осторожность Мина могла бы показаться смешной, но в его руке, раскрытой ладонью обводящей трогательный нежный изгиб мышц под кожей возле пупка, не было ничего неправильного.  
\- В этом нет ничего такого. Если мы оба хотим, нам ничто не мешает дойти до дивана и раздеться… Скажи уже что-нибудь.   
Мин развернулся к нему, спрятав лицо на груди.   
\- Когда я ищу… ищу ответ, во мне все молчит.   
Лухан обнял его за плечи, подумав «О, Боже…»  
Мин продолжал стоять, притиснутый к груди Лухана, а пустота внутри него становилась все глуше. Под его кожей не было ни одного звука, который сказал бы ему, прав он или нет и чего же он на самом деле хочет. Только спокойная рука Лухана, с шорохом проезжающаяся каждый раз вдоль спины, потихоньку растравляла между ног маленькое нетерпеливое любопытство.   
\- Я думаю, я хочу.  
Когда Мин потянул Лухана к дивану, Лухан почему-то подумал, что это маленькое тело всегда так долго сопротивляется потому, что ему приходится быть очень храбрым, когда решение принято. И Лухан не хотел заставлять его все делать самому.   
Он быстро перевернул их, и спиной на диван опустился уже Мин, блестя возбужденными глазами и разглядывая наклонившегося над ним Лухана с тихим серебрящимся на дне глаз любопытством. Лежать под кем-то, кто сказал, что дело не в поцелуях, было для него в новинку.   
\- Можно я расстегну?   
Мин кивнул, и жемчужные пуговки на его рубашке одна за одной выскользнули из петель. Лухан помедлил с пару секунд, прежде чем распахнуть полосы ткани, обнажая бледную грудь с яркими цветочками сосков. Лухан совсем не хотел торопиться.   
Лухан скользнул по темному пятнышку пальцами, будто смахивал мусор, и Мин вздрогнул.  
\- Тебе так приятно? Или наоборот?  
Мин протянул ему руку, и Лухан расстегнул манжету рубашки. Белая ткань свалилась до самого локтя, и Мин осторожно положил свои пальцы на сосочек, аккуратно поглаживая.   
\- Нет, просто они… очень чувствительные.   
Лухан рассмеялся и приподнял Мина, притягивая к себе пропущенными под спинкой ладонями. Он смеялся счастливо, как сумасшедший, когда ткань расстегнутой рубашки колыхалась за спиной Мина, белой волной нависая над диваном, когда он стащил ее с плечика, оголяя ласковую кожу и кусая мягкую складочку над подмышкой, когда нерасстегнутая манжета застряла на второй руке Мина, и он отчаянно сдирал ее с кисти, чувствуя, как тепло от обнаженной кожи, поднимавшееся к его лицу, заставляет его дрожать.   
\- Значит, очень?  
Лухан опрокинул Мина на диван, все еще держа руки обернутыми вокруг его пояса, и прижался к сосочку губами, посасывая темную кожу так, чтобы она поднялась. Мин завозился под ним, согнул ноги в коленях и снова пропустил пальцы через его волосы. Лухан на прощанье вылизал темный ореол, растирая комочек языком – с Мином этого не хотелось. Не нужно было вылизывать его тело, сгорая от желания, заставлять стонать, просить трахнуть пожестче, как делали те, с кем он спал обычно. Мин запутывался руками в его волосах, как будто они уже давно вместе, и простые прикосновения к его телу сводили Лухана с ума сильнее, чем самые развратные ласки, что он дарил раньше.   
Лухан оставил сосочек и нагнулся к Мину, придерживая его за шею, жадно схватывая его губы и сжимая пальчики, вцепившиеся в обивку дивана. Он хотел сказать, что с Мином ему не так, как было с другими.   
Мин подтянулся выше, скатал его рубашку до лопаток и потянул вверх, освобождая руки и плечи, за которые ему так нравилось держаться. Тепло голого тела вытягивало из него безумные, отчаянные нити зависимости, и он прижался губами к шее Лухана, зацепившись пальцами за его цепочку, когда Лухан вдруг тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать упавшие на глаза волосы. Металлические звенья разошлись в секунду, и блестящая змейка соскользнула Мину на грудь.   
\- Ты ударил меня по самому дорогому, порвал цепочку… что еще ты сделаешь, Мин?  
Лухан целовал его лицо, отбирая порванную металлическую змейку из пальцев Мина и выбрасывая ее под диван.  
\- Ты такой беспомощный и безобидный, а мне от тебя ничем не защититься…  
Мин вцепился в чужие плечи, от обиды спрятав лицо у Лухана на груди. Каждое его движение вспыхивало глупой ошибкой, а он так хотел быть для Лухана кем-то, кого хочется искренне любить, кто не делает ошибок и не портит настроение своей неловкостью.  
\- Прости, я не хотел. Я всегда порчу…  
От этого ему никогда не избавиться, похоже.   
Но Лухан давно смирился с этим, не говоря уже о том, что не считал бедой мелкие неприятности. Он сжал волосы Мина на затылке, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ты неправильно это воспринимаешь. Я был бы не против вместо этой цепочки носить ту, которую подаришь мне ты.   
Лухан смотрел в чужие глаза, вновь распахнувшиеся шире обычного, и решил подразнить еще.  
\- А ушиб лучше поцеловать… Я уверен, от поцелуя мне станет легче…  
Мин сообразил, в чем смысл шутки, только когда Лухан потащил его руку к своей ширинке, расправляя пальчики на бугорке. Мин смутился, хотел отобрать ладонь – но его никто не держал. Лухан просто смотрел на него, нагнувшись в темноте близко к лицу, как будто был близоруким, и Мин, подумав, робко сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как моментально твердеет тело под тканью.   
Робкое прикосновение не настолько заводило Лухана, чтобы он потерял контроль и набросился на Мина, срывая с него остатки одежды. И все же его движение, которым он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Мина и спустил вниз собачку ширинки, было слишком поспешным. Лухан подумал, что именно его агрессивная торопливость заставила Мина снова прижаться к нему, спрятав лицо в шее и блокируя его движения. Лухан беспомощно развел руки, а потом покорно сцепил их на спине Мина.   
Мин завозился, заскреб ногами в смешных носочках по дивану, и крепко вцепился в чужие плечи, запрещая отстраняться и заставляя выслушать себя.   
\- Послушай, Лухан, я должен сказать…  
Мин затрясся, как пойманный кошкой мышонок, и заставил себя выдохнуть:   
\- Ты можешь не верить, но у меня это в первый раз.  
Бровь Лухана поползла вверх, и он оторвал Мина от себя, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо.   
\- Что? Даже с девушкой?  
Мин от отчаяния закрыл лицо руками и нагнул голову.   
\- Я никогда… Если тебе неприятно, можешь уйти, не надо себя заставлять.  
Лухан потянул его за плечи и легко встряхнул.   
\- С чего это мне должно быть неприятно? А? Потому что ты выбрал меня, чтобы я это сделал с тобой?  
То, что Лухан все никак не хотел произносить слово «секс», просто медленно убивало Мина. Он чувствовал себя наивной дурочкой, ломающейся перед парнем, хотя ему давно не семнадцать. Ему казалось, что он сам приподнимает подол платья, рыдая при этом над своим цветочком, который хотят сорвать, хотя в общем-то, никогда не берег свою девственность. Он просто хотел, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Мин чувствовал себя отвратительно жалким. Глаза вдруг наполнились слезами, и он всхлипнул.  
\- Я же ничего не умею… Каждый второй согласится переспать с тобой, не надо заставлять себя и делать это с бревном, как я.   
Лухан вновь расхохотался. Он взял Мина за руку и приложил ее к своей груди.   
\- Поцелуй меня сюда. Не только у тебя они чувствительные.   
Мин поднял на него удивленные глаза и с недоумением уставился на сосочек на груди Лухана. А потом наклонил голову и обнял пятнышко влажными губами. Лухан ласково погладил его шею и чуть наклонился, передвинувшись на ногах Мина. Твердое уперлось Мину в бедро, и он подавился.  
\- Видишь, что делает со мной неумелое бревно?  
Мин действительно тяжело свыкался с мыслью, что он возбуждает Лухана – со всей своей робостью и неопытностью. Эта была странность, в которую не надо было верить, но с Луханом все было не так.   
\- Котенок, давай я просто сниму это?   
Мину надавили на грудь, вынуждая опуститься обратно на диван, и Лухан потянул за опушку брюк, стягивая их с ног. Белые гладкие икры взмахнули в воздухе, и Мин согнул ноги в коленях, соединив бедра вместе. Лухан бы еще посмеялся над его девчачьими манерами, но отчего-то вдруг оказавшиеся очень милыми и мягкими ножки заставили его нервно выдохнуть. Желание погрубее трахнуть его сию же секунду так и не появилось, зато выплыло что-то еще более извращенное и непозволительное – Мина хотелось замучить. Заласкать до боли, чтобы это маленькое тело страдало, а нежные ножки раздвинулись бы сами, приглашая взять то, что изнывало от желания… Лухан усмехнулся и тряхнул головой, прогоняя глупые мысли.   
\- Знаешь, хочется тебя раздеть, чтобы ни клочка одежды не осталось.  
Лухан расставленными пальцами гладил мягкие бедра, прокатываясь от колена вниз, и туманными глазами смотрел на Мина, который изучал его в ответ, собирая остатки сил, чтобы казаться естественным.  
\- Раздень.  
Маленькая ступня в носочке, опустившаяся к нему на колени, заставила Лухана снова рассмеяться – он забыл о них. Лухан поддел резинку и стянул носочек, нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать косточку в основании стопы. С ним происходило что-то странное – насколько ему не хотелось валить и трахать, настолько же бессмысленными и глупыми казались поцелуи. Желание тлело прямо на коже, смываясь жаром вдоль изогнутого позвоночника, но питалось, казалось, только голосом Мина, смыслом его слов и волшебным, пьянящим пониманием того, что он прямо сейчас отдается, по капельке, смешно и глупо – позволяя снять носочки. Лухан опустил второй носочек, выбрасывая его с дивана к горе одежды, уже валявшейся на полу, и наклонился ниже, целуя колено.  
\- Я сказал ни клочка.   
Мин глубоко вздохнул и раздвинул ноги. На взгляд Лухана, выражение его глаз было бесценным.   
Лухан исцеловал все бедро, спускаясь ниже, поглаживая ножку и не забывая поглядывать на Мина, которого неловкость, очевидно, отпускала только тогда, когда он держался за волосы Лухана. Нежное вкусное бедро закончилось, и Лухан уперся во впадинку паха, лизнув горячую кожу. Мин вздрогнул. Лухан остановился и насмешливо взглянул на Мина.   
\- Опс.   
На светло-серой ткани трусов расплывалось маленькое сырое пятнышко.   
\- Я… Лухан!  
Но Лухан уже наклонился, чтобы сжать эту маленькую постыдную кляксу губами, пососав кончик члена через ткань, и Мин с трудом вспомнил, что надо разжать пальцы, пока он не лишил Лухана волос. Лухан уверенно целовал член сквозь трусы, держа пальцы на подрагивающей венке в паху, и Мин мучился от его губ, чувствуя эту уверенность маленькими всполохами обиды внутри.   
\- Ты со многими делал это?  
Лухан различил в его голосе обреченность и обиду и погладил член через ткань.   
\- Со многими.   
Мин отполз от него, поднявшись выше по подушке, с неприязнью думая о своих одиноких субботах, когда он капля за каплей узнавал, что такое отчаяние, пока Лухан ублажал кого-то, кого теперь называет случайностью.   
\- Мне уже ничего не сделать с этим, Мин.  
Лухан прижал его бедра к своему лицу, так что щеки смешно надулись, зажатые гладкими ножками.  
\- Прости, что не нашел тебя раньше. Но я ведь все-таки нашел?   
Мин не мог отрицать, что то, что он сейчас хоть кому-то нужен, целиком заслуга самого Лухана.   
\- Хорошо.   
Мин погладил его по волосам, растрепав легкие пряди.   
\- Я не обижаюсь, просто ты никогда не поймешь, что значит не принадлежать никому.  
Лухан усмехнулся, чмокнув его в бедро. Он действительно не понимал, как можно было прожить двадцать три года, не узнав, что такое ласка, похоть и желание. Это тело под ним было совсем чистым, как вымытые дождем окна, и Лухан бы хотел дать ему сейчас, за один раз, все то, чего Мин никогда не получал. Лухан потянул за резинку трусов, но, едва спустив их с ягодиц, остановился.   
\- Тогда… ты часто делал это сам с собой?  
Мин вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, пытаясь спрятать смущенный взгляд.   
\- Давай, скажи мне.   
Лухан снова придвинулся ближе, нежно сжимая член под тканью, провел языком по шее Мина и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Ты же ласкал себя… Свое нежное чистое тело, представляя чужие руки, как мои сейчас. Я хочу знать, как часто ты любил сам себя.   
Мин всем телом прижался к Лухану, откидывая голову и подставляя шею под горячие ласки.  
\- Часто… В душе… Я сходил с ума…  
Лухан чувствовал, как член приподнимает тонкую ткань, оставляя на сером больше пятен, и ласкал его еще горячее, отчего-то вдруг хорошо понимая отчаяние Мина, который, сжав его руками, сейчас возился под ним, приподнимаясь, как волна, толкаясь бедрами в его руку.   
\- Я гладил себя, пока желание не глушило тоску… А потом на моих руках оставались пятна, и мне хотелось умереть.  
Лухан чувствовал, что эти нехорошие, стыдные разговоры обнажают человечка, зажатого под ним, сильнее, чем трусы, которые он стягивает по ногам. Эта жизнь – очень странная штука…  
\- Мин…  
Лухан не знал, что сказать. Разве что произнести это имя раз сто, разрушая границу между ними, хотя на обнаженном Мине и без того ничего не осталось, чтобы спрятаться.   
Мин вывернулся и заскреб ногтями по обивке, когда Лухан взял в рот. Запах кожи, неоновые огни, затравленная нежность – это все проснулось в нем, нестерпимо зашевелилось диким зверем, когда Лухан уперся руками по бокам от него и просто поднимался и опускался ртом на его член.   
\- Лу… Хан…  
Звать по имени человека, который занят засасыванием твоего члена, казалось безумием не меньшим, чем пытаться остановить его, запрещая раздевать еще сильнее голодные струны в душе. Голодные настолько, что у Мина не осталось стыда и смущения, и он вцепился в волосы Лухана, глухим голосом повторяя:  
\- Еще… Я хочу тебя, Лухан.   
Лухан мог поклясться, что никогда еще не делал такого минета, от которого тело в его руках одна за другой прошивали короткие судороги. Никогда раньше член в его рту не казался ему таким хорошеньким, чтобы его искренне хотелось облизывать и сосать, как мороженое. Но Мин с его невинными гладкими ножками, сжимавшими Лухана по бокам, Мин, изворачивавшийся под ним всем телом, как под пытками, запутывавший пальчики в его волосах… Мин, громко сказавший «Я хочу тебя», сносил Лухану крышу, и Лухан отчаянными пальцами смывался внутри его бедер, насаживаясь на член так, что он упирался в глотку.   
Мин в конце концов очень неудачно двинул бедрами, загоняя член Лухану в горло, и Лухан подавился, выпустив его изо рта и тяжело откашливаясь.   
\- Прости.  
Лухан вытер набежавшие слезы и взглянул на Мина, у которого на лице не было ни грамма сожаления, только тяжелый туман желания в глазах. Блестящий от слюны член так и стоял вертикально, и Лухан внезапно почувствовал его – дикое опаляющее желание растянуть Мина так, чтобы он стонал, заглушая динамики, все еще бьющиеся непонятной французской речью. Лухан рывком свалил Мина, прижав к дивану, целуя так, что губы ныли и трескались в уголках, дико поглаживая его ласковое голое тело вдоль шеи, по ребрам, по бедрам, между ног…   
Собственные джинсы вдруг начали нестерпимо мешать, и Лухан расстегнул пуговицу, распуская ширинку.  
\- У тебя есть презерватив?   
Лухан замер в расстегнутых штанах, когда понял, что спросил. Откуда вообще у Мина они могли взяться?   
\- Э… нет…  
Мин осторожно отполз от него, схватившись руками за колени и глядя на него уже гораздо более трезвым взглядом.   
\- Ладно. Сойдет и так…  
Лухан снова потянулся к Мину, пытаясь поймать его за руку, но Мин категорично отодвинулся.   
\- Я тоже не хочу без презерватива.  
Лухан откинул голову, отпустив тихое:  
\- Блядь…   
Кто вообще тянул его за язык? Дурачок Мин и не вспомнил бы о резинке, надо было просто толкнуться в эту сладкую попку и молча сделать дело… Ярость в Лухане кипела, ошпаривая паром, но он только закусил губу, молча поглаживая Мина по бедру. Это Мин, его ожившая сказка, и Лухан не мог и не хотел развалить ее на осколочки, каких бы планов ни успел настроить насчет этой сладкой задницы, словно по его фетишам вылепленной. Лухан понимал, чего боялся Мин, но объяснять ему, насколько безосновательны его страхи, не хотел. Не хотел выглядеть лжецом, который обманывает неопытного мальчика, чтобы просто трахнуть.   
\- Мин…  
Лухан положил ладонь на его лицо, разворачивая к себе. Мин, казалось, собирается заплакать.   
\- Я не буду делать того, чего не хочешь ты.   
Мин снова распахнул свои огромные глаза, слушая признание Лухана.   
\- Но я слишком хочу тебя, чтобы сейчас остановиться. Если хочешь, это моя темная сторона. Я не могу остаться с тобой наполовину. Я хочу знать, что ты принадлежишь мне теперь…  
Глаза Мина стали еще шире, и Лухан улыбнулся.   
\- Да, ты еще не знаешь, но я эгоист и ревнивый собственник. Я хочу считать тебя своим, и мне нужно услышать свое имя из твоих губ, когда ты будешь кончать.   
Мин зашелся краской, выронив:   
\- Хорошо…  
Лухан снова столкнул его на диван, нависая над ним и спуская свои джинсы. Мин огромными глазами смотрел на то, что открыла сдвинутая ткань, тихо нагреваясь от возбуждения – член стоял, подрагивая от напряжения, а когда Мин коснулся пальцами головки, на них осталась влага.   
Лухан сморщился и убрал его руку, прижав к подушке.   
\- Не дразни меня больше, чем нужно.   
И когда Лухан навалился на него обнаженным телом, заставив почувствовать прижатый к его собственному член, Мин тряхнул руками, пытаясь освободиться и снова сжать в пальцах волосы Лухана, которые, казалось, усмиряли его желание. Но Лухан, очевидно, хотел видеть его всего раскрытым, как книгу, чтобы читать каждую черту его лица, изогнутую извращенным удовольствием – не позволив освободить руки. И рассудок Мина окончательно помутнел… Этот худой, странный парень, бывший с ним то смущающее нежным, то до грубости жестким, действительно хотел его настолько, что его член истекал смазкой, хотя он даже не прикасался к нему. Лухан сказал, что не будет делать то, что неприятно Мину, но сейчас Лухан крепко держал его руки прижатыми к изголовью, и ему бы ничего не стоило просто трахнуть его, наплевав на сопротивление. Эта смесь ярости и нежности пугала и завораживала Мина, и он кусал губы и закрывал глаза, когда Лухан терся об него, имитируя настоящий секс.   
Кожа Лухана начала гореть и покрываться испариной, когда Мин под ним тяжело задышал, приподнимая бедра навстречу. Его член скользил по члену Мина, даря ему извращенное удовольствие, словно он просто репетирует, изучая, на что способен разгоряченный Мин, прежде чем у него появится шанс по-настоящему затрахать его, излюбить до судорог и диких стонов. Мин словно игрушка, и в его нетронутом игрушечном мире они добрались до грани, лаская друг друга без одежды, намереваясь кончить вместе, но все еще не переступая черту, за которой начинаются правила взрослого мира самого Лухана. И Лухан с готовностью заберет его к себе, туда, где ему давно пора оказаться, но не сегодня.   
Мин вздрогнул, когда между его ягодиц скользнула чужая ладонь. Он до последнего верил Лухану. Все еще верил.  
\- Не бойся.   
И в голосе Лухана не было ни ласки, ни трогательного лицемерного тона, каким обычно произносят фальшивые утешения. В голосе Лухана, в его пальцах, которыми он проник внутрь того, кто свел его с ума пугливыми глазами, была только уверенность. Лухан знал, куда нужно надавить, чтобы Мин ополз расплавленным желе, сжав его голыми ножками от удовольствия. Нежный бугорок набухал все сильнее, и Лухан ласкал его пальцами, тяжело прижимая руки Мина к дивану.   
\- Когда внутри будут не пальцы, ты поймешь разницу.   
Мин слабо простонал, понимая, что значит сгорать, чувствуя внутри себя того, кто хочет его. Его мутное сознание поднимало со дна тяжелый песок желания, кружа в темной воде, и Мин почти готов был попросить сделать это по-настоящему, когда Лухан выпустил его руки, сжав оба их члена вместе. Лухан дрочил им обоим, покрываясь потом, и тяжело сглатывал, опираясь на руку с дрожащими на плече мышцами.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется оттрахать тебя в самом деле. Выебать так, чтобы сил не осталось шевелиться…  
Лухан сказал «выебать», и это слово, каким бы грубым ни было, по-луханевски естественно принадлежало той сказке, которую он искал. Он действительно этого хотел. Хотел разложить Мина на молекулы, растянуть по кровати и с ног до головы выпачкать в том, что отдаст его тело, подчиненное ласкам, чтобы потом гладить по волосам, щурясь на перемигивание ярких огней в окне. Он должен показать Мину, что значит любить до темноты в глазах, что значит не выбираться весь день из кровати и ничего не делать, ни о чем не думать, видя только огни вдали. И он все это получит, выцепит из своей волшебной сказки, а пока ему незачем спешить.   
Мина эти грязные обещания только заводили сильнее, он извивался на диване, бесстыже поскуливая, прижав ладонь к груди, и без конца вертел головой, беззвучно шевеля губами. Лухан думал, что это похоже на молитву, но, черт возьми, какому богу можно молиться, когда стоишь на грани, с которой тебя медленно смывает удовольствие?   
Лухан приподнял Мина, позволив голодным рукам снова вцепиться в плечи, в волосы, в его плоть.   
\- Лу-лу-хан…  
«Лу-лу-хан» - было тем, что дрожало на губах Мина, и Лухан слизал с них собственное имя, с любовью сдвигая прилипшие ко лбу влажные волосы ладонью.   
\- Малышка…  
Голос Лухана хрипел, и буквы не складывались в слова, поэтому он просто поцеловал Мина, заставив вновь откинуть голову и закрыть глаза. Мин давился поцелуями, но не пытался вырваться и не убирал ладоней с его горячей поясницы. Когда губы Мина беспомощно разжались, а ногти впились в его тело, Лухан сжал ладонь плотнее, позволяя мутной похожей на клей жидкости испачкать его руку. Влажные пальцы заскользили по его собственному члену быстрее, и он тяжело опустился на Мина, придавливая его своим телом.   
Лухан, отдышавшись, чмокнул Мина в губы, мягко улыбаясь.  
\- Ты так и не сказал…   
Мин устало положил руки ему на плечи, зарываясь в мягкие влажные волосы.   
\- Чего?  
Лухан упрямо помотал головой, снова оставляя на сладких-сладких губках поцелуйчик.  
\- Мое имя.   
Живот Мина задергался от смеха, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда понял, что именно его движения размазывают по телу Лухана.   
\- Серьезно? Мне казалось, я кричал его.   
Мин пошарил рукой на полу и вытянул свою рубашку, чтобы стереть ей неприличные пятна на своем животе и на теле Лухана.  
\- Мне казалось, что мои соседи слышали, с кем я этим занимаюсь.   
Лухан захохотал еще веселее, отбирая рубашку и счищая ей остатки с рук и груди Мина.   
\- Не думай, что я буду против, если все вокруг будут это знать.   
Мин мельком подумал, что допросил у судьбы подарочек – Лухан и в самом деле был ревнивым, сумасбродным и одним из тех, кому нравится подчинять. Смешило только то, что Мин, казалось, был не против зависеть и подчиняться. Он повернулся на диване, разыскивая свое белье в куче одежды на полу, подставив Лухану голую спину и сочные ягодицы, по которым Лухан тут же звонко щелкнул ладонью.  
\- И куда это ты?  
Мин не знал, куда, просто лежать голым на диване рядом с относительно одетым Луханом ему было странно. Мин махнул рукой в сторону все еще играющих динамиков.  
\- А выключить?   
Лухан отобрал у него из рук найденные трусы и заявил:   
\- Иди выключай.   
Мин нервно засмеялся и встал, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что он абсолютно голый. Лухан лежал на диване и откровенно потешался над его смущением. Когда Мин щелкнул выключателем, и от света в комнате осталось только прозрачное пятно окна, стало легче. Мин вздохнул свободно.   
\- Какой ты скромник.   
Лухан в темноте кинул в него трусы и умудрился попасть в лицо. Мин нагнулся, пытаясь наощупь нашарить на полу свою одежду, когда Лухан схватил его за пояс и поволок на диван.  
\- И дурак… Пойдем спать.   
Мин пробовал протестовать, но Лухан только накинул на него плед, лежавший на спинке, душа недовольство под плотной тканью. Лухан устроился рядом, положив голову Мина на свою руку.   
\- Засыпай. Я хочу, чтобы моя рука затекла под тобой.   
Мин хотел сказать, что это неудобно, что ему неловко, придумать еще кучу вещей, чтобы избежать этой неприличной ситуации, но Лухан по-хозяйски развернул его к себе спиной и осторожной рукой погладил по животу, цепляя волоски, которые дорожкой тянулись от пупка вниз.   
\- И знаешь что?  
Лухан приподнялся на локте, поцеловал в висок, засунул нос в волосы Мина и пошарился в них, как пес.   
\- Я бы повторил утром. Определенно бы повторил.   
Мин тихо рассмеялся, скрывая странное удовлетворение в голосе.   
\- В душе или у тебя на кухне.   
Лухан все никак не желал заткнуться и говорил пошлости, заставляя Мина смеяться.   
\- Нет, из-за тебя я плохо соображаю, в душе можно наебнуться…  
Мин перевернулся и зарылся пальцами в волосы Лухана, приподнимая и разнимая легкие пряди.   
\- Перестань, Лухан… Знаешь, что я хотел сказать?  
Лухан молчал, но Мин угадал, как в темноте приподнялась его бровь.   
\- Я никогда ни с кем не лежал голым на диване…  
\- Удивил, надо же, - хмыкнул Лухан.   
\- Подожди, не перебивай.  
\- Да я молчу…  
\- И, честно говоря, мне все еще неудобно.  
Лухан торопливо притянул тело рядом с собой ближе.   
\- Но… спасибо тебе, - Мин подтянулся, чтобы чмокнуть в губы. – Ты не знаешь, что сделал.   
\- Маленький дурачок, - пробубнил Лухан, выталкивая колено Мина, случайно забравшееся ему между ног. Если бы Мин знал, что дьяволы в Лухане от дрочки вовсе не успокоились, он бы был осторожнее. Но Лухан знал, что Мин просто… невинный, как бабочка, и только снова обнял его, добавляя: - Поверить не могу, что ты старше меня.   
Мин тихо хихикнул, скользя ладошечками по голой спине Лухана, и Лухан терпеливо снял чужие ручки с себя, укладывая их лодочкой у Мина под щекой.   
\- Если не заснешь, мне все-таки придется тебя одеть.   
\- Что? – Мин на самом деле не понимал, чем он провинился, хлопая ресничками и глядя на Лухана невинными глазками.   
\- ТО, - прорычал Лухан, в темноте наклоняясь над Мином, так чтобы он разглядел в его глазах весь смысл этого «то», услужливо доставленный ладонью Лухана, поглаживающей между ягодиц.   
\- О… - вырвалось из Мина, и он закрыл лицо ладонями.   
Лухан снова счастливо и дико рассмеялся, притягивая смутившегося Мина ближе.


	4. Сухие-как-пергамент-лепестки-хризантем-которые-кто-то-любил [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лухан ненавидит своего брата с того мгновения, как впервые увидел. Он ненавидит его так сильно, что не может думать ни о чем, кроме него.

Часть 1  
Он был совершенно счастлив и доволен своей маленькой жизнью – даже собаки на  
улицах жалобно поскуливали и прижимали уши к голове, когда он выходил на горячие от  
солнца улицы, стукая каблуками разбитых ботинок по камням. Нищенка на углу собирала  
свое шмотье и торопливо вставала, семеня искривленными болезнью ногами на другую  
сторону улицы, подальше от дома, где жил маленький разбойник, кидавший в нее  
камнями. Служанки кормили его конфетами, чтобы он не рассказывал, кто и как часто  
ходит к ним по ночам, уходя только с рассветом.  
А потом появился ОН.  
Отец держал его за ручку, а он думал, что никогда еще не видел такого дурачка –  
маленькие широко раскрытые глазки смотрели не просто испуганно, а так, как смотрят  
умалишенные, наивно и жалостливо.  
Но самое страшное было то, что отец сказал:  
\- Это Миньшо, и он твой брат. Пожалуйста, позаботься о нем.  
У Миньшо, который на самом деле оказался даже старше его на месяц, под носом висела  
сопля, и он впервые в жизни ненавидел отца, маленьким, но ухватистым детским  
сознаньицем сообразив, что братик ему не совсем родной – как-никак, мать умерла так  
давно, что он ее и не помнит.  
И, кроме того, его мать, судя по портретам, висящим в гостиной, была настоящей  
красавицей, как сказочная китайская принцесса – у нее просто не могло быть сына с  
такими косыми глазами и соплей под носом.  
И он, которого природа не обделила ни красотой (все говорили, что мальчик хоть и сущий  
дьяволенок, но красив, как ангелочек), ни умом (в свои шесть с небольшим он уже  
отлично считал и, что самое главное, умел думать и извлекать из своих размышлений  
выгоду – чего стоил, например, его шантаж с конфетами), с первого же дня  
возненавидел нового родственничка, который вскоре вполне оправдал ту соплю,  
висевшую под носом в первый день их знакомства – Миньшо оказался туповатым  
тихоней, плаксивым и запуганным ребенком.  
Ему не приходили в голову мысли о том, что Миньшо, возможно, скучает по матери (а  
куда она, собственно, делась, он не мог допытаться ни у самого Миньшо, который при  
упоминании о ней начинал реветь и мазать свои сопли по лицу, ни у отца, который просто  
выгнал его из кабинета, когда он задал этот вопрос), что маленького мальчика пугает  
огромный новый дом и незнакомые люди, которые, если говорить откровенно, вовсе были  
в нем не заинтересованы – и поэтому маленький Лухан недолго думая записал братика в  
ту же категорию, что собак на улицах и нищенку на углу.  
Эта была категория существ, созданных для его удовольствия – и он не стеснялся  
доводить отсталого Миньшо до слез, ябедничая на него при любом удобном случае.  
Впрочем, если быть честным, то случаи он создавал сам – начал с того, что побежал к  
отцу, показывая ему синяк на ноге, который посадил, упав с дерева. Помнится, он сумел  
даже зареветь и, всхлипывая, произносил только одно:  
\- Это Миньшо… Это все Миньшо, папочка…  
Помнится, Миньшо тогда на весь день заперли на втором этаже, лишив обеда и ужина.  
Потом он бил самые дорогие и ценные вазы, неизменно тыкая пальцем в туповатого  
братика, который никогда не спорил и не защищался – только ревел тихо, раз за разом  
просиживая голодные дни наказания наверху.  
Пожалуй, ошибкой было вылить на себя чай за завтраком – когда коричневое пятно  
поползло по его рубашке, глаза Миньшо уже были полны слез, и отец впервые не  
3/151  
поверил ему, решив, что тихий и вечно запуганный мальчик, который и слова-то  
произносил так тихо, что приходилось вслушиваться, вряд ли был настолько  
хулиганистым, как пытался показать младший.  
Отец сказал:  
\- Если ты, Лухан, еще раз соврешь, я выпорю тебя так, что с тебя кожа слезет.  
Пришлось сменить стратегию и доводить туповатого реву другими способами – и Лухан  
находил новые и новые. Он подставлял подножки и больно щипал старшего за бока,  
получая чистое удовольствие от того, что его реакция не менялась никогда – глаза  
застилало водой, и он убегал в свою комнату, вытирая сопли рукавом рубашки.  
Лухан отбирал у него игрушки и конфеты.  
Лухан без жалости, глядя в маленькие широко распахнутые глазки, отрывал воротничок  
от рубашки Миньшо, раздирая ткань так, что ее невозможно будет сшить – и уж  
гувернантка точно расскажет об этом отцу.  
Потому что Лухан ненавидел этого непонятно откуда (наверняка получалось, что его  
отец не так уж и безгрешен) взявшегося брата.  
А когда с ними стал заниматься злой и седой репетитор, Лухан возликовал – мало того,  
что Миньшо был явно глуп для всего того, что старик пытался им втолковать, так едкий,  
как мыло, высохший китаец, вечно сжимавший пальцами тонкую длинную линейку, на  
счастье Лухана еще и с первых же дней невзлюбил Миньшо, срываясь на крик всякий  
раз, когда испуганный мальчик не понимал его.  
Лухан ликовал, и, когда ему казалось мало, выливал чернила на тетрадочки братика,  
чтобы злой старик ударами линейки по маленьким пальчикам в очередной раз учил  
Миньшо быть аккуратнее. Лухан радовался его слезам – таким большим и чистым,  
бежавшим по уродливым полным щекам – потому что они были настоящие. О, он хорошо  
знал, насколько болезненна была линейка – он и сам получил однажды сухой  
оглушающий ожог по вытянутым пальцам.  
Но тогда Лухан вскочил из-за стола и, шипя, как змея, злыми глазами глядя на учителя,  
произнес:  
\- Еще раз меня ударите, и я сделаю так, что вас уволят.  
Очевидно, его ярость была страшна уже тогда.  
А Миньшо продолжали бить все, кому не лень, даже слуги – маленький тихий мальчик,  
похожий на дурачка, почему-то у всех вызывал только одно желание – ударить  
побольнее. Возможно, потому, что никогда не защищался. Некоторых ведь словно сам бог  
выбирает, чтобы сделать подушкой для битья.  
Единственным, кто пытался относиться к Миньшо хорошо, был отец. Отец всегда  
улыбался дурачку, вытирал его сопли, и приговаривал:  
\- Как же ты похож на нее…  
И это выводило маленького Лухана из себя – хорошо, то, что отец уже не принадлежал  
одному ему, как раньше, он кое-как принял, но как можно было испытывать нежность к  
этому сопливому уродцу, который ныл с утра и до самого вечера, вызывая своими  
зелеными соплями отвращение, ему было непонятно. Особенно, если учесть то, что у отца  
был нормальный здоровый сын – он сам.  
И тот день, когда его страхи по поводу симпатий отца развеялись, он будет помнить  
вечно – потому что это один из самых приятных дней в его маленькой жизни.  
Миньшо с уроков отправили в кровать, потому что он был горячий и весь красный, а за  
обедом он закатил такую истерику, что даже Лухан удивился – Миньшо ревел, как  
сумасшедший, валялся на полу и бил по ковру кулаками. Отец пытался его поднять,  
потянув за плечо, но уродец укусил его, еще громче затянув:  
4/151  
\- Я ненавижу этот до-о-о-ом, я хочу к маме-е-е-е-е…  
\- Миньшо, успокойся, - унизительно ласково продолжал отец, поглаживая  
содрогающуюся спинку. – Пойдем, я уложу тебя в кровать.  
\- Я не хочу с тобо-о-о-ой, - выл Миньшо. – Верни меня к маме-е-е-е… Я люблю маму-у-у-у,  
почему ты держишь меня зде-е-е-есь…  
\- Миньшо, твоя мать умерла, - холодно сказал отец, встряхивая Миньшо, как мешок, за  
воротничок кофты.  
\- Тогда пусть я тоже умру, - внезапно зло выдал Миньшо, глядя покрасневшими глазами  
прямо на отца. - Я не хочу здесь жить. Я тебя ненавижу.  
Лухан подумал, что никогда еще не видел отца настолько разъяренным, когда он,  
выдернув жесткий кожаный ремень из шлеек брюк, прошипел:  
\- Ты в точности, как она. Если умрешь, я буду только рад.  
Миньшо все еще смотрел на отца своими страшными черными глазами, и Лухан отчего-то  
решил, что Миньшо хорошо понял и запомнил эти слова, крепко сцепив их  
воспоминаниями с тем, что было после – отец сдернул с него штанишки и перегнул через  
подлокотник кресла, чтобы ремень горячее ложился на бледные половинки.  
Удары жесткого кожаного ремня падали на очень быстро ставшую красной детскую  
попку, Миньшо ревел, разрывая горло, отец все хлестал и хлестал, а он смотрел, не  
отрываясь, и мог бы поклясться, что ничто и никогда не приносило ему наслаждения  
большего, чем ярко-красные горячие полосы, пересекавшие ягодицы Миньшо.  
Бабку Лухан любил хотя бы за то, что старуха ненавидела Миньшо так же, как и он сам.  
Бабка не разговаривала с его братом и постоянно вслух роняла замечания о том, что ее  
сын взял в дом ребенка какой-то шлюхи, которая даже не была китаянкой – и,  
соответственно, несмотря на все старания сына, отказывалась признавать глупого  
косоглазого мальчика своим внуком.  
После тех побоев отец и сам как-то охладел к сопливому уродцу, предпочитая  
игнорировать его присутствие, когда он молчал, а если Миньшо ревел – просто  
поднимался и уходил, предоставляя слугам самим, если им захочется, успокаивать  
мальчика.  
В конце концов отец стал пересекаться с сыновьями только за обедом (и Лухан не  
находил в этом ничего, что его бы не устраивало – молодой еще, красивый и молчаливый  
мужчина, конечно, назывался его отцом, но никаких теплых чувств не вызывал), а  
Миньшо, к чести сопливого уродца надо сказать, перестал реветь громко, предпочитая  
прятаться в своей комнате и ронять слезы в подушку. Если говорить откровенно, Миньшо  
вообще отказывался издавать какие-либо человеческие звуки, отмалчиваясь, когда его о  
чем-то спрашивали – просто стоял, смотрел под ноги и ничего не говорил. И то, что Лухан  
забыл, как звучит голос Миньшо, тоже устраивало его как нельзя лучше.  
Но старуха бабка, видимо, была из той же неуемной породы, что и сам Лухан – за  
каждым обедом, который подавали в старом доме отца, в глухой китайской провинции, в  
половине третьего, она, воздав должное уважение таланту кухарки вычищенной до  
блеска тарелкой, доставала графинчик вонючей ягодной настойки и, подперев полную  
щеку рукой, вперивала взгляд полинявших глаз в бледного щекастого мальчика:  
\- Сын шлюхи, - говорила она. – Маленький ублюдок.  
Миньшо тихо скреб ложкой по тарелке, и Лухан сомневался в том, что он понимает, что  
слова бабки относятся к его матери, сомневался, что сопливый уродец вообще знает  
5/151  
значение слова «шлюха».  
\- Надо было отравить твою мать, пока ты был внутри. Надо было отравить ее до того, как  
мой сын решил, что сможет жениться на шлюхе.  
Графинчик пустел, злые глаза старухи становились все белее, а Лухан весело болтал  
ножками, облизывая ложку и прислушиваясь к словам, чтобы запомнить самые обидные  
и потом шептать их Миньшо на ухо, когда никто не слышит.  
Миньшо всегда слушал покорно, проглатывая вместе с обедом и слезы, но в тот день  
перед самым отъездом, бабка, очевидно, перебрала настойки, и даже Лухан вздрогнул,  
когда пустой графин разлетелся на полу воняющими кислятиной осколками:  
\- Выродок, - прошипела старуха, - ты не должен жить.  
Миньшо всхлипнул громче обычного, задел рукой стакан – и он полетел вниз вслед за  
графином, раскрошившись по полу стеклянными кусками. Бабка вскочила в ярости,  
схватив Миньшо за волосы, и бессильными старческими руками таскала его по всей  
комнате, слушая его рев:  
\- Бабушка, бабушка, пожалуйста… - и бесилась только сильнее от того, что дрожащий  
голосок называл ее «бабушкой», а маленькие ручки жалко и беспомощно тянули за  
одежду, умоляя прекратить.  
Когда бабка стала задыхаться, Миньшо умудрился вывернуться и, размазывая слезы,  
побежал наверх, а Лухан, проводив его злым взглядом, подошел к старухе, чтобы усадить  
ее в кресло:  
\- Бабушка, забудь о нем, у тебя же есть я…  
Лухана забавляло, что ему бабка неизменно улыбалась тепло и по волосам гладила с  
наслаждением – а он стоял, прижавшись к ней, празднуя очередную победу над  
сопливым уродцем, хоть от старухи и воняло кислятиной просто смертельно.  
Миньшо Лухан не видел до самого утра, только слышал, как тот вполголоса  
разговаривает с кем-то в старой пыльной бибилиотеке, в которую ни бабка, ни он сам тем  
более никогда не заглядывали:  
\- Пусть ты будешь любить меня, пожалуйста. Я тебя никогда не брошу.  
С кем идиот-Миньшо разговаривал, Лухан узнал утром, когда братишка спустился с  
лестницы, держа в одной руке чемодан, а второй прижимая к себе пыльную плюшевую  
игрушку.  
\- Это еще что? – разъярилась старуха, выдернув куклу у мальчика из рук. – Где нашел?  
\- В библиотеке, - пробормотал Миньшо. – Пожалуйста, можно я возьму ее?  
Лухан видел, как перекосило бабкино лицо, когда Миньшо внезапно упал перед ней на  
колени, вцепившись пальчиками в подол юбки, зачастил:  
\- Пожалуйста, бабушка, пожалуйста, бабушка…  
Старуха брезгливо кинула игрушку под ноги:  
\- Забирай, только заткнись и никогда не называй меня так, шлюхино отродье.  
Пока Миньшо ползал по полу, отряхивая пыль с плюшевого медведя, Лухан на прощанье  
даже почти искренне поцеловал старуху в щечку – как потом оказалось, в последний раз.  
Когда отцу надоело содержать репетитора, и их с Миньшо отправили в школу, Лухан  
тоже не сильно расстроился – пансионат был частным, дорогим, находился далеко от  
города, и там была куча парней, у которых можно было узнать массу неприличных вещей.  
Миньшо, конечно, бесил все так же, особенно тем, что позорил его и даже по школе  
таскался с этим уродским медведем, на уроках держа игрушку на коленях, а на переменах  
6/151  
и в столовой крепко прижимая к себе – потому что не только Лухан уже не раз пытался,  
и весьма успешно, отправить медведя на тот, плюшевый, свет. Лухан хохотал каждый  
раз, когда после драки на следующий день игрушка оказалась заштопанной  
аккуратными, но кривоватыми стежочками – очевидно, шить Миньшо научил его такой же  
странный, как сам братец, и, откровенно говоря, туповатый сосед по комнате, которого  
звали Син-Син. Син-Син был на два года старше и, казалось, был единственным  
человеком за всю жизнь Миньшо, который проникся к нему чем-то искренним и теплым,  
подсаживаясь к нему за стол на обедах и спасая от вечных насмешек, отгоняя хулиганов  
своим безэмоциональным и глуповатым лицом – издеваться над Син-Сином, как  
оказалось, просто бесполезно, потому что он только улыбался и молчал, глядя на  
обидчиков с ласковым укором, так что руки в конце концов опускались.  
Поначалу Лухан надеялся, что Миньшо вскоре просто вылетит из школы, потому что  
такого тупицу еще надо было поискать – каждый раз, когда его вызывали к доске,  
Миньшо начинал молча плакать, чувствуя на себе десяток насмешливых взглядов  
одноклассников и один разочарованный учительский. Но, к большому сожалению Лухана,  
учителя стали просто спрашивать его старшего братца письменно, и с этим Миньшо, хоть  
и с большим трудом и не без помощи Син-Сина, кое-как справлялся.  
Одним словом, раздражение, которое вскипало в Лухане, как пенка на молоке, при виде  
его старшего братишки, никуда не делось, но теперь он видел Миньшо реже, а его слезы  
из-за в очередной раз облитой чернилами тетради, очевидно, доставались нелепому  
Син-Сину, который с охотой выполнял почетную миссию вытирать старшенькому  
сопельки из-под носа.  
Но если бы кто-то спросил Лухана, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, он бы без  
сомнений ответил – не велосипед, не научиться стрелять из лука и даже не вырасти  
поскорее. Лухан хочет, чтобы его сопливого недоразвитого братика, который в свои  
восемь лет почти не умеет разговаривать и повсюду таскает за собой драную,  
пестрящую шрамами из белых ниток детскую игрушку – просто не было.  
Никогда не было.  
7/151  
Часть 2  
К своим пятнадцати Лухан вытянулся, как водоросль, и за звание короля пансиона с ним  
мог поспорить разве что еще более высокий и совсем уж неприлично красивый  
шестнадцатилетний Вуфань. Личико Луханя стало еще более милым, а внутри он остался  
все тем же дьяволенком, не упускавшим ни одного шанса вывести из себя учителя или  
посмеяться над кем-нибудь, кто не был настолько же обласкан вниманием, как он сам.  
Некоторые шутки Лухана и вовсе переходили границы – например, тогда, когда он  
засунул в карман одноклассника непонятно откуда добытые женские трусы, и весь класс  
хохотал, когда интимная деталь вывалилась у бедняги из пиджака прямо на уроке,  
заставив его покраснеть, как помидорину. За мальчишкой закрепилась слава знатока  
городских борделей, а на Лухана смотрели с еще большим уважением.  
К слову стоит упомянуть и том, как Лухана едва не отчислили за пьянку, устроенную  
прямо в комнате. Директор был в бешенстве, потому что кого-то из младших напоили так,  
что туалет пришлось закрыть, чтобы вычистить – и это еще официальная версия,  
которую ходившие по школе слухи дополняли какими-то странными деталями вроде того,  
что кого-то раздели (или кто-то разделся сам), кого-то гладили у всех на глазах (и не  
надо думать, что слово «гладили» не несет в себе предосудительного смысла), а потом  
кому-то дали в рот и этому кому-то пришлось глотать все до последней капельки.  
Кем был этот кто-то и какое ко всему этому отношение имеет сам Лухан, сплетники не  
уточняли, но даже дураку вроде Син-Сина было понятно, что без красавчика здесь не  
обошлось, и он, впечатленный, возвращаясь в комнату, спросил у Миньшо, знает ли он  
что-нибудь об этом.  
Миньшо покраснел до кончиков волос, прижал к себе своего медведя и покачал головой:  
\- Я не разговаривал с братом с прошлого рождества.  
Но утром в столовой, когда Лухан поймал на себе настойчивый взгляд своего братца-  
идиота, сразу же опустившего голову в тарелку, когда он обернулся, Лухан почему-то  
отчетливо понял, что слушок долетел до Миньшо – и Лухан довольно улыбнулся, толкнув  
локтем Вуфаня:  
\- А знаешь, мне говорили, что в городе появился бордель, где даже не спрашивают  
возраст.  
Вуфань взметнул красивые брови вверх и, покряхтев от досады, что не он первый узнал  
такую замечательную новость, спросил:  
\- А поподробнее?  
И Лухан принялся рассказывать – с удовольствием и воодушевлением, потому что  
собраться и одному посетить продажную барышню, несмотря на браваду, вряд ли бы  
удалось, а о том, что попробовать было просто необходимо, и речи не шло.  
Потому что Лухан просто из кожи вон лез, чтобы очередной пакостный слушок, в  
котором, к слову говоря, почти все было преувеличено (взять, к примеру, это «у всех на  
глазах» - разве трое, если по-честному, это «у всех на глазах»? ), снова заставил Миньшо  
смотреть на него, краснеть и от ужаса стискивать тупого медведя маленькими ручками.  
Потому что Лухан по-прежнему ненавидел сопливого уродца, которого отец заделал с  
какой-то проституткой (о да, теперь он понимал настоящий смысл бабкиных пьяных речей  
и совершенно не стеснялся повторять их при Миньшо и, если везло, при ком-нибудь  
постороннем), ненавидел так, что в глазах искрило, когда он видел облезшую долыса за  
эти годы макушку медведя, которого братишка вжимал себе в живот, когда они  
встречались в коридорах. Лухан останавливался специально, чтобы напугать его еще  
сильнее, сжимал кулаки от ярости и едва ли не выл, когда его глаза встречались с  
8/151  
глазами Миньшо, в которых за эти годы, казалось, ни на грамм не прибавилось  
осмысленности – они все так же смотрели прямо, распахнутые настолько неприлично  
широко, что в них, внутрь неестественно огромных кофейных дисков, хотелось,  
прохаркавшись, плюнуть. А еще лучше было бы стукнуть его головой о стену, душить  
пальцами на тонкой, вызывающе белой шее. Когда Лухан думал об этой тонкой, будто  
фарфоровой шейке, его мозг прекращал работать, застилая разум картинками, на  
которых она покрывалась уродливыми фиолетовыми синяками, его тошнило, колени  
слабели, и ему хотелось упасть на пол и рыдать от бессилия.  
Потому что он ненавидел Миньшо так сильно, что не было слов, чтобы рассказать об этом  
– оставалось только изобретать все новые и новые способы прославиться, чтобы  
паршивые слухи перекатывались у сопливого братца прямо в глотке, душа отвращением и  
ненавистью, заставляя реветь, как раньше, как в детстве.  
То, что Миньшо мог реветь, как сиротка, знали все в школе, но почему-то до сих пор  
считали своим долгом сообщать ему об очередной истерике, хотя он, кажется, сделал  
уже все, чтобы его перестали связывать с братом, но даже Вуфань, даже тупица Вуфань  
все еще мог спокойно подойти к нему и заявить:  
\- Там этот твой недоразвитый опять ревет в туалете. Говорят, кто-то засунул его  
медведя в унитаз.  
И он вскидывал бровь так же безразлично, как сам Вуфань (собственно, этому  
эффектному жесту Лухан у Вуфаня и научился), и вымороженным голосом спрашивал:  
\- Предлагаешь пойти добавить?  
Вуфань двусмысленно хмыкал (то ли ему просто нравилось каждый раз бесить Лухана  
упоминанием о постыдном умственно отсталом родственничке, то ли красавчик в конце  
концов смекнул, что братская ненависть не так проста, как могло бы показаться, и его  
разнузданная фантазия подкидывала ему картинки того, что «пойти добавить» могло бы  
значить на самом деле) и пожимал плечами:  
\- Ну он же твой брат.  
Лухан бесился, как дьявол, со злости пинал вуфаневский стул и уходил, громко хлопнув  
дверью – проверять все туалеты, начиная со второго этажа. И когда находил, то молча  
стоял, прижав спину в форменном пиджаке к кафелю, и слушал музыку всхлипов и  
тихого воя, представляя обшарпанного медведя, вынутого из унитаза, и как Миньшо,  
рыдая, будет мыть своего лучшего и единственного друга под краном. Он представлял  
его опухшее от слез лицо, мешки под косыми глазами и трясущиеся губы – и его снова  
мутило, и ноги слабели, как ватные. Он убегал из туалета, неслышно прикрыв дверь, и  
прятался за выступом стены, закуривая одну из сворованных у отца сигарет.  
Он ненавидел Миньшо настолько, что готов был собственноручно придушить его,  
пробравшись к нему в комнату ночью (и тупицу Син-Сина заодно, если идиоту не повезет  
проснуться), а потом закопал бы в школьном дворе где-нибудь у туалета. Проблема была  
лишь в одном – каждый раз, когда он приближался к плаксивому шлюхиному сыну, его  
трясло крупной дрожью, он задыхался и не мог даже пальцем пошевелить.  
Лухан стоял в большом ярко освещенном зале, одергивая рукава костюма, вместе со  
всеми остальными мальчиками ожидая, когда объявят о прибытии девочек – в честь  
окончания учебного года школа решила дать бал, и, поскольку танцевать унылые танцы  
все-таки с кем-то было надо, уже достаточно взрослым выпускникам обоих полов было  
разрешено провести этот вечер вместе.  
Лухан зачем-то поддался общему настроению и с интересом поглядывал на двери, рядом  
9/151  
с которыми, к слову говоря, мялся и Миньшо – лишенный своего тупого медведя, которого  
у него отобрали на выходе, и потерянный без чем-то сильно заболевшего Син-Сина,  
который, по слухам, четвертый день не слазил с унитаза в лазарете (слухи связывали это  
с кем-то, подсыпавшим что-то в чай самого безобидного ученика в школе, и Лухан кусал  
костяшки на пальцах, прихихикивая от мысли, как он раньше не догадался так просто и  
элегантно устранить единственного защитничка Миньшо). Лухан с интересом смотрел на  
двери не потому, что его сердце с восторгом билось от мысли, что он весь вечер будет  
танцевать с барышнями – Лухан знавал времена, когда его сердце билось и сильнее –  
например, тогда, когда он почти подговорил Вуфаня посетить то самое заведение, о  
котором он рассказывал за обедом. Но Вуфань, которому кто-то уже успел рассказать о  
прелестях сифилиса и гонореи, струсил в самый последний момент, и теперь у Лухана  
был последний шанс отмочить что-нибудь, что ужаснуло бы дурачка Миньшо – через  
неделю они оба по решению отца отправлялись на все лето в ссылку в деревню, к дяде, в  
тот самый дом, где уж лет десять как мертвая бабка таскала ревущего Миньшо за волосы  
и называла выблядком. Лухан возмущался только для профилактики – отец все еще был  
молодым, ему даже не было сорока, и Лухан вдруг, как мужчина мужчину, начал  
понимать его внезапное желание хоть ненадолго избавиться от сына-дебила с соплей  
под носом и сына-хулигана, вечно ищущего приключений на задницу. Единственное, на  
что надеялся Лухан, так это то, что его игривая задница сумеет и в деревне найти что-  
нибудь интересное или, если говорить откровенно, мягко-сисястое, а дядя-казанова не  
окажется слишком строг.  
Огромные двери вдруг распахнулись, и Лухан краем глаза успел заметить, как Миньшо  
едва успел увернуться, чтобы створка не ударила по нему – когда в зал одна за другой,  
похожие на птичек в своих пышных платьях, впорхнули девочки. Откровенно говоря,  
Лухану до них не было дела – их же все равно не потрогаешь, где хочется, а предлагать  
он бы не решился, зная, что это чревато криками и изгнанием из школы. Но безумно  
хотелось в последний разочек если и не унизить Миньшо, так хотя бы заставить  
поморгать шокированно, и Лухан, улыбаясь от уха до уха, поплыл к той, которую  
посчитал самой красивой – чтобы поклониться и предложить танец.  
В конце концов через час у Лухана от улыбок заболели губы, а от танцев начала  
кружиться голова. Его партнерша была миленькой, но щебетала так настойчиво, что  
Лухану приходилось сжимать зубы, чтобы не сказануть лишнего и не оскандалиться, а  
когда навстречу ему проплыл счастливый Вуфань, нежно держащий за пояс красотку, у  
которой точно не было гонореи, Лухан и вовсе чуть не рассмеялся вслух… Но его улыбка  
погасла с внезапностью очага, который залили водой – у большого и узкого, вытянутого  
вверх окна Миньшо глупо улыбался какой-то тощей и страшной девушке, смотря в пол и  
беззвучно с такого расстояния шевеля губами. Ярость одним прыжком выжрала Лухану  
внутренности, и он поволок свою партнершу к окну, игнорируя ее причитания:  
\- Лухан, что случилось? Куда мы идем?  
Конечно, как он мог не догадаться – у умственно отсталого Миньшо вдруг, к всеобщей  
неожиданности, отыскался талант к литературе (очевидно, то время, что он ревел в  
пыльной библиотеке, не прошло совсем даром), и учитель словесности в конце года с  
пеной на губах расхваливал тонкое чувство братца к поэзии, которой Миньшо сейчас,  
очевидно, как раз-таки услаждал слух уродливой школьницы перед ним.  
Твоя листва - из яшмы бахрома-  
Свисает над землей за слоем слой,  
Десятки тысяч лепестков твоих,  
10/151  
Как золото чеканное горят...  
О, хризантема, осени цветок,  
Твой гордый дух, вид необычный твой  
О совершенстве доблестных мужей…  
Строчки, написанные древней поэтессой, чей прах уже давно проглотила щедрая  
китайская земля, заметались у Лухана перед глазами дождем из цветочных лепестков, и  
он зашатался, схватив свою спутницу за руку – Миньшо стоял, завернутый в свой  
новенький костюм, который никто еще не успел порвать, и смотрел прямо на него, а его  
губы выговаривали слово «хризантема» так, что Лухан вдруг почувствовал, как  
наполняется ненавистью и к этому цветку, к горькому запаху бледно-фиолетовых сухих  
лепестков, к волоскам, покрывающим длинный сочный стебель.  
Миньшо нарочно сводил его с ума и продолжал смотреть широко раскрытыми, как у  
недоразвитого, огромными глазами, пожирая воздух в зале и превращая его в кашу из  
пережеванных цветочных лепестков, которой невозможно наполнить легкие…  
Просто потому, что в тот момент, когда губы Миньшо произносили слово «хризантема»,  
Лухан на свою собственную беду поймал в его глазах глубоко за вечным идиотским  
испугом запрятанное нечто, что не имеет дна и названия.  
\- Кто это? – щебетала девчонка, которую он держал за руку, заглядывая в побелевшее  
лицо Лухана внимательными блестящими глазками. – Почему ты так смотришь на него?  
\- Мой брат, - выдохнул Лухан, возможно, впервые в жизни ясно осознав, что, несмотря на  
все его молитвы, это убожество, ревущее в туалетах и сейчас читающее стихи о  
хризантемах, действительно приходится ему братом – и Лухан не избавится от него  
никогда, до самой смерти его будет мутить от этих глаз и шеи, которые, как бы он ни  
надеялся, не исчезнут в один прекрасный день.  
\- Красивые стихи, - сказала девчонка, имя которой Лухан забыл.  
\- Я ненавижу его, - прошептал Лухан.  
А потом обхватил ладонями ее лицо и, нагнувшись, поцеловал прямо в губы. Девчонка  
пискнула, а по залу волной прошелся какой-то напряженный шепоток, но Лухану было  
совершенно безразлично – он просто смотрел на Миньшо, который смотрел на него в  
ответ и хлопал глазами, полными непонимания и… обиды?  
Или Лухан просто хотел бы видеть ее – обиду и ревность…  
Девчоночка покраснела по самые уши, а потом несмело пропустила свою ручку через  
локоть Лухана – ей хотелось думать, что она самая счастливая из подруг, потому что ей  
достался самый смелый кавалер из этой школы. Настоящий мужчина, настолько храбрый,  
что из-за нее решился нарушить правила – да еще такой красивый, что ноги  
подкашиваются. А поцелуй – это ничего, никто не будет ругаться, ведь все же было  
прилично, правильно?  
А Лухан даже неделю спустя не вспомнит, как ее звали.  
Но запах раздавленных хризантем, расползающийся от взгляда Миньшо, он будет  
помнить вечно.  
\- Разве в доме нет слуг, чтобы я ходил звать этого уродца? – фыркнул Лухан, кидая  
салфетку на стол. – Если хочет оставаться голодным, я-то тут при чем?  
\- Лухан, сходи и позови брата, - холодным тоном выговорил отец. – Это наш последний  
совместный ужин перед тем, как вы уедете, и я хочу видеть вас обоих.  
11/151  
\- Черт бы вас побрал, - пробормотал Лухан, отодвигая стул.  
Лухан поднялся по лестнице и замер перед дверью комнаты ублюдочного братца – из-за  
дерева не доносился ни один звук, который бы говорил о том, что сопливый нытик еще не  
умер и не разлагается там на кровати. Впрочем, так было всегда – и Лухан просто  
толкнул дверь.  
Он никогда не утруждал себя стуком.  
Всего мгновение понадобилось Лухану, чтобы запомнить каждую деталь этой комнатки –  
цветочный узор на ковре, включенный светильник на маленьком столике и даже  
ненавистного облысевшего медведя, сидевшего на полу у ножки кровати и смотрящего в  
полумрак своими глазами-пуговками – прежде чем сердце Лухана зачастило и его глаза  
намертво прилепились к самой главной и шокирующей детали.  
Нет, Лухан понимал, что его братику лет ровно столько же, сколько и ему самому, но  
поверить в это, даже видя своими собственными глазами (в особенности учитывая, что  
он считал Миньшо недоразвитым – а еще этот милый медведь, сидящего возле его  
бедра…), было сложно, но факт оставался фактом – Миньшо сидел на полу, раздвинув  
ноги и откинув голову на кровать, а его правая рука двигалась в расстегнутых штанах…  
И чем дольше Лухан смотрел на это, тем темнее становилось у него в глазах – где-то там,  
под серой тканью форменных брюк, дурачок Миньшо, сын шлюхи, его брат и  
ненавидимый всем белым светом глупый невинный ребеночек растирал кулачком свою  
маленькую игрушечку, а на его щеках играл яркий даже в полумраке румянец, в кои-то  
веки заставляя его казаться взрослее, чем он есть на самом деле. Косые тени падали на  
его личико, стирали острую скулу и затекали в расстегнутый воротник рубашки, а Лухан  
все смотрел и смотрел на расстегнутую ширинку, не зная, как проглотить скопившиеся во  
рту слюни и пытаясь угадать в очертаниях серой ткани длинное, тонкое и твердое.  
Свист, вырвавшийся из горла Лухана, привлек внимание Миньшо, и он повернул голову,  
открывая глаза…  
Лухан в косой полосе света от ночника стоял прямо над ним и смотрел такими страшными  
глазами, каких Миньшо еще не видел за все десять лет. Лухан был похож на самого  
дьявола, явившегося из преисподней, и Миньшо испуганно вынул руку из штанов,  
пытаясь застегнуться, хоть и понимал, что ему теперь ничего не поможет.  
Лухану казалось, что его сердце сейчас остановится – подумать только, его дурачок-  
братик, оказывается, не только осведомлен о том, что это за штучка у него между ног, но  
и о том, как ей пользоваться, чтобы сделать себе приятно.  
Миньшо начал испуганно шевелиться под его ногами, и Лухан подумал, что – даже если  
после всего этого сам дьявол не побрезгует подняться за ним – он получит то, чего хочет.  
А он хотел увидеть то, что так трепетно ласкал Миньшо в своих штанах.  
И еще унизить. Унизить от души, чтобы Миньшо снова заливался слезами, как раньше.  
\- Ты читал Библию? – начал Лухан, схватив Миньшо за запястье. – Тебе известно, что там  
написано об этом?  
\- Д-д-да, Лухан… - Миньшо попытался освободить руку. – Отпусти, пожалуйста, прошу...  
\- Наверно, мне стоит рассказать об этом отцу, - вкрадчиво проговорил Лухан, сильнее  
сжимая пальцы на запястье и, как язычник, про себя молясь о том, чтобы Миньшо  
повелся на эту угрозу. – Он будет в восторге, когда узнает, что его сын – мерзкий  
опустившийся грешник, развратничающий прямо в его доме, предающий самое святое…  
\- Нет, Лухан, пожалуйста, - стонал Миньшо, отрывая чужие пальцы от своей руки и  
наполняя глаза слезами. – Только не говори отцу.  
\- Как же я могу? – шептал Лухан в покрасневшее личико братца. – Грех должен быть  
наказан…  
12/151  
\- Лухан, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
Лухан на секунду задумался, а потом впился в Миньшо взглядом:  
\- Я могу ничего не говорить отцу только в том случае, если я сам накажу тебя. Я прав? –  
Лухан дернул Миньшо к себе, накрепко прижав к груди.  
Миньшо дрожал сам. И дрожали слезы в его глазах.  
\- Так что мне сделать? – поторопил Лухан. – Сказать отцу или наказать самому?  
\- Не говори… отцу, - пролепетал Миньшо, втягивая голову в плечи.  
Лухан улыбнулся так, что показались клыки, и довольно положил руки Миньшо на  
узенький пояс, отворачивая от себя.  
\- Больше не будешь блудничать со своей рукой, - в заключение пропел Лухан, вытаскивая  
ремень из шлеек брюк Миньшо.  
Миньшо начал всхлипывать, когда Лухан расстегнул брюки и нагнул братишку над  
столиком, выворачивая наружу бледненькие ягодички. И Лухан едва ли не задохнулся,  
когда увидел, что член все еще стоит.  
Ремень просвистел сквозь воздух и лег широкой полосой на молочно белую кожу, вырвав  
из Миньшо жалкий, похожий на скулеж, всхлип. Слезы закапали на поверхность стола, а  
Миньшо укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы не завыть, пока Лухан раз за разом ударял ремнем  
по беззащитной попке, собирая остатки сил, чтобы не свалиться в обморок – даже от  
боли член Миньшо не опускался.  
Лухан сделал пять хороших ударов, раскрасив бывшие бледными, как молоко, ягодички  
яркими красными полосами, а потом его начало тошнить – он выбросил ремень, прошипев:  
\- Маленький ублюдок, - и вывалился за дверь, зажимая рот ладонью.  
За дверью послышался тихий всхлип, а потом возня – Лухан представлял, как Миньшо  
натягивает брюки, подбирает медведя с пола и падает с ним на кровать, чтобы полночи  
лить слезы от боли и стыда в его облысевший загривок.  
И уж теперь точно Миньшо подумает сто раз, прежде чем опять захочет поиграть со  
своей маленькой игрушечкой, которая подергивалась каждый раз из пяти, что ремень  
приземлялся на мягкие половинки Миньшо.  
Воздух постепенно возвращался в легкие Лухана и он, убрав волосы со лба, медленно  
спустился с лестницы, осторожно ставя ноги на ступеньки.  
Отец посмотрел на него с подозрением – что же, блестящие глаза и мелко трясущиеся  
руки не заметит разве что слепой – и сухо спросил:  
\- Где твой брат?  
\- Сказал, что у него голова болит, - выдавил Лухан, нарочно выбрав часть тела,  
диаметрально противоположную той, что болела в данный момент у Миньшо на самом  
деле.  
\- Ладно, тогда давай есть, - сказал отец, и Лухан фыркнул.  
Если он проглотит хоть кусочек, его стошнит. Эта тошнота будет с ним всю ночь и снова  
появится утром, когда опухший от слез Миньшо спустится к завтраку, а Лухан будет  
смотреть прямо в его глаза, прокручивая в голове кадры с ним, сидящим на полу в  
расстегнутых штанах рядом с лысым медведем.  
Кажется, лето не будет таким скучным, как ему казалось в начале.  
13/151  
Часть 3  
Миньшо не смотрел на него все утро, но при отце Лухан не решился позволить себе  
лишнего. Зато теперь, когда они сидели в поезде, Миньшо прижимал к себе лысого  
медведя, а за окном проносилась зеленая от начала лета провинция, Лухан решил  
оторваться.  
Он пересел на скамеечку напротив Миньшо и, сосредоточенно насупив брови, оторвал  
его правую руку от груди и принялся вертеть и рассматривать, поднося к окну, чтобы  
лучше было видно.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – пискнул Миньшо.  
\- Ищу язвы, - невозмутимо ответил Лухан. – Ты же знаешь, что у тех, кто этим занимается,  
руки покрываются струпьями…  
Миньшо распахнул свои огромные глаза еще шире обычного и испуганно уставился на  
Лухана.  
\- … а он, - Лухан кивнул куда-то на медведя, прижатого к животу, - скоро отсохнет и  
отвалится.  
Лухан недолго наслаждался расширившимися от ужаса глазами братика, которому будто  
зачитали смертный приговор – он отпустил ручку и весело от души рассмеялся,  
закидывая ноги на скамеечку.  
\- Вот увидишь, доехать не успеем, а он уже загниет.  
Станция встретила их тяжелым летним жаром, поднимающимся от камней – и  
абсолютным отсутствием людей, только собаки спали в тени и лениво поднимали головы,  
сонными глазами глядя на потерянных мальчиков.  
\- Я думал, нас встретят, - пробормотал Миньшо, крепче ухватываясь за ручку тяжелого  
чемодана.  
\- Не маленький, сам дойдешь, - огрызнулся Лухан, хотя перспектива переться до дома  
через всю деревню и в нем вызывала понятное отвращение. С другой стороны, судьба  
снова подкинула ему шанс побыть настоящим мужиком (в сравнении с нервно  
переминающимся с ноги на ногу братиком), и он рявкнул: - Пошли, - бодро ступая в  
горчичную мелкую пыль.  
Миньшо так и семенил следом до самого дома.  
Когда они, наконец, усталые, покрытые грязью и потом, добрались до крыльца старого  
дома, Лухан готов был повесить своего дядю на ближайшей перекладине за галстук, вот  
только открыв дверь и блаженно втянув носом холодный и пыльный воздух гостиной, он  
вынужден был рассмеяться – мужчина, чем-то отдаленно напоминавший отца, когда тот  
был моложе, сидел за столом и потягивал что-то красноватое из графинчика. Возможно,  
все ту же бабкину настоечку.  
\- О, племяннички, - пьяновато рассмеялся мужчина. – А я вас завтра ждал…  
Он отхлебнул еще кислятины, поморщился и договорил:  
\- Комнаты наверху… а, впрочем, сами все знаете.  
Дядя поднялся, пошатнулся, схватился рукой за стул – послышался мерзкий звук  
скрипнувшей о пол мебели – и побрел вверх по лестнице, пока Лухан стоял с чемоданом в  
руках, смотрел ему в спину и думал о том, что любовь к настоечке у их рода, очевидно, в  
крови, и когда ему самому перевалит за тридцать, а жизнь будет навсегда разрушена,  
его тоже наверняка потянет к этой кислятинке, запах которой до сих пор кажется до  
14/151  
жути знакомым.  
Лухан хмыкнул еще раз и поволочил чемодан вверх по лестнице вслед за пьяненьким  
дядей, забыв о любимом братике, который до сих пор стоял у порога и шокированно  
смотрел на графинчик – очевидно, вспоминал приснопамятную бабулю и «выблядка».  
Лухан справедливо рассудил, что, раз уж ему не повезло гнить все лето в захолустье  
(тогда как ублюдок Вуфань весь месяц перед экзаменами говорил что-то о море и  
обещал писать письма из Европы), то довольно справедливо перед лицом судьбы будет  
найти себе такое развлечение, которое ему нравится – а на выбор был только старый  
велосипед, пыльная библиотека и дурачок Миньшо. Велосипед был ржавым, едва вертел  
колеса и оставлял на брюках коричневые пятна, а библиотека вообще никогда не  
казалась Лухану местом, достойным его внимания, поэтому, за неимением других  
вариантов, его выбор пал на Миньшо.  
После завтрака, который дядя щедро озонировал запахом перегара, Лухан засунул руки  
в карманы брюк и поднялся по скрипучей лестнице, чтобы беззастенчиво пнуть дверь  
комнаты Миньшо – нет, ну а вдруг боги удачи настолько благосклонны, что он снова  
наткнется на что-нибудь интересное? Но, к большому сожалению Лухана, старшенький  
не рыскал ручкой в штанишках, а сидел на кровати в обнимку с тупейшим медведем и что-  
то увлеченно читал. Лухан встал над ним и, поглядев с минуту на каштановый затылок,  
выдал:  
\- Поднимайся, пошли.  
Миньшо захлопал своими глазками, такими же тупыми, как у его игрушки, и спросил:  
\- Куда?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Лухан, - гулять. Папаша тебя в деревню сослал, чтобы ты гулял, а не  
пылью с книг дышал – что непонятного?  
Миньшо недоверчиво пополз по кровати назад, к стене, подальше от наклонившегося над  
ним Лухана, и Лухан, хмыкнув, цепанул медведя за лысую башку и потопал на выход.  
Миньшо опомнился через секунду и побежал за ним, схватив брата за руку уже у самого  
входа:  
\- Я пойду, только отдай.  
\- Нужен очень, - презрительно скривился Лухан, возвращая игрушку.  
Старый сад оказался заросшим до безобразия, и Лухану приходилось иногда даже  
переставать свистеть, чтобы хорошенько распинать густую траву, которая оплеталась  
вокруг щиколоток и мешала двигаться.  
\- Заросло тут как-то все, - поделился соображениями Лухан. – При бабке так не было.  
При упоминании злобной старухи Миньшо весь передернулся и с каким-то забавным  
свистом выдохнул.  
\- Что, не любил ее? – спросил Лухан. – Помнишь, как она тебя называла?  
\- Помню, - пробормотал Миньшо. – И ты потом так называл.  
\- Что ж поделать, - Лухан сочувственно пожал плечами. – Никто же не виноват, что у  
тебя такая мать... О, а это что?  
В зарослях травы, которую задел Лухан, снова что-то запищало, и Лухан нагнулся, чтобы  
раздвинуть густую зелень – на земле сидела какая-то птаха (Лухан бы назвал ее  
воробьем – оно было серое, маленькое и уродливое, и даже если воробьем не являлось,  
Лухану-то ничто не мешало называть его так) и скребла неестественно вывернутым,  
отставленным в сторону крылом.  
15/151  
\- У нее… крыло, - жалостливо озвучил Миньшо и без того очевидные соображения.  
\- Ага, - сказал Лухан. – У нее их два. Просто одно сломано.  
\- И что нам с ней делать? – спросил Миньшо, присаживаясь на корточки.  
Лухана передернуло от этого «нам», и он злее, чем ему самому хотелось, ответил:  
\- Можно башку ей свернуть, чтобы не мучилась.  
Миньшо, очевидно, уже привыкший к злым и болезненным ответам брата, протянул руки  
к птичке, надеясь, что маленький пернатый комочек взберется к нему на ладошку, но  
крохотное существо только заметалось сильнее от испуга, чем бесконечно порадовало  
Лухана.  
\- Что-то не очень он хочет, чтобы ты его спасал.  
Миньшо не ответил, просто встал на колени, осторожно приближаясь к напуганной  
птичке. А Лухан смотрел на его обтянутый салатовыми зелеными бриджами зад, на  
котором, вероятно, не зажили еще следы той порки, и ему захотелось зареветь горячими  
жгучими слезами, когда Миньшо все-таки поймал пугливые перья в ладошки и поднялся,  
счастливо улыбаясь:  
\- Сердечко стучит.  
Лухан давно не видел этой тупой улыбки, и теперь она застала его неподготовленным –  
губы разошлись, сжавшись до узкой полоски, десны некрасиво высоко обнажились, а все  
вцелом выглядело так, будто Миньшо вставили в рот какой-нибудь расширитель и у него  
неправильный прикус.  
Лухан от души пожелал воробьенку сдохнуть поскорее, когда Миньшо, шевеля салатовой  
задницей, побежал наверх, чтобы накормить уродца и устроить ему дом в коробке. И  
желал того же много раз после, когда вечером стоял под золотистым квадратом  
освещенного окна спальни Миньшо и слушал, как недоразвитый братик читает птичке  
стихи, представляя его, согнувшегося над подоконником, запутавшего пальчики в  
каштановых волосах, улыбающегося этой отвратительной растянутой до самых десен  
улыбкой.  
Вряд ли он думал, что у лысого медведя может появиться конкурент – но нет,  
беспородную птичку Лухан начал ненавидеть так же сильно, как и плюшевую тварь.  
Лухан уже завел привычку выпинывать дверь братца, словно каждый раз напоминая ему,  
что Миньшо не удастся снова остаться одному, чтобы заняться непотребством – Лухан  
будет свято блюсти библейские заповеди и не позволит скверне поселиться в отчем  
доме.  
Но противный Миньшо вел себя, как святоша (хоть Лухан и подыхал ночами, задыхаясь от  
ненависти, когда представлял, что сейчас Миньшо, может быть, поскуливает на  
простынях, ублажая себя рукой), и единственным, чем занимался, так это чтением или  
подкармливанием этого писклявого отродья в коробке.  
Лухан по-хозяйски прошел к окну и остановился перед коробкой, на дне которой в  
собственном помете и перьях барахтался воробьенок. Миньшо с беспокойством  
завозился на кровати и, когда брат поднял руку, подбежал к нему, очевидно, пытаясь  
спасти птенца от неминуемой гибели. Но Лухан со смешком разжал кулак перед лицом  
напуганного братика и продемонстрировал ему мякиш белой булки, оставшейся с обеда.  
\- Можно его покормить?  
Насколько Лухан помнил, это вообще был первый раз, когда он спрашивал у Миньшо  
разрешения.  
16/151  
\- Покорми, - тихо сказал Миньшо, усовестившись своих предположений, которые успел  
настроить касательно намерений кровожадного брата.  
Воробьенок клевал хлеб с жадностью, растерзывая маленький кусочек клювиком, и  
Лухан развернулся к Миньшо:  
\- Пошли в деревню.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ни зачем. Просто пошли.  
\- Я не хочу, - сказал Миньшо, снова раскрывая книгу.  
\- Я ведь могу его и выбросить, - предупредил Лухан, кивая на жрущего птенца.  
\- Хорошо, - внезапно легко, под действием угрозы, согласился Миньшо. – Только отойди  
от него.  
Лухан поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя чистоту своих намерений, и молча смотрел на то,  
как Миньшо натягивает смешную растянутую кофту и застегивает пряжки на башмаках.  
Лухан не знал, чего или кого хотел найти в деревне – ему просто смертельно скучно было  
уже вторую неделю сидеть дома, не находя никаких достойных средств, чтобы  
спровоцировать Миньшо или довести его снова до слез – и теперь просто и без мыслей  
смотрел на прожаренную от солнца, пустую в середине дня улицу, прислонившись  
спиной к дереву.  
Миньшо слонялся где-то рядом, как недоразвитый, тискал в руках игрушку, гнул худые  
ноги, раскачиваясь на каблуках и, задрав башку, смотрел в синее безоблачное небо.  
Идиот, что с него взять.  
Лухан подумал, что хорошо бы было закурить – но сигареты, которые он свистнул у дяди,  
остались дома, а денег не было совсем. Что это вообще за жизнь за такая? Ему  
пятнадцать лет, а отец отправил его в это богом забытое место, дав денег только на  
билет на поезд. Несправедливо…  
Лухан выплыл из раздумий и оглянулся, разыскивая взглядом полудурка – Миньшо,  
подобрав полы кофты, как раз собрался присесть перед какой-то страшнючей псиной,  
спавшей в тени под деревом, и тянул руку к плешивой башке, чтобы погладить. Лухан  
успел подумать, что мозгов в его брате нет вообще, только эта тупая блевотинная  
нежность – это ж надо додуматься будить тварь, которая ростом тебе по пояс. Пес,  
почуяв прикосновение, поднял голову и зарычал, обнажив клыки…  
Лухан чертыхнулся и рванул вперед, успев загородить Миньшо собой ровно в тот момент,  
когда огромная черная собака поднялась и согнула лапы, готовая прыгнуть.  
\- Чэн-Чэн, - вдруг позвал кто-то, - ко мне.  
К удивлению Лухана, псина повернула голову – и тут же прикрыла клыки и сложила уши  
к голове, так что даже ее взгляд стал маслянисто преданным. Лухан обернулся вслед за  
ней, случайно утащив вслед за собой и Миньшо, который вцепился пальцами в бок его  
рубашки, тыкаясь носом между лопаток, и лицом к лицу столкнулся с жутким  
мальчишкой, с первого взгляда на которого можно было сказать только одно –  
разбойник.  
\- У меня самая злая собака во всей деревне, - сказал мальчишка, почесав псину по  
голове. – Не надо было к ней лезть.  
\- Да разве это я к ней лез, - фыркнул Лухан, наконец-то отрывая руки Миньшо от  
рубашки и брезгливо отшвыривая маленькие ладошки от себя. – Придурок…  
Мальчишка хмыкнул и грязными руками взъерошил свои густые черные волосы.  
\- Вы не отсюда, да? Никогда тебя раньше не видел.  
\- Мы здесь только на лето, - ответил Лухан. – Знаешь старый дом с садом за поворотом?  
Мальчишка кивнул, сощурив свои жуткие косые глаза. Псина, потыкавшись носом хозяину  
17/151  
в колени, снова убрела в тень и свернулась клубком.  
\- Скука страшная, - пожаловался Лухан.  
Мальчишка кивнул еще раз и сказал:  
\- Я на реку шел, купаться. Пойдешь со мной?  
Лухан оглянулся на Миньшо и, заметив в его глазах испуг, поспешил согласиться:  
\- Пойду. Меня Лухан зовут.  
\- А меня Тао, - парнишка замялся, а потом ткнул грязным пальцем в Миньшо: - А это кто?  
\- Мой брат, - любезно пояснил Лухан.  
\- А почему у него игрушка? – не сдавался Тао, изучая Миньшо подозрительными  
прищуренными глазами.  
\- А он идиот, - не менее любезно удовлетворил его любопытство Лухан.  
Миньшо вздохнул, но спорить не стал, стараясь не отходить от роли, которую выделил  
ему братишка.  
Тао весело рассмеялся и пошел по дороге, спиной вперед.  
\- У нас в деревне тоже есть одна такая. Ее кормят, а потом, ну… подол задирают.  
Лухан рассмеялся в ответ, заметив, как передернулись плечи Миньшо, но принял  
информацию к сведению, хоть и старался помнить о гонорее.  
Тао оказался смешливым парнем и, как бы помягче выразиться – из тех, которые  
нравились Лухану, не слишком заморачиваясь с моралью.  
Блеск деревенской речонки, от поверхности которой солнце отражалось, как от зеркала,  
ослепил Лухана, а мягкая покачивающаяся трясина из песка под ногами прибавила  
хорошего настроения, так что он на минуту забыл и о Миньшо, и о Тао, которые брели  
позади него – а когда оглянулся, то злобно сощурил глаза, в три шага преодолев  
расстояние, которое отделяло его от братца. Лухан отобрал тупого ненавистного  
медведя из рук черноволосого мальчика, который тянул его за глаз-пуговицу,  
наслаждаясь жалобным выражением личика Миньшо, и вернул недоразвитому братцу,  
сердито предупредив:  
\- Он мой брат. И издеваюсь над ним только я.  
Тао скривил губы и пробормотал:  
\- Да сколько угодно, - стягивая с себя рубашку.  
Лухан моргнул, когда вслед за рубашкой с тела Тао на песок осыпались и штаны, и  
мальчишка остался совсем голый, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы. Лухан принялся  
стаскивать одежду и с себя, краем глаза косясь на Миньшо, который сидел на песке и  
большим пальцем на ноге рисовал на его поверхности кружочки. Со стороны Миньшо это  
было очень умно, отметил Лухан – если бы его братец вдруг начал проявлять какой-то  
интерес к загорелому телу их нового знакомого, то дома Миньшо пришлось бы пореветь  
немного громче и дольше, чем в прошлый раз.  
Чистая и теплая вода скатывалась по телу, даря настоящее удовольствие, и Лухан  
предложил Тао на спор переплыть речонку, надеясь все-таки каким-нибудь чудом  
обставить сильного и крепкого паренька. Миньшо с берега смотрел на две головы,  
торчащие над водой, и с интересом следил за тем, как медленно, но уверенно, Тао  
обгоняет Лухана. Чего Миньшо не ожидал, так это того, что на обратном пути Лухан  
запрыгнет на Тао и пару раз заставит опуститься под воду, держа за волосы, чтобы  
мальчишка вымотался и наглотался речной воды – а потом, измученный и тяжело  
дышащий, вползет на берег.  
Первый.  
Лухан чувствовал, что Тао обиделся на него за этот грязный ход, но слишком уж ему  
хотелось выиграть. А кроме того, Тао не был таким уж ценным знакомым, чтобы  
18/151  
дорожить его обществом, и, когда капли воды на его теле обсохли, он поднялся, натянул  
одежду и весело кивнул Тао на прощанье, подопнув Миньшо, чтобы поторапливался.  
К воскресенью Лухан снова изнывал от скуки и, что самое неприятное, начинал  
чувствовать, что это разморенное жаром бездействие скоро заставит его сделать что-  
нибудь нехорошее, что-нибудь такое, что всколыхнет эту тихую жизнь и, возможно, даже  
перевернет его собственную.  
Потому что уже никаких сил не осталось ночами думать о том, что Миньшо снова ласкает  
свою игрушечку, а медведь глазами-пуговицами преданно смотрит, как его хозяин  
трогает свое невинненькое мягкое тело. Лухан даже начал думать о том, что его, может  
быть, отпустит это сумасшествие, если он каким-нибудь способом устроит так, что  
Миньшо сделает это при нем. Лухан надеялся, что вечное заноженное в члене  
возбуждение спадет, если он своими глазами увидит, как теплая пахучая сперма  
выбрызнет из натертого тела Миньшо… И черт, черт, черт – может быть, он сможет  
уснуть, перестав каждую ночь стискивать простыню пальцами и беспомощно потираться  
гадко ноющим пахом о матрас.  
Солнце светило в окна до боли и резало глаза, и Лухан, глядя за завтраком на небритого  
и снова похмельного дядю, решился – он еще не знает, на что, но хотя бы будет  
действовать.  
Действовать в контексте текущего положения дел означало «действовать на нервы  
Миньшо», и Лухан, похабно улыбаясь, снова поднимался по лестнице, чтобы выпнуть  
дверь комнаты старшенького. Миньшо лежал на кровати, отгородившись книгой от всего  
белого света, и Лухан получил возможность вдоволь поразглядывать оголившуюся  
полоску кожи между кромкой брюк и задравшейся рубашкой – Миньшо первым говорить  
никогда не начинал и считал за правило игнорировать Лухана до тех пор, пока это  
физически возможно.  
\- Эй, уродец, - позвал Лухан. – Собирайся, в церковь пойдем.  
Книга опустилась, и большие туповатые глазища установились на Лухане:  
\- Зачем? Я не хочу.  
\- Ты всегда не хочешь, - отмахнулся Лухан, нагибаясь, чтобы потянуть Миньшо за кромку  
штанов – его пальцы проехались по голой коже, и Лухана забило тонкой судорогой.  
Раньше он никогда не прикасался к телу брата в местах столь интимных и интригующих.  
– Надо же отцу сказать, что мы были примерными мальчиками и в этой святой глуши не  
забывали о боге.  
Лухан заглянул братику прямо в лицо и подозрительно спросил:  
\- Или ты боишься? Тебе есть, что скрывать? Опять дергаешь свой…  
Миньшо испуганно отскочил от него, перепрыгнув на кровати на полметра дальше и  
приземлившись мягкой попкой прямо медведю на морду. Медведя достали, задумчиво  
провели по плюшевой роже, а Лухан стоял и бесился – любое упоминание об этом  
дезориентировало Миньшо так, что Лухан не мог понять, то ли он в прошлый раз  
перестарался, то ли Миньшо на самом деле делает это по ночам.  
Он знал только одно – хотелось биться головой о стену и выть от бессилия.  
\- Через десять минут не появишься, вернусь и с лестницы спущу, - предупредил Лухан,  
прежде чем развернуться и закрыть за собой дверь.  
Он мог поклясться кому угодно, что достиг своего предела – сегодня, глядя на тонкие  
бессильно опущенные на колени руки Миньшо, на его бесконечно хрупкие косточки  
19/151  
запястий, на ряд позвонков на шее, дугой выкатывавшихся из-под белого воротничка  
рубашки… он на самом деле заплакал.  
Улыбчивый сухонький и изогнутый в своей сутане, как трость, пастор закончил  
проповедь, и немногочисленная паства вереницей потянулась к нему за благословением,  
а Лухан все продолжал сидеть, глядя в солнечное окно, так что Миньшо, душа медведя  
кулачками, искоса бросал на него осторожные взгляды – Лухан, казалось, глубоко  
ушедший в себя, сидел так, что Миньшо не мог встать.  
Пастор, последний раз перекрестив чей-то лоб, улыбнулся двум мальчикам, сидящим на  
боковой скамье, и тихо удалился – пусть их сидят, раз им так хочется.  
Лухан мигнул, тяжело выдохнул и пошевелился, чуть повернувшись к Миньшо:  
\- Ну, чувствуешь, как благодать божья разливается внутри?  
Миньшо совесть не позволяла сказать, что он чувствует, потому что он хотел в туалет.  
\- Ты такой грешник, братец, - расценив молчание по-своему, вздохнул Лухан, поднимаясь.  
– Дай-ка я благословлю тебя, может, тогда ты проникнешься святостью.  
Миньшо покорно встал перед Луханом, возвышавшимся над ним на полголовы, и опустил  
голову, смиренно глядя на своего медведя, прижатого к животу.  
«Тупая плюшевая тварь, - подумал Лухан, - всегда с тобой, а мне даже прикоснуться  
нельзя»  
Лухан положил ладони на лицо Миньшо и приподнял его голову, заставляя взглянуть на  
себя.  
\- Благослови тебя бог, братишка, - сказал Лухан, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на лбу  
Миньшо.  
А потом быстро и тяжело выдохнул и, в короткую секунду скользнув по носу Миньшо,  
влажно мазнул своими губами по губам братика.  
Миньшо не сразу понял, что сделал Лухан – он только чувствовал это горячее  
прикосновение и слышал судорожный выдох. А еще чуть дрожащие кончики пальцев,  
которые оторвались от его лица, когда он полными непонимания глазами взглянул на  
брата.  
Но Лухан словно изменился за секунду – на его лице снова появилось это издевательское  
напыщенное выражение, и он, не оглядываясь, зашагал к выходу из церкви, оставляя  
Миньшо одного со своим недоумением и желанием как можно быстрее посетить туалет.  
20/151  
Часть 4  
Лухан очень надеялся, что Миньшо будет как обычно притворяться дурачком и забудет  
то, что он сделал в церкви. По крайней мере сам он старался вести себя как обычно –  
грубил, выпинывал дверь комнаты братца и тащил туда, куда ему хотелось (боясь самому  
себе признаться, что без по-идиотски широко распахнутых, смотрящих на него глаз и  
лысой башки тупого медведя где-нибудь в непосредственной близости, ему было  
тоскливо, как волку в заснеженном поле).  
Но Миньшо все испортил сам.  
Миньшо стоял в своих белых шортиках у ручья, текшего за садом (вода в нем даже летом  
была такая ледяная, что пальцы сводило, стоило на мгновение погрузить их в  
прозрачный поток), давил медведя под мышкой и задумчиво смотрел на небо. А потом  
спросил:  
\- Зачем ты поцеловал меня?  
Идиот-Миньшо так и сказал «поцеловал», и Лухан понял, что отшутиться не выйдет.  
Кусок коры, который он мял в пальцах, вывалился у него из рук, и Лухан тяжело  
проглотил собравшиеся во рту слюни, судорожно выискивая, чем бы оправдать свой  
поступок.  
Коленки Миньшо так по-идиотски торчали в стороны, а узенькая талия под белой  
рубашкой просто звала, наконец, взять и окунуть братишку в ледяную воду. И подержать  
там с пару минут, чтобы он никогда больше не задавал вопросов, на которые у Лухана нет  
ответа.  
Лухан все-таки проглотил эти раздражающие слюни и наигранно рассмеялся:  
\- Почему нет? Я твой брат, и на твой первый поцелуй у меня прав больше, чем у кого-  
нибудь еще.  
По правде говоря, Лухана очень грела эта мысль – что он умудрился лишить братишку  
даже воспоминания о первом поцелуе, и он рассмеялся уже веселее:  
\- А то так бы и ходил нецелованный…  
Миньшо слушал этот унизительный смех и, глядя на холодную, прозрачную воду,  
возможно, впервые не удержался и ответил на издевку, еле слышно прошептав:  
\- Он не первый.  
Но Лухан расслышал.  
Расслышал и внезапно взбесился так, что сам себя испугался – резко дернув Миньшо за  
плечо и развернув к себе, надвинувшись на него, с угрозой спросил:  
\- С кем ты целовался?  
Миньшо никогда не видел брата в такой ярости – он помнит злость, помнит садистские  
чернильные разводы в глазах Лухана, когда тот порол его ремнем – но все это не было  
яростью, такой, как сейчас, обжигающей и страшной.  
\- Син-Син… спросил, хочу ли я научиться целоваться… - сжавшись от страха,  
пролепетал Миньшо, похныкивая от боли, которую сумасшедше сжатые пальцы Лухана  
причиняли его плечу.  
«Син-Син… этот дурачок, - с облегчением вздохнул Лухан, - вряд ли они осмелились на  
что-то большее, чем невинное прикосновение»  
\- Как он тебя целовал? Так? – Лухан быстро нагнулся и коротко прижался сухими губами  
ко рту брата, поймав очередную нервную судорогу, когда Миньшо пискнул от  
неожиданности.  
Миньшо совсем не понимал, что так взбесило Лухана, и по своему обыкновению (даже не  
смотря на то, что глаза Лухана вселяли в него панический ужас и он просто боялся  
21/151  
пошевелиться) ответил честно – тихонько отрицательно помотав головой.  
Тихое и злое рычание Лухана отразилось в глазах Миньшо напряженной нервной  
чернотой, и Миньшо просто поднял руки, закрывая голову – на лице Лухана без труда  
можно было прочитать желание ударить.  
И Лухан, действительно, хотел бы ударить – вот только не Миньшо, а этого убогого Син-  
Сина, который посмел прикасаться к его братику, шарить по его телу своими уродливыми  
губами… Когда даже ему самому этого нельзя…  
Впрочем, вместе с дикой животной злостью внутри Лухана росло и еще кое-что. Кое-что,  
что нельзя было назвать нормальным и о чем придется молчать, но этот секрет того  
стоил, как ни крути.  
\- Миньшо, - позвал Лухан, осторожно отстраняя руки братика от его лица. – Миньшо…  
Миньшо взглянул на Лухана так удивленно, будто его брат вдруг внезапно подрисовал  
себе углем усы – в голосе Лухана никогда еще не было столько ласки. Никогда в жизни.  
\- Миньшо, - продолжал тянуть Лухан, и даже его лицо стало похожим на кошачью морду.  
– Ведь это же я твой брат, это ко мне ты должен обращаться с такими просьбами…  
Миньшо похлопал глазами, не зная, как объяснить, что, в общем-то, Син-Син первый  
предложил… И Миньшо не отказался только из любопытства и потому, что доверял Син-  
Сину. Как оказалось, он не ошибся – потому что Син обращался с ним так бережно, будто  
он был стеклянный, и все время спрашивал, надо ли ему остановиться или они могут  
продолжить. Син-Син не говорил ничего о том, что Миньшо ему нравится, и Миньшо  
думал, что то, что они целовались иногда на кровати старшего, когда объявляли отбой –  
никому не повредит.  
Лицо Лухана стало каким-то совсем пакостным, когда он быстро и бодро заговорил:  
\- Все! Решено! С завтрашнего дня я буду учить тебя… - Миньшо уже раскрыл было рот,  
чтобы возразить, но Лухан, нехорошо сверкнув глазами, быстро наклонился и коротко  
поцеловал, запихивая эти возражения обратно в полураскрытый ротик. – Никто больше  
не будет считать моего братика неумелым дурачком…  
Лухан развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился обратно в дом, изо всех сил  
сдерживая себя, чтобы не вернуться и не начать «уроки» прямо сейчас – в конце концов,  
у него еще два месяца впереди, и он, кажется, нашел, чем их занять.  
А потерпеть одну ночь, мучительно истирая член о простыни – это ничего. Это сделает  
завтрашний день еще слаще.  
Лухан и правда не спал всю ночь, и наутро за завтраком даже дядя смотрел с  
подозрением на внушающие ужас синяки под глазами младшего, а когда Лухан умудрился  
еще и разбить стакан, не донеся его трясущимися руками до столешницы, и вовсе  
задумался о том, что надо бы запереть на ключ весь алкоголь в доме – в конце концов,  
он недолго думал, кто ворует у него сигареты.  
Миньшо на Лухана вообще не смотрел и, если бы его спросили, ответил бы, что с его  
братцем в последнее время что-то неладно – Лухан перестал толкать его, перестал  
грубить и даже дверь в его комнату теперь открывал потише, хотя по-прежнему стуком  
себя утруждать отказывался. Что же касается поцелуев (уже трех! Подумать только…),  
то Миньшо бы сказал, что у Лухана временное помутнение рассудка, и он наверняка уже  
забыл свое обещание научить братика целоваться. Миньшо считал те поцелуи (кошмар,  
их было целых три) очередным издевательством, и, если честно, его начинало трясти,  
когда он думал о губах брата. Вопреки обстоятельствам и всем усилиям Лухана, брата  
22/151  
Миньшо не ненавидел никогда, и, возможно, еще год назад втайне все-таки надеялся,  
что Лухан когда-нибудь смирится с его присутствием в своей жизни и перестанет вести  
себя так оскорбительно. И именно потому, что Миньшо никогда не забывал о том, что  
Лухан – его брат, эти три поцелуя нервировали его так сильно. Миньшо просто не  
понимал, как его брату удается так легко переступать через правила… а главное –  
зачем? То, что Лухан якобы искренне хотел помочь ему избавиться от репутации  
дурачка, звучало так же фальшиво, как похмельный голос дяди по утрам. Очевидным  
было только одно – Лухан очень сильно бесился каждый раз, когда разговор заходил ОБ  
ЭТОМ.  
Сам Лухан за столом только тем и занимался, что пожирал старшего взглядом,  
прикидывая, куда бы затащить его, чтобы никто не отвлек их от «уроков» и – не дай бог –  
не заложил пьянице-дяде. Что же касается моральной стороны вопроса, то Лухан не  
даром провел ночь, взмыливая и без того влажную простынь – в его голове к утру  
сформировалась стройная и почти незыблемая теория, объясняющая, почему он может  
почти легально целоваться с паршивцем-братцем оставшиеся два месяца, пока библия  
будет лежать на его столике лицом вниз:  
а) они не родные – по крайней мере, не совсем, а если вспомнить слова бабки, так и вовсе  
выходило, что Миньшо – приживалка, кровью с ним никак не связанная;  
б)поцелуи – это не мужеложество, библия о поцелуях вообще ничего не говорит, так что  
Лухан может при желании целовать братца куда угодно, и это даже не будет считаться  
грехом – пока он держит себя в руках;  
в)возможно, это – самое лучшее, что он может сделать как брат – научить Миньшо  
контактировать с людьми больше, чем со своим тупым медведем.  
И чем больше Лухан обдумывал эти хитрые постулаты, тем меньше от его намерений  
тащило гнилью.  
После завтрака Лухан по обычаю зашел за Миньшо, чтобы вытащить старшего, который  
без его покровительства давно бы истлел где-нибудь между страниц очередной книги, на  
улицу. Испуганный взгляд, которым одарил его братец, подсказывал Лухану, что его  
попытка выглядеть невозмутимо провалилась, и он сейчас похож на маньяка, который  
чует кислый от страха запах пота своей загнанной жертвы, но остановиться Лухан был  
просто не в состоянии – он и так всю ночь подыхал от желания, протирая простынь  
ширинкой.  
Лухан снова приволок Миньшо к ручью, и, улыбнувшись, как хищник, потянул его за руку  
на землю:  
\- Садись, будем учиться.  
Миньшо посмотрел на него, как на врага, задержав взгляд на пальцах братца, цепко  
обхвативших его запястье – и сдался. Если Лухану захочется заставить его, он не сможет  
защититься – мудрее будет просто дать ему то, чего он хочет.  
Лухан кусал губы и разглядывал лицо братишки, который смотрел куда угодно, но не на  
него – отворачивая голову и открывая ему обзор на хрящики на тонкой шейке. Судя по  
всему, Миньшо был не в большом восторге от предстоящего «урока», и бледнел все  
сильнее, душа медведя на коленях – а Лухан тем временем медленно злился, закипая  
яростью при мысли, что, в то время как само присутствие Миньшо заставляет его дышать  
через раз, сам он может быть глубоко безразличен мерзкому братцу.  
Лухан выдернул медведя из рук братишки и пододвинулся к нему ближе, горячо  
выдохнув на нежную щечку:  
\- Повернись ко мне.  
Когда Миньшо медленно повернул голову, Лухану показалось, что дурацкие огромные  
23/151  
глаза разрослись на половину его лица, а когда он потянулся своими губами к губам  
Миньшо, глаза и вовсе стали напоминать бесконечность. Лухан нагло усмехнулся:  
\- У тебя губы грязные, - и провел кончиками пальцев по контуру рта любимого братика,  
стряхивая несуществующие крошки и любуясь знакомым униженным выражением  
слащавого личика.  
Это уже было лучше. Этим Лухан умел управлять.  
Лухан вновь потянулся вперед, но Миньшо ровно с той же скоростью двинул назад, опять  
оставляя Лухана ни с чем. И тогда, заглянув еще раз в огромные глазища, Лухан, наконец,  
понял, что пугает Миньшо больше всего.  
\- Закрой глаза, - тихо посоветовал он. – Забудь, что мы братья.  
Ресницы Миньшо неохотно опустились и задрожали на закрытых веках, похожие на  
лепестки цветов под ветром.  
А Лухан, наконец, коснулся его губ своими.  
И еще раз.  
И еще.  
Он почти не открывал рот, и это сложно было назвать поцелуями – он просто легонько,  
едва захватывая, прищипывал губы Миньшо своими, заставляя привыкнуть к себе,  
перестать бояться. Еще чуть-чуть, и эти поцелуи превратились бы в воздух, как крылья  
бабочек…  
Миньшо не протестовал и не пытался отодвинуться, но Лухан понимал, что не может  
позволить себе большего – как бы ему ни хотелось сейчас посадить Миньшо себе на  
колени и залезть в его рот языком до самых гланд. В конце концов, он должен был  
растянуть это удовольствие до конца лета – и, судя по тому, как билось сердце,  
громыхая по ребрам, на сегодня уже было достаточно.  
Лухан медленно отстранился и с пару секунд с улыбкой смотрел на лицо Миньшо, так и  
сидевшего с закрытыми глазами, ожидающего продолжения…  
\- Сегодня все, - гадким голосом оповестил Лухан. – Не надейся на большее.  
Судя по тому, как торопливо братик принялся искать тупую игрушку, ему все-таки  
удалось его смутить – и Лухан едва досадливо не хлопнул себя по лбу, когда подумал о  
том, что это было бы идеально. Заставить Миньшо думать, что ему неприятно и он просто  
делает одолжение.  
Спустя неделю Лухану уже делалось дурно от попыток придумать им новое оправдание,  
и он, плюнув на совесть, мораль и, в первую очередь, на перевернутую лицом вниз  
библию, во имя которой когда-то отхлестал голую попку Миньшо ремнем, не стеснялся –  
решительно ничем не прикрываясь – класть руку ему на пояс, чтобы притягивать ближе,  
когда задохнувшийся Миньшо начинал сопротивляться его губам.  
Минь-шо…  
Теперь это чертово имя звучало как музыка, два трепетных, будто хрустальных, слога  
ласкали слух, и Лухан часто беззвучно произносил их в голове, вспоминая вкус  
растрепанных погорячевших губок.  
Да, он все еще заходил в комнату старшенького с высокомерным и презрительным лицом,  
но все его напускное равнодушие таяло, как свечка, когда он усаживал туповатого  
братца рядом с собой и начинал целовать. Оглушающая, невыносимая, тяжелая  
нежность рекой выносилась прямо из его рта, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы скрыть  
ее – и он знал, что Миньшо ее хорошо чувствует, потому что…  
24/151  
Миньшо перестал вырываться.  
Когда они гуляли по саду, ручка Миньшо совершенно случайно оказывалась забытой в  
руке Лухана, и Лухан молчал, смотрел на звезды и вдыхал теплый ночной воздух, уже  
безо всякой злости думая о медведе, зажатом в другой руке братца.  
Миньшо, которого он раньше искренне считал туповатым, с расстояния вытянутой руки  
оказался просто доверчивым ребенком, который ничего не хотел в своей жизни больше,  
чем быть любимым и кому-нибудь нужным. Лухан понимал, что Миньшо не отталкивает  
его не из-за вкусных дурманящих поцелуев, а потому, что он держит его руку, когда они  
ходят по саду в темноте. Миньшо был как маленькая фарфоровая куколка, которую  
Лухан прятал в кармане от всех остальных, потому что она была слишком уж хороша – и  
должна была принадлежать только ему.  
Не стоило думать, что Лухан не пытался бороться с этой прорастающей в нем лаской,  
которую он задолжал Миньшо за десять лет – он сопротивлялся, как мог, иногда за  
столом бросая на брата такие тяжелые и злые взгляды, что Миньшо сжимался над  
тарелкой.  
Но Миньшо все звенел и звенел в голове двумя слогами своего имени, и от этого звука  
совершенно некуда было спрятаться – особенно ночью, под одеялом, в тишине. Лухан  
перестал ползать по простыни, перестал ревниво думать о том, что за соседней стенкой,  
старший, может быть, гладит свое маленькое обнаженное тело…  
Лухан перестал.  
Потому что вместе с распроклятыми семенами той ласки в нем прорастало еще кое-что,  
что нормальным назвать было нельзя уже ни в каком случае.  
Целуясь с братом у ручья, Лухан незаметно для себя свято уверовал в то, что именно он  
больше, чем все остальные, и даже больше, чем сам Миньшо, имеет право гладить  
маленькое обнаженное тело.  
Лухан думал обо всем этом, глядя на белую спинку Миньшо, стоящего на мостке,  
упирающемся в холодный ручей. Братишка по привычке прижимал к груди облезлого  
медведя, и у Лухана начинала болеть голова от мысли, что больше всего сейчас ему бы  
хотелось подойти и, пропустив свои руки под руками низкорослого братца, обнять его за  
пояс – чтобы стоять так и смотреть вникуда еще часа два, если не всю оставшуюся  
жизнь.  
Хотелось подойти к Миньшо и сказать что-то важное, что заставило бы его простить все  
эти годы издевательств и унижений, чтобы он просто положил свои бледные ручки ему  
на плечи и прижался носом к шее, как к самому родному на свете человеку.  
Но в Лухане и без того вся внутренняя конструкция скрипела и корежилась от  
напряжения, и эту искренность он позволить себе никак не мог, предпочитая получать  
вещи более приземленные и доступные – например, язычок Миньшо.  
О, он целую вечность будет помнить, как впервые вытребовал себе право соскользнуть  
внутрь братишкиного сладкого ротика. Миньшо тогда испугался и сжал зубы, чуть не  
откусив ему язык, но Лухан не вызверился, как обычно, а только похихикал тихо над  
смущенным и потерянным Миньшо – по всему выходило, что хоть в этом-то первый он, а  
не какой-то убогий Син-Син.  
И Лухан посчитал своим долгом преподнести Миньшо первый настоящий урок так, чтобы  
ему понравилось – Лухан просто унизительно расстарывался, чтобы увлечь язычок  
Миньшо игрой, с дьявольским коварством порхая внутри ротика старшенького, пока  
Миньшо не обмяк весь и не начал обтекать в его руках, как воск. Лухан тогда забылся  
настолько, что опомнился только тогда, когда Миньшо оказался лежащим под ним,  
скребущим его грудь ногтями в попытке сдвинуть с себя тяжелое тело, мешавшее ему  
25/151  
дышать. Лухан пообещал себе быть осторожнее – а на следующий день продолжил прямо  
с того места, на котором они остановились.  
Потому что Миньшо хоть и пытался расцарапать ему грудь и чуть не откусил язык, Лухан  
тоже видел, что ему нравится – и не только прогулки по саду рука в руке. Миньшо  
нравились и редкие укусы, и посасывания, и язычок – но больше всего почему-то те  
самые недопоцелуи-щипочки.  
Лухан думал, что это оттого, что они чем-то внутренним неуловимо похожи на самого  
Миньшо… худого, маленького, красивого настолько, что, когда он думал о его лице,  
дрожь в руках не останавливалась.  
Миньшо пошевелился впереди белой тенью, и Лухан вынырнул из своих мыслей на берег  
холодного ручья – не находя ни одной связанной мысли, чтобы подвести итог. Миньшо  
вызывал в нем целую бурю чувств, и не до конца отгоревшая ненависть все еще мелась  
темным в самой воронке лепестков из кружащейся нежности.  
Лухан подумал вдруг, на мгновение, что, может быть, все гораздо проще, чем может  
показаться…  
Мягкая земля покорно проглотила звук его шагов, и он оказался за спиной ничего не  
подозревающего Миньшо, подняв руку…  
Миньшо стоял на самом краю досок, обрывавшихся в холодную воду, которой здесь было  
по щиколотки, и думал о Лухане, который смущал его все сильнее с каждым днем. Лухан  
иногда не брезговал тем, что заставлял его – а потом превращался в кого-то другого,  
нежного и совсем незнакомого. Лухан смотрел на него, как на игрушку, когда целовал – а  
вечерами приходил, чтобы взять за руку и увести гулять по саду. Миньшо начал путаться  
в том, что чувствует к своему брату – ему просто хотелось, даже если он ошибается, хоть  
ненадолго поверить в то, что он что-то значит для Лухана. После всего того, что Лухан  
успел сделать, после десяти похожих на ад лет – немножко подержать свою руку в его и  
порадоваться родному теплу.  
Миньшо не слышал шагов за спиной и даже не почувствовал присутствия Лухана,  
которого перестал бояться и на которого больше не срабатывал инстинкт самозащиты – и  
когда на его пояс легла чужая рука, он испугался и вздрогнул так, что его ноги  
соскользнули с гнилых досок, и он рухнул в ледяную воду, опустившись ладонями и  
коленями на цветные камушки под прозрачной водой. Тело обожгло холодом, и он поднял  
голову, взглянув на Лухана полными обиды глазами.  
Миньшо показалось, что в глазах Лухана быстрой тенью мелькнули сожаление и  
неловкость, а потом Лухан вытянул руку и указал пальцем на воду:  
\- Там твой облезлый друг уплывает.  
Миньшо поднялся, мокрый по самую грудь, и, шмыгая носом от холода, побрел по ледяной  
воде догонять медведя.  
26/151  
Часть 5  
Середина лета выжаривала сутки, начиная с самого утра, и Лухан раздраженно отлеплял  
рубашку от мокрой спины, как зверь в клетке укорачивая комнату сердитыми шагами.  
Ему было мало. Чертовски мало.  
Жара просачивалась в окно, прямо в череп под влажные волосы, и ему хотелось сделать  
хоть что-нибудь, чтобы остудить себя… это свое внутри. Горела даже не кожа –  
плавился потом и вонял он сам, в самой сердцевине себя.  
Всегда липкий, вечно голодный, с трясущимися руками и воспаленными глазами.  
А Миньшо с хрустальными слогами своего дьявольского имени был как тот ручей –  
обжигающе холодный, прозрачный и… утекающий сквозь пальцы, стоило только  
отлепить от него губы и отпустить его запястье.  
Если бы Лухан мог, он бы выпил братика, всосал его внутрь вместе с плюшевым  
волосатым медведем, чтобы его рыбья чистота плескалась внутри, как в стеклянном  
аквариуме.  
Лухан остановился перед столом, глядя в окно. Сухое жжение в глазах размывало  
контуры леса на горизонте, а капля пота, катившаяся по виску, не давала ни на секунду  
забыть о том, какой зверь мечется внутри. Лухан поднял руку и кончиками пальцев  
провел по виску – растертая вода заблестела на них, горячая и отвратительная,  
позорная, грешная, проклятая… Воспаленный взгляд Лухана нашел на столе книгу, уже  
месяц лежащую лицом вниз, и он смазал ненавистную воду на гладкую черную корку,  
натянув на клыки хищную улыбку.  
Ведь если рассудить здраво – что мешает ему взять то, что так хочется? Кто его  
остановит? Если кто-то рискнет назвать себя сильнее, чем то, что плавит его изнутри –  
что же, Лухан хорошо посмеется.  
Он уже не мальчик – и отнюдь не слабый.  
Красивые, темные, но почти растерявшие блеск из-за жары глаза на секунду блаженно  
закрылись – а потом Лухан вылетел из комнаты, как пробка из бутылки шампанского.  
Миньшо сидел на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги, и тоже страдал из-за жары, как-то  
отупело переворачивая страницы книги – он не помнил толком, о чем читал, и совсем не  
вдумывался в смысл слов. Его глаза не успевали доползти до конца абзаца, а его мысли  
уже соскальзывали туда, к холодному ручью, к сумасшедшему брату, который в  
последний раз дошел до того, что придавил его к земле и лежал на нем, заставляя  
задыхаться от поцелуев. Миньшо видел, как его пальцы беспомощно сжимаются,  
выдирая траву из земли, и знал, что это значит – Лухан изо всех сил пытался запретить  
себе трогать его. Лухан боролся с какими-то своими дьяволами внутри и целовал так  
жестоко, что губы потом болели до самого вечера – но не прикасался никак вообще. И  
эта тонкая зовущая боль на искусанных губах, и узкие плечи Лухана над ним, которого  
кто-то будто тянул внутри в разные стороны, залегли в памяти нервным, покалывающим  
слоем неозвученных, задыхающихся от жары желаний.  
Лухан тянул их обоих на самый край, хоть и пытался сопротивляться, и Миньшо… Что  
же, Миньшо со своей вечно опущенной головой и медведем под мышкой покорно шел за  
ним, потому что узкие плечи Лухана, его нахальство, вечное вранье и обжигающие  
искренностью поцелуи обвили Миньшо, как побеги хмеля, и стали для него тем, из чего  
он не мог и не хотел выпутываться. Миньшо понимал, что это страшно, это грех, об этом  
узнают и рано или поздно накажут, но каждый раз, когда Лухан наклонялся к нему, он  
беспомощно тонул в запахе волос и тела брата. А других запахов в его жизни просто не  
было – он не различал их. Лухан был единственным, кто подобрался к нему настолько  
27/151  
близко, и после десяти лет, которые Миньшо провел в обществе драного медведя и  
пыльных книг, этот живой запах, тепло тела Лухана, сотни дробящихся оттенков его  
смеющегося голоса вросли в него, как корни дерева, и он начинал думать, что  
разорвется на части, если попытаться их вытянуть.  
\- Миньшо…  
Лухан стоял в дверях – высокий, худой, с взъерошенными волосами и темными пятнами  
пота на рубашке под мышками. Миньшо подумал, что он, наверно, бегал по этой  
чудовищной жаре…  
\- Лухан?  
Лухан сделал три быстрых шага и присел на кровать, а потом порывисто обнял своего  
брата. Никогда раньше он не делал этого, потому что найти хоть сколько-нибудь  
правдоподобную причину, почему его голодные непослушные руки могут сжаться на  
плечах Миньшо после всех слез и унижений, было невозможно. И еще Лухан боялся – что  
Миньшо все помнит. Что каждый раз, когда он рядом, когда он прикасается, раскрывает  
губы, чтобы произнести очередную ложь – Миньшо помнит и «выблядка», и «уродца», и  
«я хочу, чтобы ты сдох». Но сейчас Миньшо просто сидит, не шевелясь, как испуганная  
мышь, и притворяется мертвым – хотя темное от пота пятно на рубашке прямо рядом с  
его лицом.  
Лухан вынимает бесполезную книгу из рук брата и шепчет в самое ушко:  
\- Миньшо, пойдем гулять? – Лухану стоит огромного труда удержаться от того, чтобы не  
погладить разрумянившуюся щечку губами. – Ведь гулять со своим братом тебе нравится  
больше, чем читать, а, Миньшо?  
Миньшо думает, что Лухан дьявол. «Гулять со своим братом» - ведь это он о поцелуях, об  
этом нехорошем, неприличном, но томительном, чем они занимаются каждый день в саду  
у ручья. Лухан дьявол, и он задумал что-то новое, еще хуже, чем обычно.  
\- Миньшо, пойдем, а? – голос Лухана вкрадчивый, как у оборотня, и он все-таки оставляет  
на коже Миньшо горячий след губ.  
Лухан встает и тащит брата за руку, цепко впиваясь в него пальцами, а когда Миньшо  
тянет его обратно, чтобы захватить медведя, Лухан усмехается и, выжигая старшего  
взглядом, медленно и уверенно отбирает игрушку, опуская ее обратно на кровать:  
\- Тебе он больше не нужен. У тебя есть я.  
Это очередная ложь Лухана, но Миньшо слишком голоден, чтобы не подобрать то, что  
ему бросают, и он послушно следует за братом, а в его голове, когда они спускаются по  
ступеням, все мерцает и мерцает голос Лухана. По словам Лухана выходило, что теперь  
он признает в Миньшо брата – или как там ему хочется называть того, кого он целует  
каждый день, выдергивая траву пальцами от нестерпимого желания. И эта мысль грела,  
грела так, что, когда нога Миньшо опустилась на последнюю ступеньку, он забыл, что в  
словах Лухана правды всегда меньше половины.  
Лухан вытащил его на крыльцо, и Миньшо задохнулся от жары, внезапно плеснувшей в  
лицо горячей волной. В ушах зашумело, и он отобрал свою руку, чтобы вытереть пот со  
лба, а когда опускал ее, влажную от капелек, то едва ли не вздрогнул – Лухан смотрел на  
него так пристально, что становилось не по себе.  
Лухан больше не мог говорить – его язык присох к глотке то ли от жары, то ли от вранья.  
Он молча взял Миньшо за руку и поволок к ручью. Короткая рубашечка Миньшо намокала  
от пота так же, как его собственная, и он, если бы закрыл глаза, мог бы почувствовать,  
как капельки пота под тяжестью своего веса скатываются по дуге позвоночника,  
заползая под опушку бриджей Миньшо, намачивая салатового цвета ткань и превращая  
ее в темно-зеленую.  
28/151  
Лухан держал Миньшо за руку, и мог чувствовать, насколько горяча его кожа, как жарко  
ему должно быть под двумя слоями материи, опутывавшими его бедра, а под мышками,  
наверно, просто бесновалось пламя, способное плавить металл.  
Лухану было жарко, Миньшо было жарко тоже, и Лухану хотелось бы раздеть их обоих…  
Чтобы потом прижаться своим голым телом к вытянутому под ним телу брата, придавить  
всем своим весом, выдавить весь воздух из груди – и медленно вплавляться в него,  
подыхая от запрещенного восторга.  
\- У ручья слишком жарко, - сказал Лухан, внезапно дернув ручку Миньшо в сторону. – Нам  
нужна тень.  
Лухан втолкнул Миньшо внутрь старой конюшни и прикрыл перекосившуюся тяжелую  
дверь. Лошадей здесь не держали уже лет двадцать, зато сена было навалом, и солнце  
проскальзывало сквозь щели в стенах, высвечивая золотистые пыльные дорожки. Пыль  
оседала на влажной от жары коже, и хотелось чихать, но Лухану было все равно. Он  
затянул Миньшо в коробку бокового стойла и, положив руки ему на пояс, заставил  
опуститься на сваленное в угол сено.  
Легкие узкие бедра Миньшо выжали из старой травы еще порцию пыли, и Лухан  
опустился перед ним на колени, предупреждая:  
\- Не шевелись сильно… пыльно…  
Глаза Миньшо снова вытянулись на все лицо, и он испуганно смотрел на Лухана, понимая,  
что что-то не так. Запах травы и пыли тянул легкие, и дышать было тяжело и неприятно  
– а взгляд темных, горьких, как это сено, глаз Лухана расслабиться абсолютно не  
помогал.  
Очевидно, нехорошее возбуждение и постоянно, как кровь из раны, сочащееся в теле  
желание делало Лухана очень сообразительным и чутким – он понимал, что пока Миньшо  
испуган, у него ничего не получится. И, если признаваться честно, ему и не нужно было  
так – он хотел, чтобы Миньшо отвечал ему по собственной воле.  
\- Миньшо… - выдохнул Лухан. – Я теперь не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, ты мне веришь?  
Лухан приподнял личико брата пальцами и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Миньшо, мне нельзя этого говорить, но мне очень нравится целовать тебя. Братишка…  
Лухан наклонился вперед и поцеловал Миньшо, обхватив его руками, как игрушку.  
Пальцы Лухана подергивались от восторга, когда он разглаживал влажную ткань  
рубашки на спине, и он прижал коленями бедра Миньшо, обхватив его крепче. Крепкий  
запах сена снова пополз по воздуху, а Лухан закрыл глаза, потому что Миньшо отвечал –  
не с таким диким напором, как сам Лухан, но уже давно без того страха, что был в самом  
начале. Губы Миньшо всегда лишь подчинялись давлению Лухана, и он целовал с той же  
тихой и молчаливой сдержанностью, которая сквозила во всех его движениях, но Лухан  
искренне восхищался ей – она, словно дым сигарет, только дразнила сильнее,  
заставляла хотеть большего, манила недоступностью и напрашивалась на то, чтобы ее,  
наконец, изловили и подчинили.  
Лухан оторвался от брата, разлепив губы с громким чмоком, и, фальшиво улыбнувшись,  
пропел:  
\- Ну, целоваться я тебя научил… - а потом выдрал из прорези пуговицу воротничка,  
который душил Миньшо.  
Пуговички были белыми и отдавали перламутровыми разводами, как створки ракушек  
изнутри, и Лухан выдавливал их одну за одной, раскрепляя полоски ткани, закрывавшей  
Миньшо, позволяя ему смотреть, как легко брату удалось разломать весь его страх и  
осторожность, за которыми он прятался столько лет. И это было бы еще ничего, если бы  
Лухан не тянул его сейчас в самую воронку греха.  
29/151  
Нервное напряжение отпускало Лухана – с каждой новой перламутровой пуговичкой,  
лишившейся своего места, и когда полы рубашки остались просто болтаться перед ним,  
ничем не связанные, он глубоко и с наслаждением вдохнул солнечную пыль.  
А потом отдернул ткань.  
Как он и думал, грудь Миньшо оказалась белоснежной – на ней не было ни шрамов, ни  
синяков, ни родинок, только впадинка пупка, вокруг которой завивались нежные  
каштановые волоски, и два пятнышка сосков, бледным, светло-фиолетовым оттенком  
походившие на осенние хризантемы.  
Миньшо смотрел на него, затаив дыхание, и, кажется, был совсем не против  
прикосновений. Лухан положил руку на грудь брата и чиркнул кончиками ногтей по  
сосочку, как по гитарным струнам. Когда он сделал это еще раз, сжавшаяся головка  
сосочка запела, царапнув ноготь нежным мясистым пузырьком, а Миньшо вздрогнул.  
Рука с сосочка соскользнула на животик, и Лухан погладил его ладонью, стягивая  
подушечками пальцев влажную, упругую кожу. На лице Миньшо по-прежнему не  
отражалось ничего – ни неприязни, ни удовольствия, и Лухан вновь уперся коленями в  
сено, поднимаясь выше, чтобы втянуть носом сладкий дурманящий аромат прямо из-за  
впадинки под ушком Миньшо. Он касался шеи брата кончиком носа и чуть-чуть губами,  
оставляя невесомые, дрожащие поцелуи, которые так нравились Миньшо. Жар чужого  
тела оседал Лухану прямо на губы, и он коснулся горячей кожи языком, забирая себе  
соленый привкус и оставляя Миньшо холодную мокрую дорожку поперек кадыка.  
Лухан хотел пробовать это тело как можно медленнее, но терпение никак не получалось  
взять под контроль – он позволил себе стянуть послушную ткань с плечика Миньшо,  
припадая губами к круглой косточке сустава. Руки Лухана скользнули на поясницу брата,  
и он чуть потянул его на себя, заставляя откинуться назад, упереться руками в пыльное  
сено и подставить ему грудь. Губами и руками Лухан попробовал косточки ключиц – две  
тонкие, как месяц, дуги, от которых вниз нарастал легкий подъем, заканчивавшийся  
холмиками сосков. И Лухан, как паломник, не упустил ни сантиметра святой земли,  
обступывая ее всю поцелуями, пока не взобрался на самую вершинку цветом в лепестки  
поздних, осенних хризантем.  
То, как вершинка выскальзывала из его рта, смоченная слюной, как его голодные губы  
сосали этот цветочек, как сладко и горько пахло от фиолетового кружочка – сводило  
Лухана с ума. Он снова и снова теребил ласковый темный горошек нижней губой – а  
потом прижимался лбом к молочной груди Миньшо, и ему хотелось плакать. Беззвучно  
ронять слезы обиды и бессилия, ощущая прикосновения липкой кожи и слушая глухие  
удары сердечка Миньшо в груди.  
Почему они братья? Ну почему-у-у…  
Глаза Лухана зло сжимаются, когда он думает, что это совершенно все равно. Ведь по-  
прежнему нет никого, кто может его остановить.  
Рука Лухана так быстра – пуговички его собственной рубашки охотно выскальзывают из  
прорезей, подчиняясь желаниям сильного и уверенного в себе хозяина. В конце концов,  
победителей не судят.  
Лухан распахивает собственную одежду и тянет руку Миньшо себе на грудь, накрывая  
сосок, шепчет, не выбирая слов:  
\- Миньшо, сделай это тоже… Я хочу, чтобы и ты…  
Пальчики Миньшо нежно гладят горячую кожу, омываясь вокруг сосочка двумя потоками.  
Лухан, глядя на них, сходит с ума, и за шею притягивает голову брата к своей груди,  
опуская губами прямо в темное пятнышко. Миньшо целует послушно, а Лухан зарывается  
пальчиками в его каштановые волосы, собирая их в кулак на затылке.  
30/151  
Он так благодарен Миньшо за это, за это согласие, что нетерпеливо целует его в губы – а  
потом вновь заставляет запрокинуть голову, зацеловывая шею, поглаживая маленький  
пупок, горькие цветочные соски, прощупывая длинный, идеальный изгиб ребер.  
\- Ханни…  
Собственное имя ударяет по голове, как язычок по колоколу, губы Лухана раскраивает  
счастливый и хищный оскал, и он выдыхает прямо в горячую шейку:  
\- Называй меня так всегда, - а потом сдавливает маленькую хризантемку на груди брата  
пальцами, выкручивая головку, ловя раскрытой рукой плечи падающего в него Миньшо,  
снова выдохнувшего:  
\- Ханни…  
Пыльные столбы света за спиной Лухана вдруг взметаются, и скрип двери с трудом  
проникает в его сознание, поглощенное нездоровым, скачущим по нервам обожанием.  
\- Этих сопляков хотя бы тут нет, - произносит мужской голос, и Лухан с ненавистью  
узнает в нем дядю.  
«Черт, черт, черт…»  
Лухан слышит женский смех, звук грубого поцелуя, шорох сена и одежды – а Миньшо в  
своей расстегнутой рубашке смотрит на него так жалобно, что Лухан бы рассмеялся, если  
бы не был так зол.  
\- Сладкая моя куколка, - говорит голос прямо за перегородкой, которая трясется от  
толчка, осыпая в сено пыль. – Вот я тебя сейчас…  
В глазах Миньшо разрастается ужас, он падает на колени, пытаясь торопливо  
подняться, но Лухан дергает его назад, крепко сжимая руками и торопливо произнося  
над самым ухом:  
\- Дурень… сиди тихо.  
О да, Лухан знает, как горяча кровь в их роду – и он сам бы тоже убил того, у кого  
хватило бы глупости вмешаться, когда он уже задрал чей-то подол. Но это не самое  
главное, почему он остановил Миньшо и сейчас держит его руками, тихо дыша в плечо –  
ему просто хочется, чтобы Миньшо послушал…  
Чтобы Миньшо слышал все эти неприличные, возбуждающие шорохи расстегиваемой  
одежды, чмокающие поцелуи, тяжелое дыхание мужчины, поневоле восстанавливая в  
своем воображении картинку того, что происходит за перегородкой – болезненный  
женский стон от того, что дядя, видимо, крепко сжал грудь и теперь мнет это мясистое в  
руках. А теперь целует покрасневшую сисечку, причмокивая губами, так что она снова  
стонет, но уже возбужденно, путая пальчики в его волосах.  
Когда шорох одежды становится нестерпимо громким, как будто это не шелест, а шум  
леса под ветром, Миньшо весь сжимается в дрожащий комочек под его рукой и  
закрывает уши ладонями, отказываясь слушать. Но Лухан с силой оттаскивает его руки от  
головы, пережимая запястья, так что Миньшо отчетливо улавливает произнесенное:  
\- Горяченькая… - а Лухан тяжело сглатывает, представляя задранный до самой головы  
подол, призывно расставленные ноги и круглые белые женские ягодицы.  
Снова раздается смешок и похотливый, как у течной кошки, скрипучий стон – и Лухан изо  
всех сил сдавливает руки Миньшо, дурея от мысли, что там, за перегородкой, он гладит  
ее по вытянутому, из-за того что она лицом в стену, кудрявому треугольничку, волосы на  
котором даже не черные и не коричневые, а какие-то серые.  
За стеной что-то ударяется в стену, а следом раздается болезненный всхлип и мужское  
довольное:  
\- М-м-м…  
«Начали…»  
31/151  
А Лухан слушает шлепки кожи о кожу, и пот стекает с него рекой, когда он думает о том,  
как горячий и налитый кровью ствол двигается внутри ее сочащегося влагой прохода,  
заставляя жалобно и сладко постанывать от боли, потому что он все еще держит в  
ладони ее грудь и каждый раз, когда с хрипом толкается внутрь, сжимает только крепче.  
Женские стоны затекают в уши, как расплавленный метал, и начинает казаться, что она  
стонет уже постоянно, меняя только тональность:  
\- Ах, ах, ах…  
Лухан переводит взгляд на Миньшо, и его глаза зажигаются дьявольскими искрами,  
когда он замечает, как братишка сжимает бедра, стискивает коленочки вместе,  
стягивает их и потирает одну о другую, будто ему хочется в туалет.  
И Лухан уже не думает, что идея дяди поиметь какую-то служаночку в конюшне была так  
плоха. Он перетягивает словно оглохшего и ослепшего Миньшо к себе на колени и,  
быстро расстегнув пуговки на бриджах, ныряет ладонью под белье, сжимая  
затвердевшую уже игрушечку в кулаке.  
Миньшо ведет плечами и пытается соскользнуть с коленей брата, но Лухан держит  
слишком крепко, а от его руки в штанах старшего бьет судорогой и по внутренностям  
расползается отупляющий жар.  
Лухан растирает маленькую нежную частичку братика и лишь один раз позволяет себе  
остановиться, чтобы указательным пальчиком обвести кончик, слизнув с него теплую  
капельку. Стоны за перегородкой не прекращаются, а от мысли, что он держит в руках,  
член Лухана становится каменным.  
У Миньшо совсем нет опыта, и несколько удушающих минут спустя, когда от нового удара  
в стену за перегородкой пыль в лучах света снова вздрагивает, он почти теряет  
сознание, и из его горла вырывается замученный лаской, едва слышный звук:  
\- Икх…  
Лухан готов молиться на своего братика, который даже застонать не может громко – а  
этот жалкий полувздох занятый работой дядя не услышит. Лухан тыкается носом в шейку  
брата, но на поцелуи у него уже нет сил – его левая рука распластана на животе Миньшо,  
держит крепко… а под ней что-то двигается, в самом низу животика, что-то растет и  
набухает, как живое.  
Миньшо сжимает кулачки на рукавах рубашки Лухана и приподнимает колени, пытаясь  
прикрыться, спрятаться от мучительного стыда. Слезы накапливаются в его глазах, и от  
них пыль, висящая в воздухе, становится нечеткой, зато стоны и хлюпанье за  
перегородкой он слышать не перестает. Может быть, потому, что оно не за  
перегородкой, а в его штанах…  
Когда Миньшо начинает ерзать, Лухан сосредотачивается на том, чтобы подставить свой  
возбужденный ноющий член под его бедра – чтобы попка Миньшо еще хоть раз  
прокатилась по нему, заставляя Лухана закрыть глаза и откинуть голову, как будто ему  
больно.  
Лухан убеждается, что его братик и в самом деле нечасто занимался рукоблудием –  
когда слишком быстро теплая влага растекается по его пальцам. Он так и сидит, не  
вынимая руку из бриджей старшего и не отпуская его член, машинально растирая липкое  
по длине, дожидаясь, когда за перегородкой закончат тоже.  
Наконец, громкий мужской рык и сладостный скулеж извещают Лухана о том, что они  
тоже скоро смогут выйти, но Лухан перестает вообще обращать внимание на звуки за  
стенкой, когда видит залитое слезами личико Миньшо. Он бы рассмеялся над тем, что  
его братик умудрился разреветься даже когда его ласкали – если бы не страх, что  
Миньшо плачет из-за того, что он сделал. Этот страх заставляет Лухана быть серьезным  
32/151  
и ласковым, так что он, едва дождавшись, когда дверь снова скрипнет, обнимает  
ладонями лицо Миньшо, разворачивая его к себе:  
\- Почему ты плачешь, Миньшо? Я сделал тебе… больно?  
Больно – не то слово, которое он должен был сказать, но Лухан ничего не может с собой  
поделать, нежно целуя мокрые от слез губки, просит:  
\- Расскажи мне, Миньшо? Пожалуйста, Миньшо, расскажи мне… Миньшо… Миньшо…  
Лухан уже готов к тому, что губы Миньшо раскроются, и он, наконец, начнет его  
обвинять – за десять лет, за поцелуи, за вот это принуждение – и это высасывает из  
сердца Лухана саму жизнь. Что он будет делать, если теперь его братик оттолкнет его?  
Если его прикосновения стали противны Миньшо?  
\- Я получился так же… - наконец, всхлипывает Миньшо. – Они просто в сарае… Он ее…  
А потом я… Я потом ты меня… Выблядок…  
На лице Миньшо такое страдание, что Лухану становится не по себе, и он снова  
бросается вперед, зацеловывая мокрое личико братика.  
\- Миньшо, Миньшо, - Лухан трясет его за плечо. – Перестань плакать, и я кое-что скажу  
тебе. Кое-что важное, чего ты не знаешь.  
Миньшо вытирает слезы, но горестное выражение с его лица не исчезает, и Лухан со  
вздохом опускает его спиной обратно на сено, почти придавливая собой, чтобы не  
приходилось смотреть в лицо.  
\- Послушай, Миньшо, - начинает Лухан, - даже если отец делал это с твоей матерью  
просто ради шутки… Они не знали одного, когда занимались этим – что делают подарок  
мне. Что много лет спустя я буду благодарить их не за игрушки и деньги, а за то, что у  
меня есть ты, понимаешь?  
Миньшо смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Лухан видит, что он  
действительно старается – но не понимает.  
Впрочем, Лухан его не винит – это одна из его многочисленных теорий в последнее  
время. И любимая – что его отец действительно е**л ту женщину единственно для того,  
чтобы шестнадцать лет спустя восторженный Лухан имел возможность заграбастать  
себе это пугливое сокровище с огромными глазами и прозрачным внутри. Чтобы Лухан  
умирал от своих запутанных, сводящих с ума чувств к шлюхиному сыну…  
«И пользовался им, раз уж ему на роду написано?» - вдогонку спрашивал обычно едкий  
голосок внутри, и Лухан торопливо гнал его, гнал далеко на границу сознания.  
\- Ты действительно не понимаешь, - усмехается Лухан, раскрашивая поцелуями щеку  
Миньшо и окончательно ложась на него. – Я больше не могу без тебя жить, слышишь?  
Как без воздуха, как без света, Миньшо. Миньшо… Миньшо…  
Лухан снова целует шею старшего – после того, что он сделал, когда на руке все еще  
чувствовалось вязкое тепло, вылившееся из члена Миньшо – это было еще приятнее. Он  
словно стал еще ближе к Миньшо, и теперь мог позволять себе хотя бы поцелуи, не ища  
оправданий.  
\- Миньшо?  
Брат смотрит на него своими темными глазами, и Лухан лижет его сосок, прежде чем  
сказать:  
\- Я правда бы умер за тебя. Ради тебя я сделаю, что угодно, веришь?  
Миньшо качает головой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Лухана, и Лухан ложится на нем  
поудобнее, прижимаясь ухом к груди и пристраивая свой все еще возбужденный член  
так, чтобы он упирался в обмякший член Миньшо.  
Если бы он сжимал игрушечку Миньшо немного дольше, он бы тоже кончил.  
33/151  
Часть 6  
Лухан, весело насвистывая, поднимался по лестнице – сумерки уже опустились на сад,  
накрыв ветки, как покрывалом, и в дальних темных уголках можно было обжиматься  
сколько угодно, не опасаясь, что кто-нибудь увидит, доложит, разнесет… Лухан  
кривился при мысли, что это все может выплыть, и, что странно, боялся не за себя –  
вообще, надо было очень сильно постараться, чтобы найти у него совесть, на которую  
можно было бы надавить – волноваться приходилось за Миньшо, который снова будет  
реветь и обниматься только со своим медведем. К тому же, он все еще не был уверен, как  
на самом деле относится к нему брат – когда он позволяет целовать и ласкать себя, он  
делает это потому, что ему нравится? Или потому, что он цепляется за него, как за  
брата? Лухан был уверен только в одном – у старшего на него не стоит так откровенно,  
как у него самого, и это, пожалуй, было единственным, почему сегодня Лухан вновь не  
позволял себе ничего большего, чем поцелуи в шею.  
Или Лухан все еще сомневался, что однажды сможет раздеть Миньшо полностью и  
насытиться им так, как хочется уже очень давно? Сможет совершенно забыть о том, что  
они братья?  
Поскольку он сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос, то принуждать Миньшо казалось  
бессмысленным – равно как и думать обо всем об этом.  
В конце концов, ему в большинстве случаев хватало просто прикасаться к Миньшо, к его  
хрупкому, нежному телу, видеть улыбку, обнажавшую десны, которую он когда-то  
называл уродливой.  
Лухан тонул в тысячах слабых графитовых черточек, которыми был прорисован его брат,  
и это было неизбежно, как восход солнца и смена весны летом.  
Лухан все еще не завел привычку стучать – теперь Миньшо просто принадлежал ему, и  
Лухан сильно сомневался, что после всех поцелуев у старшего осталось бы энергии на то,  
чтобы заниматься непотребством. А кроме того, теперь, если бы Лухан застал Миньшо на  
горячем, он, скорее всего, просто закрыл бы дверь плотнее и присоединился.  
Лухан тихо отворил дверь и удивился тому, что в комнате было темно – только легкий  
сумрак падал в окна, накрывая спящего на кровати Миньшо серой дымкой. Лухан где-то  
глубоко в душе обиделся на братца, который даже не предупредил его, что ляжет спать  
рано (пока наивный Лухан весь вечер мечтал о ночной прогулке и… да, о поцелуях-  
поцелуях-поцелуях), и Лухан, развернувшись, хотел было уже выйти, когда что-то  
показалось ему странным.  
Миньшо дышал так хрипло, словно у него в груди была дырка.  
И Лухан, отгоняя угрызения совести, вспомнил, что Миньшо весь день был молчаливее и  
бледнее обычного. Лухан мысленно обозвал себя дураком и, подойдя к кровати старшего,  
наклонился над ним, положив руку на лоб – Миньшо был горячим, как печка.  
«Чертов ручей», - подумал Лухан, вспомнив, что Миньшо был мокрым до самой шеи, когда  
вылез из холодной воды.  
А он тогда еще и посмеялся над ним – забыв, что брат был болезненным всю свою  
маленькую жизнь.  
Лухан вздохнул и побрел на выход.  
Он вытащил чемодан из-под своей кровати и принялся шариться по карманам – служанки  
всегда клали им с собой йод, бинт и упаковку аспирина на случай, если в старом доме не  
окажется ничего из медикаментов, что можно было бы использовать. Лухан вытащил  
таблетки и поспешил на кухню за горячей водой.  
Он разбудил Миньшо, ласково погладил по голове и приподнял, поднося кружку к его  
34/151  
губам.  
\- Пей, это аспирин.  
Миньшо захлебывался и глотал с трудом, но воду все-таки выпил. Лухан опустил его  
обратно и накрыл одеялом:  
\- Выздоравливай скорее… - Лухан не удержался и поцеловал его в сухие горячие губы. -  
Минь-шо…  
Но братик потянулся следом за его губами, не позволяя уйти, пожаловался:  
\- Мне холодно, Ханни, мне очень холодно.  
Лухан подумал с пару секунд, прежде чем предложить:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поспал с тобой?  
Миньшо быстро закивал.  
\- Хорошо… - медленно сказал Лухан, раздумывая над тем, выдержит ли он целую ночь,  
если ему придется обнимать горячего братика.  
Но Миньшо трясся так, что сомнения Лухана быстро рассеялись – если понадобится, он  
наизнанку вывернется, чтобы Миньшо стало лучше.  
Лухан быстро снял с себя рубашку и брюки и забрался под одеяло, обнимая дрожащего  
горячего братика и укладывая его себе на грудь. Миньшо доверчиво обхватил его  
руками, прижал холодные ступни к его ногам и уткнулся носом в шею, тяжело засопев.  
Лухан затих, остановив ладони на горячей спинке. Лухан надеялся, что тепло его голого  
тела быстро согреет Миньшо. А еще – что он со своей страшной и дикой, плещущейся  
внутри, поможет Миньшо даже лучше аспирина. Просто потому, что он рядом. Потому,  
что он хочет, чтобы Миньшо больше не было больно.  
Тени из окна колыхались на потолке, и Лухан, глядя в темноту, пожалел, что вообще  
подумал об этом. Когда он вспоминал, что пришлось пережить Миньшо, его сердце  
заливало жалостью и обидой на себя самого – он вообще удивлялся, как Миньшо еще не  
умер. Как этот маленький человечек, который улыбается от того, что солнце светит, а  
цветы пахнут, выжил в том кошмаре унижений и издевательств, в котором Лухан сам  
пытался его утопить?  
Лухан не понимал, почему он принимал за ненависть то, что было любовью?  
Лухан обиженно засопел и обнял братика еще крепче, мигая в темноту бессонными  
глазами и слушая тихое сиплое дыхание Миньшо возле уха.  
Впрочем, если так посудить, Миньшо такой чистый… из-за своих слез. Он плакал  
слишком много – и вся грязь смылась с него. Лухан заставлял его плакать – а вышло так,  
что он неосознанно лепил себе лучший подарок, который только можно представить.  
Который сопит у него на груди и своими ножками в пижамке скребет по его ногам,  
заставляя Лухана захлебываться нежностью.  
Потому что как может быть так, чтобы одно существо по собственной воле шло к другому,  
дарило ему свой каждый вдох и выдох, жалось по ночам и тихо сопело под ушком? Лухан  
не понимал, но чувствовал, что вот в этом, именно в этом – приручить такого дикаря, как  
Миньшо, забрать себе до самого основания, вместе с тихим стуком сердечка и цветками-  
сосочками – настоящее счастье. И это счастье было у него прямо в руках, лежало прямо  
на нем и крепко спало.  
Лухан снова погладил Миньшо по волосам, рассыпав бесцветные в темноте пряди на  
ладони. Спать Лухану не хотелось совершенно, и он вновь со вздохом принялся  
вспоминать те миллионы раз, что он заставлял братишку плакать. И, хоть теперь он  
чувствовал к Миньшо только нежность, густую, ноющую, кружащую голову, как запах  
цветов табака ночью, вспоминать те слезы все равно было приятно. Это походило на  
садизм, но слезы Миньшо были вроде украшений на теле братика – он весь сиял  
35/151  
прозрачными бриллиантовыми капельками.  
Время шло, кто-то ходил внизу, скрипел ступенями на лестнице, а Лухан все не мог  
заснуть.  
Иногда он задумывался о том, что будет дальше – как им быть, когда они вернутся  
домой. Без прикосновений и поцелуев он просто умрет, это точно. Придется быть ужасно  
осторожными, а это тяжело – раз попробовав эти губки, Лухан не мог остановиться и,  
если честно, терял контроль и ориентацию в пространстве.  
Мысль о том, что отец, вероятно, будет рад, увидев, что отношения между братьями  
потеплели, заставляла Лухана насмешливо улыбаться.  
«Тебе лучше не знать, насколько они потеплели, папочка»  
Миньшо весь покрылся испариной – видимо, таблетка начала действовать – и тихонько  
завозился, потеревшись щекой о грудь Лухана, а потом снова успокоился. Лухан смотрел  
на него в темноте – долго, все звуки в коридоре и на улице окончательно замерли (Лухан  
подумал, что сейчас, наверно, около полуночи), а потом не сдержался и подтянул  
Миньшо повыше, так что его горячее дыхание ложилось прямо на губы.  
Лухан не боялся заболеть – он сам был ходячей холерой, и болячки с самого детства  
обходили его стороной. Тем более Лухан не боялся заболеть из-за Миньшо – странно  
говорить, но это было бы даже приятно. Если бы он заболел, можно было бы узнать, как  
относится к нему Миньшо – сам он лично собирался провести завтрашний день рядом с  
братиком, кормя таблеточками и запрещая вставать. Лухан глупо хихикнул, подумав, что  
это – его братский долг, и он должен хотя бы раз его исполнить. Хотя на самом деле ему  
было просто приятно ухаживать за Миньшо, когда он так слаб – если честно, он не  
возражал бы против того, чтобы носить Миньшо на руках и кормить с ложечки, как  
ребенка. Он бы делал что угодно, лишь бы мягкий и теплый, как младенец, братик вечно  
сопел в его объятиях и, как сейчас, пускал на него слюни.  
Лухан снова хихикнул и чуть повернулся, чтобы ЭТО перестало сочиться из губ Миньшо.  
Братик снова пошевелился и – вот досада – засунул свое колено ему прямо между ног.  
Лухан посмеялся бы еще и над этим, если бы весь его живот не скрутило в тугой узел.  
\- Миньшо, что же ты делаешь? – пробормотал он, выпихивая ножку братца вон.  
Миньшо был без сознания, но Лухан все равно задумался о том, что, очевидно, ему очень  
долго придется ждать, когда братик дозреет до тех же ласк, что ему готов дать Лухан.  
Если вообще когда-нибудь согласится к нему притронуться, особенно там.  
Лухан понимал, что их отношения сейчас навроде собравшихся по осени на воде листьев  
– стоит ветру чуть подуть, и они расцепятся-разлетятся. Но разве не случайность и не  
его собственная беззастенчивость помогли им сблизиться? Когда дядя нагибал там, за  
перегородкой, служаночку, разве Лухан не сам посадил свою птичку на колени?  
Лухан снова вспомнил, как одуряюще приятно было чувствовать кулачки Миньшо,  
зажавшие рукава его рубашки, а самому оглаживать его маленькую штучку, как под  
конец братик выгибался в его руках и хныкал от удовольствия, а он почти слышал, как  
под его рукой, внизу животика, что-то двигалось, подтягиваясь к раздраженному члену,  
прямо к головке – пока не выплеснулось горячим ему прямо на руки.  
Лухан тихо чертыхнулся, когда понял, что его член от этих воспоминаний напрягся и  
теперь упирается Миньшо прямо в бедро. Лухан дышал глубоко и ровно, пытаясь остыть,  
но под весом тела брата это казалось невозможным, и он начал тихонько поглаживать  
Миньшо, скользя ладонями по его спинке.  
Миньшо не двигался и, кажется, крепко спал.  
Лухан пообещал себе не пользоваться его бессознательностью и приподнял резинку  
пижамных штанов, запустив руку внутрь.  
36/151  
Он только чуть-чуть. Честно.  
Гладкие шарики половинок встретили его влажным и упругим, и Лухан закрыл глаза и  
закусил губу, примеривая пухленькую роскошь поперек ладони. Попка у его братика, что  
ни говори, была что надо.  
Стыда у Лухана было ровно столько же, сколько совести – нисколько. А Миньшо  
принадлежит ему – до остренького кончика своей маленькой игрушечки, до влажного  
тепла между этих половинок, которое он голодно пробует средним пальцем,  
беззастенчиво находя сморщенный кружочек.  
Миньшо возится у него на груди, как сонный котенок – а потом внезапно распахивает  
глаза и смотрит этими своими огромными, даже в темноте блестящими бесконечностями.  
Лухан понимает, что наверняка испугал его, и быстро убирает руки из пижамных  
штанишек, накрывая щеки Миньшо ладонями и притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Он же все равно уже разбудил Миньшо, правильно?  
Лухан целует братика так горячо, как горячо у него в штанах, заставляя Миньшо поднять  
руки вверх и обнять его за шею – а потом быстро переворачивает их, опуская братишку  
спинкой на кровать.  
Миньшо, кажется, плохо соображает – то ли от сна, то ли из-за болезни, но Лухан  
слишком занят, чтобы смеяться над ним, мажущим губами мимо его поцелуев, и слишком  
беззащитен перед своим диким, что гонит его ощупывать бока Миньшо под пижамой.  
Миньшо все еще тормозит, и Лухан пользуется этим, чтобы соскользнуть вниз, задрать  
пижамную рубашку и шумно втянуть носом ароматный, пахнущий, как сам Миньшо, воздух  
над животиком. Раздевать его Лухану не хочется – он должен хотя бы сделать вид, что  
помнит о том, что Миньшо болен – и он просто макает свое лицо в эту нежную и мягкую  
кожу под ребрами, опуская ручки Миньшо себе на голову.  
Кажется, он похож на язычника, поклоняющегося чреву матери-богини.  
А еще он совершенно лишается рассудка, когда Миньшо гладит его, путая пальчики в  
волосах. И он, согнувшийся над его животом, с выгнутой дугой спиной, думает, что это  
самое его место – вечно просить у Миньшо прощения.  
Миньшо тихо разнимает его волосы, и Лухан просто ждет, когда это ему надоест – как бы  
удивительно ни звучало, но их поза, эти волосы и руки Миньшо на его голове намного  
откровеннее всего того, что они уже сделали с телами друг друга.  
Миньшо такой теплый и мягкий под ним, такой его – когда двигает пальчиками под  
волосами, иногда лаская кожу – как будто он на самом деле простил все. Но Лухану  
хочется это еще и услышать, и он поднимается, чтобы сжать кулачки брата в своих  
ладонях и спросить, вглядываясь в темноте в чужие глаза:  
\- Миньшо, кто я тебе? Я больше, чем все остальные?  
Лухан различает улыбку Миньшо даже сквозь полумрак, когда слышит:  
\- Ты Хан-ни.  
Только Миньшо называет его так. Только Миньшо делит это имя на слоги, так что Лухан  
будто сваливается со ступенек, запинаясь за двойную «н», которая наполняет его  
восторгом.  
\- Ты позволишь своему Ханни сделать тебе хорошо? – мурлыкает Лухан в его ушко.  
Вместо ответа Миньшо тянется к нему за поцелуем, и Лухан, бегло чмокая его в губы,  
сползает обратно вниз – крошка-Миньшо должен привыкнуть к тому, что Лухан иногда  
будет хотеть кое-что поинтересней поцелуев-бабочек.  
Глаза Миньшо расширяются до испуганных воронок, когда Лухан тянет полосатые  
пижамные штанишки вниз, и Лухану кажется, что братик одним взглядом умоляет его не  
заставлять его задыхаться от стыда – но Лухан точно знает, чего хочет, прижимаясь  
37/151  
губами к худому колену.  
Лухан вообще сомневается, что Миньшо осведомлен, чем еще они могут заняться, в  
принципе… И что это потребует от Миньшо открыться Лухану в тех местах, о которых он  
не может думать без краски на лице – но это позже. Лухан хорошо представляет, что он  
уже может забрать, а с чем придется подождать.  
Миньшо вцепляется в свои трусы, и это кажется Лухану невероятно забавным – когда он  
лицом отталкивает его руки и все-таки сдвигает белье вниз. Миньшо пытается сбежать,  
отползая вверх по кровати, но Лухан, посмеиваясь, ловит его бедра и тянет на себя,  
вновь опрокидывая на кровать. Простыня сминается и набирается складками под спину  
Миньшо, но Лухану и впрямь весело – а когда сдавшийся Миньшо сжимает бедра,  
пытаясь прикрыть свое достоинство от Лухана, и закрывает глаза ладошками, Лухан не  
выдерживает и хрипло смеется.  
\- Миньшо, ты такой дурашка… Хорошо, если не хочешь, не смотри.  
Руки Лухана ловко проскальзывают под гладкими бедрами, подтягивая чужое тело  
ближе, и он просто падает лицом между ног брата, игриво дуя на опущенный член,  
заставляя Миньшо возиться и сгребать попкой простынь еще сильнее.  
Лухан веселится от души, потираясь носом о бедро Миньшо, словно он у него чешется.  
Кожа на ногах Миньшо на самом деле такая гладкая, что хочется водить по ней щеками –  
а, может быть, Лухану так только кажется, потому что Миньшо все еще влажный от пота.  
Лухану хочется дразниться, и он нарочно зовет брата:  
\- Миньшо, эй, Миньшо… я поцелую его, хорошо? Ты же так любишь эти маленькие  
поцелуйчики.  
Лухан хитро улыбается и почти невесомо касается члена губами.  
Миньшо вздрагивает.  
Лухан касается еще раз.  
Миньшо вздрагивает снова.  
Лухану начинает казаться, что это будет продолжаться вечность – братик дергается  
каждый раз, как будто дрессированный щенок. Лухан смеется снова, но на самом деле  
это поражает его – отзывчивость Миньшо сводит с ума. Ему самому, чтобы возбудиться,  
этого бы не хватило – вини в этом хоть природную толстокожесть, хоть частые  
упражнения со своей рукой под одеялом в пансионе.  
И если бы эти поцелуи были настоящими бабочками, сейчас бы уже целая сотня  
трепетала крылышками на смотрящем в потолок стволе.  
Лухан решает, что пора прекращать играть с бедным Миньшо, который кусает губы и все  
такими же, как в самом начале, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на него.  
\- Что, все-таки решил посмотреть? – насмешливо спрашивает Лухан, намекая на недавние  
отчаянные попытки Миньшо прилепить ладони к лицу.  
Лухан решает, что братишка обиделся, когда Миньшо начинает отдирать его руки от  
своих ног, пытаясь оттолкнуть, и ему даже кажется, что глаза Миньшо знакомо  
заблестели сквозь темноту.  
Чувство вины прорастает в грудь Лухана, и он поднимается, чтобы поймать личико  
Миньшо, извиняющимся шепотом выпрашивая себе прощение:  
\- Ну Миньшо, ну прости меня. Ты просто очень смешно реагируешь.  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной… опять, - упреком отвечает Миньшо.  
Лухан снова тихо смеется.  
\- Я не знаю, почему так хочется это делать, правда. Ты такой сладкий, что тебя хочется  
замучить.  
\- Я не игрушка.  
38/151  
Эти слова неприятно царапают Лухана, и он опускает глаза, на самом деле соглашаясь:  
\- Ты не игрушка, - а потом толкает Миньшо на спину, честными глазами заглядывая в  
глаза брата, признается: - Ты просто чудо.  
Лухан целует, берет чужой член в руку и растирает его пальцами, съедая легкие вздохи,  
рождающиеся внутри Миньшо. Он уже второй раз делает это – но теперь он может  
смотреть на Миньшо (хоть в темноте это почти бесполезно) и целовать его, по его губам  
понимая, когда его рука двигается правильно, а когда не очень.  
Если бы еще два месяца назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что этим летом он проведет одну  
из ночей в кровати с полураздетым братом, заласкивая его до стонов, Лухан бы только  
рассмеялся, покрутив у виска пальцем. И тем страннее было ощущать под пальцами этот  
неприличный кусочек тела братика, растирая его пальцами, так что Миньшо весь  
начинал похныкивать и в конце концов вцепился рукой ему в плечи, закусив губку и  
вытягивая шею. Удовольствие медленно ступало по телу Миньшо, и Лухан видел, как оно  
движется – зализывая поджатые пальчики на ногах, оставляя дрожь на совершенных  
линиях бедер, размазывается по ресницам, заставляя прикрывать их устало и тяжело.  
Темнота вся наполнилась тяжелым дыханием Миньшо, и движения Лухана стали еще  
резче.  
\- М-ха…  
Этот тихий звук и ощущение от того, что Миньшо весь мелко подергивается, вытягивая  
спину каждый раз, когда Лухан ведет вверх, заставляют затвердеть и член Лухана,  
который успевает подумать, что если он не кончит в следующий раз, то умрет – и порция  
теплой жидкости пачкает его руку. Лухан старательно выжимает остатки на простынь и  
ждет, когда Миньшо откроет глаза, чтобы подразнить еще немножко.  
Лухан смазывает капельку с руки себе на губы и тянется вперед:  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
Миньшо охватывает священный ужас, и он пытается оттолкнуть нависающего над ним  
брата от себя, но Лухан сильнее, и вскоре он все-таки целует Миньшо, размазывая и по  
его губам то, что вытекло из братца.  
\- Ты вкусный, - сообщает Лухан, когда ему надоедает толкаться с Миньшо, смутившимся  
еще сильнее. – Давай спать?  
Лухан помогает Миньшо одеться, небрежно поправляет простынь, но не уходит к себе.  
Он прижимается к брату и на удивление быстро засыпает, вдыхая его запах, который  
поднимается от подушек, одеяла и от него самого, улыбаясь тому, что в этом запахе  
появилась маленькая терпкая нотка.  
Так пахнет то, что Миньшо оставил на его руках уже второй раз.  
39/151  
Часть 7  
Смотреть на грозу было неприятно. Сухие, резкие, как щелчок бича, молнии разрезали  
тьму, казалось, где-то совсем рядом с окном – а спустя пару томительных, долгих секунд  
тишину прорезал такой оглушающий грохот, что старый дом трясся, а уши закладывало.  
Как будто кто-то слишком разгневил небо. Как будто оно готовилось покарать тех, кто  
был слишком уверен в себе, перевернув библию лицом вниз – как будто так грех остался  
бы незамеченным.  
Новый всполох разрезал горизонт на две половины, и Лухан зажмурился от слишком  
яркого блеска, дожидаясь, когда воздух раскроит очередной раскат грома.  
Если бы шел дождь, было бы не так страшно. А так казалось, что кое-кто действительно  
решил, что ему позволено слишком многое, и теперь небо рвется от гнева.  
Лухан вцепился в простынь пальцами и попытался прогнать этот страх.  
Ну и что.  
Все равно.  
Он отлично знает, что ему нужно. И суеверный страх его не испугает. Он свое не  
отпустит, даже если это небо над ним разорвется, и он будет трижды проклят.  
Вот только Миньшо…  
Он все портит.  
Он не понимает.  
Спустя месяц, когда Лухан уже начал думать, что ему позволят все, маленький Миньшо  
решил показать, что у него есть характер.  
О, Лухан сразу почувствовал ее – ту ненависть, что выжигала его годами.  
Потому что он всегда знал, что малыш Миньшо, плаксивый и, как шлюха, разрешающий  
забираться к себе в штаны, когда захочется (надо всего лишь поласкать его понежнее,  
чтобы он поверил и отдался), на самом деле упрям, как сам дьявол – и где-то внутри его  
маленькой недотепистой головки работают сложные механизмы, неведомо каким  
образом решающие, что пора остановиться, хотя трусы уже давно спущены.  
Это Лухан ненавидел сильнее всего – что Миньшо мог терпеть очень долго (на практике  
оказалось, аж целых десять лет), а потом словно клин вставал, и он начинал своими  
кошмарными игрушечными пальчиками цепляться за то, что осталось от его невинности.  
А Лухан думал, что от нее не должно остаться ничего – раз уж Миньшо принадлежит  
ему, он и эту невинность заберет.  
Где-то между вчера и сегодня Лухан окончательно понял, что хочет и может это сделать.  
Лишь бы Миньшо перестал сопротивляться ему.  
Миньшо никогда не боялся грозы – он знал, что есть вещи и пострашнее. Например,  
люди.  
Люди, которые унижали его и смеялись над ним. Выполаскивали его игрушку в унитазе.  
Рвали его одежду. Называли шлюхиным сыном и выблядком.  
Люди, после которых на теле оставались синяки, а в душе даже не раны – плевки.  
Люди, которые могли уничтожить.  
Такие, как Лухан.  
Миньшо не боялся грозы, но сухие злые росчерки молний, полосующие темноту и,  
казалось, само сознание, заставляли его нервничать и много думать. Он прижимал к  
себе медведя и смотрел в окно, которое часто вспыхивало разрядами (а потом стекла  
дребезжали от грома, будто сейчас вылетят и рухнут острым дожем прямо в сухой без  
дождя сад), вспоминая их первую за лето ссору с Луханом.  
40/151  
Лухан каждый день словно сходил с ума еще сильнее. Очевидно, Лухан думал, что удача  
всегда будет на его стороне и все его «шалости» останутся безнаказанными.  
После болезни губы Миньшо высохли и покрылись сухими корочками кожи, и Лухан ловил  
его ровно в том месте, где ему хотелось, и кусал эти корочки и грыз их, до крови  
раздирая рот брата. Миньшо терпел, как святой, хотя во рту постоянно чувствовался  
слабый и тонкий, отдающий железом вкус крови – он знал, что Лухан по природе своей  
жесток и подобные развлечения нужны ему, как вода. Каждый день, чтобы заливать  
пожар внутри.  
Миньшо не сопротивлялся, хотя все еще не простил ему ту ночь, когда Лухан заставил его  
целовать испачканные этим самым губы. Вкус был неприятным, но Лухан смеялся, как  
ненормальный, будто ему доставляет удовольствие макать Миньшо во все это…  
Окунать его лицом прямо в грех.  
А днем Лухан дошел до того, что зажал Миньшо в коридоре наверху и чуть было не снял  
штаны. Миньшо вырывался, как мог, но Лухан только смеялся, держал его руки и  
вдавливал в стену, безумно целовал и гладил сквозь белье. Миньшо чуть не лишился  
сознания от ужаса, когда услышал шаги – кто-то поднимался по лестнице. Миньшо  
пискнул и умолял Лухана отпустить и остановиться, но Лухан словно с цепи сорвался, до  
боли сжимая кончик члена.  
Миньшо успел зареветь, а Лухан отпустил его как раз тогда, когда дядя повернул в  
коридор. Лицо Лухана было как всегда наглым и уверенным, а дядя удивленно смотрел на  
его большие и мокрые от слез глаза, на измятую рубашку… и Миньшо молился, чтобы он  
не заметил, как топорщатся его штаны.  
Лухан после сказал, что он слишком волнуется о пустяках и снова целовал, отрывая сухие  
корочки с запекшихся губ. Но Миньшо больше не отвечал.  
Миньшо никогда не строил иллюзий насчет брата – он знал, что Лухан всегда был и будет  
жестоким, высокомерным и гневливым, как вся порода их семьи. Лухан целовал его  
искренне – в этом он не сомневался, но то, что всегда составляло саму сущность Лухана,  
от этого никуда не девалось. И если раньше Лухану нравилось унижать его и доводить  
до слез, то теперь он играл с этим – заставляя Миньшо выглядеть, как шлюха, которую  
можно нагнуть прямо в коридоре или накормить собственной спермой, думая, что это  
забавно.  
Миньшо столько раз говорили, что он сын шлюхи, что он в конце концов поверил в это –  
что и в нем течет эта кровь, которая однажды заставит его развести ноги перед тем, кто  
будет играть с ним и кого сам он будет глубоко и отчаянно любить, несмотря на  
жестокость, высокомерие и гнев…  
Миньшо на роду было написано стать шлюхой, и Лухан уверенно вел его вперед, к его  
предназначению.  
И он сопротивлялся, потому что знал, что закончит так же, как мать – хоть он и всегда  
был уверен, что его мать любила отца Лухана, и это единственная причина, по которой он  
появился на свет. Он ребенок женщины, которая стала шлюхой, потому что любила.  
И эта кровь текла внутри него так же неумолимо, вырисовывая его предназначение, как  
кровь бабки, которая называла его выблядком и ненавидела больше, чем кого-либо еще,  
текла в самом Лухане.  
И эта кровь заставляла его вздрагивать от каждого нового сияющего бича,  
рассекающего темноту, и тоскливо и томительно хотеть к брату, которого можно обнять.  
Лежа под ним, трогать его узкие, но сильные плечи и голую грудь, смотреть в глаза и  
позволять, позволять…  
Миньшо мигнул сухими глазами в темноту и, как под гипнозом, спустил ноги с кровати. Он  
41/151  
нес своего медведя по коридору, прижимая к груди, как младенца, словно самое сердце  
себя – в жертву. Половицы почти не скрипели под его легкими шагами, а дорогу в  
темноте ему помогали находить не глаза, а голос крови.  
Лухан успел почти заснуть, когда почувствовал, что что-то не так. Он развернулся,  
откидывая одеяло – и уперся взглядом в темный силуэт брата. Миньшо стоял перед его  
кроватью, полосы на его пижаме стелились вниз, к поджатым пальчикам на ногах, а  
своего медведя он прижимал к груди так трогательно, что Лухану осталось только  
вздохнуть.  
\- Боишься грозы? – спросил он.  
Миньшо кивнул и сильнее стиснул медведя.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Лухан, отодвигаясь к стене и освобождая место.  
Миньшо нырнул в кровать и прижался к нему, обнимая поперек груди. Медведь оказался  
у Лухана под мышкой и неимоверно раздражал.  
Лухан помолчал, а потом сказал:  
\- И что это должно значить? Думаешь, будешь капризничать, а потом можешь приходить  
и спать со мной?  
Миньшо напрягся и молчал.  
\- Думаешь, я сейчас просто обниму тебя, и ты уснешь? – Лухан повернул голову и  
посмотрел на Миньшо, блестящего в темноте тревожными темными глазами. – Думаешь, я  
уже не злюсь за то, что было утром?  
\- Я не… Луха-а-ан… - Миньшо захныкал, когда Лухан под одеялом провел по его пижаме,  
задел и погладил кончик члена. Знакомое уродливое чувство неудовлетворенности  
заструилось вниз по ногам, и Миньшо жалобно попросил: - Не надо, Ханни.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не потребую платы за возможность спать со мной? – продолжал Лухан.  
Этот маленький кончик смотрящего вбок члена возбуждал немилосердно, и Лухан готов  
был поступать жестоко. – Сейчас я раздену тебя и буду делать то, что мне захочется, да,  
Миньшо?  
Миньшо испуганно отскочил, так что его зад свесился с кровати, и если бы Лухан не  
поймал полосатую от пижамы попку, он бы свалился на пол.  
\- Или ты хочешь уйти, братик? – Лухан наклонился над Миньшо и смотрел прямо в глаза,  
искушая, как сам дьявол. Лухан чувствовал, что теперь может давить на Миньшо и  
требовать – Миньшо уже достаточно зависел от него и… хотел – насколько он мог  
судить по тому, как его любимая игрушечка, тыкаясь головкой в ткань, оживала под его  
прикосновениями. – Решай, Миньшо – или ты никогда больше не будешь мне запрещать,  
или идешь бояться к себе в комнату.  
\- Ханни, не заставляй… - прошептал Миньшо, стискивая бедра, между которыми он… уже  
был упругий и твердый.  
\- Нет, Миньшо, я не заставляю, - голос Лухана был ласковый, но твердый, как металл. – Я  
предлагаю выбор.  
Лухан потянул медведя, в которого вцепился Миньшо, и, преодолев сопротивление  
маленьких ручек, выбросил его вон. Глаза-пуговки ударились о пол, отзвенев  
стеклянным, а Лухан развернул Миньшо, придавив его ладошки к подушке и снова  
вглядываясь в глаза.  
\- Ну так что, Миньшо? Заканчиваешь играть в недотрогу? Или мне проводить тебя  
обратно в твою теплую кроватку?  
Миньшо пытался закрыться и отвернуться от губ Лухана, которые двигались возле  
42/151  
самого его лица, повернув голову. В этой комнате от всего пахло братом – резкий,  
сильный запах его волос и кожи, мыла и… возбуждения. Запах стелился от подушек и  
одеяла – и особенно сильно и одуряющее от нависшего над ним тела.  
Лухан все-таки поцеловал, и Миньшо на секунду потерял связь с реальностью. За эту  
секунду Лухан успел стянуть с его зада штаны, но братик вдруг рванулся вперед, чуть не  
сбросив его с себя, и Лухан остервенело приложил его спиной о подушку.  
А потом еще раз.  
И еще.  
Потому что Миньшо вырывался так, будто сегодня Лухан хотел перешагнуть через  
мутную границу их, по сути, еще невинных отношений. Миньшо брыкался, выдергивал  
руки и изворачивался смешной голозадой змейкой, но Лухан уже почти не сердился –  
впечатывая брата спиной в подушку просто так, чтобы успокоился.  
Подушка превратилась в мешок с перьями, на лице Миньшо прыгали и скакали красные  
пятна смущения, а Лухан не оставлял попыток зацеловать, снова зацеловать до слабости  
в ногах, чтобы Миньшо лежал под ним голый, заласканный, покорный… и любящий.  
Лухан изо всей силы сжал чужие запястья и аккуратно, пытаясь не получить в лицо  
коленом, сполз вниз, прижимаясь губами к горячему, от сопротивления покрывшемуся  
испариной животу.  
Чем Лухан никак не мог насытиться и чего не понимал, так это запаха. От кожи Миньшо  
стелился тонкий сладкий аромат чистой кожи и смущенной невинности – и Лухан,  
пожалуй, слишком ценил этот запах, чтобы оборвать его сегодня.  
Зато он знает миллион других способов опуститься в рай, где его не назовут грешником  
лишь за то, что он слишком увлечен медленно, но решительно поднимающейся розовой  
игрушечкой, которой достаются его губы, подбородок и даже ласковый до одури кончик  
носа.  
Миньшо снова поднимает ноги, разводит колени, вырывается, как будто его будут мучить  
собаками, как будто он пленник священной инквизиции, и Лухан смеется, когда вся возня  
брата приводит лишь к тому, что он оказывается зажат его коленочками.  
А член перед носом как подрагивал от его дыхания, так и остался.  
Лухан растерял уже всю свою злость и обиду, а за окном внезапно, будто открыли кран,  
хлынул дождь. Голодный шорох капель по листьям рассыпался прямо за стеклом, как  
будто уронили бисер, и хрустальные горошинки скачут, прыгают, отлетают.  
Лухан снова растерял все – и желание отстучать головой Миньшо о кровать, и налепить  
уродливых синяков на его тело, и забыть обо всем и просто… взять. В бисерном шуме  
дождя, под взглядом Миньшо, который все так же не собирался сдаваться, судя по  
упрямо блестящим глазам, Лухан поднялся и устало попросил:  
\- Ну хватит уже, а? Ты не то что не убежишь, я тебя не отпущу… Договорились, да?  
Лухан лег обратно, прижался щекой к голому животу и долго слушал, как внутри него  
ползет жизнь Миньшо. Чем-то урчит, куда-то двигается, мигрирует.  
Честно признаться, Лухан не думал, что любовь научит – и будет совсем не пошло  
обнимать райски мягкий голый живот, придавливая грудью мягкое между ног. Лухан  
никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого. Что его будет раздирать желания  
противоположные, как лед и пламя – пока он будет тыкаться носом в животик, а мягкая  
вершиночка члена ему в грудь, ему придется уговаривать себя подождать и не отыметь  
братика прямо тут.  
А за окном все сыплется тяжелый бисер.  
А потом Миньшо неуверенно забирается пальчиками ему в волосы, и Лухан едва ли не  
урчит от удовольствия, останавливаясь, наконец, на единственно верном решении – еще  
43/151  
рано. Он подождет.  
\- Я не уйду, - тихо и грустно говорит Миньшо.  
И Лухан торжествует. Миньшо сдался. Миньшо теперь совсем его.  
Он поднимает голову и блестит дьяволятами в глазах, обещая:  
\- Это совсем не пошло.  
И Миньшо только роняет тихий вздох, когда Лухан совсем сходит с ума.  
Лухан безумен.  
Лухан взял его прямо в рот, и Миньшо мучительно краснеет, запутываясь между  
удовольствием и стыдом. С каждым движением бесстыжей головы Лухана (а она  
опускается вверх вниз, и губы обхватывают так плотно…) он чувствует, как внутри него  
растет и поднимается настоящая волна.  
И нет, он не должен говорить «внутри». Все подкатывает и растет прямо туда, в рот  
Лухану.  
И когда оно выльется, он, наверно, умрет от стыда.  
Миньшо хрипловато выдыхает и цепляется пальцами за мешок с перьями под головой,  
выворачивая бедра в сторону от Лухана, но тот цепкими пальцами возвращает его на  
место и продолжает, заставляя Миньшо чувствовать, как влага от слюней внутри рта  
смывается по стволу и щекочет кончик.  
Лухан, к слову говоря, знает, как приятно то, что он делает (спасибо безымянному  
мальчику, заблудившемуся в пустых бутылках в его комнате), но он никогда не думал, что  
сам будет получать удовольствие только от того, как реагирует Миньшо. Его рот это не  
рука – и Миньшо закрывает глаза длинными ресницами, выпуская между губ легкий и  
измученный вздох, всего лишь тень звука, такую сладкую, такую покорную, каких он  
раньше не слышал.  
В голове Лухана зреют сотни идей насчет того, как заставить Миньшо превратить эти  
легкие вдохи-выдохи в настоящие стоны, которых ему так хочется послушать, и он  
забирается рукой между ног, сжимая шарики яичек в кулаке. Все тоненькое и слабое  
тело Миньшо вдруг оказывается пугающе отзывчивым, и братик, наконец, стонет. Стонет  
по-настоящему, жалобно и довольно, поднимает ручки с расставленными пальчиками,  
ищет, во что бы вцепиться. И когда Миньшо находит его волосы и сильно тянет, сжимая  
кулаки на висках, Лухан усмехается, втягивая это в себя еще сильнее. Самый кончик  
тыкается ему в горло, но он уверен, что справится, и трет его внутри языком, обнимает  
губами, двигается то быстро и резко, то медленно и плавно, вытряхивая из тельца  
братика одно за одним греховные, сладостные:  
\- Ханни, Ханни, Ханни…  
Его братик, когда извивается под ним, голый по пояс, покорный и съедаемый желанием,  
кажется таким возмутительно красивым… От вкуса Миньшо во рту, тоненького и  
терпкого, у самого Лухана тоже поднимается чертовски сильно, и он так хочет… о боже,  
ему просто необходимо кончить в присутствии Миньшо, под его смущенным и полным  
ужаса взглядом, чтобы закрыть круг, захлопнуть ловушечку, в которую он заманил брата.  
Лухан прощается с вкусненькой игрушечкой, вылизывая ее на прощанье, и поднимается,  
чтобы заставить Миньшо открыть глаза.  
\- Давай же, посмотри на меня, братик.  
Глаза у Миньшо огромные, как от опиумной настойки, с раскрывшимися зрачками,  
потерянные где-то там, внутри удовольствия, которое он дарил.  
Лухан медленно опускается, опираясь на локти, придавливает собой Миньшо, и шепчет  
дальше:  
\- Обними меня, Миньшо. Положи руки мне на спину.  
44/151  
Прикосновения маленьких ладошечек разливаются по ребрам, потом медленно по  
лопаткам. Лухан благодарно целует в уголок губ и осторожно двигается на Миньшо,  
втирая ширинку своих пижамных штанов в мягкий, упругий член под ним. Миньшо с  
ужасом распахивает глаза, когда чувствует прикосновение настолько твердое, каким  
тело просто не может быть, но из-под брата ему теперь просто не выбраться, и все, что  
остается – просто смотреть на то, как он закрывает глаза от удовольствия.  
Еще одно движение материала вдоль голого тела, и член Лухана благодарно отзывается  
теплыми волнами. Он открывает глаза, все так же полные бесенят, и смотрит на Миньшо  
вниз:  
\- Я хочу тебя, братик. Хочу по-взрослому… - снова движение бедер, эффект от которого  
Лухану сложно описать словами – просто когда один твердый член прикасается к  
другому, ему хочется потерять сознание. – Скажи, что ты тоже меня хочешь…  
Миньшо не отвечает, только его руки скользят по плечам Лухана, и Лухан со смешком  
замечает, что это (а, может быть, что-нибудь другое) заставляет братика  
приподниматься над кроватью навстречу его движениям.  
\- Ну хорошо, не говори, - соглашается Лухан, нелепо и пошло двигая бедрами снизу вверх,  
прямо в маленький сладкий член братика, - сам догадаюсь… Миньшо…  
Лухан выдыхает имя брата с остервенелым желанием и чувствует, что уже ничего не  
может его остановить – его движения становятся на порядок грубее и резче, вместе с  
диким извращенным наслаждением приносят капельки боли. Его дыхание меняется,  
рвется над ухом Миньшо, а вдоль позвоночника росой оседает испарина. Братик под ним  
такой, такой… он сводит его с ума своим невинным телом, своими дикими глазами,  
непокорными и обожженными желанием, и Лухан толкает его снова и снова, своим  
членом вдавливая в кровать.  
\- Миньшо-о-о… - Лухан не собирался стонать, но это, пожалуй, больше, чем он способен  
вытерпеть.  
Стыд давно сожрал Миньшо и выплюнул обратно только скручивающиеся от желания  
остатки. Даже рот Лухана не делал телу так нестерпимо горячо, как теперь, когда он  
рядом, когда его узкие плечи снизу кажутся шире обычного, когда ладони на его спине  
собирают жар и испарину, когда он дышит с трудом. Они никогда, никогда не должны  
были заниматься этим, он не должен был позволять Лухану, он должен был прятаться от  
него, как делал всю жизнь… Но лучше, наверно, умереть, чем убрать голодные руки с его  
горячей спины, чем потерять его. Потому что Лухан, жестокий мальчик, садист, эгоист,  
всеобщий любимчик, испорченный своей красотой и вседозволенностью, безумно,  
невыносимо красив, и, как бы ни было стыдно, страшно, греховно признаваться в этом,  
ПОД НИМ унизительно хорошо.  
Грубые толчки все быстрее, напряженные мышцы Лухана под пальцами дрожат, а он  
прогибается так, как не снилось самым дешевым городским шлюхам. Шум дождя за окном  
глохнет и отдаляется, когда он пачкает себя и Лухана, а Лухан улыбается, как дьявол,  
когда чувствует на себе эти мерзкие постыдные пятна, но не останавливается,  
продолжая двигаться.  
А потом падает на него, придавливая всем весом, горячо, с довольством выдыхая в ухо  
ругательство. Миньшо уже не может точно сказать, чья влага остывает на нем, когда  
Лухан медленно оживает, и его лицо расцвечивает улыбка такая довольная и пошлая,  
какой он еще никогда не видел.  
\- Хочешь заниматься этим почаще? – спрашивает Лухан, проводя языком по шее длинную  
влажную полосу.  
\- Ты бесстыжий, - стонет Миньшо, пытаясь выбраться из-под тяжелого тела.  
45/151  
\- Я бесстыжий, - соглашается Лухан, дьявольски улыбаясь. – И ты тоже, братик. Точно  
такой же, как я.  
\- Убери это с меня, - против воли в голосе Миньшо скользит жалоба, и Лухан ухмыляется,  
сползая с кровати.  
Он переодевается за дверцей шкафа, и Миньшо закрывает глаза, не собираясь увидеть  
ничего лишнего. Лухан намачивает полотенце дождем за окном и забывает его закрыть,  
возвращаясь, чтобы стереть следы с его тела. Полотенце остается на полу, а Лухан от  
щедрот душевных даже поднимает тупого медведя и вручает его Миньшо, снова  
забираясь на кровать.  
Дождь шумит за окном, заливая в комнату свежесть, и Миньшо сворачивается клубком  
под руками Лухана, обнимая своего медведя. Он думает, что это не то, чего он хотел,  
когда шел в комнату Лухана по темному коридору, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь –  
между ног до сих пор чувствуется приятная тяжесть, а плечи Лухана над ним и его  
тяжелое дыхание ему вообще не забыть. Лухан такой родной и красивый, что он может  
простить ему все.  
Пыль снова стелилась в лучах света в конюшне, давила духотой на легкие, и Миньшо  
снова задыхался, хотя вряд ли в этом стоило винить одну только пыль. Дышать ему не  
давал Лухан, стоящий за его спиной и быстро, так что перед глазами то и дело мелькали  
белые пятна, ласкающий его внизу. Лухан нагнул его, как какую-то шлюху, заставил  
упереться руками в перегородку стойла, а его спущенные бриджи болтались на коленях.  
Пыль плыла и стелилась, под мышками, даже несмотря на расстегнутую рубашку,  
полыхало пламя, а Лухан выкручивал его сосок и двигал рукой все грубее и быстрее,  
заставляя колени дрожать. Миньшо едва держался, почти падал, но Лухан просто  
вдавливал его в доски, прижимаясь сзади твердым, как дерево, членом. Лухан с каждым  
днем сходил с ума все сильнее, зажимал его в каждом углу, и Миньшо казалось, что  
запах спермы уже намертво въелся в кожу. Лухан мог приставать к нему по несколько  
раз на дню, но Миньшо с той ночи никогда больше не сопротивлялся, позволяя делать со  
своим телом все, что Лухану хочется, тогда, когда Лухану хочется.  
А Лухану хотелось всегда.  
Казалось, во всем доме уже не было места, где бы они не успели облизать друг друга и  
кончить пару раз. Миньшо помнит, как ему было страшно стонать на кухне, когда Лухан  
стоял на коленях между его ног, а он цеплялся пальцами за стол, молясь, чтобы никто не  
зашел – на улице камни плавились от жары, и весь дом, кроме них двоих, казалось,  
погрузился в дрему.  
Миньшо никогда не забудет, как Лухан ласкал его прямо в кресле в гостиной, ночью, в  
темноте. Как в тишине заскрипела лестница, и дядя спустился вниз, как удивился,  
заметив их.  
\- Вы еще не спите? – спросил удивленно, вглядываясь в темноту. Миньшо не знает, что он  
успел увидеть – он сидел на коленях у Лухана, рука брата была под его бельем, но света  
не было совершенно.  
\- Уже уходим, - спокойно сказал Лухан, и Миньшо едва удержал стон, потому что Лухан  
сжал его рукой. – Доброй ночи.  
Лухан заставил его кончить, пока дядя был на кухне, а потом на руках отнес наверх и всю  
ночь смеялся, когда Миньшо просил его больше так не делать.  
Лухан умудрился уговорить его попробовать даже на широкой бабкиной кровати.  
Покрывало было пыльным, казалось, его никто не трогал с самой смерти старухи, и Лухан  
тогда был по-настоящему нежным, покрывая его поцелуями, как глазурью.  
46/151  
\- Помнишь, как ведьма таскала тебя за волосы? – спрашивал Лухан, поглаживая его  
ребра. Лухан перевернул их, и Миньшо утонул в мягком матрасе.  
\- Помню, - ответил Миньшо честно. – Никогда не забуду.  
\- Старуха бы лопнула от злости, если бы увидела, - сказал Лухан, прижимаясь губами к  
вишневому сосочку. – Больше никто не сделает тебе больно, Миньшо. Я обещаю.  
И Миньшо верил его поцелуям и словам. Потому что Лухан казался по-настоящему  
влюбленным, хоть и никогда не терял своей сатанинской дикости и жадности до его  
тела.  
Миньшо все еще было стыдно, каждый раз без исключения… Особенно тогда, у ручья,  
когда он сам двигался на Лухане и вжимался в его член. Стыдно было оставаться голым  
перед ним, стыдно за то, что они братья, стыдно за то, как ему хорошо.  
Вот и теперь ему ужасно, у него кружится голова, и занозы с досок залезают под кожу, а  
Лухан не отпускает, и прямо в зад ему упирается чужой член. Духота выматывает, и он  
никак не может… закончить.  
Миньшо отрывает руку Лухана от своей груди и перекладывает на живот, заставляя  
ласкать нежнее и медленнее.  
Пыль поднимается в солнечных лучах, все тело липкое от жары, ему просто необходимо  
сбросить это напряжение, и он просит, опустив голову между упирающихся в стену рук:  
\- Пожалуйста, Лухан, я так… хочу тебя.  
47/151  
Часть 8  
\- Почитай мне…  
Лухан умело пользуется взглядом, который действует безотказно – Миньшо отводит  
глаза и вздыхает еле слышно, как листва на дереве над ними, по которой пробегает  
ветер клонящегося к закату лета. Миньшо вздыхает, потому что знает, что читать –  
опасно в той же степени, что оставаться наедине с горящими глазами Лухана, когда он  
начинает зажимать его и стаскивать одежду. Строфы древних поэтесс или китайских  
современников волнуют голос вибрацией, как струны гитары, и в отголосках этого  
дребезжания Лухан получает его с потрохами – слова о любви и печали становятся его  
собственными словами, обращенными к Лухану.  
И Лухан раздирает их внутренности так же уверенно, как одежду, когда закрывает глаза  
и ложится на его ноги, поворачивая лицо к неестественно синему небу.  
Лухан закрывает глаза – и впитывает неуверенность, всегда поначалу трогательно  
размывающую голос брата. Так всегда бывает – Миньшо сложно заставить открыться…  
заставить раздеться. Миньшо трудно заполучить, но когда это удается, когда слова  
чужого взволнованного сердца перестают быть лишь чернилами на пыльной бумаге,  
Лухан, как хищник, загнавший свою жертву, упивается властью над трепещущим  
сердечком под мягкими мохнатыми лапами.  
Потому что голос Миньшо всегда срывается поначалу, Лухан любит длинные поэмы.  
Сейчас же братик звучит в полную силу, и Лухан, ловя солнечные пятна за закрытыми в  
синий жар неба глазами, думает, что лето – слишком короткая поэма, и с этим вскоре  
надо будет что-то сделать. Под его затылком твердые бедра Миньшо, и Лухану не  
хочется думать о том времени, когда им придется возвращаться домой, а оттуда в школу  
– ему не станет лучше, это все бег с закрытыми глазами под откос, почти  
непредотвратимое падение. И дьяволам внутри него, откровенно говоря, наплевать, что  
будет, если – или когда – все узнают. Он не в состоянии держаться порознь с Миньшо, а  
свои руки – вдали от его прекрасной задницы. Он ничего не собирается с этим делать – и  
Миньшо ему, очевидно, не простит.  
Миньшо вновь листает страницы, сухая бумага шуршит под его пальцами, и Лухан  
открывает один глаз, нацеленный на одинокое худое облачко, пересекающее  
безбрежную синеву – дожидается, когда братик выберет стихотворение. По тому, что  
Миньшо читает, можно сделать довольно много выводов – например, в каком настроении  
сегодня братишка, что у него в моде – светлая печаль или разбойничий романтизм и  
корсарская удаль. Можно по окончаниям строф, куда он вкладывает больше всего  
чувства, попробовать предположить, когда его можно развести на непотребство – прямо  
сейчас или стоит дождаться вечера.  
Миньшо выбирает стих о хризантемах.  
Тот самый.  
И Лухану сложно даже заставить себя думать – в голове всплывает шорох назойливого  
бального платья, прицепившегося к его локтю, так что не стряхнуть, щебечущего такую  
чушь, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы… Такое же шуршащее платье, только тощее,  
перед Миньшо, и темные глаза взволнованного братика, который не выглядел, как  
пойманная мышь с игрушкой из унитаза под мышкой – вечный мальчик для битья. Темные,  
как ночная вода, такие родные глазки смотрели на него и не видели, а ему теперь  
казалось, что он хотел Миньшо уже тогда, и чем сильнее хотел, тем злее ненавидел,  
унижая вместе с ним и свою бешеную позорную любовь.  
Стихотворение облетело сухими фиолетовыми лепестками горького цветка, и Лухан  
48/151  
резко перевернулся на живот.  
\- Что? – спросил удивленный Миньшо, заметив, очевидно, отголоски взволновавших  
Лухана мыслей в его глазах.  
\- Ничего, - мягко и вкрадчиво сказал Лухан. – Продолжай читать.  
Миньшо опустил глаза в книгу, перевернул страницу – и вздрогнул, почувствовав  
влажное от дыхания прикосновение к колену. Лухан всего лишь гладил косточку колена  
губами, но строчки в книге заплясали перед глазами Миньшо, мешая сосредоточиться –  
зная Лухана, сложно было думать, что он на этом остановится. Любимый и младший  
братик уже настолько лишил Миньшо стыда, что он, произнося вслух чужие слова,  
только и ждал того, когда лохматая голова Лухана исчезнет между его разведенных,  
согнутых в коленях ног, как будто ей там самое место.  
И Миньшо захрипел бы или заурчал обласканным котенком, когда Лухан все-таки пополз  
вниз, по голой ноге, словно противясь, словно нехотя собирая губами запах бледной  
кожи, открытой, как нарочно, по самый сгиб бедра драными шортами. И ведь это Лухан  
сам превратил его бриджи в эту рванину… В тот вечер ему было так тоскливо и хотелось  
плакать – он думал о том, что будет, когда лето закончится. Стоял в саду, смотрел, как  
темнота прорастает под деревьями, цепляется за ветви и топит болезненное  
воспаленное пятно садящегося солнца за горизонтом, думая, что его недолгое, грубое и  
совсем нечистое счастье закатится и исчезнет так же, когда они с Луханом соберут  
чемоданы и сядут в пахнущий железом и грязью поезд, который отвезет его назад, к  
отцу, молча его ненавидящему, в школу, где считают нормальным, что он молчит  
неделями и месяцами. Миньшо понятия не имел о дьяволах в голове брата и  
справедливо, как ему казалось, считал себя летней игрушкой Лухана, которую тот завел  
от скуки – и думал, что, когда Лухан вернется к привычной жизни, к своим прихлебателям  
друзьям, восхищающимся его хулиганистой смелостью, он станет не нужен… И здорово,  
наверно, будет, если Лухану хватит совести промолчать своим дружкам о том, что и как  
он делал летом со своим послушным братиком, а иначе придется попробовать утопиться  
в унитазе, вместе со своим медведем – там ему самое место. Миньшо очень не хотелось,  
почувствовав вкус настоящей жизни, без отвратительных наполняющих ее слез, снова  
становиться плевком на асфальте – но он не видел ничего, что защитило бы его от этого.  
Кроме Лухана.  
Лухан весь день словно чувствовал проросшую в Миньшо уязвимость и, как умел,  
боролся – прижигал язвительными шутками, щипками за мягкий зад, шептал гадости на  
ушко. И в конце концов добился – к вечеру Миньшо смотрел на него огромными глазами,  
как затравленный собаками олень, и, казалось, вот-вот был готов заплакать. Лухан не  
знал, стремился ли он к этому специально (чтобы Миньшо, наконец, перестал прятаться  
внутри себя и сказал прямо, что его мучает) или к этому приводило неизбежное  
столкновение его мерзкого характера с стеклянной душой братика (и когда стекло  
жалобно позванивало, беззащитное и напряженное, Лухана, откровенно говоря,  
возносило на небеса), но результат, как ни крути, был – когда он развернул костлявые  
плечики брата к себе и, глядя в глаза в сгущающейся темноте, потребовал объяснить,  
что значат эти грустные вздохи весь день, Миньшо испуганно мигнул и пробормотал:  
\- Когда лето закончится, что мы будем делать? Что ТЫ будешь делать… без меня?  
И Миньшо подумал, что в Лухане и впрямь есть что-то от злого духа, когда брат  
расхохотался и переспросил:  
\- Без тебя? – а потом добавил. – А куда ты денешься?  
Миньшо закусил губу и плотно-плотно, чтобы не закапали слезы, сжал веки – он всего  
лишь хотел, чтобы Лухан, хотя бы этим вечером, хотя бы на минутку, сказал, зачем он  
49/151  
затеял всю эту и игру и что он для него значит. Он всего лишь хотел почувствовать… но у  
Лухана для него был припасен только смех.  
Лухан, впрочем, тоже слепым не был – он дернул братика за руку раньше, чем горячие  
слезы заскакали на траву, подтянувшись, забрался на дерево и протянул Миньшо руку,  
предлагая подняться вслед за ним. Миньшо вложил свою ладошку в руку брата – и  
оказался втянутым на разветвление ствола дерева. Лухан заставил подняться его еще  
выше, сдирая сухую кору подошвами, на почти горизонтальную ветку высоко над землей,  
и когда Миньшо перестал бояться и нерешительно оторвал пальцы от ствола,  
разворачиваясь, то едва удержал восхищенный вздох – солнце за краем поля садилось в  
кровавую тучу, бросая параллельно земле теплые красные лучи, застревавшие в траве,  
тянувшиеся наискось к темноте, накрывшей сад. Отсюда, с высоты, казалось, что они  
повернули время вспять, отобрали у темноты как минимум час, отодвинули отчаяние…  
Лухан неслышно встал за спиной, обнял за пояс, придерживая, и толкнул дальше,  
цепляясь тонкими пальцами за листья на ветках.  
\- Больше ничего не говори мне о том, что лето кончается. Даже солнце можно догнать.  
И Миньшо, к своему удивлению, понял, что это значит, и то, что Лухан никогда не был  
таким серьезным, замазало ноющие царапины на сердце, как лечебный бальзам. Солнце  
катилось за горизонт, он смотрел на него, а Лухан царапал его щеку волосами,  
перегнувшись через плечо и целуя в шею – пока свет совсем не истаял, похоронив  
воспоминания о кровавом закате за горизонтом.  
Миньшо тогда с удивлением узнал, что спускаться с дерева раз в двадцать тяжелее и  
страшнее, чем забираться наверх. Он с восхищением смотрел, как гибкий, как обезьянка,  
брат легко качнулся и соскользнул на землю с нижней ветки, упруго отскочив от земли, а  
сам нерешительно остановился, ерзая на дереве, чтобы набраться храбрости и  
спрыгнуть вниз.  
\- Не бойся, я поймаю, - попытался успокоить Лухан.  
И Миньшо, поверив, спрыгнул. И Лухан действительно поймал – вот только Миньшо в его  
руках зашипел от боли, чувствуя, как царапина от сучка, который он не заметил в  
темноте, разъедает бедро вдоль.  
\- Ну здорово, - плаксиво сказал Миньшо, пытаясь соединить разорванные бриджи вдоль  
длинной прорехи и справиться со жгучей болью. – Этого не хватало.  
В его горле что-то булькнуло, и он всхлипнул – даже не от боли, а от обиды за  
испорченные любимые бриджи – утыкаясь в плечо смеющегося Лухана. Лухан поцеловал  
мокрую щеку и толкнул в спину:  
\- Пойдем, надо обработать.  
И уже дома, в комнате брата, когда Лухан, освещенный желтым ночником, стоял над ним  
с пузырьком йода в руке, приказывая:  
\- Раздевайся, - Миньшо понял, что попал. Царапина тянулась по задней стороне бедра до  
самой ягодицы, и по логике Лухана (да и вообще по логике, даже не такой извращенной,  
как у брата) рваные бриджи следовало снять – только вот Миньшо справедливо полагал,  
что, если он окажется в одних трусах перед Луханом, дующим на его ягодицу, до своей  
кровати этой ночью он не дойдет. Миньшо кусал губы и молчал, и Лухан на удивление  
добродушно согласился:  
\- Хорошо.  
А потом с сочным хрустом рванул ткань бриджей в сторону. Миньшо ставшими раза в два  
больше глазами смотрел, как Лухан спокойно обрывает полосу ткани впритык к паху,  
превращая его любимые бриджи в бесстыжие рваные шорты, заканчивающиеся даже  
раньше, чем припухлость ягодицы.  
50/151  
\- Мне нравится, что ты не ищешь проблем там, где их нет, - одобрительно сказал Лухан,  
надрывая вторую штанину, и Миньшо не знал, поплакать ли ему сначала о том, во что  
превратилась его одежда, или посмеяться над едким сарказмом брата – вряд ли это  
непотребство, оголяющее все его ноги, многим лучше, чем просто трусы.  
Лухан, довольный своей работой даже не смотря на то, что одна ножка получилась  
сантиметра на два длиннее, чем другая, выбросил обрывки ткани на пол и невозмутимо  
взялся за пузырек снова – если честно, Миньшо даже не стоило рассматривать вариант  
сбежать с его кровати этой ночью.  
Лухан, скользя поцелуями вдоль голого бедра, тоже вспомнил ту ночь, когда подарил  
себе эти ножки, оборвав разодранные бриджи – и ухмылялся про себя. Он, конечно,  
знал, что пыльный чемодан, который худенький братик тащил от станции к дому, не был  
так полон, как его собственный, но справедливо предполагал, что в нем должны были  
найтись хотя бы еще одни штаны – а братик почему-то уже который день щеголяет перед  
ним в этом непотребстве, заставляя тянуть руки к мягким полузакрытым ягодицам. Лухан  
ухмылялся – потому что знал, что Миньшо тоже хочет. И, о боже, как сильно он хочет…  
Бахрома рваного края ткани ниточками взметнулась от дыхания Лухана, и он с  
наслаждением втянул тепло прямо из впадинки паха – сладкий запах сходящего с ума  
братика, голос которого снова передернуло неуверенностью. И Лухан был уверен, что  
возвышенную и чистую материю классической поэзии из его маленькой головки  
вытеснило кое-что куда более приземленное и попачканное – когда лизнул это теплое  
местечко, языком собирая солоноватый вкус горячей от жары кожи.  
Босые ножки Миньшо нервно переступили по траве, и он сам перестал читать,  
уставившись на него темными взволнованными глазами.  
\- Продолжай читать, - невозмутимо сказал Лухан, ненадолго поднимая на него  
незаинтересованный взгляд.  
Миньшо прокашлялся и хриплым голосом стал читать дальше, про себя проклиная брата  
и его привычки к извращенным играм. Он не может попросить ни перестать дразнить и  
погладить его тело по-настоящему, ни вообще перестать, потому что он хорошо знает,  
как отреагирует Лухан – либо начнет туманные разговоры о том, что кто-то ведет себя,  
как блядь, либо будет игнорировать пару дней, пока Миньшо сам не повиснет у него на  
шее. Проблема только в том, что в играх Лухана невозможно выиграть. Даже он сам не  
может.  
Лухан вылизал весь вкус, спрятанный под нежной припухлостью на бедре, раскатал его  
по языку и, ненадолго остановившись, словно в раздумье, перебрался на сами шорты,  
чтобы поиграть с тем, что спрятано от него под темно-зеленой тканью. Он невесомо  
прикоснулся губами к упругому телу, наполняющему тесноту ширинки шортиков, услышал,  
как голос Миньшо над ним произнес:  
\- На горы далекие… м-м… на облака, взором спокойным гляну…  
Спросил:  
\- Это кто?  
Миньшо ответил:  
\- Ма Чжиюань… - и неловко завозился, пытаясь бедром отодвинуть его лицо.  
Лухан хмыкнул, оттолкнул бедро обратно и вернулся к своему занятию – сжал губами  
упругую штучку и потянул, подталкивая под тканью вверх, с почти детским восторгом  
наблюдая за тем, как она перемещается.  
Что же, был один факт, который заставлял его веселиться от понимания того, что  
Миньшо очень хорошо чувствует его губы на этой части своего тела.  
В тот день, если Лухан правильно помнит, он наказывал Миньшо за отказ помыться  
51/151  
вместе. Ах, это стало его навязчивой идеей – увидеть братика абсолютно голым и  
смущенным, с покрасневшей от горячей воды попкой, между половинок которой застряла  
бы белая мыльная пена. И он честно поделился своей фантазией с братишкой, который  
едва ли не зарыдал от стыда, когда Лухан прижал его, одетого в халат, к себе и  
принялся раздвигать полосы ткани, стремясь пробраться на голое тело. Но Миньшо, как  
девочка, стягивал халат на животе, если он тянул его в разные стороны внизу, и  
сворачивался крючком и сцеплял полы, если он раздвигал запахнутые половинки на  
груди, умоляя:  
\- Выйди, Лухан, пожалуйста. Дай мне помыться.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь? – обиженно спрашивал Лухан. – Я так хочу посмотреть на тебя  
без одежды, на все твое мягкое тело…  
\- Нет! – взвизгнул Миньшо, вырываясь из захвата брата и отскакивая к противоположной  
стенке. Беда была в том, что эта была не та стена, за которой находилась ванная с  
запором на двери. Ванная как раз таки была за спиной Лухана, который нахально  
улыбнулся и принялся расстегивать брюки. И Миньшо в ужасе закрыл глаза ладошками,  
когда Лухан потянул их вниз вместе с бельем – а потом услышал хохот. Лухан, со снятыми  
штанами и бельем, смеялся до слез, приглашающе держа дверь в ванную открытой:  
\- Так и быть, подожду, когда ты не будешь падать в обморок, видя меня голым.  
Миньшо побежал вперед, все еще держа глаза прикрытыми, больно влепился в дверь,  
почувствовал ладонь на своей заднице, рванулся еще раз – и только тогда оказался  
внутри. Дверь захлопнулась, но обидный смех брата слышался даже через дерево –  
Миньшо торопливо задвинул запор.  
А Лухан так и сидел на корточках под дверью, слушая плеск воды и воображая, как она  
смывается по телу, которым он никак не может насытиться. Он дождался, когда Миньшо  
выйдет, чтобы упасть перед ним на колени, схватив за бока, и прижаться носом к паху,  
вдыхая тепло еще не остывшего тела:  
\- Я хочу попробовать его на вкус после ванной… - до Миньшо, казалось, не сразу дошло,  
о чем он говорит. – Наверно, он горячий и горький от мыла.  
Миньшо, наконец, сообразивший, что над ним снова издеваются, оторвал брата от себя и  
рассерженно зашагал к шкафу за чистой одеждой, забыв о том, что переодеться, пока  
Лухан в его комнате, не получится.  
Лухан, как юродивый, полз за ним по полу на коленях и причитал:  
\- Ну Миньшо, мне же просто любопытно… Он теперь толще, чем обычно, да? И красный,  
наверно? И вку-у-у-усный?  
Миньшо всхлипнул, вытирая набежавшие от стыда слезы, и спрятался в шкафу – он не  
мог понять, зачем Лухан до сих пор издевается над ним так? Толстый? Красный? Он  
никогда не думал, что он красивый или что-то там еще такое, но слова Лухана заставляли  
чувствовать себя и вовсе уродом, способным вызывать лишь отвращение.  
Лухан понял, что перегнул, когда услышал всхлип – виновато поднялся с колен, подошел  
к шкафу, нежно поцеловал Миньшо в губки и быстро вышел, попрощавшись со своими  
фантазиями о том, что сейчас мог бы растянуть теплого после ванны братика по кровати  
и выискивать оставленный горячей водой жар во всех складочках его тела.  
Так вот, именно после эпизода с ванной Лухан и решил проучить Миньшо – больше не  
целовал, не шел, крадучись, ночью по коридору в спальню брата, чтобы взять его,  
сонного, на руки и отнести в соседнюю комнату, к себе в кровать – а за завтраком сидел  
и смотрел через стол на обиженное личико, про себя прикидывая, что еще сделать,  
чтобы Миньшо пришел сам.  
Миньшо мучился недолго – увязался за ним, проводил до ручья, а там, глянув на него  
52/151  
грустными глазами, уселся ему на колени и начал целовать.  
Сам.  
И Лухан долго делал вид, что ему все равно, что он просто позволяет – задирая голову  
назад, пока теплые губки самозабвенно прикладывались к его шее, обступая кадык  
мягкими поцелуями. Лухан никогда не думал, что Миньшо так нравится его шея – и  
чувствовать это было до смешного приятно. Миньшо сидел на его ногах и, казалось, обо  
всем забыв, упивался его шеей – и Лухан думал, что наказание оплачено, когда  
потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть пуговки на шортах.  
И что-то чертовски возбуждающее было в одном только том, что Миньшо сидел на нем в  
расстегнутых штанах. Сам факт, что он мог забраться внутрь, сама мысль о том, что в  
любой момент он мог приласкать братика, кружила и туманила голову. И когда Лухан  
все-таки потянулся рукой под ткань, его сознание достигло состояния катарсиса – белья  
под шортами не было.  
\- Э… а где? – весело спросил Лухан у смутившегося Миньшо.  
\- Мне… надоело их стирать, - пролепетал Миньшо, закрывая ладошечками  
раскрасневшиеся щеки, пока Лухан пытался поверить тому, что услышал – братишка  
после всего их отстирывал? О боже… Лухан хохотал, как сумасшедший – подумать  
только, сколько насекомых в голове его братика. Ему самому, например, даже мысль об  
этом не пришла бы в голову – что подумает служанка о его грязном белье.  
Впрочем, кроме порции хорошего настроения, которое ему подарило смущенное  
признание братика, Лухан был вынужден сделать еще один вывод – когда Миньшо  
увязался за ним, предусмотрительно не надев белье, он рассчитывал спасти его от  
участи быть испачканным?  
\- Ты прелесть, - честно сказал Лухан, вытаскивая штучку из шортиков. Эта игра вся была  
прелестной, что ни говори.  
И вот теперь, когда Лухан знал, что под оборванными шортиками нет больше ничего, он  
развлекался изощреннее всего – он видел, что Миньшо чувствует даже его тепло, когда  
он прижимается ртом и выдыхает в ткань, нагревая такую чувствительную частичку тела  
братика. Лухан прищипывает его губами, сжимает, бережно покусывает, скользит по  
головке… Он пытает Миньшо прикосновениями губ, хорошо зная, как братику  
невыносимо это терпеть. Лухан успел убедиться, что ему в принципе достаточно  
раздвинуть Миньшо ноги, чтобы тот захотел – он проверял. Проверял, когда они  
валялись на берегу ручья, уложив Миньшо спиной себе на грудь и зацепив своими  
ногами его, чтобы братик не мог сдвинуть бедра. И тогда он не делал ничего такого –  
всего лишь гладил его соски под распахнутой рубашкой, раскрытыми ладонями  
разглаживая шелковистые кружочки. О, эти пятнышки цвета хризантем лишали его  
рассудка своей нежностью – если подумать, он в жизни не прикасался к чему-то более  
гладкому и послушному, он чувствовал даже ладонями, где начиналась эта цветочная  
кожа, а где заканчивалась.  
Ну и самое приятное, конечно, было скатывать их в острые шарики, по которым хорошо  
было щелкать ногтями, заставляя Миньшо корчить болезненные рожицы и извиваться  
спиной на его груди – лишенного желания и возможности сдвинуть ноги или хотя бы  
приподняться, чтобы не казалось, что его бледное тело растянуто на кресте под  
пытками, открыто мучающим рукам от самой шеи до полоски брюк на поясе.  
Лухан чувствовал свою власть – не в первый раз – и нарочно вытягивал Миньшо руки так,  
чтобы он дергался как можно более унизительно, как перевязанная веревками жертва  
маньяка. И если Лухан без возражений согласился бы с тем, что он маньяк, то вот  
Миньшо быть жертвой совсем необязательно – Лухан не стал бы удерживать насильно,  
53/151  
если бы Миньшо хоть раз пнул его по-настоящему, всерьез отказался бы от этих  
мучительно волнующих игр. Проблема была в том, что Миньшо вообще не умел  
сопротивляться – плохо это или хорошо, Лухан не знал. Не знал, насколько неприятными  
брату на самом деле могут казаться его действия, не знал, казались ли они ему  
неприятными хоть раз – или в нем в самом деле есть что-то от шлюхи, которую  
достаточно пощекотать по щелочке, чтобы заставить захотеть. Лухан не понимал, почему  
Миньшо позволяет – и это сводило с ума страшнее, чем ощущение власти над чужим  
телом. Если Миньшо и в самом деле такая блядь, блядь со всеми, просто он подвернулся  
первым – тогда Лухану можно просто взять его, запомнить вкус невинного тела, а потом  
выбросить? А если Миньшо по прихоти своего маленького сердечка решил стать его  
личной шлюхой – тогда что ему делать? Беречь его невинность, пока Миньшо не  
опомнится и не начнет говорить, что это омерзительно, тем более между братьями?  
Лухан запутался совсем, и лежащее на нем тело совсем не помогало придти уже,  
наконец, к какому-то одному решению. Лухан мог только играть с ним…  
Он освободил руку Миньшо, положил ее на грудь братика и вкрадчиво прошептал над  
виском:  
\- Покажи, как тебе нравится… - покрывая завиток ушка холодными поцелуями.  
\- Ханни, - жалобно произнес Миньшо, которого оглушал громкий шорох поцелуев возле  
уха и ноющее напряжение, размазанное по полуголому телу.  
К удивлению Лухана Миньшо с капризно изогнутыми губами пару раз задел пальцами  
свой сосочек, а потом защипнул самый кончик и потянул вверх, оползая еще ниже по его  
телу. Животик под его ладонью заходил быстрее, а Миньшо повернул голову и  
продолжил ласкать свое тело.  
Лухан хмыкнул, подтянул братика обратно, смяв его рубашку комком под лопатками, и  
расцепил пуговицы на ширинке, резко растянув ткань в сторону. Миньшо не перестал  
ерзать на нем, медленно двигая бедрами вверх и вниз, скользя задом по его веселому  
напрягшемуся дружку – Лухан запасливо подумал, что это ритм, который нравится  
Миньшо. Просто запомнил на будущее.  
И в этих медленных покачиваниях его ладонь, поглаживающая живот Миньшо,  
выглядела такой нежной и волнующей – когда кончики пальцев заскальзывали под  
резинку трусов и подушечки пальцев цеплялись за волосы, тянули мягкую кожу, касались  
складочки в паху.  
Миньшо, растянутый на его теле, цеплялся за него ногтями, раздирал кожу на  
предплечьях, но покачиваться не переставал, сладко и нежно надавливая мягкой  
задницей на твердую ширинку. Лухан обеими руками гладил его тело, словно размазывал  
сумерки по бледной коже, поймал шейку, удержал ладонью. Когда Миньшо раскрыл  
блестящие глаза, остановив их на его лице, медленно, тягуче поцеловал и спросил:  
\- Хочешь? – предлагал сам не зная что.  
И когда Миньшо помотал головой, отказываясь, Лухан почему-то обиделся – вместе со  
своим затвердевшим достоинством – за напрасную нежность, которую щедро успел  
нацедить в этот сумеречный воздух.  
\- Хорошо, - прошелестел Лухан над ухом братика.  
А потом нащупал рукой позади себя тупого медведя и вложил его между ног Миньшо,  
своими бедрами заставив брата соединить ноги и сжать игрушку. Миньшо прохныкал:  
\- Не-е-т, - откидывая голову, так что его шоколадные волосы заплясали по белой рубашке  
Лухана.  
\- Да-а-а, - передразнил Лухан, крепче сжимая своими ноги братика и начиная тихо  
покачиваться под ним, как это делал Миньшо раньше.  
54/151  
Лухан ухмылялся, когда почувствовал, что братик незаметно потирает бедра друг о  
друга, зажимая между ними медведя крепче – боже, как же Миньшо его хочет. Пытается  
скрыть это и выдает каждым своим движением. Миньшо так невинен и полон такого  
дикого желания, что контраст сводит с ума Лухана, который мстил и всегда будет мстить  
за сопротивление – разве не забавно видеть, как братик зажимает ногами и пытается  
сделать себе приятно игрушкой, в которую плакал столько лет и которую считал своим  
единственным другом? Лухан целует Миньшо в щечку, вылизывает ухо и в том же  
опасном ритме покачивается под ним, заставляя сладенькую попку скользить по члену,  
пока братик играет с медведем – вряд ли это позволит им обоим кончить, но Миньшо  
заслужил помучиться за свое неискреннее «не хочу».  
Лухан покусывал губами уже не такую невинную игрушечку братика, оставляя на темно-  
зеленой ткани пятна своих слюней и дожидаясь, когда на том месте, куда он оттащил  
кончик члена, появится еще какое-нибудь пятнышко, на которые так щедро бывало  
мягкое тело Миньшо. И он бы потер его языком, пропуская маленькие колючие разряды  
через бледные ножки братика, собирая сквозь плотную зеленую ткань такой знакомый  
дурманящий вкус нетронутого еще, но уже готового тела.  
Миньшо снова жалобно простонал над ним, книга выпала из его пальцев на траву,  
страницы зашуршали и побежали под ветром, залистывая строчки, которые читал братик,  
и Лухан думал, что ни он, ни сам Миньшо, наверно, не смогут вспомнить, о чем было  
стихотворение – у обоих под тонкой кожей уже горел отчаянный, запретный голод.  
Грудь Миньшо неровно поднималась под рубашкой, а сам он смотрел на Лухана своими  
широко раскрытыми, похожими на черные луны глазами, словно мучился желанием  
предложить и боялся получить в ответ отказ или насмешку. Лухан ухмыльнулся над тем,  
что это маленькое изнеженное тельце, оказывается, жить без него не может, а невинная  
шлюшка Миньшо, самый загадочный парадокс из всех ему известных, только и ждет,  
когда он решит поиграть с его маленькой игрушечкой. Но Лухан не был бы сам собой,  
если бы не просил платы за удовольствие. Он лукаво сощурил глаза и, кивнув на  
шортики, спросил:  
\- Расстегнешь?  
Миньшо испуганно мигнул пару раз и закусил губу – Лухан даже не приказывал, как  
обычно. Брат лишь предложил, и только от него зависло, дать ему или нет, расстегнуть  
эти две маленькие пуговички и позволить снова делать это со своим телом или  
подняться, забрать книгу или вернуться домой.  
Миньшо мигал и грыз губу, глядя на лежащего между его ног Лухана и раздумывая над  
тем, что они могли бы быть близки уже много лет, могли делиться игрушкам и слушать  
сказки нянек, могли бы играть в одной команде в школе – а вместо этого у него есть  
только эта дикая зависимость от брата, желание искусать его и исцарапать, привязав к  
себе. Лухан независимый, непривязчивый, неспокойный, как ветер, лживый до кончиков  
своих волос и хитрый, как оборотень – но о боже, как Миньшо хочет его рядом, в себе, в  
себя, бежать по венам вместо крови. Летнее небо над головой медленно хмурится и  
заполняется легкими облаками, сзывая дождь к ночи, и Миньшо невыносимо чувствовать  
его голыми нервами, стебли травы под руками, под голыми ногами. Быть с Луханом – это  
как быть частью всего вокруг, знать все о лете, пропускать его в себя, но оставаться  
самим собой, потому что все мысли сосредоточены только на брате. Лухан как будто  
другая частота, мощнее и понятнее, чем собственная. Грязнее и неудержимее, чем все,  
что он знает в этой жизни. И он к черту забудет о своем стыде, о совести, обо всех, кто  
может его упрекнуть, пока летнее небо над головой заполняется облаками – он  
потянется следом за Луханом в любую грязь – непослушными руками расстегивая две  
55/151  
пуговицы на темно-зеленых шортах.  
Ему просто все равно. Его выбор. Его решение. Его Лухан.  
Лухан без труда прочел внутренний диалог брата на его лице – ведь он этого и  
добивался. И нет, ни к чему упрекать его в том, что он каждый раз ломает Миньшо,  
заставляя нагибаться все ниже – ему просто нравятся решения, которые принимает  
братик. В конце концов, он всегда считал, что соблазн на то и существует, чтобы ему  
поддаваться.  
Лухану становится не до риторики, когда пальчики братика замирают на расстегнутой  
ширинке, прикрывая нежную игрушечку в полосе раскрытой ткани от его голодных глаз –  
ему хочется рычать от нежности и звериного желания, которое в нем рождают эти  
несмелые ручки, касающиеся тела в таких неприличных местах.  
Не переставая быть невинными до самых кончиков розовых ногтей.  
Лухан измученно утыкается лбом в бедро, ерошит свои волосы и хриплым срывающимся  
голосом просит:  
\- Вытащи.  
И Лухану хочется сказать Миньшо, что он потаскушка, течная и похотливая сучка,  
заслуживающая того, чтобы ее натянули насухую, когда сладкий, фиолетового оттенка  
на головке член любимого братика оказывается перед его лицом, и он наклоняется,  
чтобы лизнуть его. Миньшо дергается, но Лухан перехватывает его руку, сжимая на  
основании – он не позволит убежать.  
Под этим зарастающим облаками небом пряный вкус того, что сочится из кончика их  
порочной и нежной любви, они почувствуют вдвоем.  
И Лухану тоже наплевать, что все это грязно, что он не в состоянии держать себя в  
руках и с самого утра готов вылизывать сучку-братика, чтобы он ходил весь день  
красный, горячий, в испорченной одежде, не видел этого чертова неба и мечтал только о  
продолжении ночью, вспоминая, что с ним делал рот Лухана. Лухан просто не может  
больше держаться – хоть он пытался остановить это падение – и не его вина в том, что  
он невыносимо хочет Миньшо, его тело, голос и уродливую улыбку деснами. Не его вина в  
том, что ему не справиться с этой… любовью.  
Миньшо раздвигает ноги шире и соскальзывает ниже, беспомощно сжимая руку на траве,  
выдергивая зелень клочками, пока не хватается за рубашку на плече Лухана и не  
выворачивает ткань по-страшному, выдирая ее из-за пояса, поднимая сжатым кулаком  
выше по узкой голой спине, которая прогибается каждый раз, что Лухан опускается ртом  
на него.  
Лухан позволяет Миньшо убрать руку – да и в чем смысл, если он уже не опустится. Он  
прижимает брата к себе за пояс, обхватывает его тонкую спинку руками и голодно  
вылизывает свою сладость от основания до щекотного кончика. Он целует его, прижимая  
к животу Миньшо, разглаживает длинную венку, ползущую вдоль всего ствола до  
головки, и его губы влажно чмокают на покрытой слюной коже.  
И Лухан готов поклясться в том, что кожа сладкая – иначе почему ему так хочется  
посасывать ее, прижиматься к нему лицом и целовать в основание… Миньшо для него  
чертов яд, страшнее чем тот, от которого дохнут крысы – и о боже, какой он  
сумасшедший, раз ему все еще мало.  
Лухан глотает столько, сколько может – и уже не выпускает изо рта, позволяя Миньшо  
рвать ногтями его рубашку. Лухан успевает подумать о том, что это не противно и вообще  
не имеет ничего общего с рассудком и правилами – лишь тело, которое сводит его с ума.  
А потом глотает.  
Миньшо начинает дышать еще тяжелее, когда Лухан рывком стаскивает его на землю и  
56/151  
придавливает своим телом, закрывая рот поцелуем, в котором много постороннего вкуса,  
перекрывшего знакомый вкус рта самого Лухана – и Миньшо думает, что доигрался, когда  
чувствует нервные требовательные губы брата на своих и твердое между его ног,  
которым он прижимается к животу.  
Миньшо уже не раз думал о том, чем должны, по мнению Лухана, закончиться их ласки. И  
уж конечно он не мог знать причину, по которой Лухан всегда – пока еще –  
останавливался. С одной стороны, ему хотелось думать, что Лухан просто заботится о  
нем, с другой стороны его мучили подозрения, что, будучи лишь игрушкой Лухана, он  
устраивает брата и так, с вечно расстегнутыми штанами и голодными глазами, что Лухан  
не готов по-настоящему. Миньшо не знал ни того, смог ли бы он, если бы Лухан  
предложил, ни того, хотел ли предложить сам. Миньшо был неуверен в себе и тем более  
не знал, что происходит в голове брата – и это сводило его с ума.  
И поэтому когда Лухан стал целовать горячо и требовательно, Миньшо мог только обнять  
его, положив руки на плечи и сжав бедрами – и позволить случаю решить, что будет  
дальше.  
Миньшо сделал неверное предположение о том, что сегодня Лухан собирался позволить  
себе больше обычного, и эта тревога настолько поглотила его, что он не сразу  
отреагировал, когда Лухан взял его руку и потащил вниз, между их телами – а потом стал  
вырываться, как бешеный.  
Это был еще один вечный пункт их разногласий – он отказывался смотреть на голого  
брата и трогать его там.  
Миньшо как мог вытаскивал запястье из захвата Лухана, но брат был сильнее. Лухан  
прижал его к земле, пережал другую руку и все-таки добился своего – Миньшо  
проклинал его худобу, из-за которой под опушку брюк легко пролазили обе их руки.  
Миньшо не собирался трогать его, безвольно разжав ладонь и закрыв глаза, но Лухану,  
казалось, достаточно было того, что он сам мог управлять ручкой братика, сжимая свое  
дикое возбуждение в кулаке.  
Лухан так долго добивался этого, так долго хотел увидеть смущенное до последней  
степени личико братца, прикасающегося к нему там, где нельзя, что эйфория закончила  
его собственный марафон слишком быстро. Он, донельзя удовлетворенный, опустился на  
Миньшо и даже снизошел до того, чтобы чуть привстать, позволяя брату вытащить руку  
из его штанов. Миньшо брезгливо обтер ладонь о траву, и Лухан хихикнул, когда Миньшо,  
все еще недовольный, разглядывал ее, не зная, куда пристроить, чтобы не выпачкаться.  
\- Что? – спросил Миньшо, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд.  
На его тонкой шейке, под бледной кожей, под подбородок и на щеку тянулась отчетливо  
различимая синяя венка, которую Лухан лизнул, наслаждаясь залегшим под шеей теплом  
– ему казалось, что даже эту сиротливую синюю полосочку он обожает до дрожи в  
коленях.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Лухан.  
57/151  
Часть 9  
Когда скучающий Лухан снова потащил брата в деревню, Миньшо только покорно натянул  
свою растянутую кофту и пошлепал за ним по горчичному песку – Миньшо не хотел бы  
испытывать на себе все прелести изменчивого настроения Лухана и оказаться где-  
нибудь в пыльном пустующем стойле без одежды только потому, что брату нечем больше  
заняться.  
Но когда Лухан брел по пустой улице и задирал голову, глядя на собирающиеся ватные  
облака, Миньшо смотрел на брата с непокидающим его беспокойством – Лухан, казалось,  
как собака, выискивает что-то, держит нос по ветру, и чем бы ни было то, что искал  
Лухан, Миньшо был уверен, что ему это пользы не принесет.  
Просто потому, что не к добру баламутить тихую заводь.  
В самом конце длинной безлюдной улицы Миньшо, прищурившись, разглядел  
черноволосого мальчика, сидящего на крыльце покосившейся лавки – и недоверчиво  
запахнул кофту посильнее, заметив, как оживился Лухан.  
Судя по лицу Тао, он несильно скучал по своим старым-новым знакомым – а, может быть,  
Миньшо так только показалось, потому что, он готов был поспорить, маленький  
разбойник специально отращивал на лице это безразлично-презрительное выражение,  
чтобы казаться старше. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, Миньшо вполне устроил и короткий  
кивок, брошенный Тао в его сторону вместо приветствия, и он, не чувствуя никакого  
интереса в напоказ безразличной беседе брата и Тао, тихими шагами принялся красться  
к дремлющему у крыльца псу. Миньшо любил всех тварей божьих, чье существование на  
земле не требовало причин и не приносило никакой очевидной пользы – как и его  
собственное – кроме радости в том, что они есть, и все. Миньшо всерьез думал над тем,  
что у черного громадного пса нет никаких причин его ненавидеть (в отличие от людей,  
которые презирали его за то, что сами называли выблядком), и считал, что может  
добиться расположения у сурового зверя, если достаточно постарается – поэтому его не  
испугало даже предупреждающее рычание, все громче доносящееся от кучи черного  
меха под крыльцом по мере того, как он делал осторожные шаги вперед.  
\- Чен-Чен, - тихо позвал Миньшо, вспомнив, как Тао называл свою собаку в прошлый раз.  
Миньшо не видел, как Лухан впился ему в спину раздраженным взглядом, готовый в  
любой момент загородить Миньшо собой от злобного пса, не видел, как даже Тао  
повернулся, озадаченный и обеспокоенный – его вовсе не радовала перспектива  
отвечать за прокушенные пальцы городского дурачка, очевидно, всецело находящегося  
под покровительством этого сумасшедшего Лухана.  
\- Э-э-эй, - предупреждающе начал Тао, но Миньшо сделал последний шаг – накрыв  
блестящую черную шкуру пса руками и сцепив пальцы на собачьей холке.  
\- Чен-Чен…  
Лухан боялся оставлять брата одного, глядя на его беспомощные пальчики и вспоминая  
все унижения, которые ему пришлось терпеть в школе, когда над ним издевались, а он  
только вжимался в стенку, вдавливая медведя себе в живот – и теперь не удержал  
облегченного вздоха, когда недовольное рычание медленно затихло, словно  
подчинилось этим беспомощным пальчикам, сжавшим черную собачью шерсть. Лухан с  
удивлением понимал, что его брат и в самом деле не игрушка, он тепло тела и сердца,  
которое с охотой и любовью готово встретить другое, подружиться и разделить  
преданность на двоих – даже если этим вторым сердцем будет собачье.  
Лухан не знал, гордится он Миньшо за эту способность или ненавидит, как раньше, когда  
суровый пес сдается совсем и принимается с любопытством обнюхивать пальчики брата,  
58/151  
тыкаясь в них сырым черным носом, а лицо Миньшо, как отражение на воде, искажает  
эта счастливая улыбка деснами.  
Лухан смотрит на брата так пристально, что пропускает слова Тао, и тому приходится  
повторить:  
\- Опять скучаешь? – Тао получает рассеянный кивок и предлагает: - Пойдем на рыбалку?  
Поможешь сеть поставить.  
\- Сеть? – Лухан переспрашивает удивленно, но заинтересованно – его никогда не пугало  
новое, если была возможность научиться чему-то – он с радостью ей пользовался. –  
Пойдем.  
Тао свистит, подзывая собаку, и нагибается, чтобы вытащить из-под крыльца рваный  
мешок с чем-то сырым и вонючим – Лухан догадывается, что это сеть. Миньшо смотрит на  
него удивленно, и Лухан бережно поднимает его с земли, тихо объясняя идею с  
рыбалкой. Миньшо улыбается снова, видя оживленные глаза брата, и не успевает  
отстраниться, когда Лухан обхватывает его рукой за пояс и ласково, но слишком тягуче,  
приходится губами вдоль щеки. В жесте Лухана нет никакой насмешки, но он слишком  
отчетливо пахнет собственнической влюбленностью, и Миньшо пораженно смотрит на  
сузившего глаза Тао, разглядывающего их, вдруг сообразив, чего искал настороженный  
взгляд брата на пустой улице.  
Лухан хотел им похвастаться.  
Тао смотрит на Лухана с усмешкой, и Миньшо вдогонку понимает и то, что такой  
испорченный парень, как Тао, очевидно, понял все так, как оно на самом деле есть,  
догадался о том, что происходит между ним и братом – пока Лухан, изогнув бровь, с  
такой же усмешкой смотрел на него в ответ, словно предупреждая Тао, что комментарии  
лучше держать при себе.  
Миньшо сидел на песке рядом с псом и смотрел, как Тао и Лухан раздеваются, а потом  
разворачивают длинную сеть, как Лухан медленно переходит на другой берег – а потом  
Тао машет ему рукой, и он поднимается, потрепав пса по холке, чтобы тот шел за ним.  
Вода не такая теплая, как месяц назад, и не такая прозрачная, как в том месте, где Тао и  
Лухан переплывали реку, но сквозь толщу воды все равно можно разглядеть скользкие  
блестящие хребты сонных рыбок, копошащихся в заводи под крутым скатом берега.  
Миньшо смотрит на них с секунду – а потом пинает воду и начинает гнать стайку вниз по  
реке, к расставленной сети.  
Умный пес гавкает и бегает по воде позади.  
Миньшо завороженно наблюдает, как Тао и Лухан неспешно соединяют концы сети,  
сгоняя рыбок в ловушку – Тао поднимает над водой сеть с обтекающей водой, а в ней  
Миньшо видит серебристые спины пойманных рыб. На берегу Миньшо насчитывает около  
тридцати, но Тао все равно жалуется, что этого мало, и брезгливо выбрасывает из сетки  
самую мелочь – мокрый пахнущий псиной пес торопливо ловит подачку, но одна или две,  
как успевает заметить Миньшо, исчезают под водой, оставив на песке тонкий змеящийся  
след.  
Все это завораживает Миньшо – медленные и уверенные жесты Тао, который, конечно,  
хорошо знает, что и как нужно делать, потому что ходит сюда почти каждый день, или  
удивительная сообразительность, Миньшо уверен, вечно голодного пса,  
пережевывающего свою часть улова. Тао выбросил мелочь, потому что сказал, что ее  
невозможно продать, но выбросил не в воду, а на берег, около кромки воды – то ли давал  
возможность закусить псу, то ли ему вообще было наплевать, если маленькие  
59/151  
серебристые рыбки сдохнут, так и не добравшись до реки. Миньшо было жалко  
серебристые тельца, пса было жалко еще больше – и даже Тао, который сегодня  
заработает меньше обычного, тоже было жалко. Мир Тао завораживал Миньшо, потому  
что в нем было все, но никто не заботился о том, чтобы дать это тебе – Тао мог пойти  
рыбачить или скучать в деревне на крыльце лавки, пес, если успевал, мог подожрать  
рыбок или оставаться голодным, и даже рыбки могли выжить, вернувшись обратно в  
реку, если им хватало сил добраться до воды.  
И всем в частности было наплевать, каким в конце концов окажется итог – всего лишь  
один день из многих, одна жизнь из миллиона: Тао, пес, рыбки – все равнозначны.  
Миньшо начал по-другому смотреть на Тао, проникнувшись его философским  
безразличием необходимости, и черноволосый мальчик уже не казался ему похабником и  
королем местных хулиганов, облаченным в величие безразличия. Тао присел на песок  
рядом с Миньшо и задумчиво посмотрел на мокрого пса, которого Миньшо гладил даже  
несмотря на одуряющий запах вымоченной шерсти:  
\- Вот же предатель. И чего он в тебе нашел? Никого же к себе не подпускает.  
Миньшо молчал, щурясь на воду, довольный тем, что оказался в любимчиках хотя бы у  
пса. Поглядывая на Лухана, он думал о том, что безумно приятно быть кем-то любимым,  
и, до невозможности голодный до этой всегда ускользавшей от него любви, признавался  
себе, что готов собирать ее крупицы повсюду, докуда дотянется.  
\- А знаешь, как он любит? – вдруг сказал Тао. Он остановился, когда брат Лухана  
повернулся к нему, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил: - Давай покажу, если кофту  
не жалко.  
Тао никогда не видел таких странных глаз: огромные диски почти полностью перекрыли  
белок, и Тао казалось, что Миньшо смотрит на него, как смотрят слепые – это коричневое  
в глазах такое неподвижное и неживое, не отражающее ничего, как темное зеркало… И,  
как бывает со слепыми, Тао знал, что Миньшо смотрит на него, но не мог избавиться от  
ощущения, что он не видит.  
Миньшо ничего не понял, когда Тао дернул его за вытянутый рукав кофты и протянул его  
собаке, совсем неаккуратно нащелкав болтающимся концом по морде, но рассмеялся,  
когда пес схватил тряпку и начал тянуть к себе, с удивительной силой упираясь лапами в  
песок.  
\- Он сильный, - предупредил Тао, - держись.  
Миньшо улыбался до ушей, видя, как псу нравится развлечение, но силы были  
несопоставимы – пес мотал башкой, рычал и тащил Миньшо по песку вперед, пока Тао не  
схватил его за пояс и не потянул на себя.  
Вдвоем они хорошо уравновешивали разыгравшегося пса.  
Пока Лухан, распутывавший позади них сеть, не сказал:  
\- Отойди от него.  
Миньшо испуганно развернулся, отбирая свой рукав у пса, и уставился на брата,  
чувствуя, как позади него точно так же напрягся Тао – он думал, что слова брата  
обращены к нему, и очень не хотел бы начинать это сейчас.  
\- Я не шучу, - так же спокойно проговорил Лухан, поднимая глаза на Тао. – Не трогай его.  
Тао насмешливо фыркнул, отпуская Миньшо:  
\- Надо же.  
Миньшо видел, что брат своим ровным, но угрожающим голосом, как минимум, впечатлил  
их знакомого, внутри себя разозлился на Лухана за эту дурацкую ревность, но не мог  
отрицать и того, что то, как это сделал брат, наверно, внушало уважение… Миньшо с  
грустью подумал, что Лухан не оставляет ему иного выбора, кроме как быть игрушкой  
60/151  
брата, послушной и довольной тем, как ее берегут – Лухан ради него влез бы в любую  
драку, но не находил ничего такого в том, что сам разрушал его изнутри каждый день.  
Миньшо был как те рыбки, выброшенные на берег – не самые обласканные удачей твари  
на свете, но и не совсем еще пропащие – надо было только смириться (а чем была вся его  
жизнь, как не бесконечным уроком христианского смирения?) со своей судьбой и  
напрячься, чтобы найти самое безболезненное положение. Миньшо ободряюще  
улыбнулся Тао и принялся выспрашивать его о самых ценных рыбах на местном рынке –  
уже не забывая о дистанции.  
Миньшо никогда не думал, что жареная на костре рыба окажется такой вкусной – он  
обжигал пальцы и обдирал мясо с ребер, наблюдая за Тао и Луханом. Тао ел так же, как  
рыбачил – не спеша и без жадности, объедал только мясо с боков, а остальное бросал  
псу, будто уважал его заслугу в добыче. Присмотревшись к Лухану, Миньшо понял, что и  
брат его не удивил – Лухана мало заботило качество мяса, скорее, он беспокоился о том,  
чтобы оно было хорошо прожаренным, придирчиво всматриваясь в каждый кусочек,  
который собирался отправить в рот. Миньшо перевел взгляд на свои руки и усмехнулся –  
его объеденный рыбий скелет был самым аккуратным, словно кто-то мог упрекнуть его в  
том, что он небрежно отнесся к мертвой твари, и ему пришлось уважить ее смерть и  
подъесть все, что можно было съесть.  
\- Эх, соли не хватает, - вздохнул Лухан, кивая Тао. – Прихватил бы и соль, раз собрался  
этим обедать.  
\- Я и не собирался, - философски заметил Тао. – Просто есть захотелось. – Тао  
выбросил очередной скелет псу и усмехнулся. – Раз такой привередливый, в следующий  
раз, когда пойдешь меня искать, прихвати соль… И хлеба.  
\- Может, тебе еще и бабкиной настоечки налить? – усмехнулся Лухан. А потом резко  
помрачнел и добавил: - Вряд ли еще раз получится – нам скоро домой. Школа и все  
такое…  
\- Понятно, - криво улыбнулся Тао, повторив: - школа…  
Миньшо с грустью подумал, что школа для такого, как Тао – не неприятная обязанность,  
как для них с Луханом, а недостижимая привилегия.  
Каждой рыбе – своя вода…  
Солнце покатилось к воде, когда задумчивый Тао засыпал костер песком и сложил  
оставшиеся три самые большие рыбины в мешок, сказав, что мать еще и всыплет ему за  
такой небогатый улов. Лухан усмехнулся и предложил ему оставить сеть на ночь – Тао,  
помолчав, согласился.  
\- Только я в воду не полезу, - предупредил Лухан.  
Тао кивнул снова, разделся и, бросив Лухану конец сети, побрел в темную,  
отполированную заходящим солнцем воду.  
Миньшо обнимал пса и смотрел на брата, стоящего по колено в воде, облитого мягкими  
золотыми лучами негреющего уже солнца – и тихо любовался его ростом, тем, как шла  
ему закатанная по локоть рубашка и задранные штаны. Поверхность воды казалась  
совсем темной под косыми солнечными лучами, и белая одежда Лухана вместе с  
угловатостью его фигуры делала его похожим на тонкую красивую игрушку.  
Тао вдавил в дно кол, удерживающий конец сети, придирчиво осмотрел казавшееся ему  
хлипким сооружение, подумав о том, что крупно пожалеет, если ночью сеть унесет, и,  
61/151  
стараясь не поднимать лишних брызг, пошел обратно к берегу, разглядывая Лухана. Он  
видел, как Миньшо, поднявшись с песка и отряхнувшись, медленно подошел к нему, как  
положил руку на пояс, как нагнул к себе – две тонкие контрастные фигуры на  
противоположном берегу.  
Миньшо просто смотрел на брата слишком долго – и чем дольше смотрел, тем красивее  
Лухан ему казался. Его руки, его волосы, шея в расстегнутом вороте рубашки… Миньшо  
подумал, что, раз Тао уже все равно все понял, ему нечего бояться – и потом, разве не  
этого Лухан добивался с самого начала?  
Может быть, Лухан оценит его шаг и поймет, что может на него положиться.  
Миньшо добрел до брата и, развернув к себе, без опаски поцеловал в губы, наслаждаясь  
его красотой, так отчетливо подчеркнутой закатом и темной водой.  
Насколько Миньшо помнит, это вообще был первый раз, что он видел Лухана если не  
потерянным, то застигнутым врасплох.  
Тао выбрался на берег, как будто ничего не заметил, принялся одеваться… А Миньшо  
больше даже не считал нужным убирать руку с пояса Лухана, раздумывая над тем, что в  
этом есть что-то опасно-притягательное – что кому-то стало известно об их с братом  
неправильных отношениях.  
Расставаясь с Тао у перекрестка, Миньшо думал, что будет скучать по этому мрачному и  
неприятному на вид парню и его псу – хотя бы потому, что они оба признались ему, а он  
сделал вид, что принял… или хотя бы понял. Это было так похоже на… дружбу?  
И, глядя им вслед, вслед удаляющему солнцу, Тао щурил глаза, вспоминая странные  
взгляды, которыми обменивались братья – будто могли объясняться друг с другом без  
слов – и думал, что понимает их.  
Если бы он был на месте Лухана, его тоже ничто бы не удержало.  
62/151  
Часть 10  
Лухан не понимает – как можно любить и не прикасаться, не целовать, не трогать…  
Это неизбежно: как только Миньшо оказывается с ним наедине, Лухан ласково  
перетекает в горизонталь – покрывало кровати, зеленая еще трава – подминая  
уступчивого братца под себя. И даже если его руки – как сейчас – не несут в ладонях  
обычного голодного пожара, который выжигает на братике одежду и струится под  
резиночку его белья, он не перестает чувствовать в поцелуях вкус ротика Миньшо, не  
забывает о хризантемах сосочков под его рубашкой и не может не замечать под своей  
ширинкой упругую штучку, на которой так весело подпрыгивать, если ему хочется  
разбудить в братике истеричного неудовлетворенного зверька.  
Шоколадные волосы Миньшо настолько хороши на высыхающей траве, а облака над  
головой собираются в стаи так, что Лухан может только глупо улыбаться им, отмечая,  
что их нестройное посеревшее к концу лета сборище как отметины на теле времени –  
череда дней, что он был зол, как черт, выискивая, к чему бы придраться, чтобы поставить  
Миньшо на колени и полюбоваться на его размазанные по лицу слезы… Дней, когда он  
так же, как сейчас, лежал на братике и заставлял принимать его поцелуи – он скучает по  
страху в глазах Миньшо и отчаянному вранью, которым оправдывал свое влечение в  
собственных глазах, скучает по пыльной корке библии, которую давно потерял в хламе  
своей комнаты.  
Все эти дни были словно репетицией сегодняшнего – когда он вдавливает братишку в  
землю, целует, как божество, и чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым и влюбленным,  
ловя мягкие ласковые блики в огромных глазках братишки, который лежит под ним с  
растрепанным ротиком и удивленным выражением своей нежной мордочки, словно  
ребенок под рождество, ждущий подарка. Лухан знает, что Миньшо никогда не получал  
подарков, ни от него самого, ни от кого-либо еще, и думает, что это стоит исправить –  
черт возьми, да он готов выпотрошить эти облака над головой и подарить Миньшо самую  
нежность составляющих их капелек, несущихся к закату лета под меланхоличным  
августовским ветром.  
Братишка заставляет его сходить с ума сильнее с каждым днем – и Лухан широко  
раскрытыми глазами следит за тем, как растворяется его рассудок в облачном рисунке  
безумия и… Миньшо необязательно знать, что выросло у него внутри вместе с этим  
сумасшествием – он пока не собирается давать ему в руки все карты.  
Лухан устает держаться на локтях и перекатывается на спину, укладывая Миньшо на  
себя – Миньшо улыбается этой своей дурацкой улыбкой, над ним в графитовом небе  
скользят облака, и Лухан говорит:  
\- Дождь пойдет.  
Миньшо втягивает носом воздух и прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь:  
\- Да, сыро.  
Дьяволы внутри Лухана отплясывают адовы танцы, и ему безумно хочется сказать какую-  
нибудь гадость насчет этого «сыро», связав его с шортиками братца и его совершенно  
постыдными реакциями на ласки, от которых его тело предусмотрительно начинает  
выделять столько вязкой, дурящей запахом теплой влаги, что, будь он женщиной, Лухан  
бы, пожалуй, уже не смог сдерживаться, но дурачок Миньшо, ничего не зная о  
дьявольских плясках, наклоняется к нему и тихонько и нежно целует в уголок губ,  
стискивая пальчиками воротничок рубашки брата.  
И Лухан едва ли не мурлыкает от удовольствия, еще и еще ощущая эти невесомые,  
полные привязанности поцелуйчики – он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что Миньшо  
63/151  
не принадлежал ему так, как сейчас, с этими доверчивыми чмоками, даже когда он  
облизывал сочную похотливую игрушечку и, глотая, слушал задушенные в закушенной  
губе всхлипы братика. Миньшо никто не заставляет наклоняться к нему и, вкладывая что-  
то пугающе счастливое в прикосновение губ, целовать его в уголок рта – Миньшо делает  
это с охотой и по собственной воле, не боясь, что Лухан оттолкнет, не прячась внутри  
своей смешной застенчивости и дурацкой робости. Лухан думает, что ему очень и очень  
повезло с братиком, которого отчаянное одиночество толкнуло ему прямо в руки –  
Миньшо ни разу еще не хныкал и не ломался из-за того, что они братья и им нельзя.  
Лухан с удовольствием каждый раз, что целует брата, думает, что запуганный Миньшо  
на самом деле, в самой сердцевинке своей нежной души, такой же крепкий и отчаянный,  
как он сам, как вся их порода – способный переступить осуждение и чужую неприязнь,  
если его привязанность окажется сильнее.  
\- Ненавижу эти твои поцелуйчики, - жалуется Лухан, отворачивая лицо от братика и  
пряча улыбку за плечом в травяных колосках. – Как будто я не целовал тебя уже везде и  
не видел всего самого неприличного на твоем теле.  
Миньшо пораженно замирает, хлопая ресничками, будто Лухан заехал ему по лицу – ему  
казалось, что Лухану тоже нравится, когда он так делает, а выходит, что брат все еще  
считает его дурачком. Запястья Миньшо безвольно повисают, выпавшие из пальцев  
брата, и он собирается слезть с его живота – раз уж Лухану так противна его искренняя  
нежность – переставляя колено через чужое тело. Но Лухан ловит его тут же и  
заставляет остановиться, весело, торопливо и с неприкрытым восторгом спрашивая:  
\- Эй-эй, ну ты что, обиделся, да?  
Миньшо поднимает глаза на его лицо, озабоченное выражение которого не совсем  
сходится со словами – а мягкий влюбленный блеск в глазах залег так плотно, что Миньшо  
будет видеть его, даже если попытается игнорировать – и он с удивлением понимает, что  
Лухан врет.  
В словах Лухана правды всегда меньше половины – ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как  
брат заставлял его лить слезы в макушку коричневого медведя, которого Миньшо забыл  
на полке с книгами и о котором уже пару недель как не вспоминает.  
Лухан – цитадель вранья, хитрого, трусливого, глупого, болезненного… Миньшо с тоской  
думает о том, что умудрился совершить кошмарную ошибку не только потому, что  
нехорошо, зависимо, слепо влюбился в собственного брата, а потому, что его брат –  
совсем не хороший человек, ему очень далеко до того же Син-Сина, с которым Миньшо  
всегда было легко и уютно. Миньшо такой голодный до ласки, ему так хочется, чтобы его  
просто пожалели, пожалели то в нем, что сопротивлялось десять лет и все еще живо, но  
от Лухана этого добиться невозможно – Лухан будет ласкать его только после того, как  
макнет головой в грязь и обзовет блядью, будто это слово оправдывает его  
предосудительную нежность, которой просто не должно быть.  
Улыбка стирается с губ Миньшо, пока Лухан не видит, и заполняется горьким, как сок  
алоэ, застрявшим в уголках – Миньшо с тоскливым вздохом опускается обратно на брата,  
спрятав лицо у него на животе под ребрами и обняв руками за пояс – ему и правда  
иногда нужно это тепло, чистое, принадлежащее брату, без издевательских пощечин и  
оскорблений.  
Лухан эту горькую улыбку действительно не заметил – да и не понял бы, что внезапно  
повергло братика в пучину грусти и отчаяния – самое большее, на что была способна его  
неуемная натура, так это принять факт, что черные тучи (о которых он не мог говорить  
без издевки, если честно) часто накладывают свою тень на нежное сердечко братика, и  
он от душевных щедрот решал, что в такие моменты самым умным будет просто не  
64/151  
трогать его, позволяя обнимать себя и горячо дышать в живот. Лухан смотрел на облака,  
положив руку под голову, и лениво гладил Миньшо под воротничком рубашки, не думая  
совершенно ни о чем – он искренне считал, что иногда надо позволять себе  
расслабляться и, как бы это выразиться, опустошать сознание, изнуренное хитроумными  
изобретениями пакостей, которыми он горазд был радовать ближних своих – и братика в  
первую очередь, конечно.  
Вереница облаков, сочащихся в небе из одного конца в другой, чтобы собраться  
графитовой подушкой на юге, усыпляла, и Лухану в конце концов надоело скучать – он  
решил, что дал братишке достаточно времени, чтобы предаться грусти.  
\- Эй, Миньшо, - позвал он, и дождавшись, когда братик поднимет голову и уставится на  
него своими кошмарными полнолунными глазами, спросил: - тебе снится что-нибудь?  
Миньшо помотал головой и прикусил губу, дожидаясь, когда Лухан объяснит, зачем  
спросил.  
\- А мне вот снится один сон… - Лухан внезапно подтянулся и снова перевернул их,  
опускаясь так, чтобы Миньшо не смог выбраться из-под его тела. – Ча-а-асто снится, -  
протянул Лухан, облизывая губы, прежде чем поцеловать Миньшо.  
Зацеловать Миньшо было частью плана, и Лухан старательно приводил его в жизнь,  
покусывая и посасывая сладкие губки озадаченного братика. Миньшо совсем не понял,  
что это за разговор про сон и как он связан с языком брата, поглаживающим его рот  
изнутри, и в конце концов просто сдался, обмякнув под напором Лухана.  
\- Так вот, про сон, - Лухан словно вспомнил забытое, перестал целовать и уставился на  
личико Миньшо, пряча коварную улыбку, которая так и рвалась наружу, искривляя уголки  
губ. – В нем мне невыносимо горячо, тесно, узко и… так хорошо, Миньшо…  
Лухан выдохнул последние слова с таким желанием, что в горле пересохло, хотя и  
сомневался, что невинный Миньшо что-нибудь понял. Он наклонился к уху брата и,  
осуществляя самую главную часть своего плана, прошептал:  
\- А потом ты возишься подо мной, встаешь на коленочки, и пока я глажу твою мягкую  
бледную попку, ты просишь меня входить глубже, брать тебя…  
Бешеный толчок в грудь дает Лухану понять, что до Миньшо, наконец-то, дошло, но он  
готовился к этому – Лухан перехватывает руки брата и заводит за голову, невозмутимо  
продолжая:  
\- Брать тебя сильнее… Ты хныкаешь «Мне так хорошо, Ханни, пожалуйста, еще…», а я не  
могу тебе отказать и, - Лухан заканчивает без слов, имитируя качественные толчки,  
вдавливая себя в ширинку Миньшо с остервенением, которое было бы уместным в  
ситуации, которую он описал.  
\- Прекрати! – Миньшо не может вырвать руки, но от по-собачьи похотливо вжимающегося  
в него Лухана его искренне тошнит, и он пинается, как одичавший зверек. – Перестань!  
\- Нам обоим так хорошо, - несмотря на сопротивление, продолжает Лухан, - твоя  
нежность внутри сводит с ума, и я все смотрю, как мое тело исчезает в твоем…  
\- Замолчи!  
\- Твоя попка проглатывает меня, и ты задыхаешься от наслаждения…  
\- Заткнись!  
Миньшо рыдает, горько трясет головой и жалко кривит губы, оставив попытки скинуть  
руки брата со своих – ему так противно и стыдно, боже, ему так жалко себя…  
Лухану тоже жалко своего целомудренного братика, и он целует его сырые от слез  
губки, утешая нежными поцелуями – в этот раз ему не просто захотелось поиздеваться  
над беззащитным Миньшо, он чувствовал себя обязанным предупредить его о том, что,  
как бы он ни сдерживал себя, они скоро доиграются именно до этого, о чем Миньшо даже  
65/151  
не может слышать без истерики, и пусть уж лучше он ревет сейчас, чем потом.  
\- Миньшо, - тихо зовет Лухан, лаская губами нежное ушко, - ты же знаешь, какую дырочку  
на твоем теле нам придется использовать?  
Лухан чувствует себя дураком, но он совсем не уверен, что Миньшо хоть как-то  
осведомлен о том, как ЭТО должно происходить, и, посасывая бледную мочку, он  
продолжает выжимать из братика слезы:  
\- Не бойся, я буду нежен с твоими половинками, тебе понравится… Я сделаю это  
язычком, Миньшо, тебе не будет больно… Ты же любишь эти поцелуйчики, да, братик? А  
теперь представь, как мой язычок будет порхать прямо там, возле дырочки, пока ты не  
успокоишься… А потом ты почувствуешь меня внутри…  
\- Зачем, - всхлипывает Миньшо, стукаясь затылком об землю и проглатывая слезы,  
которые стекают по лицу, - зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Делаешь что, братик? – Лухан ничего не может с собой поделать – слезы Миньшо будят  
в нем садиста. – Я все лето только этого и ждал – когда смогу раздеть тебя и…  
попользоваться.  
Миньшо такой сладкий, когда рыдает в его руках, что Лухан готов слизывать слезы с его  
щек и умолять плакать сильнее, потому что эта вода под его губами святая,  
живительная, словно сок его любви.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я делаю это, потому что люблю тебя? – продолжает Лухан. –  
Ты же не такой глупый, чтобы считать это любовью, братик? Я просто хо-чу тебя…  
Лухан всегда врет. В словах Лухана правды всегда меньше половины, и Миньшо от злости  
и обиды бьется головой о землю, ударяя Лухана в грудь:  
\- Неправда! Ты врешь!  
\- Правда, - вкрадчиво отвечает Лухан, лаская носом сырую шейку.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да!  
От бессмысленных слез и ударов о землю у Миньшо начинает болеть голова, и он  
затихает, закрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоить боль, которая не столько съедает его  
внутри головы, сколько сосет все тело. Он проглатывает слезы, проглатывает вместе с  
обидой, вместе с поцелуями Лухана, сыплющимися на щеки, и после минуты молчания  
тихо говорит:  
\- Я ненавижу тебя.  
Лухан тихо смеется и ложится головой ему на грудь:  
\- Неправда.  
Миньшо чувствует руки брата, обвившие его пояс, и думает, что, для полной симметрии,  
должен сказать «Правда» и услышать в ответ «Нет», но Лухан так замучил его уже, что  
он хорошо понимает, как бессмысленно спорить с братом – Лухан никогда не скажет ему  
тех слов, которых он ждет. Лухан трус и может только лежать на его животе и слушать,  
как он снова плачет из-за него.  
Иногда Миньшо кажется, что выхода для него не будет никогда.  
Он не может простить Лухана – не прямо сейчас – и в его руках совсем нет прежней  
ласки, чтобы запутать пальцы в его волосах, как он любит. Миньшо возится, сталкивая  
брата с себя, и сухо говорит:  
\- Встань, я хочу домой.  
Миньшо проснулся от того, что его кровать сильно прогнулась – и он хорошо знал, кто  
это, еще до того, как чужая рука заползла под полосатую пижаму на живот. Миньшо  
66/151  
разлепил глаза, сощурился на яркий солнечный свет из окна и повернул голову – Лухан  
поцеловал тут же, будто ждал. Миньшо недовольно замычал, заметив неприкрытую  
дверь, оттолкнул Лухана и возмущенно спросил:  
\- С ума сошел? А если кто-нибудь увидит?  
\- Никто не увидит, - беспечно ответил Лухан, откидываясь на подушку и прикрывая глаза  
ладонью, так что острая косточка на запястье проступила отчетливо, заставляя  
раздражение в Миньшо потухнуть. – Дядя уехал на три дня, все слуги разбежались. –  
Лухан игриво улыбнулся и потянул брата к себе, роняя на кровать: - Мы тут одни, если  
тебе чего-нибудь хочется…  
\- Спать хочу, - грубо ответил Миньшо, отпихивая руки Лухана от себя – если ему хочется  
лежать на его кровати, он не будет спорить, но трогать себя он позволять не собирался,  
все еще не простив Лухану той омерзительной сцены.  
\- Сучонок, - прошептал Лухан, замирая за спиной брата и разглядывая его лицо, залитое  
солнцем – с прикрытыми глазами и гладкими нежными щечками, которые хотелось  
ревновать даже к этому солнечному свету. Миньшо все еще дулся на него за тот  
разговор и не подпускал к себе, вырываясь каждый раз, что Лухан пытался затащить его  
к себе на колени, говорил, что у него болит голова, он устал и вообще разбит жизнью.  
Лухан свирепел, но не отпустить было себе дороже – Миньшо сидел рядом и старательно  
изображал из себя мученика, глядя на него огромными собачьими глазами, полными  
абсолютного страдания. Лухан терпел, как мог, но терпение, вообще говоря, не было  
одной из его добродетелей, и теперь, поглядывая то на эти нежные щечки, обласканные  
солнцем, то на бедра, по которым стелились полоски пижамы, превращаясь в  
соблазнительные кривые, думал, что пора завязывать с этой дурацкой игрой в обиду –  
Лухан положил ладонь на грудь брата и нежно, но как-то по-хозяйски погладил  
полосочки, пуговки и даже маленький кармашек, нашитый прямо на сосочке.  
Миньшо делал вид, что ему все равно.  
Лухан похихикал над тем, что наивный Миньшо, очевидно, считал, что сможет от него  
отделаться, если будет изображать бревно, забыв о том, что Лухан, в свою очередь,  
хорошо знал, где и как надо погладить, чтобы тело Миньшо ожило и предало хозяина  
прямо в его голодные руки.  
Лухан неторопливо спустился ниже, пошелестел тканью пижамы на животике, погладил  
самый отзывчивый его кусочек прямо над кромкой пижамных штанов – а потом медленно,  
словно нехотя сполз на самое интересное место, принявшись за поглаживание его  
любимой игрушечки, сладко и возмутительно возбуждающе сквозь полосатую ткань  
тыкавшейся вершиночкой ему в ладонь.  
\- Уйди, - прошипел Миньшо, прикрывая ногой самую волшебную частичку своего тела.  
\- Не хо-чу, - нагло прошептал Лухан ему в затылок.  
\- Уйди сказал, - Миньшо лягнул брата ногой, но никакого результата, конечно, не  
добился – Лухан продолжал дергать головку сквозь ткань, издевательскими  
прикосновениями заставляя толпы мурашек убегать вниз по ногам.  
А потом еще и начал кривляться:  
\- Ну же, Миньшо, - Миньшо узнал это кошачье выражение на его лице и едва ли не  
зарыдал от смеха – таким игривым и пакостным одновременно оно было, - я же ничего о  
тебе не знаю… О своем любимом, родном, дорогом братике – ничего! – Лухан театрально  
вздохнул, а потом, прищурившись, продолжил: - А мне было бы так интересно узнать,  
например, как ты справляешься с утренней неловкостью?  
Миньшо фыркнул, услышав это уродливое слащавое словцо, но продолжал лежать  
неподвижно, не вырываясь и не отвечая на провокацию Лухана.  
67/151  
\- Ну же, братик, - пел Лухан, продолжая поглаживать нежную игрушечку, которой, он  
чувствовал, не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы начать стремительно твердеть, -  
расскажи, что ты делаешь, когда твое тело просит?  
Лухан заглянул в глаза Миньшо и, к своему удивлению, не нашел там ни смущения, ни  
неловкости. Лухан решил, что недостаточно старается, и принялся ласкать увереннее,  
отчетливее очертив тканью силуэт драгоценной штучки.  
А Миньшо молчал.  
\- Да ладно, братишка, - фыркнул Лухан, - все равно не поверю, что ты никогда не  
просыпался от того, что у тебя стоит.  
Лухан сжал сильнее, и Миньшо всхлипнул:  
\- Ханни… - то ли потому, что ему хотелось, то ли просто дразнил брата, который дразнил  
его.  
Лухан довольно усмехнулся и поцеловал братика в губки, уверенный в своей победе:  
\- Скажи, Миньшо, кого ты представляешь, когда делаешь это сам с собой?.. Кого,  
Миньшо?  
Розовые губки Миньшо раскрылись, туманный взгляд остановился на Лухане, и он  
нагнулся ниже, чтобы подобрать ответ на свой вопрос прямо из ротика брата, уже  
выронившего один слог:  
\- Хан…  
Лухан даже язычок высунул, чтобы принять окончание своего имени, услышать это  
робкое «ни» - и наброситься на Миньшо, расстегнуть на нем одежду, изорвать ее к черту  
и облизать его всего – но вместо этого Миньшо развернулся, положил руки под голову, и  
стыдливо выдохнул, краснея от собственных слов:  
\- Син-Сина…  
\- Шлюха! – рявкнул Лухан, резко нагибаясь, чтобы заткнуть этот мерзкий ротик своим  
языком.  
Миньшо снова не сопротивлялся грубому поцелую и даже погладил брата по плечам, но  
когда Лухан отстранился, он только моргнул глазками и повторил:  
\- Син-Сина.  
\- Ненавижу, - прорычал Лухан, выметаясь из кровати.  
Миньшо услышал за захлопнувшейся дверью злое «Блядь» и сладко потянулся, чтобы  
потом опять натянуть одеяло на себя и поспать еще немножко – никого он не  
представлял, если честно. До Лухана он вообще не подозревал, что это может быть так  
сладко – играть со своим телом.  
Миньшо закрыл глаза и отвернулся от окна.  
А Лухан пусть позлится – заслужил.  
Лухан вылетел из комнаты брата, как разъяренная лошадь, приложил дверь о косяк так,  
что слышно было, наверно, на улице, благодаря давно забытого бога о том, что он не в  
школе, и даже когда он снова туда попадет, выпустившегося летом Син-Сина там не  
будет – потому что…  
О боже, боже…  
Он разбил бы личико блаженного дурачка об асфальт, он бы вбивал его окровавленным  
лицом в камни и всасывал усвистывающую из его тела, как из продырявленного  
воздушного шара, убогую жизнь ноздрями – может быть, хотя бы этот запах потушил бы  
его ненависть.  
68/151  
Лухан шлялся по дому, как варвар, стучал кулаками в стены и пинал двери, но даже  
разбитые руки не помогали успокоиться – он с ненавистью думал, что сделал все, чтобы  
сохранить трогательную невинность братика, чтобы уберечь его тельце от своего дикого  
желания, но Миньшо, оказывается, и впрямь блядской породы…  
Что же, значит, ему тоже можно все – забыть про слезы, про свою дикую внутри,  
скрутить руки (он же сильнее, и намного)… и выебать сучку-братика так, чтобы он  
остался доволен до конца своих дней.  
Лухан представил это, представил в красках – как Миньшо будет хныкать, просить его  
остановиться, и от его всхлипов ему захочется только сильнее разодрать его маленькую  
задницу – и не выдержал. Он сполз по стене, закрывая глаза руками, и заплакал –  
кажется, второй раз в жизни.  
И опять из-за Миньшо.  
Лухан плакал, как те убогие мальчики в школе, которых грех не припугнуть и которых он  
ненавидел всю свою жизнь, презирал сам себя, всхлипывал и вытирал лицо кулаками,  
пока слезы не высохли. А потом встал, отряхнулся, придушил в себе желание подняться  
наверх, к Миньшо, и нырнуть в его теплую кроватку – и поплелся в сад.  
И только через пару мучительных часов до него медленно и с трудом дошло, что Миньшо  
над ним издевался.  
Лухан встряхнул волосами, фыркнул, снова становясь похожим на породистую лошадь, и  
зашагал обратно к дому – что же, по им самим установленным правилам, он не мог  
сердиться на брата за этот нехороший «урок».  
Лухан открыл дверь и прислушался – в доме, кроме них с Миньшо, никого больше не  
было, и он подумал, что искать брата надо все еще в кровати, когда услышал звон посуды  
на кухне. Лухан на цыпочках подобрался к двери, притаившись возле косяка – Миньшо в  
своих неприличных шортах и вытянутой кофте стоял к нему спиной у плиты и наливал  
чай.  
\- Прости, - услышал Миньшо.  
Лухан стоял за его спиной и дышал в шею, щекотно приподнимая каштановые волоски –  
Миньшо закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться: это первое извинение, которое он слышит от  
брата за свою жизнь. Но Миньшо не думает, что стоит прощать так быстро – осторожно  
отставляя чайник на плиту, он делает глоток из чашечки и, поворачиваясь к Лухану,  
напоминает:  
\- Шлюха.  
По лицу брата пробегает что-то нервное и нетерпеливое, и Миньшо едва успевает  
отставить чашку, чтобы не пролить, когда Лухан подхватывает его под бедрами и  
усаживает на едва теплую плиту:  
\- Если и шлюха, то только моя.  
Лухан целует, путаясь пальцами в крупных петлях кофты, гладит гибкую спинку и  
кажется довольным, как кот, лакающий сметану – а Миньшо вдруг понимает, что скучал  
по Лухану. Все это время, что он обижался, он так скучал… Миньшо счастливо  
улыбается, поглаживая Лухана по щеке, как будто понял что-то простое и важное:  
\- Ханни, давай больше не будем так делать? Давай не будем ссориться?  
\- Конечно, братик, - охотно отвечает Лухан. – Больше не будем. Я так соскучился по своим  
булочкам…  
Из Миньшо вырывается истерический смешок, пока Лухан пытается ущипнуть его за  
ягодицу – опять вранье, от начала и до конца.  
Но боже, как он любит – уродливо, беспомощно – этого глупого мальчишку, который  
обнимает его и вытягивает петли на его кофте.  
69/151  
\- Ха-а-анни, - вздыхает Миньшо.  
\- М-м-м, - мычит Лухан. – Давай, допивай свой чай, а потом поможешь мне кое с чем.  
Миньшо удивленно приподнимает бровь и втягивает остывший чай, раздумывая над тем,  
что Лухану могло от него понадобиться.  
\- Это же кабинет дяди, - удивленно тянет Миньшо. – Что тебе тут надо?  
\- Ну, - Лухан по-хозяйски усаживается в большое кресло, находит на столе сигареты,  
коробок спичек, прикуривает – и сладко выпускает в воздух струю дыма, словно  
чувствует, что Миньшо это раздражает. – Надо же покопаться в его грязных делишках.  
\- Зачем? – Миньшо задыхается не столько от запаха, сколько от самодовольства,  
выпирающего из брата, и подходит к окну, чтобы открыть створку.  
\- Думаешь, иметь на него небольшой компромат не окажется полезным? – задумчиво  
спрашивает Лухан, следя за братом, отодвигающим тяжелые шторы.  
\- У тебя на всех есть этот компромат, да? – раздраженно спрашивает Миньшо,  
оборачиваясь. – Лежит у тебя в шкафу, ждет своего часа? На меня тоже есть, да?  
\- Кроме того, что ты позволяешь мне целовать себя везде? – ухмыляется Лухан.  
\- Перестань! – обрывает Миньшо.  
\- Как скажешь, братик, - соглашается Лухан, прижимая сигарету к стеклу пепельницы. –  
Но попробуй меня обмануть, и все узнают, что запуганный Миньшо не такой уж и  
скромник… в постели.  
Лухан играет бровями и вспоминает насмешливую улыбку, которой научился у холодного  
Вуфаня… К слову говоря, именно этот красавчик и помог Лухану понять, что знание  
чужих тайн иногда оказывается удивительно полезным: Лухан как-то невовремя зашел в  
их комнату в пансионе, застав Вуфаня переодевающимся после душа, и постиг причину  
удивительной странности поведения соседа, который всеми правдами и неправдами  
всегда избегал раздеваться при свидетелях – очевидно, природа, даровав китайцу  
роскошную внешность, позабыла об одной маленькой, но очень важной детальке. С  
Вуфанем они тогда не торговались, нет, ни о чем не договаривались – просто красавчик  
позволял Лухану пользоваться всеми своими привилегиями в обмен на то, что Лухан  
держал рот закрытым, а школа продолжала пребывать в неведении касательно того, что  
достоинство Короля Школы походит на маленькую худенькую сосисочку.  
У Миньшо нет оснований сомневаться в словах Лухана, пригрозившего в случае чего  
рассказать всем об их отношениях, и он, снова раздраженный, отходит к окну, наблюдая,  
как Лухан роется в ящиках стола, недовольно фыркая – внутри только чистая бумага или  
мусор.  
\- А, черт, заперто, - Лухан дергает ящик письменного стола, разбрасывает бумаги,  
пытаясь найти ключ, а Миньшо стоит и ждет, когда брату надоест играть в шпиона и они  
уйдут из этой неприятной мрачной комнаты с портретом любимой бабки на стене.  
Но, к большому разочарованию Миньшо, Лухан сдаваться не собирается, исчезает под  
столом – и через секунду Миньшо слышит треск фанеры. Замок щелкает, ящик  
выдвигается, а Лухан пытается приладить обратно сломанную заднюю стенку.  
\- И стоило оно того? – насмешливо спрашивает Миньшо, понимая, что незаметно  
починить сломанный ящик будет сложно.  
\- А плевать, - сердито говорит Лухан, выбрасывая фанеру на пол. – Если найдем что-  
нибудь интересное, можно даже не заботиться о том, чтобы пристроить это обратно.  
Миньшо только ядовито улыбается, все еще уверенный, что затея Лухана выеденного  
яйца не стоит. Лухан же невозмутимо достает кипу писем из ящика и усаживается в  
70/151  
кресло, задумчиво похлапывая себя по колену:  
\- Садись, вдвоем быстрее разберем.  
\- Я не хочу читать его письма, - упрямо отвечает Миньшо, стоя перед столом и играя с  
братом в гляделки.  
Лухан вздыхает так, будто хочет обозвать брата дураком, а потом медленно говорит:  
\- Ты думаешь, это все тебя не касается, да? Что дела нашей семьи – не твои дела?  
Миньшо отрицательно мотает головой – никому он в этом доме ничего не должен, чтобы  
чувствовать себя сопричастным семье Лу.  
\- Ну хорошо, - тихо вздыхает Лухан. – А ты знаешь, что отец так и не признал тебя  
наследником? Потому что ты старше, бабка не позволила ему этого сделать, - Лухан  
давит усмешку, - не позволила лишить наследства любимого внука, рожденного в  
законном браке от женщины, которой она покровительствовала.  
\- И что? – спрашивает Миньшо, давя в себе беспокойство, которое подсказывает ему, что  
он не знает чего-то важного.  
\- Ничего, - Лухан пожимает плечами. – Я единственный законный наследник семьи,  
потомок по прямой линии. Если отец умрет, не оставив завещания, ты не получишь  
ничего. А, зная его характер, я не думаю, что у него хотя бы адвокат есть, не говоря уже  
о завещании.  
\- Ну и что, - Миньшо шмыгает носом, пытаясь не думать о том, что все эти годы находился  
в положении щенка, которого из жалости взяли в дом. Миньшо думает, что у него тоже  
есть гордость, и если ему суждено стать нищим – это все равно лучше, чем унижаться. –  
Мне ничего от вас не надо.  
\- Брось, Миньшо, - Лухан в кои-то веки говорит без насмешки и снова пытается поймать  
руку брата и усадить себе на колени, - не твое дело отвечать за ошибки отца.  
Миньшо не сопротивляется, потому что, как бы он ни старался показать обратное, слова  
Лухана глубоко его задели.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает он. – Откуда ты знаешь обо всем этом?  
Лухан не отвечает, только пожимает плечами и задает встречный вопрос:  
\- Можешь представить, как меня это радовало еще недавно? – Лухан кусает губу, а потом  
мотает головой, встряхивая волосами. – Ладно, уже неважно. Держи.  
Миньшо, шмыгнув носом, принимает половину бумажных листов, что Лухан нашел в  
ящике, и от злости внимательно вчитывается в чужой непонятный почерк – что же, он  
запомнил урок Лухана.  
Никому не стоит доверять.  
Лухан шуршит бумагой, изредка поглаживает братика по бедру, но все больше  
раздражается – у него складывается впечатление, что дядя пишет письма только своим  
университетским друзьям, приглашая их на охоту и интересуясь здоровьем крестников.  
Но на кой черт тогда запирать эту дрянь в ящике на ключ?  
В натуре Лухана на самом деле много собачьего, на такие вещи у него просто нюх – дядя  
пьяница, бабник и второй (а значит, вечно стесненный в средствах) сын тиранши-  
помещицы. Лухан просто не верит в то, что он чист душой перед богом и законом.  
Лухан раздраженно отбрасывает письмо и, прежде чем приняться за второе, поднимает  
глаза на Миньшо, надеясь, что ему повезло больше – братик так забавно хмурится, когда  
его глаза скользят по строчкам.  
\- Смотри, - Миньшо протягивает ему бумагу, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами, - этот  
дом…  
\- Заложен, да, - Лухан быстро пробегает письмо глазами и невесело усмехается. – Вот  
же сволочь… Отец наверняка ничего не знает. – Лухан не собирался так нервничать, но  
71/151  
полученная информация, пожалуй, превзошла его ожидания – и он не может  
успокоиться, повторяя: - Черт, как он мог.  
Миньшо осторожно приглаживает его волосы, но Лухан поворачивается к нему, еще  
более раздраженный:  
\- Ты опять ничего не понимаешь, да?  
\- Он поступил подло, что еще тут понимать, - Миньшо пожимает плечами.  
Лухан усмехается:  
\- Это поместье принадлежит нашей семье, тебе и мне – я только что тебе об этом сказал,  
а тебе как будто все равно.  
\- Мне не все равно, - прерывает Миньшо. – Но, поверь, никаких хороших воспоминаний об  
этом месте у меня нет – и благодарить за это надо ее и тебя.  
Миньшо поднимает глаза вверх, на портрет старухи, висящий над ними – и Лухан  
внезапно смеется, чувствуя, как неприязненно дергается спинка братика под его рукой  
при одном упоминании о бабке.  
\- Ладно, забудь об этом, - Лухан небрежно скидывает письма в ящик и закрывает его  
ногой, но не отпускает брата со своих коленей, игриво подмигивая ему и заставляя  
вытянуться спиной на своей груди. – Как насчет немножко пошалить, а, братик?- Лухан  
тянется к любимому месту на шортиках и неспешно поглаживает. - Разве тебя не  
возбуждает этот мрачный кабинет и портрет бабули? Мы могли бы испачкать его чем-  
нибудь неприличным…  
Лухан не видит улыбки Миньшо и думает, что сейчас получит то, чего так и не добился  
утром, и когда Миньшо говорит:  
\- Убери руки, я сам, - блаженно опускает ладони на подлокотники, наслаждаясь тем, что  
все-таки сумел развратить братика, выковырял в нем все непотребство и выпустил  
наружу.  
\- Закрой глаза, - снова просит Миньшо. – Я разденусь.  
\- О да, братик, - от нетерпения Лухан даже закрывает глаза раньше, чем успевает  
договорить, - разденься для меня. Можешь снять все, я не возражаю. Или оставь мне  
шортики…  
Миньшо усмехается, снимает свою растянутую кофту – и бросает Лухану на лицо.  
Лухан ловит одежду братика, влюблено принюхивается к старой и мягкой шерсти,  
ожидая, когда нагой подарочек запрыгнет к нему на колени за ласками – а потом слышит  
тихий хлопок двери и быстрые шаги на лестнице.  
\- Вот зараза, - говорит Лухан, выбрасывая кофту и открывая глаза.  
72/151  
Часть 11  
Лухан не любит его так, как он хочет.  
Лухан говорит, что вообще не любит его.  
Миньшо сходит с ума.  
Когда Лухан гладит его тело, он умирает от отвращения к себе – ему глубоко противны  
эти блядские ласки. Когда Лухан гладит его – он дышит ему в губы и стонет:  
\- Ханни, я так… тебя…  
Он не произносит этого слова, но все его тело поет «люблю» - и Лухан жрет эти  
признания, смеется, раздевает, целует невменяемо и повторяет:  
\- Хочу тебя, братик, хочу…  
«Выебать» - из Лухана уже не раз это вырывалось, и Миньшо кажется, что его голову  
расплющивает между этой унизительной любовью внутри, которая пахнет умирающим  
летом, сухими лепестками бледных фиолетовых хризантем, и пошлостью, блядством и  
развратом брата, который не видит, ничего не замечает кроме его замученного,  
раздетого и сочащегося греховной влагой тела.  
Миньшо думает, что все его тело уже покрыто поцелуями брата – они горят позорными  
пятнами на бедрах, прямо внутри. Они остались, когда он раздвигал ноги для Лухана,  
сжимал бедрами его голову со спутанными волосами и притягивал к себе, туда, внутрь, в  
трепещущий от любви и желания центр. Он с отвращением и нетерпением ждал,  
соскальзывая спиной по кровати ниже, что Лухан перестанет вылизывать его член и  
спустится туда, где обещал порхать языком, как бабочка – и Миньшо даже подложил  
подушку под спину, чтобы ему было удобнее. Но Лухан не хотел брать то, что Миньшо  
предлагал, прикидывался дурачком, издевался над мокрой «игрушечкой», заглаживая ее  
шершавым язычком, чмокал губами и смеялся – а Миньшо внутри себя выл от ненависти.  
Лухан пришпилил его, как жука, растянул на гвоздях своих правил, как будто руки к  
кровати придавил: Миньшо не мог добиться той любви, которой хотел, ни тогда, когда  
обнимал за плечи, отчаянно целовал и умолял братика сказать, зачем они этим  
занимаются – ни тогда, когда предложил себя, разрешая заполнить это мерзкое  
«выебать» изнутри вспухшим от желания членом.  
Но Лухан отказывался дать ему ту любовь, о которой он просил – чистую, нежную,  
заботливую… Верную.  
Такую, чтобы навсегда – чтобы не приходилось мучиться из-за того, что этим летом они  
оба вымазались в страшном грехе. Миньшо думал, что, если бы Лухан ответил ему, если  
бы позволил любить себя откровенно и преданно, он бы смирился с тем, что в церковь  
ему больше хода нет, сжился бы с мыслью, что он грешник, что в аду для него уже  
зажгли пламя – это было бы справедливой ценой за любовь обожаемого брата.  
Но Лухан делал все, чтобы Миньшо продолжал думать, что он только летнее увлечение  
слишком взрослого подростка, что Миньшо просто тело, которое можно сосать,  
заставлять стонать и вымазывать в том унизительном, что из него вытекает. Миньшо  
помнил про вранье и часто думал о том, что Лухан просто дикая кошка, которая не может  
помыслить о том, чтобы отдать свою свободу кому-то: наверно, Лухан считал это  
смешным и унизительным – если он когда-нибудь сложит свое ехидство к ногам брата и  
признает, что зависим от него, что в его циничном сердечке есть слабое-слабое  
местечко, наполненное любовью такой дикой и нежной, которой никогда нельзя было  
ожидать от этого хулигана.  
Но либо Миньшо недоставало силы верить, либо Лухан был слишком хорош в своем  
вранье – но каждый раз, что брат обзывал его блядью и заставлял чувствовать себя  
73/151  
шлюхой, Миньшо чувствовал, как пощечину. Этот удар жег изнутри, наполнял его сердце  
отвращением, а глаза слезами – все бережно собранные Миньшо факты, все жесты,  
доказывавшие «любовь» Лухана, рассыпались вмиг, и Миньшо начинал ненавидеть  
Лухана за то, что он с ним сделал.  
И уже, конечно, он никогда не прекращал ненавидеть себя за то, что позволил брату  
сделать это с собой.  
И чего Миньшо никак не мог понять, так это того, почему Лухан, отказываясь от его  
любви, запрещая любить себя, не хотел взять и то единственное, к чему – по его же  
собственным словам – стремился с самого начала, когда начал это вранье с уроками  
поцелуев.  
Лухан целовал его везде – между ног, в соски, сосал язык – но даже не приближался к  
дырочке, которую обещал ласкать бабочками поцелуев. Миньшо, когда тащил подушку  
себе под спину, с отчаянием думал, что, раз уже Лухану так хочется сделать из него  
блядь, он ей и будет: он способен заплатить этой своей омерзительной звонкой  
хрустальной любовью за те короткие минуты, когда они оба получат то, что хотят –  
Лухан, как в его мечтах, о которых он столько раз говорил с восторгом, будет с  
наслаждением иметь миленький остренький отставленный зад, а Миньшо, наконец,  
получит Лухана целиком вместе с его нечистой любовью и горячим сердцем, которое хотя  
бы в эти минуты будет по праву принадлежать шлюшке, вертящейся на его члене.  
Но Лухана невозможно было заставить – ни разжалобить, ни купить. Нельзя приручить,  
нельзя сделать своим, нельзя на него положиться.  
Миньшо казалось, что он стоит в абсолютной темноте и не может зацепиться ни за что в  
порывах воющего ветра – буря внутри просто съедает его.  
Разламывает череп, растягивает нервы, сосет сердце.  
Лухана нельзя…  
Миньшо лежал на своей кровати, подложив руки под щеку, и бессмысленным взглядом  
смотрел в стену, чувствуя, как брат поглаживает его по бедру. Лухан все время целовал  
его и нюхал, так что Миньшо казалось, что он ищет в запахе его кожи тот самый грешный  
оттеночек, которым пахнет то, что выделяется из его тела, когда Лухан его ласкает.  
Брат, видимо, считает нормальным всегда держать его при себе и поглаживать, как  
домашнее животное – поглаживать там, где прикасаться считается неприличным. Лухан  
может часами ничего не делать – только нюхать его, целовать и тереть его член сквозь  
ткань, доводя до истеричного возбуждения.  
Миньшо не понимает ни этого вечного желания Лухана видеть его голым и затравленным  
ласками, ни этой неподвижности, похожей на прострацию, на сумасшествие, на  
идиотическое бессилие. Миньшо вынужден в очередной раз признаться себе, что Лухан  
– пустышка. Его не интересуют ни книги, ни нежное гаснущее лето за окном – только  
раздразненное полуласками тело.  
Самодовольство выливается из братца рекой, когда он валяется вот так, поглаживая его  
по животу, скребет сосочки и шумно дышит в ухо, готовясь сказать очередную мерзость.  
И Миньшо не злило бы это так сильно, если бы каждый раз, когда он встает, собираясь  
уйти, Лухан не хватал бы его за руку и не просил тихо:  
\- Не уходи.  
Миньшо бы вообще это не злило, если бы он хоть раз отказал просьбе брата.  
Он уже давно не спит в своей кровати – за исключением тех дней, когда они поругались  
– засыпая под боком у брата, которого ненавидит за пошлость и самодовольство,  
74/151  
успокоенный прикосновениями его губ и рук.  
Эта чертовщина слишком велика для его головы – и скоро непонятная смесь ненависти и  
обожания начнет сочиться через уши.  
Лухан никогда не строил иллюзий начет братца. Этот робкий мальчик, который терпел  
унижения десять лет, который отмывал своего медведя под краном после очередного  
погружения в унитаз, на проверку оказался не таким уж и робким, особенно в постели –  
раздетый донага Миньшо мог стонать ему в губы и покрывать спину следами  
коротеньких ноготков, как страстный зверек.  
Братик мог даже издеваться над ним, выскальзывая из его рук, когда совсем не хотел –  
Миньшо вообще был настолько разным, что Лухан иногда думал, что у него как минимум  
можно обнаружить раздвоение личности. Но Лухан кроме этого знал даже больше – он  
знал правду: Миньшо истеричка.  
«Куколка, нежный, доверчивый, запуганный, - Лухан с наслаждением гладил  
соблазнительную линию прижатых к его собственным бедер, - и сумасшедший, нервный…  
истеричка»  
Миньшо внутри своей очаровательной головки всегда страдал о чем-то – и Лухан думал,  
что, по справедливости, ему зачтется то, что он часто зацеловывает братишку до  
состояния совершенного отсутствия мыслей.  
Лухан надеется, что Миньшо не думает ни о чем хотя бы тогда, когда чувствует его рот,  
накрывающий нежную штучку.  
Лухан не боится этих истерик – он слишком… слишком, чтобы Миньшо смог достать до  
него шквалом своего отчаяния. Слишком циничный или безэмоциональный – можно  
назвать как угодно, но даже верно подобранное определение не объясняет того факта,  
что Лухан всегда (ну хорошо, почти всегда) чувствует, что братик снова загоняется.  
Впрочем, догадаться, что у Миньшо снова черная фаза нетрудно – он словно забывает,  
что умеет говорить и двигаться. Просто лежит, смотрит вникуда, и Лухан предполагает,  
что при этом еще и ненавидит его изо всех сил маленького сердечка.  
Постичь причину Лухан даже не пытается – куда уж ему – только нежно водит по  
хорошенькой попке, раздражая брата еще сильнее.  
Впрочем, Лухан врет.  
Снова врет.  
Пытается самому себе казаться дурачком, но получается плохо – мозг сам, против его  
воли, связывает раздражение Миньшо с вчерашней ночью, когда братик едва ли не  
заревел под его поцелуями, стискивал свои кулачки на его рубашке и довольно  
бессвязно просил о чем-то. Лухан всегда любил слезки братика, и эти принял с  
всегдашним наслаждением – как и признание, которое вслед за тем вылетело из  
заласканного Миньшо:  
\- Ханни, я так… тебя.  
«Люблю-люблю-люблю» прыгало по загоревшимся щечкам, и Лухан с дьявольской  
щедростью одаривал штучку братика ласками своего языка и губ – Миньшо выкручивал  
пальчиками простынь, елозил голым задом по кровати, а твердые сосочки смотрели  
остриями в темноту.  
До Лухана дошло и то, зачем Миньшо стащил подушку себе под спину и раздвинул ноги –  
словно приглашение выписал в свою дырочку. Лухан хорошо видел, что Миньшо  
неприятно, что скользящими по сосочку пальчиками он пытается успокоить себя и  
внушить то желание, которого не было – и смеялся про себя.  
Нет, если бы Миньшо сказал, что хочет его (хочет, а не любит), и Лухан видел бы  
подтверждение его слов в самих реакциях его тела на ласку – Лухан бы взял. Еще как бы  
75/151  
взял – и тогда, наверно, даже смог бы забыть истерику, охватывающую его обычно, когда  
мозг ставит в одно предложение слова «Миньшо» и «выебать» - всю ночь бы брал, во  
всех позах и на всех горизонталях, делая хорошо и себе, и шлюшке-братику.  
Но пока удручающая истина была в том, что Лухан, хоть и хотел, в самом деле хотел  
сделать ЭТО с братишкой, готов был разреветься, когда представлял себя портящим  
непорочный цветочек Миньшо – свое дикое желание растерзать его попку, раздвинутые  
ноги братика, у которого на лице будет написано, что он не хочет… белое тело повсюду,  
его и Миньшо, которое покрывается следами жажды, становится захватанным и  
нечистым.  
Лухана вновь передернуло, и он уставился на макушку молчащего Миньшо – объяснить,  
почему он так странно реагировал на мысли об их возможной близости, он не мог. Он  
просто знал, что если дорвется до этого, будет вести себя, как скотина, как последнее  
животное, как изощренный садист – будет заставлять Миньшо плакать и наслаждаться  
его слезами, расковыривая своим инструментом беззащитную дырочку. Это было бы так  
волшебно – грохнуть всем своим весом в грязь, утащить с собой Миньшо и чувствовать,  
чувствовать, чувствовать, как тугие мышцы облизывают его член, как вязкая глубина  
чавкает, давить братику на спинку и наслаждаться его униженной позой с вывернутой  
наружу попкой, которая покорно принимает все, что он в нее запихивает.  
Что же, Лухана трясло от красок собственного воображения – и возбуждение начинало  
свербить прямо между ног, когда мозг под давлением похоти напрягался и показывал  
ему обратную сторону: его братику шестнадцать лет, и он похож на цветок хризантемы.  
По утрам он просыпается, потягивается, его ножка выползает из-под одеяла – и Лухан  
тихо подыхает от того, что видит.  
Его еще никто-никто не трогал.  
Он чист, как летнее утро. Его тело белое, как облако, его глаза еще не успели сгореть  
ничьей страстью. Никто не… никто не пользовал его ни в ротик, ни в попку, никто не  
пинал ему по ногам, чтобы дырочка открылась шире, никто не спускал в него свое  
отвратительное…  
Он чист, как можно быть только до определенного момента в жизни. Эта непорочность в  
его частоте, она его сладость и его самый кошмарный яд. И Лухан прыгает вокруг него  
уже который месяц, слизывая отравленные капельки – а братик сияет все так же, как в  
самом начале.  
И еще одно: Миньшо возится под ним, как змееныш, и в его сказочной головке тоже не  
все чисто – он пытается выжать из Лухана какое-то глупое признание, без которого, по  
мнению Лухана, они оба могут прекрасно обойтись. Лухан не собирается становиться  
зависимым от братика, не собирается оставлять свою фантастическую свободу, не  
собирается ничем жертвовать, чтобы удовлетворить истеричную прихоть Миньшо – он  
все равно не скажет. И Миньшо может плакать сколько угодно, до бесконечности  
выставлять себя жертвой, раздвигая ножки с больными глазами – он не дождется  
гарантий. Лухан и так уже доходчиво объяснил, что теперь братик может рассчитывать  
на его защиту перед отцом, в школе, перед кем угодно – Лухан может быть мужчиной, но  
принадлежать кому-то не собирается.  
И Миньшо придется смириться с этим и как-то утихомирить свое раздражение, которое  
рвется наружу так смешно: потрепанный воробьишка, заведший привычку кормиться на  
окне Миньшо крошками, настойчиво чирикает и скачет по подоконнику – разочарованный  
и не нашедший своего обычного ужина, о котором впавший в депрессию Миньшо,  
наверно, забыл, а братик делает вид, что не слышит воплей возмущенной птички, а потом  
и вовсе шикает на наглеца, прогоняя с подоконника.  
76/151  
Лухан смеется брату в воротничок:  
\- Он-то в чем провинился? Ты его раньше зацеловать был готов.  
\- Ни в чем, - бурчит Миньшо. – Отстань.  
\- Я думал, что мой братишка ангелочек, а он, оказывается, злыдня, - дразнит Лухан. –  
Давай поцелую в губки, чтобы все прошло?  
Миньшо не отталкивает, но уворачивается, и Лухан бесполезно мажет по щеке.  
\- Ну ладно, - обиженно соглашается Лухан. – А то мог бы куда-нибудь еще поцеловать.  
Куда ты любишь? У тебя сосочки похожи на цветочки…  
Лухан потирает пальчиком бугорок под тканью рубашки брата и, соответственно,  
получает кулаком по плечу – Миньшо ну совсем не в настроении.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – Лухан перевернул братца на спину и заглядывает в глаза. А потом,  
так и не дождавшись ответа, проводит пальчиком по густой линии брови: под ней  
чернильные ресницы утекают к виску, как будто стрелку в углу глаза рисовали кистью и  
слишком много туши набрали – вот-вот сорвется под своим весом. Лицо Миньшо  
вызывающе яркое – и эти глаза на нем как пятна, как омуты, кажется, в Миньшо ничего  
больше нет, кроме этих застывших, огромных, дико на чью-то беду вычерченных глаз.  
Лухан смотрит на брата и впервые задумывается о том, что у его отца тоже могло не  
быть выбора – его просто засосало в эти зрачки, за коричневыми стеклами которых  
плещется то ли наивность, то ли страсть – никто уже не скажет точно. Затянуло так  
плотно, что он забыл о хрупкой китаянке, ждущей его дома, может быть, уже с хилым  
клубочком новой жизни внутри себя. Лухан вздыхает, и с сожалением говорит: - Я бы  
хотел посмотреть на твою мать. Увидеть ее глаза.  
Миньшо быстро и злобно сощуривается, готовый защищаться: зачем Лухану хочется  
посмотреть на шлюху, мать еще более позорной?  
\- Ты красивый, - задумчиво продолжает Лухан. – И она, наверно, тоже была.  
Миньшо душит в себе злые слова, даже в своем раздражении понимая, что Лухан не  
хотел его обидеть.  
\- Ты ее помнишь? – вдруг спрашивает Лухан. – Думаешь о ней?  
\- Да, - сухо говорит Миньшо. – Я ее помню.  
Миньшо под ним уползает ниже, переворачивается на живот и зарывается носом в  
подушку, в ее пыльную глубину рассказывая:  
\- Я помню, как она мне пела, как приходила поцеловать на ночь, как учила читать… на  
своем родном языке.  
\- Скучаешь по ней? – тихо спрашивает Лухан.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – огрызается Миньшо. – Если бы она не умерла, все было бы по-  
другому. Я был бы другим, совсем другим.  
\- Ну уж другим, - усмехается Лухан, которому кажется, что у Миньшо не могло быть  
другой судьбы – кроме как вырасти пугливым, нервным цветком.  
\- Почему ты споришь? – Миньшо едва ли не шипит. – Тебе-то тоже хорошо известно, что  
значит вырасти без ласки. Ты сам знаешь, как это – когда никто и никогда к тебе не  
прикасается, когда никто не гладит, когда тебе грустно.  
Лухан бы рассмеялся, если бы мог.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты такой, потому что тебя не гладили в детстве, как щеночка?  
Миньшо устает объяснять – Лухан или не хочет понять, или в самом деле его устраивает  
его детство, которое он провел вполне самостоятельно, ссаживая себе колени об  
асфальт и швыряя камни в городских собак и попрошаек.  
Миньшо знает только то, что он навсегда будет обижен на свою судьбу за то, что  
отобрала у него эту радость – быть любимым кем-то, за то, что одиночество расшатало  
77/151  
его нервы, и теперь он готов на коленях стоять перед Луханом, который поманил его  
несуществующей нежностью.  
\- А по-моему, - говорит Лухан, растекаясь на братце сверху, - я уже столько гладил  
своего братика, что ты получил все, что, ты думаешь, тебе задолжали.  
Лухан нежненько обхватывает ладошку братика, пропуская свои пальцы между его –  
Миньшо вырывается, но Лухан держит крепко.  
\- И потом, - Лухан многозначительно играет бровями, - я могу гладить тебя столько,  
сколько тебе хочется… Когда тебе хочется…  
\- Уйди, - просит Миньшо. – Уйди из моей комнаты. Сил больше нет тебя терпеть.  
Миньшо отчаянно надеется, что Лухан все-таки поднимется и оставит его – потому что у  
него больше нет терпения умолять о нежности, о доверии, а в ответ получать эти  
похотливые фразочки.  
Но Лухана заставить уйти может только пинок по яйцам – а Миньшо, как бы ни был зол,  
неспособен обидеть его маленькие драгоценные яйки. Этот дурачок может только –  
случайно – сожрать себя.  
\- Вставай, - говорит Лухан. – Я понял, что тебе нужно – просто расслабиться.  
Миньшо понял, что Лухан имел в виду под «расслабиться», когда оказался в пыльной  
библиотеке: на столе стояла бутылка вина и два стакана, а Лухан пытался разжечь  
камин, бормоча что-то о том, что тут холодно, как в гробу:  
\- А впрочем, это место ведь тебе нравится? Ты сюда маленький реветь ходил?  
\- Сюда, - отвечает Миньшо, озираясь по сторонам – где-то здесь он и нашел своего  
медведя. Запах пыльных книг, шорох мягкого ковра под ногами и изогнутая дугой спина  
Лухана, стоящего на коленях перед закопченным камином, действительно успокаивают.  
И все же он думает, что они рискуют задохнуться здесь, если он не откроет окно – сырой  
черный воздух вваливается в комнату, наполняя ее шумом сверчков и шорохами сада.  
\- Садись, - говорит Лухан, нетерпеливо постукивая ладонью по колену. Миньшо снова  
оглядывается по сторонам – второе огромное кресло слишком далеко, чтобы имело смысл  
придвигать его.  
Да и вообще, разницы-то никакой уже нет – Миньшо аккуратно устраивает свой зад на  
коленях братика, наблюдая за выражением явного удовольствия на его лице.  
\- Держи, - Лухан протягивает ему стакан, на три четверти полный. – Ты такой  
нежненький, тебе хватит.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я напился? – Миньшо швыркает носом, глядя на красную жидкость.  
\- Хочу, - кивает Лухан. – Хочу напиться с тобой и узнать, как ты целуешься пьяный, какой  
ты похотливый на самом деле, какой испорченный…  
Лухан хохочет, когда личико братца оплывает обидой, как расплавленный сыр.  
\- Да ладно, - сжаливается Лухан. – Просто выпей, думать меньше будешь. – Лухан  
подталкивает стакан к губам Миньшо. – Выпей все. А потом посмотрим, налить ли тебе  
еще.  
Стекло стучит по зубам Миньшо, а кислый запах, поднимающийся к ноздрям, просто  
дурит. Он делает маленький глоточек и морщится – он надеялся, что хотя бы на вкус вино  
будет лучше.  
\- Пей-пей, - снова подталкивает Лухан.  
Лухан не дает ему остановиться, отодвинуться, убрать стакан от губ – и Миньшо глотает  
рубиновую воду большими глотками, чувствуя, как обжигает от нее внутри, как  
обволакивает кислятиной рот, словно выскабливает все.  
78/151  
\- М-м-м, - Лухан перевернул стакан слишком сильно, и то, что не уместилось в последний  
глоток Миньшо, вытекло из его рта тонкой струйкой, скатившись по шее. – Какая гадость.  
\- Ничего не гадость, - со смешком спорит Лухан, делая глоток из своего стакана. Он даже  
не морщится, и Миньшо предполагает, что Лухан пил уже не раз. Лухан думает, что  
Миньшо все равно догонится быстрее, и осушает стакан до дна, отставляя его на стол и  
подмигивая братцу: - Мы с бабулей одобряем.  
Миньшо недовольно фыркает – рефлекс на упоминание старухи.  
\- Ну так вот, - говорит Лухан, и Миньшо хихикает про себя: «ну так вот» - вроде, любимая  
фразочка Лухана. Миньшо, правда, мрачнеет, когда вспоминает, что следующие в списке  
популярных у Лухана «блядь» и «выебать», а его собственное имя, наверно, где-то по  
середине, - о твоей матери…  
Миньшо возится на коленях брата, приложив руку к груди, по которой все ощутимее  
разливается горячее: оставил бы он его мать уже в покое, грешно все-таки говорить  
гадости о мертвом человеке. Миньшо с тоской вспоминает те не бывшие редкими  
моменты, когда, лежа на медведе, он плакал в его плюшевый затылок и обвинял мать,  
которую помнил только звуками песен, в том, что она оставила его, такого нелюбимого и  
беззащитного. Обвинял много раз и в том, что она вообще родила его – как ни крути, а  
она была виновата – чего ей стоило не раздеваться перед чужаком, не отдавать себя  
ему? Так нет же, они, бедняжки, думали, что любили друг друга – а вот этот плод любви,  
фрукт с раскосыми глазами и вечной истерикой в сердце оказался никому не нужен.  
Миньшо с отчаянием не раз думал, что, будь у него возможность выбрать, рождаться ли  
на этот грубый свет или никогда не существовать вообще – он бы точно выбрал второе.  
\- Эй, ты здесь вообще? – Лухан щелкает пальцами у него перед носом, и Миньшо с  
удивлением понимает, что задумался настолько, что забыл о брате.  
В его голове вообще, судя по всему, появились какие-то странные нелинейные мысли,  
которых раньше не было.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, - аккуратно просит Миньшо. – К сожалению, я должен  
признаться, что совсем не слушал тебя.  
Лухан непонимающе хлопает ресницами и таращится на румянец, очевидными пятнами  
разливающийся по щекам брата – вот ну не смешите, неужели Миньшо уже скосило?  
Впрочем, братишка сейчас выглядит точь-в-точь как его медведь. Которому саданули по  
плюшевому затылку доской.  
\- Я говорил, - терпеливо повторяет Лухан, надеясь, что его слова все же доходят до  
Миньшо, - что бесполезно изводить себя тем, что матери у тебя не было. Ну не было и не  
было, ты ни в чем не виноват и помочь этому не можешь.  
\- Все могло бы быть, - Миньшо подчеркивает горькие слова, - по-другому.  
Даже мысли о том, что он мог бы так же греться в лучах родительской любви, как другие  
дети, делают ему больно, и в голове от этой вечной боли снова светлеет и холодает.  
\- Ну как по-другому? – не унимается Лухан. – Маман варила бы тебе кашку, вытирала бы  
зеленые сопельки и сватала за соседскую девчонку, которая страшная, как оспа, да еще  
и картавит?  
Лухан никогда не был хорош в спорах – да и аргументов, чтобы вытащить Миньшо из его  
сожалений, у него уже не осталось – и поэтому он просто нес чепуху, заставляя губки  
Миньшо дрожать от горького, сдерживаемого смеха.  
\- Да, конечно, это было бы замечательно, - Лухан продолжает кривляться, - в  
четырнадцать ты бы зеленел от стыда, когда мамочка спросила бы, что это за штукой  
обляпаны твои трусы. А папочка отвел бы тебя наверх и стал объяснять, что такое  
сифилис и гонорея, и даже назвал бы имена шлюх, у которых это точно можно  
79/151  
подхватить – а ты бы думал, откуда он это знает.  
Миньшо пофыркивает сквозь губки – то ли расплачется сейчас, то ли рассмеется, и Лухан  
добивает коронным:  
\- Вырос бы похожим на Вуфаня… Он мне, представляешь, два дня показывал какой-то  
амулетик из металла, делал страшные глаза и говорил, что он защищает от ЭТИХ, - Лухан  
выпучил глаза, как бессмысленная рыба, изображая мистический трепет соседа по  
комнате перед гонореей, - болезней.  
Миньшо больше не может сдерживаться – представление в лицах добило его – и тихо  
хохочет, упираясь ручками в подлокотники, пока Лухан задумчиво подпирает щеку  
ладонью.  
\- Как будто к нему за этим делом очередь выстроится… - Лухан смотрит на братишку,  
идущего красными пятнами – ему явно весело – и решает спалить вдогонку еще и  
грандиозный вуфаневский секрет: - Никто не знает, а у него же в трусах вот такой, -  
Лухан, не особо стараясь, раздвигает пальцы на ту длину, которая его тогда так  
впечатлила… А потом под смех братца еще и убавляет пару сантиметров, так что Миньшо  
рыдает слезами, пытаясь связать расстояние между пальцами Лухана с образом  
высокомерного красавчика – образ жалобно кривится и делает щенячьи умоляющие  
глаза. – Ну, уебище же? – заканчивает Лухан.  
\- Уебище, - согласно кивает Миньшо, и все внутри него нагревается от приятного чувства,  
что он в первый раз в жизни произносит такое нехорошее слово.  
Он вообще в первый раз в жизни – пьян.  
Эта очевидная мысль настигает его, как выстрел из учебного арбалета, и он замирает  
снова, пораженный прямо в голову – он может двигаться, он думает… Но все какое-то не  
такое.  
\- Так что не говори мне больше о том, чего у тебя нет, - Лухан все не может успокоиться в  
своем намерении вправить братцу его маленькие глупенькие мозги. – Упаси меня  
господи иметь в родственничках такого, как Вуфань. Можешь мне поверить, я  
исключительно рад тому, что у меня братишка такой, какой есть…  
Миньшо трясет головой, каштановые прядки падают на лоб – и вино течет внутри,  
разгоняя тепло от слов Лухана до самых кончиков пальцев: хорошо, эта его проблема в  
представлении Лухана, действительно, хотя бы на мгновение, перестала казаться ему  
такой мучительной.  
Но ведь есть еще одна, которая мучает еще сильнее – сам Лухан.  
\- И вообще, - Лухан снова тянется к бутылке, наполняя стаканы, - зачем тебе кто-то еще,  
когда у тебя есть я?  
\- Нету.  
Миньшо снова с удивлением понимает, что вино, кроме всего прочего, умеет говорить.  
Его голосом, его мыслями – но как-то в обход головы. А, впрочем, ему уже все равно, и он  
повторяет снова, ставя сильное ударение на слова:  
\- У меня тебя – нет.  
\- Что? – Лухан не был готов к такой категоричности, к этому упрямому блеску в глазах –  
он всего лишь хотел расслабить братика.  
А вышло почему-то, что перевел стрелки на себя.  
\- Ты не хочешь сказать, кто я тебе, - заунывным голосом Миньшо зачитывает обиду, - ты  
говоришь, что не любишь меня…  
Лухан нервно посмеивается, не зная, как выпутаться из слов Миньшо – ему почему-то  
впервые не хочется, чтобы братишка сейчас принялся рыдать.  
\- Ну… - Лухан тянет это «ну», как кота за причиндалы, - сам же сказал, что я постоянно  
80/151  
вру. Какой тебе смысл хотеть это услышать, если я лжец?  
\- Именно потому, что ты постоянно врешь, в это я бы поверил, - упрямо говорит Миньшо,  
опущенными глазами изучая свои ноги.  
\- Ну знаешь, братишка, - Лухан снова не может удержаться от смеха, - не поискать ли нам  
логику под твоей кроватью? По-моему, ты ее где-то потерял.  
\- Не смейся, - обиженно тянет Миньшо. – Я пьяный из-за тебя. Я хочу тебе сказать, что…  
а слова не складываются, и ты не понимаешь.  
\- Так выпей еще, - радостно говорит Лухан, - тебе надо еще выпить, и слова сами придут.  
Лухан передает брату стакан, думая о том, что Миньшо после него отключится, и  
придется нести его в кровать – а завтра снова искать аспирин в чемодане.  
Миньшо радостно встречает уже знакомый вкус, который делает его мысли такими…  
странными. Как будто если он сейчас действительно соберется и скажет Лухану, как  
сильно нужно ему услышать «люблю», Лухан тотчас же поймет, сдастся – и перестанет  
быть такой сволочью.  
Миньшо допивает вино, отдает стакан брату – а потом внезапно ощущает потяжелевшее  
притяжение земли, которое, как магнит тянет железо, тащит его голову назад.  
Наверно, потому, что его голова и впрямь стала металлической.  
Миньшо опускается спиной на колени брата, его голова, руки и ноги свешиваются с  
подлокотников, так что он начинает чувствовать, как кровь шумит в ушах – а еще,  
вдобавок, как бесстыже он устроился на Лухане.  
Когда Миньшо внезапно принял горизонтальное положение, Лухан тоже не остался  
безучастен – вытянувшееся на нем тело вполне очевидно будило такие же  
горизонтальные желания.  
Миньшо скреб одну ножку другой, шевелил руками и, очевидно, наслаждался тем, как  
приливающая к голове кровь сводит его с ума. Лухан снова начал подозревать, что  
Миньшо делает это специально – впрочем, нет, сегодня он, скорее всего, просто пьян.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я погладил тебя? – спрашивает Лухан, когда братик снова растягивает  
на его коленях свои позвоночки, как потягивающаяся кошечка.  
Миньшо блестит глазами и уверенно кивает.  
Лухан распускает пуговки на его облитой вином рубашке – полосы скользкой ткани  
съезжают с живота – и кладет ладонь на белую грудь, осторожно скользя вперед, до  
шеи, чтобы смять кожу, сжать… и вернуться обратно. Лухан гладит грудь над сосочком,  
заползает под рубашку, чтобы сжать плечико – он кожей чувствует, как Миньшо приятно,  
как он жмурится от удовольствия и замирает, предвкушая следующее прикосновение.  
Миньшо не возбуждает это, он просто получает удовольствие от его пальцев,  
сжимающих, массирующих кожу – как будто он в самом деле изголодался по  
прикосновениям, как будто все то, о чем он говорил – правда, и его тело впитывает  
долгожданные касания, как губка.  
Лухан гладит ребра, и Миньшо поджимает пальчики на ногах от удовольствия – четыре  
сильных пальца подушечками натягивают кожу, вытягивают ее почти до боли, оставляя  
после себя приятное ноющее раздражение. Миньшо чувствует, как Лухан пытается  
стянуть с него рубашку, и торопливо приподнимается – лишь бы брат не прекращал этих  
сумасшедших ласк.  
Голубой кусок ткани облетает на ковер, выпущенный рукой Лухана, и он спокойно  
тянется к пуговкам на шортах, чтобы стянуть и их – Миньшо ведь хочет, чтобы его тело  
гладили.  
Где – он не уточнил.  
Миньшо отстраненно, словно со стороны смотрит на свое тело, которое извивается,  
81/151  
мнется в поясе, помогая Лухану избавиться от шортиков – кусок ткани съезжает по его  
бедрам, застревает на коленях и в конце концов исчезает под креслом. Лухан смотрит на  
него внимательно и насмешливо, и Миньшо постигает еще одно свойство вина – ему не  
стыдно.  
Совершенно не стыдно лежать голым на коленях брата, наоборот, это приобретает  
какую-то свою откровенную прелесть, когда он потягивается, прогибает спину и  
прикрывает согнутым коленом библейские места от глаз Лухана.  
Лухан начинает гладить уже все тело – красные полоски от его рук пересекают живот и  
бедра, пальцы впиваются в бока и тянут кожу со спины. Расправленный веер его пальцев  
сминает кожу даже на щеке, забирается за плечо, давит на косточку на шее. Лухан  
думает, что они оба сошли с ума – братишка просто млеет под его пальцами,  
растирающими ручку от плечика до локтя, прикрывает глаза и тянет:  
\- Хорошо-о-о…  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - восхищенно выдыхает Лухан в ответ.  
Миньшо похож на животное – он поворачивает голову, когда Лухан гладит его шею, он  
почти переворачивается на бок, когда Лухан скользит по ребрам, его движения  
медленные, полные наслаждения, а глаза мутные, будто он теряет сознание.  
Эта чувственность лишает Лухана рассудка: его пальцы раздирают кожу на острых  
ключицах, под ладонями он чувствует холодные шарики сосков, а Миньшо поднимает  
бедра и потирает колени друг о друга, так что шорох кожи в тишине становится  
оглушающим, будто сотни змей наползают на это кресло в темноте, глядят подернутыми  
пеплом углями глаз из камина и ждут, что после этого они еще могут сделать друг с  
другом.  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной, - стонет Лухан, когда Миньшо вновь падает головой вниз с  
подлокотника – каштановые волосы опадают полотном, а ножки так и продолжают  
тереться друг о друга, погружая Лухана в такую одурь, в которой он еще не был, которой  
еще не пробовал с Миньшо.  
Да он и не предполагал, что братик на такое способен – по сравнению с этим его  
приставания и игры с расстегнутой ширинкой кажутся просто смешными. То, что делал  
Лухан, походило на секс, чавкало спермой в зажатом кулаке и, возможно, невероятно  
возбуждало – но то, что мог Миньшо, было чистой одурью. Это была власть тела, которое  
отравляло не влечением натертого, истекающего смазкой члена, а страшной, отчаянной  
похотью, которую и выдержать-то было сложно. Это тело было абсолютно бесстыжим,  
непостижимо отзывчивым, внутри него, казалось, медленно и тяжело пульсировала  
плазма, как в новорожденной звезде, и вся эта запертая в нем энергия хотела – не  
банальной разрядки, не взорваться фонтаном теплой спермы, не дышать тяжело после  
этого. В Миньшо горел какой-то свой дикий пожар, и его желание было на порядок выше  
луханевского – он хотел целиком, получить заряд прямо в сердце и разорваться без  
остатка. Его кожа кричала от желания, его тело изнывало жаждой – но все это было  
куда глубже, мощнее и страшнее, чем то, с чем был знаком Лухан.  
И эта страсть внутри, на которую Лухан смотрел, как завороженный, разглядывая тело  
брата, оправдывала и разврат, и похоть… Она состояла из них, но глушила еще чем-то,  
чего не было у самого Лухана.  
Лухан не умел любить так, не умел отдаваться, не умел подыхать, извиваясь от  
наслаждения, на поверхности этой звезды, сияющая плазма под коркой которой уже  
нагрелась достаточно, чтобы взорвать все вокруг.  
Миньшо умирал от наслаждения, Миньшо хотел взорваться в нем – и эта тяга к смерти,  
которую братик всегда хранил в себе, была тем, чему Лухан сопротивляться не мог и не  
82/151  
хотел. Он восхищался маленьким Миньшо, который любил так, что готов был умереть,  
который отдавался так, что сам огонь становился безобидно холодным.  
Миньшо почувствовал, как замерли руки Лухана на его теле – и закрыл глаза, когда  
пальцы брата медленно смяли шелковистые густые волосы под животом. Его мало  
волновало то, что Лухан собирался делать дальше – сегодня он получил то, что хотел.  
Минуты сумасшествия, когда ему было хорошо со всех сторон – вечно издевающийся,  
отвратительный Лухан своими похотливыми ладонями выгладил все его тело.  
И Миньшо впитал каждый маленький отпечаточек пальцев брата, всосал кожей и  
сохранил в памяти – хоть что-то, что останется, когда Лухан снова заставит его встать на  
колени или, того вероятнее, бросит одного на дороге.  
Миньшо почувствовал, насколько осторожнее стал двигаться Лухан, когда заскользил  
вниз между его ног, подминая гладкие густые волосы, и это показалось ему забавным –  
шкодливый Лухан хотел поиграть со своей любимой игрушечкой. Миньшо едва не  
захохотал, по-пьяному весело, со слезами, когда буквально почувствовал, с какой  
любовью Лухан поднимает его член, обхватывая ладонью.  
Обожаемая Луханом штучка под его прикосновениями медленно поднималась, упругая,  
как тетива стрелы – пока не выпрямилась окончательно, подняв налившуюся кровью  
голову. В глазах Лухана это тоже походило на магию, и он погладил член двумя  
пальцами, спустив складочки кожи с кончика. Прелесть братика не была громадных  
размеров, но Лухан был ей бесконечно доволен и едва ли не горд – член был таким же  
хорошеньким, нежненький и белым, как сам Миньшо.  
Его приятно было трогать – прослеживать пальцами подъем у основания, там, где он еще  
не становится круглым, тянуться вдоль этой неровности вверх, пока пальцы не встретят  
венку, оплетающую ствол вокруг… Чуткие подушечки пальцев ощущают в ней пульсацию  
крови, тот же горячий ритм, что шумит в ушах.  
Миньшо не собирался смеяться вслух, но это больше, чем он может вынести, и из него  
вырывается истерический смешок – голая грудь прыгает от смеха, рвется  
оскорбительным для Лухана кашлем.  
\- Почему ты смеешься? – смех Миньшо такой откровенно вызывающий и нездоровый, что  
Лухан слышит в нем нотки истерики.  
\- Ты… - хохочет Миньшо, поднимаясь на ногах брата, - ты бы, если бы мог, признался бы в  
любви моему члену, верно? Его ты готов любить – а меня нет?  
Лухан готов признать, что это действительно смешно – пока Миньшо не вешается ему на  
шею, опутывая ручки вокруг его плеч, и Лухан все-таки узнает истерику в дрожащем  
голосе, шепчущем ему в ухо:  
\- Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь со мной. Скажи, черт бы тебя побрал, - Миньшо ударяет  
Лухана кулаками, бесполезно надеясь, что Лухан отравится его словами, сдохнет от их  
горечи: - Я для тебя никто, да?  
Лухан находит это до слез трогательным – голый, как лягушка, братик на его коленях,  
пытающийся избить его кулачками – но отвечать на попытки Миньшо вытребовать из  
него признание он по-прежнему не собирается, так что единственным способом уберечь  
ручки Миньшо от синяков и прекратить это становится поцелуй.  
Миньшо чувствует губы Лухана на своих, легкий толчок отодвинувший его, и отвечает  
брату так же голодно, скатываясь на колени по бокам ног Лухана, который перебирается  
на шею – и это становится его ошибкой: если рот Миньшо освободился – он использует  
его, чтобы добить Лухана.  
\- Скажи, что ты меня любишь. Скажи так, чтобы я поверил…  
\- Нам это ни к чему.  
83/151  
\- МНЕ это к чему! Скажи, Лухан, просто скажи, ты не понимаешь, как мне это нужно, как  
необходимо… - Миньшо снова принимается трясти брата, и Лухан обрывает грубее, чем  
хотелось:  
\- Перестань капризничать, я не твоя мать, чтобы уговаривать.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - обреченно произносит Миньшо, утыкаясь носом в шею брата, - мне  
плохо…  
\- Не строй из себя жертву, - предупреждает Лухан – но ничего не может поделать со  
своей рукой, которая успокаивающе гладит позвоночки на вздрагивающей спинке.  
\- Я же все уже для тебя сделал, - горячий шепот обжигает кожу Лухана, и он  
прищуривается, расслышав в нем не жалкое отчаяние, как раньше, а наливающуюся  
злость. – Все отдал тебе, что мог.  
\- Так уж и все? – Лухан мог бы пожалеть, конечно, но Миньшо сам лезет в огонь – а  
Лухан уверен, что за свои действия даже братик должен платить по полной. – Чем же  
это таким ты пожертвовал, что я об этом не знаю?  
В голосе Лухана столько сарказма, что Миньшо съеживается – как будто Лухан никогда  
не понимал, что одежда, которую брат снимает с него, обнажает и что-то в его голове,  
отчего он облетает кусками, как штукатурка. Он больше не целый…  
Как будто десяток раз раздвинуть ноги было легко, как будто он хотел этого, а не просто  
позволял! Как будто вся эта грязь не вросла уже в его тело, как будто это не Лухан  
научил его отзываться на слово «блядь»…  
Миньшо чувствует в себе потрясающую, жуткую злость – и почему бы ему не  
удовлетворить Лухана сегодня полностью? Лухан, конечно, не назовет это жертвой – или  
посоветует перестать изображать ее из себя – зато Миньшо, сползая с коленей Лухана  
на пол, надеется, что эта не-жертва захлестнет его самого, зальет отвращением его  
сумасшедшую любовь… и когда она будет шипеть обиженно, он окажется на равных с  
ничего к нему не чувствующим Луханом.  
Когда Миньшо слетел с него, Лухану показалось, что ему стало плохо, что братишка  
ударился – противный мягкий звук упавшего на пол тела застрял в ушах. А потом вместе с  
этим звуком его язык застрял в глотке, и торопливое сердечко зачастило, как у  
пойманного зайца – голый, как Адам, соблазнительный, как первородный грех, братик  
встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног и принялся расстегивать на нем брюки.  
Миньшо сильно дергал пуговицы, а ткань и вовсе рванул так, что она затрещала – Лухан  
глубоко вдохнул и вцепился в подлокотники, когда братик с сумасшедшей силой потянул  
его брюки вниз.  
\- Миньшо, что ты… - Лухан не знал, собирался ли он отговаривать на самом деле, но  
братишка решил за него сам, оборвав бессмысленное бормотание, которое даже на  
жалость не тянуло:  
\- Поднимись.  
И Лухан позволил – стащить ткань с бедер, раздвинуть свои ноги… Он сидел и просто  
смотрел: как Миньшо уперся ладонями в кресло, как неуверенно облизнул губы, как его  
каштановые волосы упали на живот, скрыв от него главное.  
А потом он поплыл – вслед за влажным ртом, проглотившим его плоть.  
Миньшо на самом деле не собирался облегчать себе задачу, да и не хотел делать это  
так, как Лухан делал с ним – покрывая поцелуями и вылизывая длинными взмахами  
языка, от основания до самого кончика. Миньшо просто открыл рот пошире, пропуская  
это в себя – а потом сомкнул губы, пытаясь проглотить слюни, которых сразу же  
оказалось слишком много. Миньшо заставлял себя глотать, но сделать это с членом во  
рту казалось невозможным – и он запаниковал, чувствуя, как задыхается, пока не  
84/151  
выпустил Лухана изо рта. Он уперся губами в кончик члена, чтобы не потерять, и только  
тогда смог проглотить и успокоиться.  
Самым странным оказалось то, что он не мог взять глубоко – едва головка упиралась в  
глотку, его начинало тошнить, он задыхался снова, все его внутренности поднимались к  
горлу, и он едва мог удержать то, что выпрыгивало из него и пыталось вытолкнуть это  
изо рта. Миньшо закрыл глаза и смирился с тем, что не должен пытаться засунуть в себя  
больше половины.  
Зато эти самые слюни никак не хотели заканчиваться, с ними ничего нельзя было  
сделать, и вместе с влагой по рту поплыл какой-то мерзкий вкус, тошнотворно оседавший  
на языке – вкус тела, которое не было чисто вымытым, которое вообще не должно было  
оказаться у него во рту – и противно было думать о том, сколько раз после душа Лухан  
успел побывать в туалете.  
Лухан не знал, о чем думает братик, но не мог не заметить, как Миньшо затошнило – и он  
не нашел в себе сил остановить его, только отодвинул волосы со лба, чтобы они не  
мешали смотреть, как ротик Миньшо скользит на его члене. Движения Миньшо рваные,  
размытые отвращением, но Лухан может поклясться, что теперь ему гораздо приятнее,  
чем было тогда в школе с пьяным мальчишкой – просто потому, что это его братик сейчас  
упирается ладонями ему в бедра и старательно насаживается на него своей головкой с  
каштановыми волосами.  
Чем больше Миньшо глотал, тем меньше оставалось неприятного вкуса, он, казалось,  
смывался его слюнями, оставляя после себя знакомый кисловатый винный оттенок.  
Миньшо свыкся с членом, но по-прежнему не представлял, как сделать Лухану приятно.  
Он мог только скользить по нему губами – это получалось легко и влажно, очень сыро.  
Если он приподнимал член и упирал его кончик в верхние зубы, даже глотать  
становилось проще. Он мог потереть его снизу языком, мог выпустить его так, чтобы  
погладить кончиком языка дырочку на головке – но ощущение, что он причиняет Лухану  
больше неудобства, чем удовольствия, не пропадало.  
И все же Лухан не отталкивал его, только держал руку на лбу, отодвигая волосы.  
Миньшо пытался сжимать губы сильнее, сосать в буквальном смысле, но ему начало  
казаться, что мышцы на щеках ноют от боли.  
Он был совершенно бесполезен…  
Лухан чувствовал и зубы, которые иногда проходились по нежной коже, заставляя  
вздрагивать – но это все меркло по сравнению с удовольствием, которое он получал.  
Боже, это тепло, эта влага, эти попытки Миньшо проглотить больше, чем он может,  
заканчивающиеся рвотным рефлексом, который приподнимает корень его языка и так  
приятно сдавливает кончик. Лухан лишь хотел бы, чтобы Миньшо делал это резче, чтобы  
он мог слышать чавкающий звук, когда погружается в ротик Миньшо – но его руки с  
расставленными пальцами так и замерли около головы братика, слишком нежные и  
любящие, чтобы схватить братишку за его шелковые шоколадные волосы и показать, как  
правильно.  
Миньшо кажется, что это длится уже вечность – ноющие щеки и горло, ощущение  
необыкновенной гладкой кожи под губами, редкие чмоки, когда он выпускает слишком  
сильно… И, наверно, это снова из-за вина – то, что он начинает чувствовать, когда опять  
пытается затолкать в себя больше, чем может.  
Он и в самом деле блядь – любящая Лухана до истерики, до сумасшествия. Блядь,  
которую тошнит, которая давится членом в своем рту, но не может даже от себя скрыть,  
как ноет у нее в животе – потому что он хочет этого.  
Облизывать еще и еще, сосать, как самая низкосортная шлюха, обволакивать нежный  
85/151  
ствол своими слюнями, а потом глотать их, глотать вкус Лухана, совершенно не заботясь  
о том, какая это мерзость. Ему хочется любить Лухана между его ног, позволять иметь  
себя в рот и дарить брату удовольствие, к которому он так стремился.  
Миньшо понимает, что это конец – конец его плюшевого мира, чистых слез и старых книг  
с желтыми страницами.  
Потому что в эту самую секунду он обожает член брата и готов плакать от того, что не  
может сделать ему так приятно, как хочется – только в животе ноет все сильнее, только  
губы болят. А желание угнездилось где-то в голове и рисует перед воображением  
картинки, на которых он облизывает Лухана, хлюпает слюнями на его члене и глотает  
все, что ему дадут.  
Миньшо растягивает пальцы на бедрах Лухана, там, где отчетливая дельта напряженных  
мышц тянется через пах – и снова берет глубже, сжимая губы сильнее, чтобы Лухан  
чувствовал это.  
Как бы плох ни был братик, как бы ни был неуклюж и неопытен, вскоре Лухан все же  
почувствовал, что долго не продержится – и если он не хотел заставлять Миньшо  
глотать, а потом тащить нежного братика к унитазу, ему надо было оторвать эту  
каштановую головку от себя. Ведь он же не хотел, да? Залить Миньшо теплой влагой и  
смотреть, как она вытекает у него из губ, как его тошнит от вязкой теплоты и запаха,  
пока он, такой нежный и хрустально-чистый, выглядит, как шлюха.  
Лухан дернул ногами с болтающимися под коленями брюками, позвал:  
\- Миньшо… - и, не дождавшись ответа, приложил ладони к вискам братика, чтобы  
потянуть вверх. – Миньшо, остановись, ты не сможешь проглотить.  
Миньшо смотрел на брата огромными обиженными глазами – Лухан же хотел увидеть  
«жертву», так почему останавливает его? Какого черта он обращается с ним, как с  
малышом, а бьет прямо по щекам, прямо внутрь плюет, как врагу?  
\- Ты же хотел, - Миньшо отталкивает руки брата и пытается вернуться к прерванному  
занятию. – Ты же всегда только этого от меня хотел…  
Лухан услышал свои собственные слова и попытался забыть обиженные и злые огромные  
глаза, которые смотрели на него с таким вызовом, когда Миньшо выплюнул свое  
обвинение. И, наверно, ему надо было быть настолько жестоким, насколько он  
планировал с самого начала – но черт бы побрал его жалость до бессильного братика,  
внутри хрупкого тела которого бушуют эти бури.  
Лухан оттолкнул Миньшо, так что тот свалился на ковер, глядя на него с обжигающим  
презрением, сполз с кресла следом, неловко пытаясь содрать с себя мешающие брюки.  
\- Что еще для тебя сделать, братик? – издевался Миньшо, наблюдая за неловкими  
движениями Лухана, срывающего с себя рубашку. – Целовал, отсасывал, «блядей» твоих  
терпел – может, сделаешь это уже со мной, наконец? Попользуешься, для тебя все и  
кончится – а на меня тебе плевать было с самого начала?  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Лухан.  
Миньшо, действительно, замолк – он целовал голого нависшего над ним брата, как  
голодная собака, прижимал ладони к его спине и растянутым ртом встречал его губы.  
Он ненавидел Лухана. Он любил его так сильно.  
\- Возьми, Ханни, - шептал Миньшо в шею братика – запах такой сильный, такой родной  
набивался в нос и цеплялся к губам. – Любишь или нет, сделай уже что-нибудь одно.  
\- Нет. Мы оба пьяные.  
Миньшо рассмеялся – он не любит, но отказывается. Лухан, почему?  
Лухан поднял смеющегося Миньшо с ковра, поставил на колени и развернул к себе  
спиной – он хотел просто чудовищно, вылизанный братиком член болел от напряжения –  
86/151  
но он не мог, не мог, никак не мог заляпать Миньшо, который не хотел по-настоящему,  
который просто истерил, пытался сломать его и сделать своим.  
\- Сожми ноги, - попросил Лухан.  
Миньшо сжал бедра и вздрогнул, когда между ними медленно вошло горячее и  
скользкое. Член Лухана гладко проскальзывал между белых бедер, задевал яички,  
ощущался туго и плотно, кожа к коже. Миньшо сдавил его еще плотнее и навалился на  
Лухана спиной, позволяя братику получать столько удовольствия, сколько возможно.  
Лухан целовал плечико, гладил братика спереди, теребя маленькие сосочки – и  
задыхался от удовольствия, когда нежные бедра все вымазались в его смазке и  
скользить между ними стало легко и сладко. Наверно, это было далеко от того, что он  
мог бы чувствовать, если бы они занимались любовью по-настоящему, но тело Миньшо  
под его руками, косточки на талии, шелковые волосы между ног, шея под губами – все  
было настоящим и сводило с ума. Лухан чувствовал, как толкает Миньшо, как его бедра  
ударяются в ягодицы, как Миньшо напрягается, чтобы удержаться – и немного  
отставляет маленький зад.  
Черт побери, ему еще никогда не было так хорошо.  
Миньшо думал, что эти толчки свалят его с ног – Лухан резко вгонял член между его  
ног… а выходил медленно, наслаждаясь скольжением между плотно сжатых бедер,  
которые Миньшо стискивал все крепче – специально для него, специально, чтобы  
порадовать своего братика.  
Лухан гладил его одной рукой, а второй держал поперек живота, чтобы Миньшо не  
отлетал от него с каждым толчком и не срывал сладкий ритм, который подгонял их обоих  
все ближе к концу. Миньшо видел ладонь Лухана на своем члене, ощущал его член в  
себе, проходящимся где-то совсем близко от задницы... А потом Лухан остановил его,  
прижал к себе, надавил на живот – и Миньшо почувствовал, как между ног застелилась  
теплая влага.  
Миньшо так и стоял с этим влажным между ног, которое растиралось шире, стоило ему  
только двинуть бедрами, потереть их друг о друга – завороженно наблюдая за тем, как  
Лухан пытается сделать приятно ему самому: рука братика складками спускает кожу к  
кончику, пока из него не брызгает белая жидкость, заляпывая ковер перед ними.  
Миньшо так чудовищно хорошо, что силы, в конце концов, оставляют его – он беспомощно  
ищет, обо что бы упереться руками, но находит только Лухана позади себя, и благодарно  
падает ему в руки. На лице Лухана какие-то красные пятна и глаза блестят слишком ярко  
для темной комнаты, в которой от света углей камина почти ничего не осталось – а  
лунный свет в окно, наверное, не в счет.  
Лухан коротко целует его, а потом подхватывает на руки, осторожно поворачиваясь в  
дверях, чтобы не ударить Миньшо.  
Миньшо не уверен, в чьей они комнате – его или брата – когда Лухан опускает его на  
постель. Лухан целует его снова, нежно и благодарно, но Миньшо может думать,  
кажется, только об этом сыром и скользком между ног. Он неуверенно пробирается  
рукой под одеялом на живот Лухана, спускается ниже и сжимает его член – вспоминая,  
как противно и приятно одновременно было ласкать его языком.  
Ему кажется, что его мысли запутались совершенно и он очень и очень пьян.  
Миньшо просыпается от головной боли, медленно шевелится, чувствуя чье-то  
присутствие за спиной – и то, что он абсолютно голый под этим одеялом. Боль  
вспыхивает яркими вспышками, пламенем тухнущих углей, рубиновым наполненным  
87/151  
стаканом – он вспоминает, что вся их одежда так и осталась в библиотеке, разбросанная  
по всему ковру.  
Миньшо кривится, когда вспоминает и то, почему у него болят губы и ему неприятно  
глотать – как будто он все еще держит во рту член любимого братика. Любимого  
настолько, что вчера он сам сполз к нему между ног, сорвал брюки и наслаждался этим  
мерзким вкусом тела.  
Миньшо хотел бы знать, что с ним было вчера, что заставило его хотеть этого – если ему  
сегодня так противно даже вспоминать. Противно до отвращения, до омерзения к самому  
себе – а ведь вчера после всего он целовал Лухана в губы и, кажется, ночью еще и  
говорил, что любит, поглаживая братика под одеялом.  
Боже, какая мерзость.  
Ему так хочется напитаться этим отвращением к себе, посмотреть на свое измызганное,  
заляпанное тело, что он отодвигает одеяло – и скользит взглядом по животу, замечая на  
косточке следы пальцев, по своему члену, безвольно упавшему на простынь… Вчера,  
наверно, этой любимой братиком части его тела было невероятно хорошо – жаль, Лухан  
не целовал его, он же сразу встает, когда чувствует губы братишки. Кожа на бедрах  
стянутая, вся в полосках – как будто их обмазали яичным белком.  
Да вот только это не белок, это любовь его братика так, как Лухан ее понимает – и  
Миньшо вчера был покрыт ей с ног до головы, как и положено шлюшке, которую по ночам  
того самого на ковре в пыльной библиотеке.  
После того, как она качественно отсосет, конечно.  
Огонь злобы и отчаяния на секунду расширяет глаза Миньшо, и они становятся по-  
настоящему пугающими, с огромными бесчувственными зрачками, из которых исчезает  
всякая жалость – и прежде всего к себе самому.  
\- Доброе утро, братик.  
Миньшо слышит за спиной хриплый и нежный спросонья голос – и еще пальчики,  
протянувшие теплую полоску вдоль позвонков.  
Боже, как Миньшо его ненавидит. Его тупость, эту деревяшку внутри его груди, его  
похотливый член.  
\- Голова, наверно, болит? – интересуется Лухан. А потом смеется: - Ты думал, так легко  
стать пьяницей?  
Глаза Миньшо почти чернеют, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию – он больше не будет  
просить Лухана, он больше не будет сосать его член, называть себя блядью, позволять  
обращаться с собой, как с куклой, на которую можно кончить, а наутро еще и посмеяться  
с ней над чем-нибудь действительно забавным. Он бы с радостью заплакал над своим  
решением угробить в себе эту любовь, что отравляла его нежностью все лето – но глаза  
как будто выжгло.  
\- Эй, Миньшо, ты чего молчишь? – Лухан пытается развернуть брата к себе и заглянуть в  
глаза. – Не поверю, что тебе настолько плохо.  
Лухан не находит ничего лучше, чем погладить братика по груди, растрепать сосочки и  
нежно, но сильно надавить на живот – вчера ведь от этого Миньшо плавился и  
выгибался, как кошка. Но к вящему неудовольствию Лухана его попытка сделать братику  
приятно закончилась тем, что Миньшо отвернулся от него сильнее и спрятал лицо в  
подушке.  
\- Ну Миньшо, что опять случилось-то? Скажи своему братику, - Лухан все еще думает, что  
может подурачиться, - какая бешеная муха тяпнула тебя за попку?  
Миньшо думает, что говорил много раз – Лухан смеялся и утверждал, что он  
капризничает. Но это не каприз, сегодня – уже нет. Им надо закончить с этим, с ласками  
88/151  
и ненавистью, с вечной похотью и пощечинами от Лухана. Миньшо больше не может быть  
шлюхой из-за своей любви – это не его предназначение, не его судьба – быть игрушкой  
жестокого братика.  
\- Миньшо, братишка, завязывай с этим, - голос Лухана, не получающего ответа ни на один  
свой вопрос, становится раздраженнее. – Уже порядком заебало смотреть, как ты  
обижаешься непонятно на что.  
\- Тебе все еще непонятно? – Миньшо поднимается на локтях и зло глядит на брата. – Так,  
может быть, ты просто слишком тупой?  
Лухан совершенно не понимает – почему ночью он целовался с совсем другим Миньшо,  
который хватался за его губы и гладил его тело под одеялом, мурлыкая от удовольствия.  
Почему у этого Миньшо глаза такие черные и злые, полные ненависти?  
\- Уйди от меня, - с той же яростью продолжает Миньшо. – Забудь, продолжай  
издеваться, но не прикасайся больше, понял? Я предложил тебе тело – ты не захотел  
взять, я открыл тебе душу – ты в нее плюнул. Все! Ты сделал все, что мог!  
\- Миньшо…  
\- Ненавижу тебя! Убирайся из моей жизни, из моей постели!  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Ты думаешь, я хотел, чтобы меня раздевали? Чтобы ты трогал меня везде, а потом  
смеялся над тем, как я кончаю? Чтобы ты говорил, что не любишь, а хочешь просто  
попользоваться?  
\- Все не так, я никогда…  
\- Я не игрушка, Лухан! Ты больше не будешь играть с моим телом.  
\- Минь…  
Миньшо оттолкнул попытавшуюся схватить его руку, и оттолкнул слишком сильно, так что  
Лухан попал собственным кулаком себе по лицу – и это окончательно выбесило его.  
Лухан придавил Миньшо сверху, прижав его запястья к кровати, и зло зашипел ему в  
затылок:  
\- Ты так любишь говорить о своих чувствах, так красиво выставляешь себя жертвой – а  
ведь я никогда, за все это лето, не сделал тебе ничего плохого. В чем ты меня обвиняешь,  
а, братишка?  
Лухан встряхнул запястья в своих кулаках, чтобы убедиться, что Миньшо хотя бы  
слушает.  
\- Ты просто истеричка, у тебя расшатанные нервы, братик. Я начинаю подозревать, что  
ты вообще успокаиваешься только тогда, когда я делаю это с тобой. Так что на твоем  
месте я был бы благодарен…  
Лухан пытается прижать извивающееся под ним тело, ногами сдавливая бедра Миньшо,  
чтобы растянуть его на кровати поудобнее.  
\- Давай я снова сделаю тебе приятно, и ты успокоишься? Такого ты еще не чувствовал,  
так что я надеюсь, это поможет твоей истерике.  
Миньшо извивается, пытаясь избавиться от Лухана на своей спине, и ему почти удается  
встать на локти и колени, когда он жалеет об этом – Лухан кладет ладонь ему на  
задницу, равнодушно поглаживает, а потом надавливает пальцем на дырочку.  
\- Нет, - Миньшо задыхается от отвращения, но сил остановить Лухана у него нет – он  
чувствует, как пальчик медленно проникает в него и чуть сгибается, поглаживая  
стеночки. – Уйди от меня!  
\- Боже, какой ты нежный, - выдыхает Лухан. – Какой ты гладенький, какой тесный.  
Лухан чувствует пальцем скользкий влажный шелк внутри, и его ненависть, которой он  
угрожал Миньшо, погасает – остается только желание целовать Миньшо в изогнутую  
89/151  
спинку, собирая его судороги, когда он раскрывает стеночки шире, поглаживая их по  
кругу.  
Легкие Миньшо начинают частить, хотя он по-прежнему задыхается – он никогда не  
думал, что прикосновение там будет настолько лишать рассудка. Он вздрагивает, когда  
Лухан надавливает внутри, и опускает голову между расставленных рук, когда понимает,  
что сам двигается навстречу брату.  
Этот предательский жест тела Миньшо не остается незамеченным для Лухана, и он,  
наконец, решается погладить его сосочки – каштановое полотно волос покачивается  
между тонких упирающихся в постель ручек, а Миньшо втягивает воздух так шумно, что  
сложно становится сомневаться в том, что он возбужден до возможного предела.  
\- Погладь себя, - предлагает Лухан. – Ты же хочешь кончить?  
Рука Миньшо послушно тянется к члену, ложится сверху и начинает растирать  
сладенькую штучку, пока Лухан любуется вздувшимися на его шее венами, раскрытыми  
губками, хватающими воздух, когда его пальчик трется внутри слишком быстро.  
Миньшо совершенен. Миньшо прекрасен, как маленький бог. Лухан обожает такого  
братика.  
И, наверное, это и есть любовь – что, глядя на то, как братик делает себе хорошо,  
быстро скользя ручкой по стволу, он думает о том, как внезапно беспокойство о чувствах  
братишки перевесило его собственное «хочу». Лухан так долго отказывался сказать  
Миньшо, что любит, потому что не хотел оказываться зависимым от этих слов – ничто не  
мешало ему в конце концов оставить Миньшо и найти другую интересную игрушку. Лухан  
не был никому ничего должен, ненавидел подчиняться и думал, что таким и останется до  
конца дней – но почему-то истерики Миньшо расшатывали это намерение…  
И в конце концов захотелось просто плюнуть на свою независимость, вообще на будущее  
– и дать Миньшо то, чего хочет его маленькое сердечко.  
Лухан сдался.  
Миньшо сжимал себя так сильно, что кончить оказалось невыразимым облегчением – как  
и почувствовать, как измучившие его пальцы покидают его тело. Миньшо не собирался  
даже смотреть на брата – в последний разочек он поиздевался над ним просто  
роскошно, заставив надрачивать себе и млеть от пальца в заднице.  
Он слез с кровати и принялся оглядывать комнату, разыскивая, что бы на себя накинуть  
– все-таки это оказалась спальня Лухана, а ходить по коридору голым с пятнами спермы  
на теле ему совсем не хотелось. В конце концов его взгляд упал на брошенный на спинку  
стула халат – он потянулся к нему, спиной чувствуя, как братец настойчиво глядит на  
него, и вздрогнул, когда Лухан позвал:  
\- Миньшо…  
Миньшо не хотел поворачиваться, не хотел даже слышать этот ласковый голос. Он стоял  
голый посреди комнаты и большими неподвижными глазами смотрел на стену – как  
некрасиво все кончилось у них с братом. Впрочем, чего еще можно было ожидать –  
может быть, это справедливое наказание за «неправильные» отношения.  
Чужие руки легли на его плечи, и он закусил губу, стараясь не оглядываться – незачем,  
незачем, незачем.  
Ему никогда не везло.  
Лухан в который раз поражался братишке и его вечно взвинченным нервам – он хорошо  
видел по этим стеклянным глазам, что Миньшо не в порядке, что он расстроен до  
предела и вот-вот взорвется.  
И с улыбкой думал, что Миньшо для счастья не хватает, в общем-то, одного – его самого.  
Лухан обнял братишку за плечи, ласково поцеловал в шею и, губами отодвинув с нежного  
90/151  
ушка каштановую прядь, наконец, произнес те слова, которых так ждал Миньшо.  
91/151  
Часть 12  
\- Люблю…  
Теперь Миньшо слышит это каждый день – тихий шепот крадется под мембрану уха,  
заставляет слуховые косточки дрожать, вибрация проникает в мозг, и от нее трясется  
целиком все тело. Его не покидает ощущение, что это галлюцинация, что на земле его  
держит совсем малая тяжесть – еще несколько таких «люблю», и ноги оторвутся от  
земли, и он сам поднимется в дымчатое туманное небо, где их с Луханом история  
закончится, чтобы остаться навсегда в памяти лета, в сухом тоскующем августовском  
воздухе.  
Они больше не будут принадлежать никому, только сами себе – никем не видимые, но  
вечно существующие в самой частоте мира.  
\- Люблю…  
Мембрана впитывает шорох букв, вибрация накладывается на косточки, и Миньшо не  
слышит звука, он понимает саму волну, создающую его.  
Миньшо знает, что цветы не представляют для Лухана никакой ценности. Они – всего  
лишь часть внешнего мира, вроде мыла на полке. И, обрывая косо сломленные толстые и  
сухие стебли хризантем, он думает о том, зачем Лухан приносит их каждое утро –  
небрежные букеты из ветвистых, корявых стеблей с маленькими бледно-фиолетовыми  
цветами, густо пахнущие горечью. Если он будет ставить их в стакан, Лухан обзовет его  
девочкой, поэтому его комната похожа на усыпальницу – повсюду лежат хвосты бледного  
фиолетового, наполняя воздух ароматом исчезающего лета.  
Миньшо кроме того не знает, сколько сможет продержаться этот человек, похожий на  
Лухана, в чьих прикосновениях столько нежности, что она больше напоминает обожание.  
Он целует теперь немножко по-другому, легко и без извращения. Он не трется об него  
ширинкой, когда целует, и не смеется, когда видит, что Миньшо краснеет от желания.  
Этот похожий на Лухана совсем сумасшедший, он тащит его ночью в остывший сад  
смотреть на звезды, глядит своими темными глазами на светящиеся точки упрямо и  
тяжело, крепко обнимая, чтобы не дать замерзнуть.  
Миньшо кажется, что все это похоже на мешок с мукой, который столкнули по настилу: он  
докатился до самого края и вот-вот упадет вниз, такой тяжелый, что не удержать.  
Августовское солнце встает в дымке на востоке, в той же солнечной дымке  
вскарабкивается в зенит – и медленно тонет на западе, высасывая из воздуха остатки  
лета.  
Заняться совершенно нечем, и Миньшо весь день как пьяный, только сотни и тысячи  
мыслей пересекают сознание – наверно, он должен о чем-то догадаться…  
Прикасаться к Лухану теперь тоже проще. Если он хочет – он это делает. У брата на  
коленях, с его губами на своих и рукой в его расстегнутых брюках, ему вспоминаются  
высокие узкие окна деревенской церкви, солнечный свет внутри и отполированные  
одеждой сиденья скамеек. Он помнит плюшевый материал головы медведя в своих руках,  
как Лухан стоял перед ним, и в его глазах ползла его особенная, луханевская чернота,  
как страшно испугал его тот короткий смазанный поцелуй и как сильно расшатал его  
нервы, будто его ударили током.  
От воспоминаний целоваться хочется сильнее, он проглатывает стон и вцепляется  
пальчиками в волосы брата, прислоняя его к своей груди, чтобы белая ткань рубашки  
потерлась об его твердый сосок, про себя умоляя братишку догадаться, как темное  
пятнышко на его теле ждет его губ, его ласкового язычка и влаги теплого рта.  
Но обвинять Лухана в недогадливости Миньшо не может, потому что сам делает ему  
92/151  
хорошо – его ладонь чувствует твердый ствол, гладкий, как кора молодой ивы, и  
напряженный, как… нет, это не похоже ни на дерево, ни на предметы вообще. Таким  
может быть только тело, скованное желанием, все еще по-человечески мягкое, но  
налитое пугающей, сдерживаемой угрозой – Лухан мог бы поднять его на руки, опустить  
спиной на кровать и освободить это напряжение так, как ему хочется… и Миньшо даже  
позволил бы ему любоваться изгибом поднятых вверх, расплющенных о его живот  
бедер… Но в поцелуях, когда они ласкают друг друга руками в расстегнутых брюках,  
своя сладость – недоступного, дикого желания, когда нежность еще весит больше, чем  
ноющий от боли член. Миньшо видит это, чувствует раскрытыми губами Лухана, который  
выдыхает так, будто из его рта вырывается сигаретный дым – с наслаждением и  
откровенностью. Миньшо помнит, как Лухан курил при нем, и он сам подошел к нему,  
вместе с поцелуем забирая затяжку – дым так же ласкал его губы, наполняя легкие,  
вырывал из головы остатки мыслей.  
Короткий стук в дверь остался лишь тенью на границе наслаждения, неспособной  
достучаться до разума, а потом Миньшо услышал голос дяди:  
\- Лухан…  
Дядя стоял на пороге, придерживая дверь, и не сводил с них странного мрачного  
взгляда. Миньшо свалился с ног Лухана, торопливо поправляя упавшие на лицо волосы,  
которые мешали ему застегнуть шорты. Он успел только заметить, как дернулись губы  
Лухана, как из его глаз исчез блеск удовольствия, и брат поднялся, неспеша заправляя  
рубашку в брюки.  
\- Глазам своим не верю… - пробормотал дядя, хватаясь за лоб. – Как… это же…  
омерзительно, Лухан… Это гадко!  
\- Не думаю, что тебя должно волновать, кто трогает мой член, - насмешливо сказал  
Лухан, и Миньшо, пытавшийся спрятаться за братом, убрал руки с его плеч – Лухан  
откровенно нарывался.  
\- Да как вам это в голову пришло? Что с вами вообще? Вы же братья… - Миньшо  
сжимался все сильнее, наблюдая за выражением лица своего дяди, которое отвращение  
искажало все заметнее.  
\- Немного разнообразия в братской любви, всего лишь, - ответил Лухан.  
\- Посмотрим, что твой отец скажет по этому поводу, - пообещал дядя, поворачиваясь,  
чтобы выйти, но тихий и злой голос Лухана остановил его:  
\- А заодно узнаем, что он думает о том, что ты погряз в долгах и даже продал этот дом.  
\- Что?  
\- На кого ты потратил бабкины деньги? – продолжал Лухан. – На своих шлюх? Проиграл?  
Отец будет неприятно удивлен, когда узнает правду – если узнает, конечно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, гаденыш? – Лухан отступил на шаг от приблизившегося к нему дяди  
и, мерзко сощурив глаза, продолжал выбрасывать самые крупные карты:  
\- Всех служанок уже в конюшню сводил? Отец будет впечатлен, когда я расскажу ему,  
что ты только пьешь и баб удовлетворяешь, а старухиных денег-то уже и в помине нет.  
Не думаю, что он так уж легко согласится оплатить твои долги, а этот дом вообще,  
думаю, не простит.  
\- Заткнись! Ты ничего не расскажешь!  
\- А ты думал, сможешь тыкать меня носом в мои грешки, а твои никто не раскопает? Как  
только ты откроешь рот, я расскажу отцу все, и кончатся и твои пьянки, и твои бабы…  
Лухан видел, как поднялась рука раздраженного дяди, как сжался кулак – и он был  
готов ответить. Не понял он только одного – как Миньшо оказался под ударом вместо  
него. Он всего лишь услышал хлесткий звук пощечины, взорвавшейся на коже – но это  
93/151  
стало его пределом.  
Он схватил дядю за ворот рубашки, сильно встряхнул – и толкнул в стену. Он мог бы  
ударить, и не сомневался, что получит в ответ – дядя был породистый, как все в их  
семье, высокий и крепкий – но отчего-то пачкать руки об этого человека ему не хотелось.  
Он не собирался защищать оскорбленную гордость или вступаться за правду, на грязные  
делишки дяди ему было плевать – Лухан хотел только выпнуть его из круга своих  
собственных интересов, чтобы он не причинил вреда им с Миньшо. Глупо было бы  
позволить этому опустившемуся пьянице вставлять палки в колеса.  
\- Так что подумай, - посоветовал Лухан, глядя на поправляющего свою рубашку дядю, -  
нужно ли отцу знать лишнее.  
\- Сучонок, - услышал Миньшо, когда дверь закрылась.  
Глаза повернувшегося к нему Лухана удивили Миньшо – они блестели, как вода, черные и  
нехорошие, но довольные собой.  
\- Болит? – Лухан осторожно коснулся покрасневшей кожи, разглаживая пухлую щечку.  
\- Нет, - Миньшо помотал головой, с удивлением думая о том, что Лухан, как и обещал,  
когда пришло время, пытался защитить их обоих. – Что теперь будет?  
\- Ничего не будет, - отмахнулся Лухан. – Своя задница ему дороже, чем наш с тобой, -  
Лухан показал пальцами кавычки, - грех.  
Миньшо опустил глаза, внутри себя соглашаясь с братом – дядя был трусливой породы,  
угроза Лухана и в самом деле испугала его и, наверно, гарантирует им безопасность на  
какое-то время. Проблема только в том, что Миньшо уверен, что мешок упал – и  
абсолютно беспечными они оба уже никогда не смогут быть, и Лухану всегда придется  
отвечать на угрозы с этой яростью, которая оставляет в его глазах блеск ночной воды.  
И если раньше Миньшо не верил, что брат способен защитить их обоих, то теперь ему так  
не кажется – хотя он боится, что эта война их двоих против всех вываляет его в еще  
большей грязи и, наверно, у него не достанет сил держаться с такой же глухой яростной  
силой, как Лухан.  
Утром Лухан спустился к завтраку с улыбкой на лице и уже твердо закрепившейся в нем  
уверенностью, что вчерашний инцидент будет забыт. Он спрыгивал по ступенькам,  
поправлял воротничок на рубашке – и вынужден был затормозить, неприятно  
удивившись присутствию дяди, который обычно либо бывал пьян и тихо дремал в кресле,  
либо вообще еще спал.  
Сегодня же утром мужчина выглядел так, будто основательно успел привести себя в  
порядок – чистая одежда, никакой щетины на лице. Лухан усмехнулся тому, что, может  
быть, нечаянно запустил в дяде процесс регенерации или что-то типа того – этот мудак  
наконец-то услышал голос совести и решил привести свою жизнь в порядок. Но  
ухмылочка Лухана быстро сдулась, когда дядя брезгливо бросил на стол два билета:  
\- Я надеюсь не застать вас здесь завтра после обеда.  
Лухан заставил себя улыбнуться, хоть его и дергало от злости – впервые в жизни его  
вышвыривают откуда-то – и взял билеты, учтиво кланяясь:  
\- Приятно было провести время в доме, который больше не принадлежит нашей семье.  
Лухан тоже думал, что мешок упал. Вот только ворох взметнувшейся мучной пыли его не  
пугал – он и так слишком долго гнил в этом болоте.  
94/151  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, сюда мы больше не вернемся, - Миньшо лежал в темноте и  
смотрел на тени на стене – странное переплетение ветвей под лунным светом, тоскливое  
и пугающее.  
\- В этот дом? – Лухан приподнялся на локте и уставился на ту же тень.  
\- И в этот дом тоже, - ответил Миньшо.  
\- Ну и к черту его, - прошептал Лухан, опускаясь обратно.  
Миньшо еще долго не мог заснуть, вытягивая носом из темного воздуха запах увядающих  
цветов на столе и слушая тихое дыхание спящего Лухана. Ему казалось, что брат хорошо  
понял, о чем он говорил – впрочем, собранные чемоданы были очевиднее любых слов.  
Что-то кончалось, переплетение ветвей ставило точку в каком-то важном отрезке его  
тихой жизни, и обратно за черту этой ночи ему будет не шагнуть. Все ссоры с Луханом,  
все обещания, данные вскользь, без одежды под одним одеялом, перестали быть просто  
словами и тенями – завтра они либо обретут плоть, либо Миньшо провалится под лед  
своей наивности, которая заставила его довериться брату.  
Утром, закрывая за собой дверь комнаты, Миньшо с тоской думал об увядающих  
хризантемах, которые никому больше не нужны – уродливый поезд с черным дымом из  
трубы отвезет их с Луханом домой, а эти цветы так и будут гнить здесь, разлагаясь в  
воздухе старого дома, который уже даже не принадлежит им.  
Лухан открыл дверь своего дома, злой и грязный после поезда, уже раздраженный тем,  
что ему нельзя больше обнимать и целовать братика, когда захочется – и уж конечно  
обнаружить отца в гостиной ему не хотелось. Отца, который удивленно приподнял бровь  
и спросил:  
\- Вы уже вернулись? Я ждал вас только через неделю.  
Лухан заставил себя расслабить нахмуренные брови и улыбнуться наигранно легко:  
\- Прости, отец, но вот как на духу тебе клянусь, сил моих больше нет терпеть  
деревенских собак и мух. Мы всего лишь на неделю раньше, ты же не будешь сердиться?  
Не поверишь, какая там смертельная скука! Миньшо перечитал все дурацкие книги в  
библиотеке, а я совершенно не находил, чем заняться…  
Лухан говорил и говорил, быстро обнял отца и потянул брата к лестнице – не сообщать  
же было ему, что дядя выставил их из дома. Лухан успел только поцеловать Миньшо у  
его комнаты, как братишка оттолкнул его, услышав шаги служанки – и теперь Лухан, зло  
запинывая чемодан под кровать, думал, что долго так не протянет.  
Два дня спустя отец Лухана и Миньшо получил письмо от брата, в котором тот довольно  
туманно намекал ему на что-то ужасное, что произошло в его доме, и советовал  
разлучить братьев ради их собственного блага. Слова казались лживыми и порядком  
лицемерными, но приходилось признавать, что дыма без огня не бывает – он и сам уже  
успел заметить, что отношения между его детьми претерпели определенные изменения.  
Раньше Лухан за обедом никогда не давал себе труда смотреть на брата, он в целом  
всегда вел себя так, будто Миньшо вообще не существовало, а теперь не столько  
ковырялся в своей тарелке, сколько пытался поймать взгляд старшего, будто ждал  
ответа. Миньшо нервничал под его взглядом тоже гораздо больше обычного, давился  
95/151  
едой и в конце концов, бросив на брата умоляющий взгляд, извинялся и сбегал из-за  
стола.  
Чем больше он думал о письме, тем отчетливее в его голове складывалась полная  
картина – ведь это же Лухан, это его младший сын. Его ненависть к старшему могла  
заставить его сделать самые ужасные вещи, а робкий недотепа Миньшо не издал бы ни  
звука, чтобы защититься.  
Когда он вспомнил, как утром после завтрака застал братьев в коридоре, очевидно,  
ругающимися – Лухан за руки оттолкнул Миньшо так, что старший впечатался спиной в  
стену, а потом выругался и ушел, захлопнув дверь своей комнаты – его подозрения  
обрели плоть и голос, который отчетливо говорил ему, что он слишком долго позволял  
себе не замечать ненависть Лухана, и теперь его долгом было защитить Миньшо, хотя,  
возможно, уже поздно.  
Миньшо удивился, когда поздно вечером в его спальню зашел отец и уставился на него  
долгим взглядом сощуренных глаз, словно под кожу пытался заглянуть. Миньшо  
занервничал, припоминая, когда и в чем они с Луханом могли проколоться – а иначе  
зачем отец здесь? Неужели отец не поверил утреннему представлению, которое они с  
братом устроили, когда он почти застал их целующимися? Миньшо тогда в очередной раз  
поразился сообразительности братца, который, хорошо понимая, что иначе ему не  
объяснить то, почему они стояли вплотную, схватил его за руки и толкнул в стену. И  
Миньшо считал, что грубое ругательство, громко выплюнутое Луханом вслед, уж точно  
должно было убедить отца в том, что они не забыли старой вражды и в том коридоре  
просто в очередной раз ругались. Но отец все стоял и смотрел на него, и Миньшо широко  
раскрыл глаза от удивления, когда отец спросил:  
\- Что Лухан с тобой сделал?  
Миньшо запаниковал, пытаясь сообразить, что ему сделать, если отец на самом деле  
знает все – без Лухана он может только зареветь. Миньшо замотал головой и выдавил из  
себя:  
\- Ни-ничего. Лухан ничего не делал.  
\- Он бил тебя?  
\- Нет, никогда, - Миньшо снова затряс головой, словно ему казалось ужасным само  
предположение отца, но тот, очевидно, не поверил.  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне, не бойся.  
\- Мне нечего…  
\- Разденься.  
\- Что? – Миньшо ничего не понимал.  
\- Сними рубашку и брюки, я хочу убедиться, - пояснил отец. – Давай, это не трудно.  
Миньшо с трудом проглотил набравшиеся во рту от страха слюни и потянулся к  
воротничку. Отчего-то это показалось ему настолько унизительным, недоверие и  
подозрения отца настолько гадкими, что против воли в глазах задрожали слезы.  
\- Я жду, Миньшо.  
Миньшо кивнул и стал раздеваться быстрее, пытаясь успокоиться мыслью, что  
сумасшедший Лухан, как будто зная, никогда не оставлял на его теле никаких следов.  
Никаких очевидных следов – синяки на руках не в счет.  
\- Повернись, - сказал отец, когда Миньшо оказался перед ним в одних трусах.  
Не было, ничего на его теле не было! Только белая кожа, вся покрытая поцелуями  
96/151  
Лухана, сладкими, грешными и совершенно невидимыми.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал отец, разворачиваясь, чтобы выйти.  
Миньшо облегченно выдохнул, натягивая на себя одежду, и надеялся, что подозрения  
отца рассосались, и они с Луханом снова в безопасности.  
Лухан знал, что правильнее всего было бы продолжать изображать ненависть к Миньшо,  
но его глаза не слушались и словно приклеивались к личику помятого с утра братца, у  
которого со щеки еще не сошел след от подушки.  
Он сверлил его взглядом с другой стороны стола и тихо млел, вспоминая, как хорошо  
было просыпаться вместе, как изумительно вкусно втягивать носом сонное тепло,  
залегшее на шейке. Сонный Миньшо шевелился, как кошечка, медленно и сладко,  
подтягивал белые теплые бедра к животу и утыкался лицом в подушку, продолжая спать  
несмотря на поцелуи Лухана.  
Лухан просто бесился от того, что у него отобрали возможность быть с братишкой на  
таком расстоянии, чтобы он вечно мог дышать ему в каштановый затылок и нежными  
руками гладить его теплый ото сна животик. Необходимость держать себя в руках и  
подальше от обожаемого братца, конечно, постоянно предупреждающей красной  
лампочкой горела в голове Лухана, но он должен был честно признаться себе, что когда-  
нибудь она перестанет его останавливать.  
Лухан пил кофе, пялился на Миньшо, который почему-то снова краснел под его взглядом,  
и совсем не обращал внимания на отца – ему казалось, он как всегда читает газету и так  
же равнодушен к сыновьям, как и они к нему.  
Но Лухан был не прав – отец внимательно всматривался в эти переглядывания, и они  
начинали его раздражать: ему казалось, все трое обманывают его. Его брат, запугавший  
его своими скользкими фразами, судя по которым выходило, что его младший сын сделал  
что-то такое омерзительное, о чем даже не скажешь вслух. Миньшо, ему казалось, тоже  
врал, прикидывался плачущей овечкой, потому что это позволяло ему прятать за своими  
слезами все, что угодно. Ну и уж точно можно было быть уверенным в том, что Лухан не  
чист на руку – вот только в мотивах младшего сына и сам черт бы не разобрался.  
Впрочем, раздражение следовало отодвинуть в сторону, позволив его сыновьям  
самостоятельно разбираться с враньем, которое они привезли из старого деревенского  
дома, и решить только один вопрос – разумно ли все-таки разлучить их? Он больше был  
склонен верить своему брату, чем Миньшо, и не переставал думать, что за Луханом есть  
какой-то грешок, но в это было сложно поверить, видя все эти ухмылки, которые Лухан  
бросал брату через стол. Лухан ненавидел Миньшо пятнадцать лет, без причины, но с  
такой яростью, что изобрел, наверно, более тысячи способов унизить молчаливого и  
робкого старшего – а теперь заглядывал ему в глаза? После того, как он видел их вчера  
ругающимися в коридоре?  
Сколько бы он ни смотрел на сыновей, придти к какому-то одному выводу ему не  
удавалось – и он решил, что лучше поступить сурово, но так, чтобы его ошибка не  
обернулась чем-то худшим. Он прокашлялся, убрав газету, позвал:  
\- Лухан… - и когда сын поднял на него яркие веселые глаза, продолжил: - я хочу  
сообщить тебе, что в этом году ты будешь учиться в столице. Школа одна из лучших в  
стране, она открывает своим выпускникам самые широкие перспективы, о бумагах я уже  
позаботился…  
Веселье из глаз Лухана смылось в секунды.  
97/151  
\- Подожди, - прервал Лухан, - ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал? Один?  
\- Разумеется, я только что сказал тебе об этом. Тебя приняли в одну из лучших школ  
страны, и мы с Миньшо хотели бы поздравить тебя вечером.  
\- Нет, - Лухан замотал головой, бросая на брата потерянный взгляд. – Я не хочу, чтобы  
меня поздравляли, потому что я никуда не поеду.  
\- Как я сказал, бумаги уже готовы, поэтому отказываться неразумно, Лухан.  
\- А я сказал, что никуда не поеду.  
Миньшо притих, наблюдая за уставившимся в столешницу братом и отцом, лицо которого  
быстро изменилось и приобрело хищные, раздраженные черты, понимая, что сейчас  
грянет очередная ссора, в которой Лухану, как бы ему ни хотелось, не устоять. Миньшо  
опустил лицо в сложенные руки и сжался от голоса отца, с угрозой произнесшего:  
\- Изволь уважать мое намерение сделать из тебя человека и дать тебе лучшее  
образование.  
\- Я не поеду! – заорал Лухан.  
\- Почему же, позволь поинтересоваться? Чем та школа так отличается от той, где вы  
учились с Миньшо?  
Миньшо смотрел на брата с жалостью, понимая, что он не может сказать правду, и,  
наверно, еще более отчетливо понимая, насколько тяжело Лухану принять тот факт, что  
им придется расстаться.  
\- Ханни, - его тихий голос раздался мягким шорохом, словно в противовес крику Лухана,  
но и брат, и отец оба повернули головы в его сторону, словно заговорил не Миньшо, а  
одна из стен, - соглашайся, Ханни. Это отличная возможность стать дипломатом, как ты  
хотел.  
\- Я не поеду, - горько сказал Лухан, закрывая лицо руками.  
Но отец, как показалось Миньшо, почувствовал, что Лухан сдался, и, задвигая стул,  
сказал:  
\- Ты всегда был честолюбивым мальчиком, и я надеюсь, ты окажешься достойным имени  
нашей семьи, - раздумывая над тем, с каких это пор старший называет брата «Ханни».  
\- Я не смогу уехать, - Лухан повторял это, как Миньшо казалось, в сотый раз – хотя его  
чемоданы уже были собраны и стояли внизу, дожидаясь утра, которое разлучит их на  
полгода.  
\- Сможешь, Ханни, - рот Миньшо горько кривился не то от запаха сигарет, которые Лухан  
выкуривал в окно, не то от того, что ему приходилось утешать брата, хотя самому  
хотелось расплакаться у него на груди. – Я никуда не денусь и буду любить тебя, только  
издалека.  
\- Почему, ну почему он решил отослать меня куда-то? – Миньшо был уверен, что брат его  
даже не слушает. – Какого черта в его голове вдруг появилась эта мысль? Именно  
сейчас?  
\- Дядя ему что-то рассказал, - тихо сказал Миньшо, поднявшись, чтобы обнять Лухана. –  
Отец даже приходил убедиться, что на мне нет твоих синяков.  
Лухан повернулся, в темноте яркими глазами вглядываясь в лицо Миньшо, который счел  
нужным рассказать об этом только сейчас – мотивы отца, которые он не мог понять,  
теперь ясно вырисовывались перед ним. Миньшо смотрел в ответ на него своими тихими  
глазами, потом опустил их, хлопнув ресницами.  
\- Ты десять лет издевался надо мной, что еще он мог подумать?  
98/151  
Лухан отвернулся обратно, выбросил сигарету за окно и потянулся за новой – Миньшо  
чувствовал, даже складочки рубашки на его плечах говорили об этом – как он зол на  
самого себя, как отчаянно ненавидит все свои выходки… как хотел бы вернуться назад и  
исправить все. Миньшо смотрел на его спину и думал о том, что он очень, нестерпимо  
красивый – каждой черточкой своевольного личика, каждым нервным жестом, под  
которым пытался спрятать, как ему плохо.  
Лухан оперся обеими руками о подоконник, наклонив голову – будто ломался от  
отчаяния, и Миньшо вновь пожалел его. До идиотизма, до сумасшествия хотел обнимать  
его плечи и утешать – хоть и понимал, что совершенно нечем.  
\- Ну прости меня, - Миньшо развернул брата к себе и сжал его лицо ладонями. – Не надо  
было этого говорить.  
Миньшо упирался лбом в лоб Лухана и целовал его горькие от дыма губы, не собираясь  
прерываться даже на то, чтобы сказать Лухану, что пепел с его сигареты крошится на  
ковер. Ему было наплевать на ожоги на ковре, на сырой ночной ветер из окна, ему  
хотелось только стискивать руками худого нервного брата и губами обещать, что он  
будет ждать его каждый день, каждую минуту скучать и любить, наверно, теперь до  
самой смерти.  
Лухану эти поцелуи тоже казались невозможно горькими, от них в горле застревал комок  
и глотать было больно – он изо всех сил пытался не расплакаться, но сырость все равно  
появилась под губами, потекла по подбородку, размазалась по шее. Эта вода была  
совсем нестерпимо горькой, от нее болела голова и отчаянно хотелось выбраться за  
окно, туда, где сырой ветер гонит черный воздух и бросает на кожу редкие сырые  
капельки. Лухан целовал прикрытые глаза Миньшо, из под которых стелилась эта  
горечь, ломался от боли, но теперь ощущал себя сильнее, чувствуя необходимость  
заботиться в первую очередь о крошке Миньшо, который плакал из-за него.  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - сырость под губами Лухана размазалась по щеке, пока он покусывал  
длинную и такую тонкую косточку челюсти. – Разденься для меня. Я хочу тебя  
запомнить.  
Миньшо вытер слезы рукавом и дернул воротничок, не собираясь даже раздумывать над  
тем, что он делает – сейчас он разденется, догола, до самого основания, и прижмется к  
Лухану всем телом, чтобы он запоминал его руками и губами до самого утра, впрок, на  
месяцы вперед.  
Лухан, опуская обнаженного братика на кровать, не чувствовал в себе обычного голода,  
скорее, ему хотелось коснуться Миньшо везде, сотни раз провести по его животу и  
ребрам, чтобы ладони напитались нежностью кожи братика, чтобы губы запомнили  
ласковые шарики цветочных сосочков, а на языке остался его сводящий с ума вкус.  
\- Миньшо, - позвал Лухан, снимая его руки со своей спины и расправляя теплые пальчики  
на одеяле. – Не приходи завтра утром провожать.  
Миньшо поднял на него свои огромные глаза и уставился в темноте прямо внутрь, прямо  
в сердце.  
\- Я правда не смогу, если ты там будешь, - сказал Лухан.  
Миньшо кивнул и закрыл глаза, позволяя вновь целовать себя в шею.  
Миньшо проснулся, когда солнце светило в окно свысока, глянул на часы, показывавшие  
почти одиннадцать, и облегченно вздохнул – Лухан сделал то, что хотел: Миньшо спал  
всю ночь и даже уход Лухана не смог его разбудить.  
99/151  
Миньшо почесал нос и перевернулся на бок… расширяющимися глазами глядя на то, как  
с его кровати на пол падают длинные и прямые стебли цветов – весь ковер у его ног был  
покрыт перекрещенными зелеными ветками хризантем, которые, он знал, торговки  
продают рано утром прямо на их улице.  
Личико Миньшо сморщилось жалко, как у обезьянки из зоосада, он выскочил из кровати  
и принялся торопливо собирать цветы, укладывая их стебли ровно, один к одному. Когда  
целая охапка хризантем оказалась у него в руках, он сжал ее бережно, как ребенка,  
пододвинулся к кровати и положил на нее запрокинутую голову – сильный запах  
раздавленной зелени поднимался к лицу, а он мотал головой, чтобы стряхнуть с глаз  
непослушную прядь каштановых волос, глядя сквозь слезы на дымчатое солнце одного  
из последних дней лета.  
100/151  
Часть 13  
Миньшо с нетерпением разрывал темную неприятную бумагу конверта, хотя и знал, что  
может найти в нем только очередной привет оригинальности брата, который, как  
казалось Миньшо, был категорически неспособен писать длинные письма или вообще  
более-менее внятно выражать мысли на бумаге.  
\- И он еще собирается быть послом, - пробормотал Миньшо, вытаскивая из конверта  
короткий ободранный листок, вырванный, очевидно, из блокнота. На листке коряво, но  
все же понятно изображены две фигуры в весьма непристойной позе: одна в коротких  
шортиках с ободранной каемкой и огромными косыми глазищами сидит между ног другой,  
очевидно, наслаждаясь словно отпиленной по кисть конечностью, обрубок которой  
заканчивается аккурат там, где начинается пояс шортиков. – Придурок, - бормочет  
Миньшо, стараясь отогнать от себя разбуженные картинкой воспоминания и толпу  
мурашек, пробежавших по бедрам. – Идиот какой.  
Миньшо кладет листок на стол и забирается на кровать, глядя за окно на то, как дождь  
поливает серые деревья, и все-таки не может задушить в себе улыбку, которая  
прорывается на уголках губ – Лухан всегда такой. Он уже присылал ему письма,  
состоящие из десяти строчек, в каждой из которых было только его собственное имя и  
ничего больше, были листки, выдранные из хрестоматии по китайской литературе, где  
Лухан издевался над главными героями, подчеркивая самые пафосные и  
прочувствованные фразы, и оставлял на полях такие комментарии, читая которые  
Миньшо краснел и вспоминал, какие два ужасных и неприличных слова Лухан всегда  
любил больше остальных.  
С особой нежностью Миньшо вспоминает послание, состоявшее из совершенно  
бессмысленных, словно сумасшедшим написанных предложений – такой чепухи Миньшо  
не читал никогда в жизни и порядком взбесился, про себя советуя Лухану не тратиться  
на конверты, когда он в очередной раз соберется порадовать его подобным бредом –  
пока его глаза случайно не зацепились за сильно выделенные заглавные буквы, которые  
складывались в фразу, вроде акростиха.  
И этой фразой было «Я люблю тебя».  
Лухан каждый раз словно издевался, но при этом все же умудрялся сказать ему то самое  
важное, ради чего вообще стоило ходить на почту и опускать эти конверты в ящик – и  
Миньшо, наверно, был ему благодарен за то, что он никогда не жаловался, не говорил,  
как сильно скучает, хоть и представлял, как Лухан бесится. Как вообще такой, как Лухан,  
может раздражаться – Миньшо до сих пор не забыл удары ремня по своей заднице и  
словно окаменевшие пальцы брата, которые он так и не смог оторвать от себя в тот день,  
когда Лухан сказал «люблю».  
Сам Миньшо письма писал длинные, как его тоска, выражался с достоинством  
профессора литературы и рассказывал все в таких подробностях, что начинал бояться,  
что Лухан эти письма не дочитывает, бросая в ящик – и тогда пытался притворяться  
клоуном и хоть немного развеселить брата: он рассказывал о новичках-  
старшеклассниках, которые, наслушавшись ходивших по школе слухов о том, что дурачок  
Миньшо – легкая мишень, принялись его травить. Миньшо рассказал (опустив почему-то  
свои рассуждения о смысле жизни, сформировавшиеся у него, когда он, припомнив, что в  
его поведении всегда раздражало самого Лухана больше всего и буквально будило в нем  
садиста, пришел к выводу, что не должен больше казаться забитой ревущей деревенской  
пастушкой), как сумел отвадить от себя самого пакостного новичка: «…я укусил его,  
представляешь? Скомандовал своему медведю ‘Кусай’ и вцепился зубами в его бедро,  
101/151  
как сумасшедший…». Миньшо даже представлял, как Лухан, читая, с недоверием  
округлит глаза и скажет:  
\- Что-о-о?  
И как будто был рядом с Луханом, продолжал: «теперь все думают, что у меня с головой  
не в порядке, боятся подходить и отказываются жить со мной. Так что я теперь один в  
комнате, веришь?»  
Миньшо отказывал себе в удовольствии приписать «я один в комнате и очень скучаю по  
ночам, когда представляю твои руки…», хотя ему нестерпимо хотелось подразнить себя  
и Лухана. Миньшо знал, что лучше говорить как можно меньше вещей, которые могут  
оказаться опасными для них обоих, потому что полагал, что спрятать письма брату  
негде, да и даже замок на ящике стола не всегда способен сохранить тайну, как показал  
ему сам Лухан. А кроме того Миньшо все не мог выбросить из головы приписку, до  
которой снизошел брат в одном из первых писем: «Вуфань здесь, представляешь? Сам  
вызвался жить со мной, между прочим… И за лето его маленькая проблема ничуть не  
подросла, можешь мне поверить. Я подарил ему справочник по венерическим болезням, и  
теперь он каждый вечер зачитывает мне куски, которые его впечатлили больше всего».  
Миньшо старался держать себя в руках, как мог, но Лухан, наверное, был прав тогда,  
когда назвал его истеричкой – как бы Миньшо ни пытался контролировать свое  
настроение, иногда плоскости в его голове словно переворачивались, и он оказывался  
под водой, которая душила его. Он захлебывался слезами, капал ими на бумагу,  
размазывая чернила, проклинал свою жизнь и, разрывая бумагу острием ручки, царапал  
Лухану признания одно за другим. Миньшо закапывал бумагу не только слезами, но и  
ядом из своего сердечка, рассказывая Лухану, как его тело скучает по поцелуям и  
ласкам, как отвратительно он хочет хотя бы на день вернуться в их лето, чтобы искусать  
губы Лухана и отдать ему свое замученное тельце. Миньшо выревывал свое отчаяние на  
страницы, вытирал слезы, и, успокоившись, ровным почерком делал приписку: «Ну вот, я  
проревелся. Пожалуйста, сожги это письмо, я не хочу, чтобы ты его перечитывал, и уж  
тем более не буду рад, если оно попадет в руки Вуфаня». Миньшо заклеивал конверт,  
взвешивал на ладони и в последний раз задумывался над тем, стоит ли его отправлять –  
но ему почему-то нравилось представлять, как Лухан будет его читать, как в последний  
раз пробежит глазами по строчкам, прежде чем поднести спичку ко краю листа, как  
плотная бумага неохотно загорится, а потом холодный ветер вырвет из пальцев Лухана  
серые ломкие пепельные диски и растащит его тоску по осени, по омерзительным  
отчаянным лужам и сырой чавкающей земле.  
Миньшо иногда кричал бумагой, которую Лухан, как он надеялся, все же сжигал, брат  
посылал ему похабные картинки – а кроме этого ничего не было. Только осень кружилась  
все быстрее, земля каждое утро застывала все глубже, а Миньшо как скучал отчаянно  
каждый день, так и продолжал – сидя на уроке, смотрел в окно, подперев щеку ладонью,  
и видел перед глазами не паутину первого опускающегося с неба снега, а синее летнее  
небо с легкими пушистыми облаками.  
Миньшо напрасно боялся, что Лухан не дочитывает его письма – наоборот, через полтора  
десятка страниц привыкнув к профессорской изысканности, с которой братик выражал  
свои мысли, Лухан завел привычку перечитывать письма брата по нескольку раз, подолгу  
задумываясь над некоторыми фразами, за которыми он почти слышал голос Миньшо.  
Лухан так и сидел, прислушиваясь к звукам этого голоса в свой голове, держал в руках  
страницы письма и смотрел перед собой в одну точку, как сумасшедший, пугая Вуфаня.  
102/151  
Вуфань умирал от любопытства, глядя на своего соседа, вновь зависшего над письмом –  
Лухан смотрел на чернильные строчки так долго, что ему казалось, что он, должно быть,  
успевает выучить содержание письма наизусть к тому моменту, когда откладывает его в  
ящик стола и выключает свет, забираясь под одеяло. Вуфаня мучило не только  
любопытство, но и зависть – Лухан вообще, казалось, как-то изменился за лето, стал  
взрослее, перестал интересоваться разговорчиками про барышень и пошлым шуточкам  
смеялся лишь за компанию, без прежнего веселья, а уж когда принимался за чтение  
очередного письма, выражение его лица становилось совсем странным, мечтательным и  
отсутствующим, его даже дозваться было невозможно. Вуфань как-то (совершенно  
случайно, Лухан просто вышел за чем-то, оставив конверт на кровати) прочитал одно из  
писем: ровные аккуратные строчки рассказывали о совершенно обычных и, на взгляд  
Вуфаня, довольно скучных вещах – о том, какой отвратительный завтрак пришлось  
проглотить автору и как холодно в начале ноября на улице без перчаток. Вуфань бы и  
отстал от своего соседа – ну мало ли почему он интересуется этим человеком, не носящим  
перчаток – если бы не знал, что были и другие письма. Письма, которые Лухан читал,  
вцепляясь расставленными пальцами в волосы, пока его глаза словно стекленели.  
Письма, которые, Вуфань видел, Лухан сжигал во дворе школы, за углом, где обычно  
никто не появляется, а потом остаток дня ходил то ли злой, то ли просто нервный.  
Любопытство сжигало Вуфаня, потому что ни на одном из конвертов не было даже  
обратного адреса, только штамп их родного города.  
Что-то было в этих письмах такое, что было очень небезразлично хулиганистому и  
беспринципному соседу, и Вуфань хотел бы докопаться до истины, чтобы перестать  
завидовать влюбленному – а в конце концов Вуфань уверился, что только дела  
сердечные Лухань мог скрывать с такой тщательностью – выражению его лица, когда он  
получал новый конверт.  
Застав соседа в очередной раз за чтением, Вуфань решился-таки попытаться извлечь на  
свет божий того, старого Лухана, который нравился ему гораздо больше, потому что  
своей неиссякаемой фантазией вечно втягивал его в какие-то дурно попахивающие  
авантюры и в убогой нагоняющей тоску школе хоть как-то помогал бороться с унынием.  
\- Эй, - Вуфань постучал носком по кровати соседа, - мы так и не сходили в бордель.  
Лухан убрал письмо и поднял на него насмешливые глаза:  
\- Что, дозрел? Гонорея больше не пугает?  
\- Она меня никогда и не пугала, - соврал обидевшийся Вуфань. – Не факт ведь, что мы  
обязательно можем что-то такое подхватить.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Лухан. – Можно залететь на что-нибудь похуже вроде сифилиса. Надеюсь,  
этот справочник, который ты читаешь, не упустил ни одной прелести в описании этого  
прелестного недуга.  
Вуфань скривился, но отступать было некуда – наоборот, он хотел самого Лухана  
загнать в угол.  
\- А ты что, теперь бережешь свою девственность для кого-то особенного? Или вообще,  
того… уже?  
Если бы Лухан сказал, что у него уже было летом, Вуфань ей-богу разревелся бы, но  
сосед только похлопал глазами:  
\- Ничего я не берегу, просто… - Лухан подумал о любимом братике, вспомнил, как сладко  
он просыпается, как дико и непонимающе моргает глазками, как ребенок, такой чистый и  
нежный, что впору заплакать. - Она мне жить не мешает.  
\- Ну неужели не хочется? – не отставал Вуфань. А потом пакостливо улыбнулся: - У тебя  
астма, наверно, что ты по ночам так тяжело дышишь, да?  
103/151  
\- Пошел ты, - уличенный в греховных привычках Лухан кинул подушкой в соседа, но  
Вуфань и невозмутимость – это почти одно и то же.  
Невозмутимость и Вуфань.  
\- Ну так что, идем?  
Лухан повозился на кровати, подумал о том, что его бедное кое-что скоро, очевидно,  
взорвется, если он продолжит теребить его руками по ночам (да еще и, как оказалось, на  
радость чуткому слуху Вуфаня), и, потянувшись, ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Завтра.  
Ей лет тридцать пять – выдают морщинки в уголках глаз и в глубоком вырезе платья,  
маленькие складочки на шее и груди, будто помятость. Талия под корсетом кажется  
привлекательно узкой, но Лухану нравится даже не это, а густо и не очень аккуратно, так  
что видны комочки туши на ресницах, подведенные глаза. Они черные, совершенно  
непроглядные, но когда Лухан смотрит в них, он отчетливо понимает, что ему в два раза  
меньше лет, чем ей – и это позволяет угольным глазам глядеть на него мягко и  
насмешливо.  
Они и так уже несколько минут будто в гляделки играют – Вуфань где-то там смеется с  
той, которая досталась ему, держит ее на коленях, угощает шампанским – а Лухан  
таращится в эти глаза, удивляясь самому себе, потому что то, что он видит, как-то не  
вписывается в его привычное определение «блядь», и, если бы он мог забыть о Миньшо,  
эта несвежая, но загадочная женщина могла бы доставить ему удовольствие.  
\- Что ты смотришь так на меня? – наконец, спрашивает Лухан.  
\- Ты много пьешь, - она кивает на бокал с шампанским в его руках. – Боишься?  
Лухан отрицательно качает головой и надеется, что она ему поверила.  
\- Вы оба девственники, - задумчиво говорит она, - по вам видно. Но при этом ты меня не  
хочешь, правда?  
\- Неправда, - упрямо отвечает Лухан.  
\- Тогда… - она перекладывает руку Лухана себе на грудь, - докажи.  
Лухан думает, что раз она хотела от него смелости, он ее покажет – он уверенно  
спускает вырез платья, вытаскивая грудь над корсетом, так что торчащие соски кажутся  
невероятно возбуждающими, и, поглаживая их головки пальчиком, наклоняется, чтобы  
поцеловать.  
Она смеется.  
\- Что тебе опять не нравится? – улыбается Лухан, продолжая ласкать широкие темные  
пятна сосков – его рука кажется совсем молодой на несвежей коже, так что он гладит их  
нежно и с каким-то сожалением, понимая, почему она придерживает его руку своей и не  
позволяет оторваться.  
\- Понимаешь… Сюда ходят мальчишки, как вы, чтобы стать взрослыми, или вроде того…  
Лухан оглядывается на Вуфаня и хмыкает:  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Некоторые, - она продолжает, - только целуют, целуют много, никогда не трогают сами,  
и приходится взбираться на них и ну… пока они не кончат.  
\- А другие?  
\- А другие рвут одежду, оставляют синяки на груди… Они ставят на колени и всаживают,  
как в мясо, членом, пальцами, чем угодно.  
\- Возбуждает, но, наверно, не очень приятно, - делится соображениями Лухан, допивая  
бокал.  
104/151  
\- Совсем нет. Но иногда везет, и появляются такие, как ты.  
\- А какой я? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Лухан, выпивший уже достаточно, чтобы любой  
комплимент грел его сердце.  
\- Грубый и нежный одновременно, - она с улыбкой смотрит вниз на свою грудь,  
затвердевшие головки сосочков которой Лухан поглаживает раскрытой ладонью. – Ты  
можешь взять с силой, но это не будет неприятно.  
\- Зачем ты льстишь мне? – Лухан наклоняется близко к ее губам, и она смеется в ответ:  
\- Так платят больше.  
То, что она назвала Лухана хорошим любовником, изрядно его подстегнуло, и он охотно  
принял ту роль, которую ему выделили, накрыв один из сосочков ртом, чтобы вылизать  
его и сделать ей приятно. Шелковистый коричневый кружочек весь пошел складками,  
сморщился и торчал так вызывающе, что Лухан прищипнул его губами, заставив ее  
выдохнуть.  
\- Маленький зверек, - поддразнила она, и Лухан поцеловал снова, сминая нежную грудь  
руками, ладонями ощущая приятную наполненность и застрявший между пальцев  
сосочек.  
\- Мы будем делать это здесь? – Лухан оглянулся на Вуфаня, который тоже был занят  
поцелуями.  
\- Если хочешь, мы можем уйти. Но смотреть, как кто-то занимается этим, приятно,  
поверь.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Лухан, толкая ее на диван.  
Ее рука с длинными сильными пальцами легла на его брюки, сжала, принялась ласкать,  
но Лухан почему-то мог думать только о том, насколько ее уверенные прикосновения  
отличаются от ласки робкого Миньшо, который и дышать-то боялся, когда трогал его,  
который плакал от стыда и краснел от желания…  
Лухан встряхнул волосами и вернул свое внимание полураздетой женщине под ним. Он  
задрал подол и, погладив обернутые в чулки бедра, сквозь ткань прижал пальцы к  
щелочке, почувствовал, как она задрожала, поласкал сильнее, представил нежные  
складочки, которые разойдутся под его напором.  
Черт.  
Лухан поцеловал ее снова, грубее, чем раньше, но его мысли, кажется, прочно направили  
поток в сторону любимого братика. Он целовал ее и во вкусе ее рта чувствовал всех, кто  
целовал ее раньше, ее возраст, ее потрепанность и несвежесть, сравнивал с нежным  
ротиком Миньшо, который ощущался изумительно чистым, даже если его язычок был  
черным от ягод. Целовать Миньшо было все равно что пить холодную воду из чистого  
графина… а не из этой захватанной кружки.  
Сосочки Миньшо на вкус и цвет были хризантемами, два пятнышка на белом до одури  
теле, а эти два больших кружочка, как бы нежно Лухан ни пытался обходиться с ними,  
вызывали в нем больше жалости, чем обожания.  
Ее рука в расстегнутых брюках, ее потрепанное тело, все ее клиенты… Лухану замер над  
ней, не находя в себе сил шевелиться дальше.  
\- Ты меня не хочешь, - наконец, сказала она. – А жаль.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Лухан.  
\- Ничего, - она снова улыбнулась и коснулась его лица. – У тебя глаза странные. Как  
будто кто-то стоит перед тобой, и ты видишь только эту тень.  
Лухан невесело хмыкнул.  
\- Любишь кого-то, да? Поэтому и не хочешь?  
\- Я люблю того, кого нельзя, - признался Лухан. – И не могу ничего с этим поделать.  
105/151  
\- Так мило, - она рассмеялась. – Я давно забыла, каково это… Давай, иди отсюда. Тебе  
тут нечего делать.  
Лухан поднял на нее удивленные глаза, позволил чмокнуть себя в губы и услышал:  
\- Такой молоденький, такой хорошенький. Уходи и не возвращайся. И друга своего  
забери.  
\- Твою мать, как ты заебал меня, - Вуфань встряхивал пьяного в хлам соседа и был готов  
надавать ему по щекам, чтобы Лухан перестал хохотать. – Какого черта ты делаешь?  
Ярость Вуфаня была вполне понятной: Лухан мало того что стащил его, полуголого, с той  
девки, всунул одежду в руки и вытолкал за дверь, так еще и пил потом какую-то дешевую  
дрянь прямо из горла, быстро дойдя до неадекватного состояния.  
А теперь вот веселил его истерическим хохотом на темной пустой улице, пугая редких  
прохожих.  
\- Я люблю так сильно, ты, наверное, не понимаешь, - смеялся Лухан, и Вуфаню казалось,  
что он вытирает настоящие слезы рукавом своего пальто.  
\- Ну и кого же ты так сильно любишь? – насмешливо спросил Вуфань, думая, что пьяный  
Лухан способен разболтать свой грандиозный секрет.  
\- Кого-то, - загадочно сказал Лухан, к разочарованию Вуфаня, не спешивший радовать  
его пьяными откровениями. – И, поверь мне, Фань, когда ты полюбишь так же, ты не  
захочешь делать этого с кем попало. – Лухан ткнул пальцем ему в грудь и закончил: - Так  
что спасибо скажи, что я увел тебя оттуда.  
\- Ну да, как же, спасибо я тебе скажу, - шипел Вуфань, толкая соседа в спину, который  
снова хохотал и бесил его своим смехом.  
\- Теперь ты можешь отдать себя тому, кого действительно хочешь видеть под собой, -  
Лухан продолжал громко разговаривать с темнотой, и Вуфань поднял воротник повыше,  
надеясь, что их не узнают. – Целиком, понимаешь? Не растащенного по кусочкам.  
\- Идиот.  
А Лухан смотрел в темное небо, по которому текли дымчатые морозные облака,  
перекрывавшие блеск звезд, смеялся и плакал, глотал из своей бутылки, мерз… И думал  
о том, что действительно хочет отдать себя Миньшо таким же чистым, каким хотел  
видеть самого братика.  
Миньшо раскатал губы в своей сомнительной монстроподобной улыбке, когда заметил  
чернила на листе бумаги, который вытащил из конверта – неужели Лухан вновь снизошел  
до человеческой речи, а не детских картинок?  
Миньшо торопливо развернул листочек и принялся читать, но быстро помрачнел после  
первой же строчки.  
«А я в борделе был», - писал Лухан.  
Миньшо ненавидящими глазами уставился в стену и принялся про себя проклинать  
братца, себя самого, свою никчемную жизнь, сминая листок в кулаке. По сути, это не  
должно было его волновать – Лухан был достаточно взрослым, чтобы развлекаться со  
шлюхами, достаточно нетерпеливым, чтобы не соблазниться продажной дырочкой вдали  
от него…  
И сука! Сука! Сука! Какая же он сука…  
Миньшо развернул листок бумаги и продолжил читать.  
106/151  
«Но ты не бойся, ничего я там не делал. Просто из любопытства пошел, посмотреть. Не  
поверишь, они там такие страшные, неприятные какие-то, несвежие. Честно, я лучше еще  
лет десять подожду кого-нибудь строптивого, кто все лето меня с носом оставлял, чем с  
такими буду того самого».  
Идиот…  
Миньшо вытянулся на кровати и шмыгнул носом, в котором уже набралось того, чем он  
собирался пореветь над похотливостью одного ублюдка, а потом улыбнулся – почему-то  
пока все шло подозрительно хорошо. Наверно, если бы они с Луханом до сих пор жили  
рядом, они бы успели уже миллион раз подраться и поорать друг на друга – а так,  
издали, казалось, что ничего не существует, кроме любви и бесконечной тоски.  
Интересно, что будет, когда они снова смогут увидеться?  
Миньшо снова поднес листок к глазам и начал читать оставшийся абзац.  
«Впрочем, теперь я могу с уверенностью сказать, что приеду домой на Рождество. И  
должен признаться тебе, что, как только окажусь дома, все-таки собираюсь получить то,  
чего жду уже достаточно долго».  
Миньшо перевернулся на кровати и уткнулся лицом в подушку, потому что щеки горели  
просто невыносимо.  
Что будет, что будет…  
Лухан сказал это прямым текстом.  
107/151  
Часть 14  
Миньшо не то что как на иголках, он как на кольях сидел – пока завтракал с отцом,  
стучал ложечкой по чайной чашке, пару раз уронил салфетку, глядя в окно на падающий  
снег, сидел на стуле и раскачивался взад-вперед так, что в конце концов отец был  
вынужден сделать ему замечание и попросить вести себя как подобает цивилизованному  
человеку.  
Миньшо извинился, уткнулся носом в чашечку, снова начал раскачиваться, спохватился…  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – не выдержал отец, откладывая газету. – Почему ты прыгаешь  
как маленький уже второй день?- он перебрал в голове все возможные причины такого  
странного поведения сына и остановился на, казалось, единственной: - Это из-за  
Лухана? Соскучился?  
Миньшо радостно закивал и дико улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что отец избавил его от  
объяснений, потому что адекватными словами выразить степень обуревавшего его  
нетерпения у него при всем желании бы не получилось: он сам вернулся домой два дня  
назад, а Лухан должен был приехать к обеду, и ни терпения, ни спокойствия, чтобы  
ждать его не так заметно для окружающих у Миньшо больше не имелось ни капельки.  
Отец усмехнулся и снова поднял газету – очевидно, тогда, четыре месяца назад, он все  
же ошибся со своими подозрениями, и его дети этим летом в деревне действительно как-  
то смогли преодолеть свою многолетнюю вражду, потому что на лицо Миньшо смотреть  
без смеха и вовсе было невозможно: он весь измучился, не мог совершенно ни на чем  
сосредоточиться и только моргал своими огромными глазами – было бы странно не  
верить его словам о том, что он не может дождаться брата.  
Служанка убрала со стола, а Миньшо все так же не мог найти себе места, шлясь по  
гостиной из угла в угол, обрывая иголки на украшенных еловых ветвях над камином и  
часто выглядывая в окно в надежде увидеть в белой карусели за ним черный силуэт  
экипажа и фигуру Лухана, поднимающегося по ступеням крыльца.  
С запутавшимися в волосах огромными плоскими дисками снежинок, в расстегнутом на  
вороте пальто, в пахнущих кожей черных перчатках…  
Сердечко Миньшо билось сильно и редко, а перерывы между его ударами были  
заполнены таким томительным нетерпением, что живот скручивало, а ноги слабели – и  
все же, сколько бы он ни представлял себе Лухана, стрелки часов еще не добрались  
даже до девяти, а ждать брата, если подумать по-хорошему, стоило не раньше  
одиннадцати.  
О, эти стрелки-стрелки-стрелки… Они ползли так медленно, словно издевались. Миньшо  
смотрел на часы, отворачивался к окну – как ему казалось, проходила целая вечность – а  
когда он поворачивался обратно, то выходило, что прошло не больше двух минут.  
Отец уже давно сказал:  
\- Ты меня раздражаешь, - и ушел к себе в кабинет, а Миньшо так и не придумал занятия  
лучше, чем обрывать иголки с веток и размазывать пальцем пятно от дыхания на окне,  
постоянно оглядываясь на часы.  
Скорее, скорее, ну пожалуйста!  
Миньшо хотел бы подняться к себе и заснуть, чтобы проспать эти два часа, чтобы  
разбудил его сам Лухан так, как всегда делал – поцелуями в шею… Но о том, чтобы  
утихомирить себя до такого состояния и речи не шло – ему же приходилось попрыгивать,  
чтобы не взорваться. Он скакал, как козлик, вокруг обеденного стола, поправлял стулья  
и ждал-ждал-ждал.  
Ждал-ждал-ждал…  
108/151  
Он разделил эти два часа на четверти: одну восьмую отпраздновал прыганьем по  
лестнице, одну четвертую – свежим яблоком, когда он прождал ровно половину –  
выскочил на улицу и подобрал пригоршню влажного снега.  
А когда прошли оба часа, все сто двадцать минут, сел на стул и опустил голову на локти,  
не имея в себе больше совершенно никаких сил, чтобы сопротивляться этому  
закручивающемуся узлу в животе, который высасывал из него осторожность,  
благоразумие, трезвость мыслей и, конечно, спокойствие – бесконечно хотелось только  
прижать Лухана к себе, повиснуть на нем, как мартышка, и осыпать поцелуями.  
\- Не приехал еще? – спросил отец, спустившийся из своего кабинета.  
Миньшо помотал головой и лег обратно – предаваться отчаянию. Впрочем, это была  
неправда – тот узел в животе, похожий на морскую актинию, который шевелился  
щупальцами и щекотал его изнутри, затягивался невидимо, но неудержимо. Будто какие-  
то механизмы, как шестеренки в часах, уже вращались, прожевывая собой полотно  
времени – и та точка, в которой они с Луханом должны встретиться, неотвратимо  
приближалась.  
Миньшо положил голову набок на вытянутую на столе руку, водя пальцем по скатерти чая  
с молоком, и затянул тоскливый мотивчик, который рождался в нем сам, без его  
непосредственного участия, скорее, как дань усилившемуся за окном снегу. Он не пел в  
полном смысле этого слова и даже не раскрывал губ, просто тянул один тоскливый звук,  
меняя тональность.  
Отец в кресле от неожиданности вздрогнул и обернулся – но Миньшо, наверно, даже не  
заметил его. Его старший сын лежал на столе как символ вселенской печали и мычал  
одну тоскливую согласную, как деревенские старухи на похоронах или матери над  
колыбелью. Он в очередной раз поразился этой вдруг непонятно откуда взявшейся в  
старшем привязанности к брату, прогнал неприятную мысль о том, что, в сущности,  
никогда даже не догадывался, чем живут его дети, особенно старший. Миньшо из  
пятилетнего уродца, который выл в голос и размазывал зеленые сопли по лицу, вырос  
хорошеньким, если не сказать женственным, мальчиком, и при этом, кажется, хранил в  
себе тысячу и одну тайну, о которой никто не догадывался – мог вот так взять и запеть,  
например…  
На этом размышления отца Миньшо о странном характере старшего сына прервались  
звуком открывшейся двери, из-за которой появился фыркающий, с головой заваленный  
снегом младший, и он торопливо поднялся с кресла, чтобы обнять Лухана, когда его  
толкнули в спину – а в следующую секунду он уже с удивлением наблюдал за крепко  
обнимающимися братьями.  
Миньшо перестал выть, когда услышал шаги за дверью, скрип двери. Секунд десять он  
подарил себе, чтобы полюбоваться отряхивающимся от снега братиком – а потом рванул  
к двери так, что, кажется, нечаянно толкнул отца…  
Чтобы запрыгнуть на Лухана и обнять его крепко-крепко, чувствуя, как его рубашка  
промерзает от холода покрытого снегом пальто, как тают снежинки под пальцами в  
волосах брата, как крепко стискивает его Лухан в ответ, поднимает над полом и кружит,  
прижимая к себе руками в кожаных перчатках.  
Когда Лухан, наконец, опустил Миньшо на пол, его лицо оказалось совсем близко –  
бледные от мороза губы, покрытая капельками растаявшего снега кожа на щеках,  
огромные зрачки в темных глазах. Брат потянулся к нему, наклоняясь ближе, и Миньшо  
вдруг отчетливо понял, что Лухан его сейчас поцелует, что ему наплевать на стоящего за  
спиной отца, наплевать на то, что будет после, на крики и наказания, совсем на все  
наплевать…  
109/151  
Миньшо должен был сберечь их обоих – не сейчас, они не попадутся сейчас – он неловко  
дернул Лухана к себе, обрывая его движение, словно решил обнять еще раз, встряхнул  
его за плечи, чтобы он очнулся, а потом быстро отбежал, спрятавшись за спиной уже  
порядком удивленного отца, будто собрался, наконец, уступить ему очередь в  
приветственных объятиях.  
Лухан обнял отца, быстро разделся и уже хотел было поторопиться наверх – Миньшо  
ждал его на середине лестницы – чтобы зацеловать братишку до соплей и слез, когда  
отец, очевидно, решивший, что тоже порядком скучал по сыну, остановил его:  
\- Лухан, посиди со мной.  
У Лухана едва не отвалились ноги, он наморщил лоб, пытаясь придумать хоть что-  
нибудь, чтобы ускользнуть наверх вслед за Миньшо, прижать его к стене и целовать  
безумно, голодно… Но смог лишь беспомощно указать на свой чемодан:  
\- Я… вещи разберу…  
\- Потом разберешь, - отмахнулся отец. – Миньшо отнесет чемодан наверх и принесет нам  
чаю, да?  
Лухан покорно передал брату свой чемодан, мимоходом задев его пальцы, поймал словно  
завороженный взгляд – очевидно, Миньшо тоже не терпелось остаться с ним наедине –  
и смотрел, как унылый братишка тащит свою задницу наверх.  
Лухан изо всех сил пытался принять неудачу как данность, когда развалился в кресле и  
принялся отвечать на вопросы отца о школе, взглядом хищника из кустов провожая  
фигурку Миньшо, приносившего из кухни то поднос с чаем, то корзинку с печеньем.  
Миньшо казалось, что вопросы отца никогда не кончатся, и он давился своим чаем, не  
мог отвести от Лухана глаз и с утренней нервозностью все пытался подтолкнуть ему то  
печенье, то заварник – в напрасной надежде задеть хотя бы его руку. Но Лухан,  
очевидно, не понимал его намеков и, Миньшо видел, только сердился сильнее никак не  
прекращающемуся любопытству отца, употребляя все силы на то, чтобы отвечать  
приветливо.  
В конце концов терпение Миньшо достигло конечной точки, он спрыгнул с дивана и  
принялся бродить по комнате, сужая круги вокруг кресла Лухана с тем, чтобы словно  
невзначай остановиться за его спиной и положить руки ему на плечи. Миньшо играл, как  
бог, натянув на лицо то сбивавшее всех с толку бестолковое рассредоточенное  
выражение вечного дурачка, хлопал глазами, будто с любопытством прислушивался к  
разговору, и осторожно сжимал пальцы на тонкой ключице, прятавшейся от него под  
голубой рубашкой брата, наслаждаясь теплом его тела под ладонью, тихо  
поднимающейся вдохом грудью.  
Лухан усмехнулся, глянув через плечо на подобравшегося к нему братика и заметив это  
идиотское выражение на его лице – уж он-то хорошо знал, что Миньшо дурачком не был,  
и, если братику слишком уж сильно досадить, это нежное глупое личико могло  
превращаться в морду крысы, которой наступили на хвост – но отчаянную,  
балансирующую на грани дозволенного попытку приблизиться к нему оценил, накрыл  
руку Миньшо своей и наигранно рассеянно стал поглаживать, улыбаясь отцу, который от  
удивления даже забыл, о чем говорил, и теперь только тянул:  
\- Э-э-э… Э-э-э, а как этот мальчик, твой сосед? Вы же здесь учились вместе?  
Лухан опустил глаза и принялся рассказывать про Вуфаня, уже смирившись с тем, что от  
внимания отца он не отвяжется так скоро, как ему хочется.  
И когда даже неугомонный отец исчерпал все темы разговора, а Лухан уже успел  
подняться и сделать три шага к лестнице вслед за зовущими оленьими глазками братика,  
звонок в дверь возвестил его о том, что сегодня ему придется пройти еще не одно  
110/151  
испытание на выдержку – отчего-то неприлично обрадованный (очевидно, возвращением  
сына) отец, пожав руку внушительного господина (которого представил как своего  
адвоката), потребовал, чтобы Лухан поднялся с ними в кабинет:  
\- Я сегодня убедился, что ты совсем вырос. Пора позволить тебе заниматься делами, -  
отец остановился на минуту и тише добавил: - Я хочу узнать твое мнение по одному  
вопросу.  
Миньшо видел из-за угла, как Лухан вздохнул, скорчил рожу вслед двум удаляющимся  
спинам, и стал подниматься вслед за ними – Миньшо, несмотря на вновь постигшее его  
разочарование, не удержался от того, чтобы похихикать в кулак. Это Лухан-то взрослый?  
Который рожи корчит?  
К разговору отца с адвокатом Лухан, несмотря на скуку и раздражение, прислушивался  
внимательно – из того, что он понял, выходило, что отец собрался, наконец, составить  
завещание. Решить для себя, радовал его этот факт или огорчал, он не мог, потому что с  
адвокатом отец обсуждал именно доли – и если к обсуждению той части наследства,  
которая должна была отойти к дяде, Лухан был равнодушен (хотя, если бы кто-нибудь  
заинтересовался его мнением, он бы сказал, что пьяница не заслуживает ничего), то  
разговор о том, в каком соотношении это наследство должно быть разделено между  
братьями, его нервировал. В его глазах очевидной была цифра одна вторая, но отец,  
похоже, думал иначе.  
Когда адвокат ушел, Лухан задал первый интересовавший его вопрос:  
\- Почему ты решил заняться завещанием? Что-то со здоровьем?  
Отец поднял на него задумчивые глаза и не очень искренне произнес:  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял.  
Лухан не поверил, но второй вопрос интересовал его больше:  
\- Сколько ты планируешь отдать Миньшо? Треть? Меньше?  
\- Ты против?  
\- Конечно, я против, - запальчиво сказал Лухан. – Я вообще не думаю, что что-то может  
быть более приемлемым и честным, чем половина.  
\- С каких пор ты защищаешь брата? Ты ненавидел его с тех пор, как увидел, ненавидел  
меня за то, что я привел его, - отец взглянул прямо на Лухана, - так что такого случилось  
этим летом, что вас обоих будто подменили?  
\- Ничего, - Лухан попытался вспомнить фирменную вуфаневскую небрежную улыбку, но  
вышла только какая-то сострадательная жалостливая. – Никто не знает, какой он  
хороший, какой добрый, доверчивый…  
Отец поморщился и прервал:  
\- Я знаю, знаю… Я ведь не говорю, что люблю одного из вас меньше, просто ты должен  
понять, что именно ты надежда нашей семьи, на тебя я возлагаю самые большие  
ожидания и жду результатов в будущем…  
На этот раз уже Лухан поднял руку, останавливая бессмысленный, на его взгляд, поток  
слов:  
\- Ты хотел моего мнения – я его сообщаю: наши с Миньшо доли наследства должны быть  
одинаковыми.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул отец. – Скажи, чтобы накрывали на стол, я устал.  
Лухан снова с недоверием взглянул на отца, отмечая, как тот похудел за это время, его  
осунувшееся лицо, залегшие под глазами глубокие тени – и вышел за дверь.  
Он постоял на верхней ступеньке, раздумывая, куда пойти искать Миньшо, потом  
услышал расстроенный возглас снизу, улыбнулся и быстро спустился с лестницы, найдя  
недотепистого братика у камина в окружении россыпи еловых веток, раньше лежавших  
111/151  
на каминной полке.  
\- Какой же ты неуклюжий, - едко сказал Лухан. – Мало тебя в детстве пороли за  
разбитые чашки.  
Миньшо пораженно слушал этот рассерженный голос за спиной – неужели Лухан опять  
отчитывал его? За что? Что он сделал?  
Миньшо повернулся, и…  
Лухан издевался, Лухан издевался над ним – Миньшо наполнялся счастьем до краев,  
понимая это… Смятый в охапку, как мешок болтающийся над землей, неспособный даже  
открыть глаза, потому что поцелуи Лухана прижимали его веки, как румянец после  
быстрого бега покрывали щеки и нос, ложились на губы и обрывали, схватывали с них  
шепот Миньшо:  
\- Я так ждал тебя…  
\- Черт, - бормотал Лухан. – Четыре месяца, чертовых четыре месяца. Я думал, что умру…  
Миньшо обнимал, целовал по-дикому, толкнул Лухана в стену – его рука зацепила часы  
на каминной полке, Миньшо видел, как они упали и стекло циферблата расколола  
трещина, но только отчаяннее вцеплялся пальцами в плечи брата, а губами в его губы.  
Миньшо глотал эти поцелуи и чувствовал, как ему мало, как он голоден, как много в нем  
нежности, которую ему необходимо выплеснуть пальцами под непослушные, сильно  
отросшие волосы брата, как много минут ему нужно, чтобы насмотреться в его глаза, как  
много прикосновений к его нежным щекам, чтобы простить и отпустить эти четыре  
месяца.  
Миньшо был голоден, как дворовая собака, попавшая на мясной двор, но забываться  
полностью он не имел права – хоть один из них должен найти в себе силы остановиться –  
а Лухан, опиравшийся спиной о стену и благодаря этому почти втащивший его себе на  
пояс, затормозить, очевидно, был уже неспособен. Миньшо оторвал его руки от себя,  
встал на пол и заглянул в блестящие глаза:  
\- Вечером.  
\- Вечером, - повторил Лухан.  
Спустившийся к обеду отец нашел детей ползающими по ковру на коленях – среди  
осколков разбитых часов и раздавленных еловых иголок, растрепанных, покрасневших и  
необъяснимо счастливых.  
Миньшо своим обещанием и дикими поцелуями вернул Лухану хорошее настроение, и  
весь остаток дня он искренне пытался развлечь отца и даже не предпринимал попыток  
ускользнуть из гостиной, чтобы пообжиматься с братом – это «вечером» горело внутри,  
как свечка, совсем незаметно снаружи, но ясно и ярко.  
Миньшо вскоре после ужина начал зевать, и Лухан даже не сомневался, что он не может  
закрыть рот и давится зевками не от чистого сердца – он со смешком думал, что  
выспаться братишке ночью не даст в любом случае, даже если они оба все же останутся  
одетыми к утру.  
Братик извинился и сказал, что идет спать – Лухан проводил маленькую задницу  
взглядом вверх по лестнице и вернул все свое внимание отцу, продолжая рассказывать  
ему все нелепости, в которые успел влезть в школе, и даже ляпнул про поход с Вуфанем  
в бордель, нарочно добавляя унизительных красок к тому факту, что обратно они  
вернулись без денег, пьяные и не солоно хлебавши. Отец от души смеялся, курил и шутил  
над тем, что слишком рано объявил его взрослым.  
Впрочем, последнему Лухан не верил – то ли в самом деле повзрослел, то ли просто  
112/151  
рядом со сдавшим отцом чувствовал в себе необходимость казаться старше – но так или  
иначе, в словах отца проскальзывала скрытая гордость за сына, и от нее Лухану было  
приятно.  
И уже ближе к полуночи отец, наконец, хриплым от смеха голосом сообщил, что сыт по  
горло луханевским враньем и байками о школе и отправляется спать. Лухан невозмутимо  
пожал плечами, без слов в очередной раз заверяя отца в том, что все, что он  
рассказывал – самая настоящая правда (и глупость тому лишнее подтверждение), и  
когда лестница перестала скрипеть под его ногами, поднялся, потушил свет и в темноте  
совсем бесшумно поднялся наверх.  
Миньшо, конечно, сопел в обе дырки – и не проснулся даже тогда, когда Лухан щелкнул  
замком на двери.  
\- Засоня. Вечно спишь, как хомяк, - сказал Лухан, опустившись на колени возле кровати.  
Бесконечный снег успокоился к вечеру, и светившая в окно луна давала достаточно  
света, чтобы Лухан отчетливо видел даже кончики ресниц Миньшо, отдельные волоски,  
на которые распадаются каштановые пряди под его пальцами.  
\- Ханни, - Миньшо распахнул глаза сразу широко, удивленно – он вообще-то собирался  
дождаться брата и уснул случайно, обласканный нежностью одеяла, скользившего по  
голой, совершенно голой коже…  
\- Как я скучал, - снова начал Лухан, оставляя поцелуй на теплых губках. Кожа Миньшо в  
этом полумраке казалась нереальной, серебристо-серой, как бумага, и Лухан коснулся  
губами еще и лба, чтобы убедиться, что не почувствует грубой шероховатой поверхности  
– и этот Миньшо не плод его свихнувшегося от тоски воображения.  
\- Я тоже, Ханни, - шепнул Миньшо, а потом медленно стащил с себя одеяло, словно  
приглашал Лухана лечь рядом.  
И Лухан бы, наверно, лег без возражений – если бы ему не пришлось взять минутку,  
чтобы отдышаться: нереальной, серебристо-сумеречной кожи перед его глазами было  
так много, что хотелось запомнить ее всю – подъем икры, гладкое колено, лужа из тени  
между бедер и снова целое плато восхитительной гладкости на груди.  
Миньшо ждал его голым. Совсем.  
\- А ты умеешь меня порадовать, - не сумев скрыть похабную нотку в голосе, сообщил  
Лухан – а его рука уже стелила тени на груди, на сосочке, на полосках ребер под кожей.  
– Мф-ф-ф…  
Миньшо вздрогнул, когда сначала на его живот свалилась прядь волос, а потом нос  
Лухана забрался ему в пупок и стал щекотать вдохами и выдохами.  
\- Пахнешь все так же вкусно, - поделился Лухан, и Миньшо привычно подобрал упавшую  
прядку и запустил пальцы в волосы брата, несильно и приятно сжимая их в кулаках. – Ты  
поправился, - со смехом добавил Лухан, спускаясь ниже, туда, где уже не совсем плоский  
животик становился совсем пухленьким и мягким. – А я все думал, что в тебе  
изменилось…  
Миньшо дернулся, когда Лухан укусил наеденную от нервов и тоски складочку внизу  
живота, и не без иронии сказал:  
\- Я теперь толстый.  
\- Я и не говорю, что мне не нравится, - заявил Лухан, хотя больше походило на то, что он  
признавался в этом самому себе: стараясь пока не смотреть на любимую игрушечку,  
дышавшую теплом у него прямо перед носом, он разглядывал бедра, между которыми  
появились две складочки, соединявшиеся припухлостями так, что между ними не было  
просвета и хотелось засунуть туда пальчик, чтобы попробовать их мягкость, с  
унизительным благоговением рассматривал ягодицы, которые приплющились о матрас и  
113/151  
тоже радовали голодный глаз складочками… - Черт, - выдохнул Лухан, поднимаясь,  
чтобы содрать с себя одежду.  
Миньшо лежал, подпирая голову рукой, и смотрел, как братишка быстро расстегивает  
пуговки на рубашке, как торопится, вытягивая шею – и кадык прыгает вверх и вниз от  
нетерпения. Лухан никогда раньше не раздевался перед ним так – срывая манжеты с рук,  
выдирая пуговицы на брюках – и теперь Миньшо с усмешкой разглядывал его тело,  
совершенно плоское, подтянутое, как у гончей собаки, без единого намека на  
унизительные, как у него самого, складочки.  
Худой, как собака, и такой же нетерпеливый Лухан выбросил брюки, звякнувшие в  
полумраке под кроватью пряжкой ремня – и Миньшо распахнул руки, принимая его к  
себе, в себя, кожей к коже.  
Миньшо хотел бы, чтобы его руки, обвитые вокруг шеи Лухана и в переплетении света и  
теней походившие на змей, действительно оказались скользкими гибкими гадами, чтобы  
можно было обвиться вокруг брата кольцами и прижать к себе еще плотнее, а не только  
животом, где их горячая кожа соприкасается, потому что Лухан приподнимает его  
руками под поясницей…  
Миньшо целует так, что губы ноют, но почему-то ему кажется, что это бесполезно и он  
все уже давно сказал – эти поцелуи облетают впустую, и ему по-настоящему приятно  
только от рук Лухана, сползающих с боков на ягодицы. Наверно, он даже чувствует, как  
сам Лухан тоже недоволен – он кусает его губы, кусает в шею, чего раньше никогда себе  
не позволял, спускается к груди.  
Лухан готов раздавить Миньшо своими руками, выжать из него весь воздух и с хрустом  
сломать ребра, но все почему-то не как раньше. Он облизывает любимые сосочки,  
треплет их упругие головки, но та ноющая слабость, ядовитое сочащееся прямо по  
нервам желание, с которым он так хорошо познакомился летом благодаря телу Миньшо,  
не возвращаются – только нетерпение прыгает в крови, бьется в глотку ударами сердца  
и зовет разодрать братику его мягкий животик и губами, лицом, языком зачерпнуть  
внутри.  
Внутри.  
Настойчивая мысль о том, какая там, внутри, роскошь влаги и тепла, прочно застревает в  
голове и наливает член тяжестью, заставляет поглядывать на плотно сдвинутые бедра  
братика и представлять себя хозяином этому выстеленному влажным шелком центру  
Миньшо – он бы расковырял его до сердцевины, несмотря на сопротивление, дорвался до  
самых внутренностей братика и остался бы там, пометив собой, чтобы Миньшо никогда  
не забыл, кому он принадлежал по-настоящему.  
Лухан встряхнул волосами, как будто это помогло бы ему избавиться от назойливых… это  
даже не было мыслями, это было желанием, выросшим глубоко внутри, но теперь  
рвавшимся на поверхность сквозь разъеденную, будто кислотой, кожу. Он нагнулся над  
нежным животиком, облизал его весь от пупка вниз, вдохнул запутавшийся в волосах  
любимый запах и лизнул головку – Миньшо приподнял колени и выпустил его волосы.  
Лухан и правда собирался сделать братику приятно – между его раздвинутых ног он  
покрывал член поцелуями, приподнимал и посасывал основание, кончик, прижимал  
языком горячую венку – но ему все время хотелось быстрее, торопливее, пропустить это  
все… Лухан взял в рот, быстро задвигал рукой, словно со стороны увидел, как глупо  
выглядит – и с чмоком выпустил изогнувшуюся упругой дугой игрушечку. Он уперся лбом в  
живот Миньшо и прямо в него признался:  
\- Не могу больше. Правда не могу.  
Миньшо ждал, когда он скажет это – каждое нервное и словно незаконченное движение  
114/151  
Лухана убеждало его в том, что он хочет по-настоящему. Миньшо не стал бы уверять  
самого себя в том, что хочет этого так же сильно, он просто был готов. Настолько, что  
Лухан вряд ли догадывался.  
Миньшо завозился под Луханом, перевернулся на бок и вытащил из-под подушки  
стеклянный пузырек из аптеки, вложив его Лухану в руки со словами:  
\- Я знаю. Давай сделаем это.  
Лухан оторвал пробку, принюхиваясь, и нервно рассмеялся:  
\- Что это? Чайное масло?  
\- Мне хотя бы запах нравится, - пояснил Миньшо. – Вряд ли мне понравится все  
остальное.  
\- Я же обещал не делать больно, - напомнил Лухан.  
\- Дело не в твоих обещаниях, - Миньшо снова лег спиной на кровать и теперь смотрел на  
Лухана снизу вверх. – Факт в том, что мне все равно будет неприятно.  
Лухан почувствовал себя виноватым, почувствовал себя дурачком в сравнении с Миньшо,  
который, на удивление, не строил иллюзий и внезапно вдруг показался ему слишком  
взрослым.  
Остро пахнущее чайными листьями масло пролилось на его пальцы, закапало простынь,  
застелилось даже по внешней стороне ладони – Лухан осторожно смазал лишнее на  
укрытую тенью щелочку между ягодиц Миньшо. Его палец смочил маслом и сморщенный  
кружочек – пока Миньшо смотрел на него в упор и, кажется, смущался меньше, чем он  
сам – и надавил, терпеливо раскрывая дырочку, чтобы не причинить Миньшо боли,  
которой тот так боялся.  
\- Не надо, - спокойно сказал Миньшо. – Я уже все сделал, не зря же ушел так рано.  
Это была очередная неожиданность, к которой Лухан был не готов:  
\- Ты что, хочешь сказать…  
Его братик растягивал себя пальчиками, пока он болтал с отцом в гостиной?  
\- Да, - Миньшо кивнул и переставил ногу через бедро Лухана. – Я готов.  
На мгновение Лухан подумал, что готов все бросить и сбежать – он надеялся, что  
необходимость бережно отнестись к телу Миньшо усмирит его желание, что он сможет  
успокоиться, пока ласкает братишку пальчиками, пока целует нежно там, где обещал.  
Но Миньшо отчего-то спутал все его карты, поступив не как ребенок, которого он знал, а  
как совершенно равный ему человек, имеющий свои интересы, пусть этим интересом и  
было не получить разорванную задницу.  
Как бы то ни было, поступок Миньшо отобрал у Лухана последние минуты, чтобы  
посомневаться, все причины, чтобы помедлить еще – оба раздетые в этом лунном  
полумраке, не раз ласкавшие друг друга так, что кровь звенела в ушах, они смотрели в  
глаза не отрываясь, и в самом деле оставалось только поднять Миньшо ноги и  
толкнуться внутрь.  
\- Значит, ты готов? – тупо переспросил Лухан, обтирая остатки масла о полувставший  
член.  
\- Готов, - повторил Миньшо, приподнимаясь на локтях и раздвигая ноги шире.  
Черт, это все совсем не походило на то, что представлял себе Лухан, когда думал о том,  
как это должно случиться. Он словно поглупел в разы под взглядом Миньшо, который  
решил отдать ему себя без пафоса и рыданий, а с какой-то продуманной деловитостью,  
устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее.  
Лухан не мог с этим ничего сделать.  
\- Все? – спросил он, придерживая бедра брата на весу.  
Миньшо чувствовал, как это упирается в него, мог, наверно, даже заставить  
115/151  
почувствовать Лухана, как сжимаются его мышцы, но ему было не до развлечений – он  
смотрел в темноте в глаза брата, ловя теряющиеся секунды, чтобы ответить:  
\- Все.  
И тогда Лухан толкнулся вперед.  
Ему казалось, что что-то внутри расходится перед ним, как волна перед волнорезом,  
если бы, конечно, берег вдруг начал ступать навстречу морю – но, возможно, такая  
нелепость тоже могла бы случиться в мире Лухана, который в этот момент перевернулся.  
Тело Миньшо принимало его легко, позволяя словно по инерции скользить внутрь, и  
только когда он уперся до самого конца, Лухан почувствовал, как плотно обхватили его  
мышцы. Он потянулся назад, умирая от удовольствия, когда почувствовал не  
торопившееся выпускать его натяжение, и, взглянув на зажмурившего глаза Миньшо, с  
сожалением подумал, что даже не поцеловал его перед этим.  
Впрочем, снова двигаясь вперед внутрь восхитительной узости, Лухан думал и о том, что  
сегодня он обойдется с Миньшо куда грубее, чем ему самому бы хотелось.  
Миньшо закрыл глаза сразу же, иначе его способность ощущать переполнилась бы через  
край… Лухан вталкивал в него ноющий неописуемой, сложной болью комочек, загонял  
его прямо внутрь – когда он остановился в первый раз, Миньшо чувствовал его  
пульсирующим на головке члена где-то так глубоко в нем, что он не подозревал, что  
может вообще что-то чувствовать там. Он стискивал зубы и вытягивал шею, когда Лухан  
тянул его назад, беспомощно открывал рот, чтобы успокоиться проглоченным воздухом.  
Тяжело и медленно, Лухан двигался безукоризненно ровно, вперед и назад, выглаживая  
влагой тесный проход, но Миньшо все не переставало казаться, что это ощущение  
обманчиво, и когда от глубоких движений, масло, наверно, размазалось слишком тонко, и  
Лухан застрял, Миньшо понял, что был прав. Лухан дернулся, член надавил в стенку,  
ощущение безупречного движения пропало – Миньшо прошила короткая болезненная  
судорога.  
И Миньшо знал, что Лухан почувствовал ее.  
Он толкнулся, так же коротко и с усилием, снова, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление  
сжавшихся мышц, и Миньшо едва не заскулил от заходившей внутри боли, с ужасом  
понимая, что эти ускорившиеся толчки лишь начало. Лухан вталкивал в него этот  
заходящийся от боли комок, пока не разровнял весь, не размял сопротивление  
непослушного тела – и Миньшо в самом деле всхлипнул, когда освободившийся брат  
начал двигаться еще быстрее, крепко сжав его бедра и лишив возможности сбежать.  
Миньшо изогнулся, как корявая ветка, выкрутил пальцами одеяло, попытался отодвинуть  
зад от брата, но Лухан не переставал двигаться все быстрее – и Миньшо принялся  
жалобно сдувать через губы свою боль, которая ныла, выла и металась в его заднице,  
разодранная ненасытным членом. Его стеночки все нагрелись, словно огнем горели,  
растравленные быстрыми движениями Лухана, и Миньшо упал обратно спиной на  
кровать, закрывая лицо руками – потому что по щекам потек тот же огонь. Этот жар  
наливал лицо, грел уши и растекался по телу, оставляя испарину под мышками и  
коленями.  
\- А-а-мх…  
Дыхание Миньшо окончательно сорвалось, когда он понял, что от этого твердого, без  
жалости распарывающего его изнутри, ему не сбежать. Лухан дышал так же рывками,  
оглушающее громко, выдавливал синяки на его бедрах и, казалось, смотрел только туда,  
где часть его тела исчезает в теле Миньшо.  
Это так… некрасиво.  
Так уродливо еще через десяток рывков Лухана понять, что он растянул его уже слишком  
116/151  
сильно – он просто входит внутрь, вбивается в расхлябанное тело, в котором нет даже  
капельки самоуважения, чтобы продолжить сопротивляться. И, наверно, это уже не  
масло чавкает в нем, когда Лухан загоняет себя внутрь резко и быстро, так что шлепки  
кожи о кожу в полумраке слышно унизительно четко.  
Это так отвратительно, паршиво, мерзко…  
Лухан мог бы вталкивать в него с такой скоростью кухонный венчик, и казалось бы, что  
он взбивает тесто. Но Миньшо хорошо понимает, что это не тесто, а его тело, которое  
отымели уже достаточно, чтобы сквозь саднящий болезненный огонь оно скулило и  
жаловалось ему на то, что хочет еще, хочет больше, глубже, больнее, и только  
уродливый звук собственного голоса не позволяет ему прохныкать:  
\- Еще…  
Лухан понял, что перестал себя контролировать еще тогда, когда Миньшо в первый раз  
сжался от его неправильного движения, а теперь, когда твердая стянутыми мышцами  
попка стала приподниматься ему навстречу, сделав его толчки совершенно  
безобразными, будто он в мясо вколачивался, а не в того, кому облизывал пальчики на  
ногах, Лухан и вовсе попрощался с рассудком. Миньшо приподнимался на кровати так же  
быстро, как он сам двигался внутри него, и они оба были похожи на спаривающихся  
собак, которые удовлетворяют друг друга, мелко потрясываясь и жалобно поскуливая в  
ожидании освобождения. Лухан не этого хотел полгода, он планировал сделать это так,  
чтобы Миньшо ласкал его слух своими полувздохами нежной кошечки, чтобы это  
подходило под определение «заниматься любовью», а выходило так, что в этом лунном  
полумраке они ебались, как собаки, некрасиво и страшно сошедшие с ума куском плоти,  
которому только и хотелось, что вбиваться в чужую.  
\- М-м-мх…  
Собственное пыхтение оглушало Лухана, а вместе с Миньшо звуки из их легких походили  
на разодранные кузнечные меха, разгонявшие темноту, пока сладкое удовольствие  
собиралось мучительно медленно там, где они двигались глубоко друг в друге. Лухану  
казалось, что он вдалбливает братика в кровать уже целую вечность – крошка Миньшо  
даже перестал на ней подпрыгивать и теперь просто покорно лежал под ним,  
попискивая вполголоса и раздирая одеяло пальчиками – но удовольствие приближалось  
так медленно, что он сатанел от желания. Он поднял ножки замученного братика,  
соединил колени и прижал их к груди Миньшо – братик заскулил, почувствовав, как его  
берут уже под другим углом, расцарапал себе щеку, выломался своим бедным телом еще  
страшнее – а Лухан нырнул в новый поток удовольствия от того, что ему теперь совсем  
ничего не мешало вколачивать себя в вывернутую специально для него расхлябанную  
попку.  
Миньшо не думал, что ему может быть еще больнее, что его можно растянуть еще  
унизительнее – но когда Лухан поднял его ноги, он вновь почувствовал себя резиновой  
оболочкой, которую можно вытягивать бесконечно, дыркой от бляди, которая примет все,  
что кому-нибудь покажется забавным в нее засунуть. Удары тела Лухана о его  
собственное превратились в хлопки, такие же громкие, как если бы кто-то бил в ладоши,  
его дыхание звучало, как сама похоть, и единственное, чего ему хотелось – чтобы Лухан  
уже, наконец, насытился, пролился собой внутрь него и дал кончить ему.  
Лухан отпустил братика, когда пришло отчетливое ощущение, что этот голод скоро  
закончится. Удовлетворение медленно, как весенняя вода, и так же неотвратимо  
разливалось по всему его телу, пока он надрачивал игрушечку Миньшо.  
А потом, с последними судорогами всаживая себя в тело братика, Лухан наконец-то  
узнал, как это – кончить внутрь Миньшо. Как это – поставить жирный крест на его почти  
117/151  
святой непорочности, впрыснуть это семя своей похоти в него и навсегда остаться в нем  
заразой грязи и удовольствия.  
Горячий и покрытый липким член легко выскользнул из Миньшо, и Лухан уступил своему  
желанию прижать его к игрушечке братика, чтобы он хотя бы на мгновение понял, как  
хорошо ему было. Миньшо вздрогнул, но не пошевелился, и Лухан подумал, что понимает  
его – ему самому казалось, что он оглох от удовольствия, что слышит в ушах только шум  
собственной крови, а Миньшо перед ним совсем беззвучный, как мираж, вытирает лоб и  
жалостливо швыркает носом. Лухан опустился на него сверху, попытался поцеловать, но  
губы не слушались, руки тряслись, а по члену плыло приятное довольное тепло – Лухан с  
жалостью подумал о том, что у братика внутри, наверно, все горит, согнул ему ноги и  
подтащил к себе, упирая вымазанные липким ягодицы себе в живот и прижимая к груди  
потной горячей спинкой.  
Говорить, думать, сожалеть – на все это у него не было сил, и он надеялся, что у Миньшо  
их тоже нет, и они оба просто заснут сейчас, утомленные сладким наполняющим тело  
удовольствием, а завтра утром все это уже не будет казаться таким кошмарным.  
118/151  
Часть 15  
Лухан с трудом разлепил тяжелые ресницы – яркий, едва скраденный легкими шторами  
утренний свет неприятно коснулся его глаз, вычертил перед ним уродливые углы  
массивной мебели, белую простынь, огромные карие луны глядящих прямо на него…  
Лухан торопливо сомкнул веки снова, надеясь спрятаться за ними от пристально  
разглядывающего его братика.  
Ах, черт…  
Как же, как же сильно он надеялся проснуться первым.  
Хотя бы проснуться первым, успеть подготовиться, собрать рассыпанную, наверно, где-  
то в складках мятой простыни уверенность – чтобы Миньшо не пришло в голову теперь,  
после того, что было ночью, сомневаться в нем и упрекать.  
Но братишка, судя по всему, смотрел на него, спящего, уже достаточно долго, и теперь  
Лухан, трусливо закрыв глаза, с полным томительного, неуютного страха сердцем ждал,  
когда Миньшо откроет ротик, чтобы заговорить.  
Чтобы, наверно, обвинить его – достаточно справедливо – в том, что он сделал с ним и  
его телом. Лухан с отвращением вспоминал черную блестящую ненависть, масляной  
пленкой обволакивавшую темные большие глаза Миньшо в их последнюю ссору в старом  
деревенском доме, как он кричал, что ненавидит, как стучал ему в грудь кулаками и…  
Лухан еще тогда, удерживая эти яростные, но безобидные кулачки, понял, что братик,  
как бы сильно ни ненавидел, не способен всерьез сделать больно кому-то кроме себя.  
Это Лухан мог ударить, мог придушить, искренне желая объекту своей ненависти  
сдохнуть в муках, мог разбить голову и смотреть, как густая бархатная кровь  
разливается темной лужей… Но Миньшо был другим, совсем другим – его ненависть  
всегда, как змея, разворачивалась к нему же, шипела и обвивала кольцами, заставляла  
вспороть себе брюхо и избавиться от удушающей петли наброшенной на шею ярости.  
Лухан читал когда-то про дикий степной народ, у которого был странный обычай –  
жертва, исчерпавшая все средства к отмщению, могла в конце концов пойти повеситься  
на воротах обидчика, позволив небу обрушиться и, очевидно, самому наказать виновных.  
Миньшо делал так же – неспособный ударить всерьез, он начинал уродовать себя,  
царапал с наслаждением свою плоть и делал себе так больно, как только мог.  
Ненависть, направленная наружу, оборачивалась внутрь.  
И теперь, все еще не теряя глупой надежды еще хоть ненадолго притвориться спящим и  
оттянуть унизительный момент, когда Миньшо поймет, что у Лухана нет даже самого  
ничтожного оправдания своим действиям этой ночью, нет никакой даже жалкой  
уверенности в том, как им быть с этим и что делать дальше, Лухан сжимался от страха,  
боясь услышать в голосе Миньшо ненависть, а потом по потухшим глазам и опущенным  
плечам братика понять, что он уверенно топает к его бездушно и наглухо закрытым  
воротам, чтобы затянуть себе на шее веревку мученика.  
Потому что они оба знают, что Лухан с самого начала хотел именно этого, хотел, как  
цветок, раскрыть его тело, впитать до самого дна нежный запах и яркий цвет.  
Сделать-то Лухан сделал, вот только вышло, что не повредить ломкие лепестки толку не  
хватило. И теперь они валяются вокруг, мятые, изорванные, растоптанные – он, как и  
хотел, ночью брал до самой сердцевины – и он бы должен быть удовлетворен, как  
никогда, но почему-то вместо довольства в непослушном с утра и все еще голом теле  
страх нашкодившего щенка.  
Лухан крепче сжал веки, продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд брата, сполз ниже,  
спрятав лицо в подушке, и думал, думал, боялся… Что если Миньшо оттолкнет его  
119/151  
теперь, запретит даже приближаться к себе? Будет презирать за ночное медвежье  
пыхтение в его чистой, как монашеская келья, комнате? За то, что заставил  
почувствовать одержимость похотью – как у собак, когда маленькая красная штучка под  
хвостом вылезает наружу и они полизывают ее осторожно и жалобно?  
Лухан, который перед Миньшо с самого начала пытался казаться взрослым, сильным и  
уверенным в себе, на проверку оказался жалким, несдержанным, как скулящий щенок,  
дорвавшимся до кого-то, кто позволил засунуть в себя жалобную красненькую писюльку.  
Лухан хорошо понимал, что этой ночью разочаровал Миньшо. Что Миньшо – обвиняет или  
нет – сейчас как минимум думает, что отдал себя недостойному, что ему противно.  
Миньшо был чистым, как цветок, со сладким, головокружительным запахом  
девственности – и имел полное право хранить этот аромат для того, кто по-настоящему  
окажется стоящим его волшебной, завораживающей красоты. А у Лухана хватило толку  
только измять лепестки и разжевать их, быстро и некрасиво, торопливо проглотить –  
щенок, боже, какой он жалкий щенок.  
На месте Миньшо Лухан бы себя не простил никогда.  
От всех этих мыслей, которые наводнили голову Лухана, пока он трусливо прятался от  
солнечного света и глаз брата в складках подушки, если честно, хотелось плакать – от  
неописуемой жалости к самому себе, неспособному даже красиво заняться любовью с  
тем, которого он обожает больше всех на свете, больше самого света. Лухан беззвучно  
хмыкает в белую подушку: «заняться любовью» - даже сами слова теперь звучат горькой  
насмешкой над неумелым щенком.  
Под этим одним на двоих одеялом его любимое тело, обнаженное и такое нежное, к  
которому хочется прижаться, лицом в живот, как к божеству… Но он ведь смог только  
убого посовать в него свой пестик, нашоркать им внутри, а потом трусливо прижать к  
себе потного и замученного братика, отложив расправу на утро.  
Лухан не ошибся. Миньшо действительно смотрел на брата довольно долго –  
разглядывал его, спящего, каждую черточку спокойного, красивого лица рассматривал и  
сравнивал с тем, что видел ночью.  
И тоже думал. Много думал.  
И уж конечно от него не укрылись дрогнувшие и тут же плотно сжавшиеся ресницы –  
опасливые, неуверенные, трусливые.  
Та, другая сторона Лухана – как невидимая часть луны. Она откровенно не нравилась  
Миньшо – на нее Лухан как веником заметал все то нехорошее, что в нем было, наивно  
полагая, что раз Миньшо не видит, то этого и не существует. Но Миньшо на самом деле  
никогда не забывал об этом чистилище пороков Лухана и считал, что это разумно – он  
надеялся, что когда луна развернется к нему обратной стороной, он будет готов.  
Как сейчас, например.  
Как бы странно ни звучало, даже после такой ночи он не чувствовал себя блядью –  
прислушиваясь к своему телу, голому и нечистому под одеялом, он думал о том, что ему  
неприятно, но ощущение, скорее, было чисто физическим. Он не чувствовал себя  
отработавшей шлюшкой или кем-то вроде – внутри было лишь горьковатое  
разочарование и твердое осознание того, что он больше не девственник. Собственное  
тело ощущалось по-новому, возможно, даже увереннее и сильнее, чем раньше – но что-то  
невесомое, звонкое и тонкое, как роса на листьях, покинуло его, наверно, навсегда. И  
жалость к этому ушедшему тоже была какая-то меланхоличная, не до слез – ему не было  
настолько противно, как боялся Лухан, но эти дрогнувшие ресницы, тяжелый вздох  
братика и отчаянная попытка притвориться спящим натолкнули Миньшо на интересные  
120/151  
мысли.  
Глядя на зарывшегося лицом в подушку брата, Миньшо все тверже убеждался в том, что  
Лухан боится. Червячки вины разгрызали его лицо и хмурили красивые брови,  
заставляли прятаться от солнечного света, пугали необходимостью взглянуть в глаза.  
Миньшо вдруг отчетливо понял, что сейчас, в это мгновение, у него в руках шанс, какого  
еще не было: он не только может навсегда покончить с этой нехорошей братской  
любовью, оттолкнуть Лухана так, что он не посмеет приблизиться снова – но и сломать  
его он тоже может. Лухан любит, это очевидно, и любовь эта как незащищенная,  
настежь распахнутая дырка в его сердце – нужно только ударить в нее побольнее...  
Сказать, что Лухан получил то, что хотел, получил нехорошо, некрасиво, по-животному –  
и даже у братика не хватит наглости удерживать его рядом с собой, если Миньшо даст  
понять, что ночью ему было более чем противно.  
О да, он может заставить Лухана чувствовать себя виноватым, грешником, предавшим  
даже эту самую их сладкую и нежную любовь – надо только ткнуть его носом в то, что  
ночью он сам безжалостно растоптал ее роскошные цветы своим нетерпением и  
грубостью.  
Он мог бы поиздеваться над Луханом еще изощреннее – сказать ему, что он недостоин,  
что после всех их игр, в которых Лухану так нравилось доминировать, то, что Миньшо  
видел ночью, выглядело унизительным и жалким. Миньшо мог позволить делать это со  
своим телом тому, кто объективно сильнее, на кого можно положиться, кому можно  
довериться даже в постели – но не тому, кто не в состоянии контролировать свое  
желание.  
Лухан, спрятавшийся в подушке, беззащитный, сделавший ошибку и любящий, был как  
вытащенное из ракушки мясо в его пальчиках – мягкий, податливый… противный. И  
Миньшо мучительно хотелось сжать кулак, чтобы раздавить склизкую плоть – и тогда  
Лухан никогда, никогда больше не сможет, когда ему снова захочется, плюнуть внутрь.  
Наверно, так и нужно сделать, даже необходимо – чтобы защититься. И голова полна  
пониманием этого факта, только вот само это понимание превращается в шум открытого  
на улицу окна, который легко не замечать, когда ему так мучительно хочется поцеловать  
своего проигравшего первую серьезную ставку братика в губы и вернуть ему его  
любимую скотскую самоуверенность перевязанной бантиком.  
Несмотря на то, что все почти вокруг считали Миньшо дурачком – ну или как минимум  
недалеким и наивным ребенком – его глупость, в сущности, распространялась лишь на  
больных птичек, злых собак и книжные листы. Эта глупость не научила его врать или  
хитрить, но дала способность чувствовать гораздо большую, чем у других людей.  
Каждый раз, что он смотрел на брата, каждый раз, что трогал его волосы, скользил  
пальцами по улыбке или целовал – он знал, что это все не продлится слишком долго.  
Наверное, он должен был признаться себе, что скучать по нему письмами издалека было  
гораздо безопаснее, наивнее, нежнее. Сейчас, когда он рядом, его не покидает  
ощущение, что, когда все кончится, он, в отличие от Лухана, потеряет все. Когда эта их  
любовь завянет и прогоркнет, он уже не отрастет обратно свежими побегами, не  
распустит бутоны для кого-то нового. Лухан не знает, но за все, в конечном итоге,  
приходится платить – и за любовь к братику полный счет придет именно Миньшо.  
Его просто не будет больше, когда все закончится. Одно темное пятно и останется – где-  
нибудь на подошвах обуви братика.  
И вот теперь, когда он лежит и смотрит на притворяющегося спящим Лухана, в его  
голове с удивительным изяществом умирает жалость к себе – как бы отчетливо он ни  
понимал, что эта предосудительная связь в конце концов обернется для него кошмаром,  
121/151  
ему все равно хочется пододвинуться, преодолеть разделяющие их сантиметры  
холодной постели и всем телом прижаться к теплому брату.  
Как будто он уже принес себя в жертву…  
Впрочем, нет, Миньшо хоть раз в жизни должен немного подумать о себе – он вернет  
Лухану его самоуверенность, будет гладить по непослушным волосам невзрослого  
мальчика, позволит снова любить себя так, как Лухану хочется, но Лухану придется  
хорошо понять и запомнить, что это все снова у него есть только потому, что он, Миньшо,  
позволил. Разрешил, простил, принял – все, что есть у Лухана и копошится в его дырке в  
сердце, существует благодаря великодушию Миньшо.  
Лухан будет зависеть от него, хотеть только его, им одним сходить с ума – может быть,  
это хотя бы ненадолго сбережет его от смертельного финала.  
\- Ты не спишь, я вижу, - тихо и с нарочно добавленной в голос ноткой грусти говорит  
Миньшо. – Боишься теперь посмотреть на меня?  
\- Нет, - торопливый ответ Лухана провожает взмах ресниц – и Миньшо видит перед собой  
красивые, теплые и до самого темно-орехового дна виноватые глаза. В них так глубоко  
можно нырнуть, крючком зацепить раскаяние и потянуть наружу, что Миньшо даже не  
старается – просто смотрит в упор, долго, не мигая. Взгляд гипнотизирует Лухана, и он с  
плохо скрытой нервозностью спрашивает: - Тебе было очень… больно?  
Миньшо просто кивает в ответ на этот неловкий вопрос и наслаждается виноватым  
выражением лица закусившего губу Лухана.  
\- А теперь… противно? – Лухан решает, что глупо отсрочивать казнь.  
\- Это… не совсем верное слово, - осторожно отвечает Миньшо, задевая братика новым  
цепким взглядом.  
Лухан видит в глазах брата какое-то затаенное любопытство, словно ему интересно,  
насколько глубоко он позволит опустить себя, признавая свою вину. Миньшо не плачет,  
не жалуется, но не собирается скрывать, что ночью ему было больно и неприятно –  
словно хочет узнать, что Лухан мог бы сделать, чтобы исправить свою ошибку. Словно  
дает ему шанс переделать все заново.  
\- Прости меня… - продолжать смотреть в глаза у Лухана не хватает сил, и он прячет  
лицо в подушке, сжимая наволочку пальцами. Ему бы броситься сейчас обнимать  
Миньшо, сцеловать с него вчерашнюю грязь и снова на руках поднять до самых небес, но  
вина и страх прочными веревками прикручивают тело к кровати – он не может даже  
пошевелиться, чувствуя, что снова разочаровывает бедного братика.  
\- Один из нас должен быть сильным, - загадочно и грустно говорит Миньшо,  
рассматривая затылок со спутанными волосами.  
Он видит, хорошо видит, что Лухан не может – ему стоило бы сейчас прижать Миньшо к  
кровати и снова раздвинуть ему ноги, закрепить это свое право пользоваться его телом,  
сделать вид, что ночью его не захлестнуло через край, он действительно хотел так, как  
получилось, и способен с этим справиться. Но Лухан почему-то только ноет в подушку и  
просит у него, у Миньшо, жалости к себе и, странно даже подумать – прощения. Как  
будто не очевидно, что Миньшо по умолчанию простит ему все теперь – раз позволил  
сделать это с собой.  
Лухан поступает так не по-мужски, выглядит так по-щенячьи жалко, что Миньшо с  
сожалением думает, что братик еще совсем невзрослый и зря пытался изображать перед  
ним прожженного циника. И вместе с тем нельзя отрицать, что в нем действительно есть  
все это – и решительность, и смелость, и цинизм – а Миньшо не хотел бы отдаваться  
каждую ночь плачущему мальчику.  
Это просто было бы слишком унизительно.  
122/151  
Он чувствует себя до смешного, до самых краев наполненным какой-то отталкивающей и  
преданной женской мудростью, когда говорит:  
\- Обними меня… Поцелуй. Мне не нужны твои сожаления, я хочу быть уверенным в тебе.  
Что же, если Лухану так трудно, он даст ему это сам, своими руками – причину, по  
которой братику придется стать мужчиной и забыть привычки щеночка.  
Лухан осторожно приподнимается над постелью, опираясь на руки, пытается сквозь  
угрызения совести и жалость, отчаянное ощущение того, что он снова все испортил,  
ухватиться за голос продолжающего со слабой усмешкой глядеть на него братика и  
понять то, что он хотел сказать.  
Миньшо смотрит на него снизу вверх взглядом простым, бесхитростно-печальным и  
выжидающим – и Лухан вдруг понимает, как он себя чувствует. Он же сам совратил его,  
сладкими поцелуями, нежными обещаниями разжег внутри его тела желание такое же  
дикое, как огонь – и заливали вчера этот огонь они с такой же отчаянной страстью. Вот  
только теперь от Лухана зависело, будет Миньшо себя чувствовать туповатым  
мальчиком, позволившим своему брату попользовать его в дырочку, или любовь  
застелется языками пламени еще шире, еще мощнее.  
Эти несколько секунд взгляда из глаз в глаза стремительно переворачивают в Лухане  
плоскости – и, опуская ресницы, он уже не понимает, почему минуту назад ему хотелось  
реветь и просить у Миньшо прощения.  
Ведь он любит его так сильно, что у него хватит твердости исправить все, научиться  
делать это с братиком так, что ему не будет ни больно, ни противно – только хорошо с  
ним. Всегда хорошо.  
\- Миньшо, - Лухан опускается на любимого братишку сверху, придавливает своим телом,  
обхватывает его рукой за пояс – талия под одеялом тонкая и гибкая, приподнимается и  
льнет к нему, соблазнительная до одури и нежная, - я не забуду, спасибо.  
Лухан целует, закрывая глаза, с искренним удовольствием обхватывает завернутого в  
одеяло братика руками и наполняется бесконечным, безумным удовольствием, когда  
руки Миньшо смыкаются на его голой спине.  
Ведь это все дал ему Миньшо. Этот восторг, которого он не заслужил, прощение,  
которого не заработал – его маленький братик, наверно, и в самом деле божество, раз  
дарит ему это просто так, легко.  
Теперь Лухану хочется и любить его тоже как божество.  
Лухан медленно, но уверенно отбирает у Миньшо одеяло, удерживая его от желания  
закрыться твердым взглядом ярких, полных утренним светом глаз. Он наклоняется,  
полотно волос завешивает его лицо от Миньшо – а потом братик скребет ножками  
кровать и изгибает спинку дугой от поцелуев в сосочки. Лухан зализывает цветочные  
пятнышки и гладит вставшую аркой спину по ложбинке вдоль позвоночника – он хорошо  
помнит, что гораздо больше поцелуев братик любит, когда его тело гладят, как будто он  
кошечка. Миньшо сгибает ножку, прижимает ее к боку брата, и Лухан пересчитывает  
пальцами намявшиеся на сгибе бедра складочки – этот жирок, наросший на Миньшо, пока  
они писали друг другу голодные письма, настолько по душе Лухану, что он бы подумал о  
том, чтобы подкормить его еще немножко. Складочки перерастают в гладкую ягодицу – и  
ее Лухан ласкает тоже, раскрытой ладонью придерживая законно принадлежащую ему  
роскошь мягкой половинки. Он целует братика в губы вкусно и глубоко, снова  
подхватывая под спинкой – Миньшо ведь так нравится, когда его держат почти на руках,  
это он тоже помнит.  
Лухан отнимает губы от губ братика, чтобы скользнуть ими за маленькое сладкое ушко и  
оставить дорожку поцелуев, осыпающихся вниз, к тонким косточкам полумесяцами  
123/151  
раскинувшихся под нежной шеей ключиц. Его язык смахивает из впадинок вкус кожи, а  
пальцами он несколько раз несильно сдавливает изогнутую косточку – слабая, тонкая  
боль должна быть приятна Миньшо.  
Лухан откровенно любуется телом братика, обнимает его и играет с ним – поднимает  
руки Миньшо вверх, прижимает к подушке и губами обкусывает мягкую складочку над  
подмышкой. Соблазнительный сосочек снова оказывается слишком близко к его губам,  
чтобы он удержался от того, чтобы лизнуть его и хорошенько пососать… Но его ладонь,  
наверно, слишком хорошо и правильно укладывается во впадинку подмышки – это  
зачаровывает и возвращает его внимание тепленькому влажному местечку на теле  
братика – когда он проводит по коже пальцами, на них остается слабый след то ли пота,  
то ли просто тепла.  
Плечи у Миньшо гладкие и нежные, и Лухан прячет улыбку, поглаживая их пальцами,  
соскальзывает на внутреннюю сторону – он знает, какая нежная там кожа и что даже  
легкие прикосновения кажутся Миньшо приятными. Ему продолжает бесконечно  
хотеться прижаться носом к теплу подмышки, и он наклоняется, чтобы провести по коже  
языком – он чувствует слабый запах пота, вкус соли и до смешного смущенный взгляд  
братика на себе.  
Что же, там он Миньшо еще не облизывал… На самом деле, он много еще где не успел  
побывать своим языком на этом вкусном теле – но это лишь вопрос времени.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Миньшо, - закончив измываться над стеснительным братиком, Лухан  
поднимается, чтобы погладить его колени и уверенно добавить: – Очень люблю.  
Лухану кажется, что на мгновение взгляд больших глаз Миньшо замирает, растворяется  
в темном шоколадном цвете радужки, и он что-то решает внутри своей маленькой  
хорошенькой головки – Лухан может только надеяться, что он верит его словам, потому  
что никогда еще в них не содержалось больше правды.  
Миньшо вынуждает братика нервно сглотнуть, когда, помолчав, отвечает:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - а потом раздвигает коленочки, которые так нежно поглаживал  
Лухан.  
Лухан голый на кровати, в спину ему светит размытое шторами солнце – а его рука все  
еще продолжает поглаживать волшебную ножку по бедру. Когда он целовал братика  
только что, он не рассчитывал на это, он хотел лишь показать, что любит по-прежнему  
сильно и обожает так же – и теперь с замершим где-то в сердце на кончиках пальцев  
любопытством Лухан вглядывается в лицо Миньшо, словно спрашивая, как он должен  
понимать этот жест.  
\- Давай, сделай это еще раз, - гораздо менее уверенно, чем ему самому бы хотелось,  
кивает Миньшо.  
Предательская улыбка дергает лицо Лухана, и он вынужден спрятать ее вместе с  
опущенной головой – боже, его братик снова доверился ему…  
Крошка Миньшо…  
Лухан по-настоящему счастлив. В нем нет ни капли сомнения или неуверенности теперь –  
он наклоняется к Миньшо, целует беспомощно раскрывшиеся губы, когда входит, и  
обнимает бережно и крепко, чтобы погасить первую болезненную судорогу. Он чувствует  
Миньшо так же хорошо, как самого себя, правильно считывает жесты братика –  
двигаться лежа ему сложно, и когда он поднимается, Миньшо вцепляется ему в плечи,  
прося сохранить эту теплоту и близость тел, которая помогает ему справиться с болью.  
Лухан терпеливо выдерживает впившиеся ему в кожу на плечах ногти, а потом  
приподнимает Миньшо, усаживая на себя. Он понимает слишком хорошо, что не может  
требовать от Миньшо, чтобы он двигался сам, и осторожно отползает назад, лопатками  
124/151  
прижимаясь к стене – теперь он доволен тем, что может обнимать братика, сидящего у  
него почти на животе, удобно целовать и при этом пытаться двигаться. Он с  
удовольствием поглаживает расплющенные об его собственные бедра и подрагивающую  
спинку, прижимает Миньшо к себе крепко, но без грубости – без слов давая понять, что в  
нем братик может найти ту защиту, о которой говорил только что.  
Миньшо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему уже не больно – каждое медленное  
движение Лухана снова обжигает его изнутри огнем, располосовывает едким пламенем  
то нежное внутри, что задыхается и мелко дрожит, когда Лухан замирает глубоко в нем.  
Разница с тем, что было ночью, только в том, что теперь Лухан дает ему привыкнуть,  
позволяет делать больно ему самому и даже, кажется, поощряет – когда Миньшо крепко  
всаживает ногти в кожу на его плечах. Будто теперь восхищается им, будто хочет  
забрать часть этой боли, ценит ее и гордится тем, что Миньшо терпит это ради них обоих  
– Лухан сжимает его в руках крепко, сдавливает кожу на спине и бедрах, сцеловывает  
жалобное хныканье с губ… И когда он начинает двигаться снова, Миньшо не кажется,  
как ночью, что он забыл о нем и с головой отдался желанию.  
Боль по-прежнему выжигает Миньшо, так что ему начинает казаться, что с ним что-то не  
так, что его тело реагирует неправильно, почти рвется… Но кошмарная сущность этой  
боли в том, что он способен ее терпеть. Как она полосует его по нервам, как делит на  
кричащие кусочки – ради слабого отголоска удовольствия, что приносит с собой каждый  
толчок внутрь. Щемящая сладость расползается глубоко в нем, снова нагревает его тело,  
оседает испариной под коленями, на ладонях, накаляет лицо. Он прячет горящие щеки на  
плече Лухана и, задыхающийся, забирается пальцами в его волосы, приподнимает их – с  
удивлением находя подушечками на коже брата тот же жар и влагу, что обволакивает  
его тело.  
Лухан по-прежнему крепко обхватывает его руками со спины и прижимает к себе до  
боли, до хруста ребер – целует снова, схватывает от страха растянутые по зубам губы и  
отчаянно пытается успокоить. Миньшо не может ответить на этот утешающий,  
сочувствующий поцелуй, только трясет головой невпопад, как ударившийся,  
запутавшийся котенок, приподнимается на ногах брата и сжимает член внутри себя,  
умоляя остановиться и дать ему передохнуть – Миньшо убеждается, что братик все еще  
с ним, на его стороне, когда Лухан действительно останавливается, продолжая лишь  
легко поглаживать его тело, пока целует соски.  
Боль медленно оседает на кончиках нервов, будто встряхивает перья, как птица, и  
Миньшо пошло вытягивается на брате, упираясь локтями в стену – ему так хочется, чтобы  
Лухан еще и еще продолжал посасывать и покусывать его бедные маленькие сосочки,  
что он грудью прижимает его голову к стене, но даже желанное текущее по  
заострившимся головкам сосочков удовольствие не позволяет забыть, что Лухан все еще  
внутри него. Чем дольше они медлят, тем сильнее Миньшо кажется, что все его существо  
умоляет продолжать, хочет насытиться болью, жаром и чужим телом – а потом  
обессилеть и снова, как ночью, милосердно отключиться. Он сам приподнимается на в  
самом деле до умиления терпеливом братике сильнее, вновь с удивлением понимая,  
насколько быстро его тело привыкает к чудовищной растяжке – когда он опускается  
обратно, ему почти не больно.  
Для Лухана это крошечное движение поднявшихся и опустившихся на нем бедер служит  
долгожданным знаком того, что он может продолжить – он не забывает снова  
благодарно сжать любимого сладкого братишку руками и начинает двигаться.  
Быстро. Сильно. Бесконечно, запредельно хорошо и глубоко внутрь его влажного  
послушного тела, но – не грубо. Этого он больше никогда себе не позволит. Миньшо  
125/151  
всегда будет чувствовать его крепкие руки на себе, его заботу, его уверенность, силу и  
способность защитить – лишь бы было хорошо любимому маленькому братику, который  
своим нежным телом, платя за это болью, дарит ему неописуемое, заставляющее пальцы  
на ногах судорожно поджиматься удовольствие.  
\- О… боже… - Миньшо не в состоянии удержать стон, когда Лухан начинает двигаться с  
уже знакомой ему сумасшедшей скоростью. Он сжимает руки в кулачки и отворачивает  
лицо от брата, напрягается всем телом, пытаясь задержать, обезопасить острые  
полосочки разрывающей его боли – пока догадливый Лухан снова не ловит его тело и не  
прижимает к себе, гася болезненную дрожь.  
Миньшо измученно вдавливает пальцы в плечи брата и пугается, когда в первый раз  
слышит вырвавшийся из его губ странный звук, похожий на рычание. Он разглядывает  
отчетливо читающиеся на лице Лухана напряжение и удовольствие, как слабоумный  
дурачок, царапает его красивые губы пальчиками и даже не противится блядскому  
желанию отставить полную братиком попку посильнее – краешком сознания, в котором  
еще держится рассудок, понимая, что братик не рычал на самом деле. Просто каждый  
выдох, опустошающий легкие Лухана, рождает в нем тихий и низкий, удивительно  
приятный на слух, удовлетворенный звук – Миньшо с удовольствием осознает, насколько  
Лухану приятно то, что они делают друг для друга на этой кровати.  
И это терпкое, саднящее удовольствие Лухану дарит именно он.  
Тело Миньшо окончательно отказывается подчиняться разуму, начинает двигаться  
самостоятельно, подается навстречу быстрым толчкам Лухана, насаживается на твердый  
член – животная похоть тянет целоваться по-дикому, хватать и кусать беззвучно  
кричащие губы.  
Дышать горячими сорванными выдохами друг друга, прижиматься носами, смотреть в  
глаза, как будто на привязи.  
\- Люблю… тебя…  
\- Люблю…  
Этот взгляд сквозь марево удовольствия, сквозь желание и вопреки помутившемуся  
рассудку, хриплое от напряжения, сказанное Луханом «люблю» Миньшо будет помнить,  
наверное, до самой смерти.  
Когда Лухан касается его члена, Миньшо удивленно опускает глаза вниз – оказывается,  
он давно стоит. И не просто стоит, из его кончика сочится такое смущающее количество  
жидкости, что вся ладонь Лухана уже сырая – он смазывает вязкое на низ живота  
Миньшо и берется за член снова, надеясь, что он перестанет выскальзывать из его руки,  
но бедняжке Миньшо так хорошо, что все повторяется еще раз, прежде чем до Миньшо  
доходит, что Лухан теперь двигается в нем совсем легко.  
Быстро и без напряжения, его тело совершенно не сопротивляется, только голодно  
принимает это смешанное с болью удовольствие, которое словно трепещет на кончике  
погружающегося в него члена – Миньшо думает, что тело Лухана такое же сумасшедшее,  
как его собственное, и просто затопило его изнутри смазкой, которая позволяет  
двигаться так гладко.  
Ведь они же оба хотят друг друга, как маленькие звери, до помутнения сознания – Лухан  
двигается ничуть не медленнее, чем ночью, и зад Миньшо с той же шлюховской  
готовностью подергивается навстречу осатанелым глубоким толчкам брата, заставляя их  
обоих крепко вцепляться друг в друга и шумно и рвано дышать от бессилия усмирить  
свои тела.  
Только теперь Миньшо чувствует Лухана всем своим телом, не только растянутой  
задницей, каждой частичкой себя – его узкую грудь с бледно-розовым пятном соска,  
126/151  
напряженные, резко вычерченные мышцы на плечах, быстро двигающуюся, влажную от  
пота поясницу.  
Братик так и не отпустил его, не расцепил рук…  
Благодарность – это то, что Миньшо хотел дать почувствовать Лухану, когда попытался  
его поцеловать, но его губы так и не дотянулись до губ брата, сметенные волной  
удушливого, чересчур быстрого темпа, в котором сплавились их тела – только ногти  
прошкварчали по стене, бессильные сопротивляться удовольствию.  
\- Ах-м-м-м… - вздохнул Миньшо, обцарапывая бумагу и вытягиваясь перед концом как  
напряженная струна.  
Лухан сжал его ягодицу, снова выдохнул этим похожим на рычание звуком – Миньшо  
показалось, что Лухан понял, что он хотел, но не смог сделать – и стал двигаться еще  
резче, еще глубже, каждым своим толчком вгоняя в тело порцию сводящей с ума,  
сладчайшей боли.  
\- Пожалуйста… - пробормотал Миньшо, не понимая, о чем просит…  
Но Лухан готов был дать – что угодно. Сейчас и всегда.  
Братишка задрожал вообще всем телом, затрясся, как листочек под ветром – а потом  
сладкая игрушечка в его руке выплеснула сок удовольствия ему на живот – Миньшо  
словно сломался пополам, обмяк и съехал обессилевшими пальцами по стене,  
опустившись грудью ему на лицо. Лухан схватил губами нежный сосочек, вытянул его до  
боли, толкаясь в несчастную попку в последний раз сильнее всего, и крепко сжал  
любимого братика, чтобы не упустить ни одной судороги, которую разлившееся внутри  
Миньшо тепло послало по его телу.  
Секунду, две, три – Лухан был неспособен даже пошевелить пальцем, но желание  
поласкать нежного натерпевшегося Миньшо и отблагодарить за трепещущее на кончиках  
нервов удовольствие оказалось сильнее, и он притянул к себе ноги, прижал коленями  
спинку брата и стал гладить его, измученного, по все еще подрагивающим плечам.  
Миньшо ожил через пару долгих минут, поднял голову, рассеянно ответил на нежный  
поцелуй Лухана – ему все не переставало казаться, что он снова пьян. Бедняжка Миньшо  
хотел встать с брата, сделать что-нибудь со своим грязным телом – но смог только  
зашататься, когда приподнялся и схватился руками за стену.  
Во всем его теле не было ни капельки сил, чтобы двигаться. Все мышцы просто гудели от  
усталости и удовлетворения, отказывались работать и нести его куда-то прочь из  
объятий Лухана.  
\- Я не могу встать, - тихо пожаловался Миньшо. – Я просто не могу.  
\- Знаю, я тоже, - рассмеялся Лухан. Братик был похож на вызывающего жалость  
потерявшегося котенка, вот только Лухан хорошо знал, что потерялся его хорошенький  
братишка не в темном страшном лесу, а в волнах глубокого расползающегося по телу  
постыдного удовольствия. Он погладил его лицо, убрал со лба влажную прядку  
шоколадных волос и пообещал: - Просто посиди так, я помогу тебе одеться.  
Миньшо обреченно вздохнул, и Лухан участливо прижался к его лбу своим, задев  
пальцами губу, хитро улыбнулся, словно советовал подождать и насладиться этим  
вкусным бессилием, согревающим их тела теплом друг друга и дико пульсирующим в  
некоторых неприлично-сладких местах организма удовлетворением.  
\- Мне чудовищно хорошо чувствовать себя в тебе, - добавил Лухан, не удержав пошлой  
ухмылки.  
Миньшо закрыл глаза и, опуская голову на плечо брата, подумал, что сегодня позволил  
родиться демону.  
127/151  
Часть 16  
Зеркало…  
Показывает красные размазанные по скулам пятна румянца, два неровных верхних зуба  
в приоткрытых губах, торчащие из расстегнутой рубашки затвердевшие соски и  
подпрыгнувший на уродливой шее кадык, когда он вцепляется пальцами в болезненно-  
белый фарфор раковины и виляет голым задом, чтобы уйти от щекотного, как у змеи,  
прикосновения твердого кончика языка к стянувшейся от дурящего голода точечке,  
которая единственная сейчас прикрывает от Лухана вход внутрь его тела.  
Лухану с утра показалось мало как обычно стянуть с него белье и брюки и быстренько  
заняться этим перед завтраком, негодник братишка заволок его в ванную и решил  
показать тех самых обещанных порхающих в заднице бабочек – и теперь Миньшо  
вынужден, сгорая от смущения, смотреть на себя в нечистое зеркало и ждать, когда  
Лухан наиграется с его на все готовым телом.  
Лухан мстительно дергает его голые бедра на себя, и Миньшо растекается по раковине,  
обжигаясь фарфоровым холодным прикосновением к сосочку – тоненькая приятная боль  
оседает нежными иголочками в растянутых мышцах колечка, когда братишка слишком  
сильно разводит ягодицы.  
А потом это самое неприличное, до слез смущающее местечко на его теле оказывается  
вылизанным широкими взмахами влажного языка – Миньшо едва ли не кожей на  
ягодицах чувствует, с каким удовольствием братишка это делает. Как вжимает нос  
между половинок, облизывается и раздвигает их снова, чтобы пощекотать языком свою  
новую любимую игрушечку на его теле.  
И тогда Миньшо понимает, что так раздражает его в зеркале – не обкусанные губы, не  
кривые зубы и не торчащие соски.  
Глаза.  
Блядские голодные глаза, в которые совершенно нельзя смотреть, не содрогаясь: в них  
одна только густая, как кофейная гуща, похоть и желание раскрыться пошире для этого  
языка и губ, которые…  
\- Не-е-е-ет, Ханни…  
Миньшо хочется схватить любимого братика за торчащие волосы и приложить личиком  
об раковину – если бы Лухан хотя бы примерно представлял, что он чувствует, вряд ли он  
стал бы…  
О, боже…  
\- Ханни, перестань…  
Сосать его там так, что он чувствует, как нежная кожица затягивается внутрь  
братишкиного грязного рта и делает ему так невыносимо хорошо…  
Рука Миньшо беспомощно ударяет в стену, срывается – и стягивает за собой полотенце.  
Кусок ткани оседает на пол, и Миньшо кажется, что он услышал смешок в глубине своей  
задницы. Миньшо, может быть, и не зверел бы так, если бы Лухан не начинал хохотать  
каждый раз, когда понимал, что раздразнил нежненькое тело братика так, что, какую бы  
мерзость он ни вытворял, сил, чтобы уйти, у Миньшо нет.  
Миньшо очень хочется развернуться и пнуть братику по тяжелым от похоти яйцам… или  
наброситься на него, стянуть кулаками волосы и вылизать его грязный рот, прижавшись  
к нему, одетому, стоящим членом, но все, что у него в конце концов получается –  
раздвинуть ноги еще шире, так что спущенные брюки натягиваются на полу по ширине  
шага.  
Потому что блядский братик растирает по его сосочкам пальцами свои слюни, и они  
128/151  
высыхают тут же на горячих головках – Миньшо хочется нервно засмеяться, когда он  
понимает, насколько хорошо Лухан знает, где его слабые места.  
\- Братишка…  
Миньшо думает, что он глуп, раз не догадался сразу, что одни полизывания самых  
интимных и неприличных мест не удовлетворят Лухана – он же просто бесстыжий – и  
снова хватается за раковину, едва ли не опуская голову в фарфоровую глубину: от одной  
мысли о том, что грязный пакостный язычок любимого Ханни сейчас в полном смысле  
слова внутри него, подкашиваются ноги и слабеют колени. С томным:  
\- Амх, - предательские ножки Миньшо подаются назад, чтобы еще хоть немного глубже…  
Раздраженный стук в дверь и отцовское:  
\- Лухан, ты там? Сколько можно вас ждать? Завтрак уже остыл, - кажутся Миньшо  
ужасами, о которых он читал в книгах – сущий кошмар, если подумать… От которого его с  
братом надежно защищает белая дверь.  
Лишь бы не слышно было стонов…  
Лухан словно угадывает его мысли, тянется рукой ко крану, чтобы включить воду, и, на  
удивление Миньшо, спокойным голосом отвечает:  
\- Сейчас приду. Я только встал, ты мешаешь мне умываться.  
\- Найди своего брата, - с явным недовольством заканчивает голос за дверью. – Я не  
считаю приемлемым бегать за вами по дому и собирать на обед, как маленьких.  
\- Хорошо, отец, - Миньшо прекрасно знает, что покорность в голосе – заслуга одного  
лишь актерского мастерства Лухана, лицо которого с похабной ухмылкой от уха до уха он  
видит в зеркале.  
\- Скотина, - шипит Миньшо, - нас из-за тебя поймают.  
\- Если не будешь громко стонать по ночам, то не поймают, - отмахивается Лухан. – Не  
хочешь меня поцеловать?  
Повернувшийся Миньшо рассматривает его припухшие, шелушащиеся губы, на которых,  
как ему кажется, красным горит сам грех, повествующий о том, где только что были эти  
губки и что делали.  
И еще Миньшо кажется, что Лухан специально это спросил, чтобы подразнить. И если он  
скажет «нет», Лухан все равно заставит его целоваться из вредности – братишка  
считает, что он непременно должен причаститься всей мерзостью, что он вытворяет.  
\- Хочу, - с вызовом отвечает Миньшо.  
К его облегчению, в поцелуе не чувствуется какого-нибудь гадостного вкуса, только  
Лухан с сожалением проводит пальцами по его члену:  
\- Прости, придется тебе так походить.  
\- Я знаю. Давай быстрее, он будет злиться, - Миньшо отталкивает его руку, потому что  
ласковое поглаживание успокоиться не помогает совсем, и наклоняется, чтобы  
подобрать брюки. – Черт! Сука!  
Лухан хотел было кинуться, чтобы приласкать приложившегося своей хорошенькой  
головкой о раковину Миньшо, но это внезапное совершенно несвойственное братику  
ругательство его насмешило – либо Миньшо успел нахвататься привычек сквернословить  
от него, либо он на самом деле сейчас злой и неудовлетворенный и хочет что-нибудь  
твердое в свою попку.  
Какая жалость, что у них нет времени.  
\- Сука, - передразнивает Лухан, поднимая братика-неудачника на ноги и целуя в лоб. –  
Тебе не идет ругаться.  
Миньшо фыркает, застегивается и слышит только тихое:  
\- Люблю тебя, - когда выходит из ванной, но не считает нужным отвечать на него – в  
129/151  
конце концов, это все из-за Лухана.  
Его вина, что отец смотрит на них сердито, когда они спускаются, что недовольно  
встряхивает газету – Миньшо кажется, что его с братом растрепанный видок слишком  
очевиден и красноречив и не миновать им теперь допроса о том, где они изволили  
пропадать и чем занимались, что выглядят так развратно. Миньшо встречается с отцом  
испуганным взглядом и весь съеживается, когда на его голову успокаивающе ложится  
чужая рука – легко проводит вдоль, разнимая шоколадные прядки, и то ли застревает в  
них, чистых и слишком из-за этого спутавшихся, то ли Лухан нарочно задерживается,  
чтобы сделать это с удовольствием. Как бы то ни было, недовольство в глазах отца  
сменяется удивлением, и Миньшо не замечает, какими взглядами обменивается с братом  
его отец – он и правда хотел бы высказать вслух свое раздражение и узнать у младшего  
сына, что значат эти нежности, но Лухан, ласково поглаживая брата по волосам, смотрит  
на него так, словно предупреждая, твердо и ясно, что лезть на его территорию он просто  
остерегается.  
\- Дверь! Дверь хотя бы закрой…  
\- А мне плевать, - Лухан нахально шепчет в ушко упирающегося братика свое мнение о  
том, что их могут поймать на горячем – он уже не первый раз, на самом деле, ловит себя  
на мысли, что его только возбуждает сильнее, когда они занимаются этим там, где их  
могут увидеть. – Что естественно, то не безобразно…  
\- Ну да, конечно, - ерничает Миньшо, помогая пакостным ладошкам братишки задирать  
его джемпер, потому что они оба знают, что маленькие похотливые сосочки должно быть  
видно. – Мы с тобой голые друг на друге – это так естественно…  
Лухана необъяснимо греет это «мы с тобой», и он смеется, целуя братишку в ушко – нет,  
Миньшо на самом деле не маленькая блядь. Он если и блядь, то самая настоящая и  
полновесная, потому что крошка братик с самой первой ночи ни разу еще не попрекнул  
его тем, что что-то случилось (и регулярно теперь случается) против его воли и он  
вообще не хотел – наоборот, он никогда не скрывает своего желания и, когда Лухан  
доставляет удовольствие его маленькому нежному телу, довольно бесстыже и без  
ложного стеснения помогает ему сделать хорошо им обоим, подмахивая своей  
очаровательной попкой навстречу.  
Боже, подумать только, чем он заслужил такого славного братика, а? Не иначе как  
целый народ в прошлой жизни спас.  
\- Люблю тебя, - бедняжка Миньшо уже без штанов, и пряжка ремня бьет ему по  
коленочкам, когда Лухан крепко стискивает его руками и шепчет свое признание ему в  
затылок. – Иди ко мне…  
Миньшо не сопротивляется, когда его тащат назад и Лухан садится на кровать,  
предлагая ему устроиться с комфортом на нем и уместить в себе торчащий из  
расстегнутых брюк инструмент.  
О боже, они же действительно как животные, им обоим шестнадцать лет, и им хочется  
так, что кровь вскипает, так, что Миньшо даже не тянет упасть перед унитазом и  
вытошнить отвращение, если он представляет, как нелепо, смешно и уродливо выглядит  
со стороны, когда на широко раздвинутых ногах переступает над коленями братца, пока  
тот пытается упереть головку своей штучки в правильное место.  
\- Ха-а-нни… - сумасшедший мозг Миньшо радостно цепляется за боль, которую все еще  
причиняет проникновение, это первое сквозь отчаянное сопротивление скольжение  
внутрь. – Ханни…  
130/151  
Миньшо знает, как братик любит слышать его убитый удовольствием голос, зовущий  
Лухана по имени, которым пользуются только они вдвоем, как знает и то, что у него есть  
немного времени, чтобы подвигать попкой на члене так, как ему нравится, пока у Лухана  
достаточно терпения сдерживать животное внутри.  
\- Ха-а-а-анни… - Миньшо вжимается своим сладеньким задом в братика, подтягивает  
ножки с пола и разглядывает руки Лухана, бережно раскрытыми пальцами  
придерживающие жирок на животике. Если говорить откровенно, он совершенно не  
понимает, чем придирчивый и привередливый братишка мог соблазниться в его теле –  
неужели этими постыдными складочками? Миньшо никогда не считал себя красивым, и,  
честно говоря, не представлял, что ему будет так наплевать на уродство своего тела,  
когда он будет заниматься этим с кем-то по-настоящему. Наверно, это Лухан, вылизавший  
его уже даже ТАМ, научил относиться к своему голому телу не как к эстетической  
ценности, а как к источнику бесконечного, бесплатного и мучительно прекрасного  
удовольствия.  
Только вот это восхитительное удовольствие, наверно, сыграло с ними нехорошую шутку  
– стоило только на секунду пустить в голову мысль, что они, в принципе, сейчас могли бы  
где-нибудь удовлетворять друг друга, как мозг проворными пальцами вцеплялся в нее и  
тащил к себе, заставляя по-быстрому соображать, где они могут запереться, чтобы  
торопливо повторить заученное действие – и секунд десять спустя после этих  
размышлений он смотрел на Лухана и по его потемневшим глазам понимал, что братик  
его одержимо хочет, а в собственных штанах твердо и тесно. Это было похоже на голод –  
остановить невозможно, удержаться нереально – можно только съесть то, что так  
хочется. И оставалось только, жадно поцеловавшись пару минут, спустить с себя штаны и  
удовлетворить беснующееся тело.  
И это все не было возвышенным актом любви, это было просто, по-животному и до одури  
– все равно что поесть, тем более, что ели они едва ли чаще, чем упивались друг другом.  
По правде говоря, Миньшо вообще думал, что кое-что у кое-кого скоро отвалится или  
обрастет мозолями – потому что любовью они занимались регулярно перед сном, утром,  
едва проснувшись, днем где придется и, прости господи, ночью, если мысль о том, что  
голый член упирается в голое бедро, а сосочки под одеялом такие нежные, не давала  
спать. Вообще, Миньшо, наверно, сильно наивный, раз не подумал о том, что все это,  
если можно так выразиться, в меньшем масштабе, уже было – летом, когда его  
бесценный Ханни зажимал его по всей усадьбе и успел поласкать его игрушечку не  
только на кухне, в гостиной и на конюшне, но даже в бабкиной комнате на ее  
собственной опороченной теперь кровати… И поскольку подставить драгоценную попку  
любимому братику для удовольствия оказалось не сложнее, чем вкусно покушать за  
обедом, Миньшо и не видел смысла изводить себя тем, что они с братишкой, как бы ни  
старались, все еще похожи на одичавших собачек, дуреющих от одной только мысли о  
том, как славно было бы вообще не вылезать по утрам из кровати.  
Лухану казалось странным, что чем больше братик разрешал (или он должен сказать –  
чем чаще?), тем сильнее он хотел. Сумасшедшее обожание все так же заставляло его с  
придыханием, как будто он святыню трогает, держать Миньшо за ребра там, где они  
обрывались впадиной вкусного мягкого животика – и пальчиками он чувствовал под  
кожей каждую полосочку этих ребер и как они двигаются, когда братишка  
приподнимается на его коленях, сжимая внутри себя греховную распаленную желанием  
штучку.  
\- Ты красивый, - Лухан прошептал это далеко не в первый раз – развел ноги братика  
пошире, помог ему улечься спинкой на своей груди так, чтобы оголенные перед всем  
131/151  
светом божьим бесстыжие сосочки и красивый упругий член насладились на свободе  
своей красотой – и стал нежненько поглаживать все эти принадлежащие ему  
бессовестные прелести, потому что крошечка Миньшо даже внимания не обратил на его  
слова. Нежненький братик ценил только прикосновения, которые наливали его  
нетерпеливое тело сладостью, пока он елозил своей попкой на члене, хватался за руки,  
пытаясь привстать посильнее, и глубоко дышал то ли от удовольствия, то ли просто от  
осознания того, чем сейчас занимается. Пока процесс не переходил в быструю фазу,  
требовавшую от Лухана энергичных движений задом, ему нравилось позволять  
старшенькому немного поутопать в волнах чувственности – это был конек Миньшо, в  
конце концов. Он, стремясь сделать братику хорошо, долго выглаживал каждую  
складочку на его теле, поднимал ножки, смывался по пухленьким бедрам и чмокал  
поцелуями по спине, фанатично роняя вслед каждому нервному вздоху Миньшо еще что-  
нибудь бесполезное вроде: - Обожаю тебя…  
Что всегда поражало Лухана в братике, так это то, что он не стонал. Он хныкал от боли в  
тот первый раз, скулил, вздыхал, ронял «Пожалуйста», но в полном смысле слова не  
стонал никогда – и Лухан не без грусти думал, что это та грань, переступить через  
которую Миньшо, на самом деле все такого же робкого и скромненького, уже не  
заставить. Они занимались этим как зверятки, чаще некуда, когда хотелось, но Лухан так  
и не смог выжать из братика пошлых и громких стонов, которые бы доказывали, что  
Миньшо сдал себя с потрохами.  
Нет, братик по-прежнему хранил ту независимую, гордую частичку себя внутри вдоль и  
поперек исцелованного тела – и Лухан в некотором роде был этим доволен. Частая  
теперь и откровенная близость давала право пользоваться и делать приятно  
нежненькому телу Миньшо, но мятежный и часто мечущийся в истериках дух братика  
Лухан к рукам так и не прибрал.  
\- Братишка, - Миньшо слишком сладко вертел на нем задом и царапался опушкой не до  
конца стянутых брюк, и желание Лухана припустило вперед терпения – вместе с  
запутавшимся в его руках братом Лухан поднялся на ноги и сделал пару шагов до стола,  
намереваясь опереть на него Миньшо руками. Вот только братик так бесстыже  
раскорячиваться, похоже, не собирался – почти развернулся к нему, стал целоваться  
нетерпеливо и жадно, а попытавшиеся оттолкнуть его руки переложил себе на грудь,  
крепче прижавшись к Лухану спиной.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, - согласился Лухан, послушно прижимая принципиального братика к  
животу.  
Еще один пункт в постельных отношениях, который Миньшо сделал условием – еще ни  
разу братик не дал так, как с кровью из носа мечтал об этом летом Лухан. На колени себя  
поставить не позволял, ловко перекатываясь на спину, шептал:  
\- Ханни… - и начинал целоваться, вынуждая Лухана повернуться к нему лицом или  
прижаться всем телом.  
Лухан не знал, считал Миньшо унизительной саму позу, когда они не могут даже  
взглянуть друг другу в глаза, или просто ему необходимо было всегда чувствовать на  
себе объятия того, кому он отдается, но не считал нужным заставлять, распрощавшись  
со своими мечтами помять в процессе сладенькие ягодички и наоставлять на них  
красных щипков. Что же, если вообще говорить о попке Миньшо, то у Лухана на ней,  
очевидно, наметился сдвиг фаз. Он искренне и от всей души хотел целовать бледные  
половинки и гладить их носом… А еще он хорошо знал, почему тогда, в начале лета,  
решил из всех наказаний для рукоблудствующего братика выбрать именно ремень –  
насколько сильно ему хотелось ласкать гладкие шарики губами, настолько же сильно  
132/151  
было желание причинить им, таким прекрасным, нежным и почти фарфоровым, яркую в  
ширину полоски кожаного ремня боль. Лухан до сих пор помнит, с каким восторгом  
наблюдал за тем, как отец опускает взвизгивающий ремень на попку недавно начавшего  
с ними жить сопливого братика – да он же едва не расплакался от невыносимо  
прекрасного удовлетворения, когда представил, как сильно печет маленький зад  
ревущего застегивающего штанишки Миньшо… Прошлой ночью братик опять взбрыкнул,  
очевидно, повинуясь своему истерическому нраву, и посреди ночи на мокрых от пота  
простынях спросил:  
\- Я для тебя вообще кто? Сосочки, писечка и задница?  
Лухан давно смирился с тем, что Миньшо иногда надо терпеливо повторять, что поцелуи,  
слезы и постель – это не игра, не обман и не… что там в очередной раз показалось  
неуверенному Миньшо. Он завернул братика в простынь, лег сверху и игриво ответил:  
\- Ты мой братик. Вздорный и истеричный, но почему-то любимы-ы-ы-ый… - обожаемые  
старшеньким маленькие поцелуйчики гасили непонятно откуда взявшееся раздражение  
Миньшо, как выплеснутый на угли стакан воды, и Лухан решил внести свои коррективы в  
мир искаженных представлений братишки: - И вообще, что это за слово – задница? Я  
никогда не целовал и не обсасывал задницу, я часто делал это с сосочками, писечкой и  
попкой…  
\- Сука, - Миньшо шипел и пинался, а Лухан на свою беду догонялся все сильнее:  
\- Даже не попка, попочка… Сладенькая…  
Миньшо здорово рассвирепел вчера, но что Лухан мог поделать? В кои-то веки он  
говорил правду – братиком он восхищался так, как родители новорожденным малышом.  
Он мог обсасывать хоть пальчики на ногах, хоть даже и дырочку – Миньшо был малышом,  
после которого на губах оставался только сладенький вкус детского молочка. Малыш был  
такой до одури нежный, что всю свою жизнь, до этого лета, Лухан только и мечтал о том,  
как будет его душить, хлестать по заднице и смотреть на слезы – а на проверку вышло,  
что целовать эту прелесть куда приятнее, хоть нездоровую голову Лухана иногда до сих  
пор посещала идея предложить Миньшо что-нибудь пожестче… например, ремнем его  
связать или щелкнуть по обожаемой попке пару раз. Но конкретно с рассудком он еще не  
расстался, и поэтому думал, что за такое предложение братишка в отместку расцарапает  
ему спину, вырвет глаз или, не дай бог, и вовсе накажет воздержанием. Так что Лухану  
приходилось мириться с текущим положением вещей – можно было быть достаточно  
грубым, чтобы Миньшо хныкал от боли в вывернутых сосочках, но разнузданную  
фантазию, мечтавшую как-нибудь попробовать заниматься этим совсем по-блядски,  
стоило придерживать.  
Тем более что экстрима Миньшо давал достаточно. Когда его головку в очередной раз  
припекало желание удостовериться в том, что Лухан не просто любит, а любит, как  
собака, готовый покорно терпеть все истерики и укачивать воющего от обиды братика на  
руках, Лухан до самой глубины души понимал, что самая сексуальная и возбуждающая  
часть тела в братике вовсе не попка, не сосочки и не писечка, а эта дурная истеричная  
головка, настолько тонко чувствующая, что в выборе красок для описания еще никогда  
не ошибалась: ни когда Лухан читал полные тоски и отчаяния письма, по строчкам  
которых можно было ходить, как по битому стеклу, ни тогда, когда Лухан онемел на  
секунду, когда Миньшо выбрал именно это веселое, уничижительное, но какое-то  
ласковое словцо – «писечка».  
Братишка был чудесным, хоть передом его разверни, хоть задом – и заниматься этим  
именно с ним было тоже до дури приятно: Лухан крепко прижимался губами к снова  
покрытой испариной шее, двигал бедрами, придерживал Миньшо поперек животика и  
133/151  
развлекался тем, что несильно пощелкивал по славненькой хорошенькой игрушечке  
братика – упругий член всякий раз упрямо возвращался в горизонтальное положение.  
\- Ханни, ты дурак? – хрипло спросил Миньшо, наблюдавший за развлекающимся братом.  
\- Дурак, да, - согласился Лухан, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы милый вредный братик  
поскорее растекся в его руках лужицей, потому что он задыхался от желания и готов был  
все-таки смять его пополам и сделать попке неприятно, но хорошо.  
За дверью прошуршали чьи-то шаги, и совсем распустившийся Миньшо пробормотал:  
\- Быстрее, дверь…  
Миньшо был прав, но внутри Лухану снова было слишком скользко, и двигаться с  
одинаковым усилием и в постоянном ритме было сложно, несмотря на то, что братишка  
бесстыже отвечал на каждое его движение встречным. Лухан быстро стер с виска пот и  
перехватил Миньшо удобнее, раздумывая над тем, почему ничего не получается именно  
тогда, когда времени мало, и почему когда ничего долго не получается, в конце концов  
накрывает особенно сильно – так что ему кажется, он на пару минут становится глухим.  
\- Чертовы брюки… - раздеваться Лухану было лень, и теперь он готов проклясть  
мешающую двигаться тряпку – пока Миньшо не цепляет скрюченными от желания  
пальчиками ткань на его бедрах и не тянет неловко вниз: Лухан до слез бы похохотал над  
спрятанной в скромном братике тонной похоти, если бы не был так занят.  
Он снова дышит, как медведь, где надо чавкает с потрясающе мерзким звуком, и Миньшо  
отлетает от его бедер, как мячик – Лухан все-таки толкает их обоих к столу, падает на  
брата сверху, придавливая его ладонь…  
Что-то к несчастью валится и валится на ковер, пока Лухан постыдно финиширует  
первым, оставляя так и не разрешившегося от бремени жгучего желания братика  
принимать в себя результаты.  
\- Не успел, - со смешком говорит Лухан, быстро разворачивая Миньшо к себе и усаживая  
задницей на полированную поверхность стола. – Поцелуй…  
Миньшо целует жадно и некрасиво, цепляется пальцами за волосы брата и тихо скулит,  
когда Лухан слишком жестко ласкает его член – красиво снова не вышло.  
Наоборот, вышло до смешного глупо и почему-то сильно – его пошатывает, когда он  
сползает со стола, чтобы поднять и застегнуть брюки. Казалось бы…  
\- Ты чудо, братик, - голос и обвившиеся вокруг пояса руки Лухана вмешиваются в его  
мысли, и Миньшо искренне не понимает, что заставило разнежничаться брата, который с  
самого утра был ядовит, как поганка, пока Лухан не разворачивает его лицом к столу, на  
полированной поверхности которого остались два очевидных следа его бедер и  
размазанная белая мерзость между ними.  
\- Боже, ну почему… - Миньшо, может быть, впервые настолько невыносимо стыдно, что  
трудно даже взглянуть на брата.  
\- Почему нет? – заявляет Лухан, которого даже не восстановившееся еще дыхание не  
удерживает от того, чтобы подхватить снова беспричинно смущенного братика за пояс и,  
подняв над полом, прижать к себе.  
Миньшо думает, что если бы Лухан был не таким мерзким и безмозглым, он бы никогда не  
разделся перед ним и не был бы так счастлив.  
134/151  
Часть 17  
Миньшо валялся на кровати и вертел в руках яблоко, разглядывая голую спину стоящего  
у окна завернутого в простыню братца – Лухан чиркнул спичкой, его лицо осветилось на  
мгновение, и по комнате сразу застелился тошнотворный запах сигареты. Этот запах  
Миньшо ненавидел от всей души и тихо злился про себя, не понимая, откуда Лухан  
вообще достает эту мерзость, а, главное – ему в самом деле нравится дым или с  
сигаретой он просто самому себе кажется старше?  
Миньшо глядел то на яблоко в своих руках, то на эту красивую голую спину, обдуваемую  
холодом из окна, за которым тихо и почти незаметно стелился снег, и, подумав немного,  
осторожно позвал:  
\- Лухан…  
\- М? – братец бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, но, словно предчувствуя не самый для  
него приятный разговор, предпочел не оборачиваться и не отнимать внимание у тлеющей  
сигареты.  
Миньшо перевернул яблоко тем боком, который казался покраснее, и с вкусным хрустом  
откусил – яблоко ему принес Лухан. И не то чтобы сам принес – Миньшо его об этом  
попросил. Причем дважды.  
Просто дело было в том, что Миньшо с самого начала не учел приятного последствия –  
что почти целиком перевернувшиеся в горизонталь и не выбирающиеся из постели  
отношения сделают из Лухана рыцаря, о котором можно только мечтать. Миньшо не  
знал, платил ли таким образом братик за возможность брать его тело, когда хочется, или  
в самом деле получал удовольствие от того, что готов был выполнить любую прихоть  
старшего. Как бы то ни было, Лухан, казалось, насовсем забыл своих «блядей» и даже  
над его телом больше не издевался как раньше, когда Миньшо должен был в самых  
постыдных выражениях умолять Лухана дать ему кончить – Лухан теперь просто  
относился к нему, как к равному, не считал ни дурачком, ни слишком большой неженкой.  
Миньшо даже смеялся над тем фактом, что, чтобы стать самим собой хотя бы в глазах  
Лухана, ему пришлось залезть брату в постель.  
Так вот, вслед за осознанием того факта, что Лухан готов для него на многое, Миньшо  
понадобилось его проверить – его не смутило даже то, что его просьба принести яблоко,  
среди ночи, после того, чем они занимались, покажется Лухану странной – добрый Ханни  
чмокнул его в губы, напялил халат и радостно спустился на кухню, чтобы вернуться с  
большим зеленым яблоком в руках. Миньшо отчетливо видел по его глазам, что братишка  
с удовольствием выполнил его просьбу, и поэтому, скорчив недовольное личико,  
потянулся на простынях и жалобно сказал:  
\- Ну Ханни, я же не просил зеленое. Принеси мне красное.  
Лицо Лухана только на секунду хмуро дернулось, и он просто ответил:  
\- Хорошо, - когда вышел обратно.  
Лухан вернулся снова, бросив ему красное яблоко вместо зеленого, и устроился у окна со  
своими сигаретами, а Миньшо принялся делать выводы.  
Братик точно был не из тех, кто позволит собой помыкать, но для него он не поленился  
даже собачкой сбегать туда-обратно на кухню… Выходит, кое о чем Миньшо  
действительно может попросить? Какая-никакая, а власть над гордецом-братиком у него  
есть? Вот только как это должно помочь ему заставить Лухана сделать то, что может  
быть ему просто не под силу?  
Лухан курил в окно, раздумывая над тем, что сосочки-писечки (он снова ухмыльнулся  
135/151  
тому, что непотребное словцо никак не исчезало из его памяти) – это, конечно, дико  
приятно и всегда возбуждает, но и без них было о чем поразмышлять. Конкретно сейчас,  
например, его терзала мысль о том, что он должен предупредить Миньшо, что отец  
собирается составить завещание (а эта внезапность тоже что-нибудь да должна  
значить, правда?), а, кроме того, планирует разделить наследство так, что Миньшо точно  
не понравится, и он снова начнет взращивать в себе мысль, что он нелюбимый сын… да и  
сын ли вообще, если всю жизнь к нему относились, как к приемышу.  
И именно поэтому Лухан, расслышав тихий голос зовущего его Миньшо, ответил только:  
\- М? – не решившись даже повернуться к нему лицом. Зная братика, Лухан был уверен,  
что Миньшо обидится и разозлится – и на отца, и на него самого. Лухан знал, что любым  
деньгам наивный и искренний Миньшо предпочел бы то, чтобы его просто любили в  
детстве, но раз отец был так скуп на любовь, братишка считал, что деньги должны по  
праву достаться ему – и цифра в одну треть не принесет ему много удовольствия.  
Лухану была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что они с братиком, после всего, теперь,  
могут поссориться из-за денег – но сделать с этим, к сожалению, ничего не мог. Ни  
повлиять на упрямого отца, ни убедить Миньшо в том, что все, что у него есть, он готов  
разделить с братом. В конце концов, вопрос был просто принципиальный – Миньшо в  
очередной раз хлестнут по лицу тем фактом, что он безродный, как ни крути,  
нагулянный, нелюбимый и в общем-то не подающий никаких надежд ребенок.  
Лухан оглянулся еще раз – Миньшо, как его игрушечный медведь, сидел на постели в  
складках одеяла и, большими неподвижными глазами глядя в стену, медленно жевал  
яблоко, так что сладкий сок катился из уголка его губ и обтекал на пальчики – и снова  
отвернулся обратно, усмехнувшись вдогонку еще и этому яблоку.  
Нет, Миньшо не обманул Лухана – отправляясь во второй раз на кухню за блядским  
КРАСНЫМ яблоком, Лухан думал о том, что глупышка Миньшо вообще не из тех людей,  
кто вечно чем-то недоволен и склонен использовать других, чтобы удовлетворить свои  
прихоти. Если бы братишка действительно хотел яблока, он слопал бы и то, зеленое – но  
Миньшо просто зачем-то понадобилось сгонять его на кухню дважды. Лухан не знал,  
почему – он просто сделал. Он ведь мог, а братик хотел.  
Миньшо, наверно, забыл, зачем звал его, и Лухан, выбросив сгоревшую сигарету за окно,  
наконец, нашел в себе твердости заговорить:  
\- Послушай, Миньшо…  
\- Что? – Миньшо вгрызся в сочное яблоко сильнее, не подозревая о том, что Лухан  
приготовил для него не самые приятные новости.  
\- Я думаю, что должен тебе сказать, - без большой уверенности начал Лухан. – Отец  
решил составить завещание, и сказал мне, что наши с тобой доли будут  
непропорциональные. – Лухан вздохнул, принуждая себя пояснить: - Эм… Если говорить  
прямо, ты можешь рассчитывать не больше, чем на одну треть. И все это за вычетом того,  
что получит дядя. Я пытался его переубедить, но…  
\- Прекрасно, - полным яда голосом прервал Миньшо, которому в одну секунду опротивело  
яблоко в его руках, этот дом, Лухан… - А почему бы мне с утра не пойти к нему и не  
сказать, что мне от него вообще ничего не надо? Я ему не сын, он мне не отец…  
\- Перестань, - тихо прервал Лухан. – Я вообще мог тебе ничего не говорить, ты бы даже  
не узнал.  
\- Разумно, разумно, - прекращать ерничать Миньшо не собирался. – У него же есть  
любимый сын, которым он гордится и делится самым важным, а я что? Так, ошибочка  
молодости, лишний, блядь, груз…  
\- Было бы чем во мне гордиться, - ляпнул Лухан, и только сказав, понял, что этого нельзя  
136/151  
было говорить ни в коем случае – он только помог Миньшо перевести стрелки на себя.  
\- Не прибедняйся, - фыркнул Миньшо. – Ты учишься в престижной школе, будешь его  
наследником. Тебе даже делать для этого ничего не надо, ни одной извилины в голове  
иметь не надо.  
Лухан подумал, что если Миньшо пытался его задеть, у него получилось – если говорить  
откровенно, Лухан слишком умным не был никогда. Да, природной хитрости, какой-то  
лисьей изворотливости – хоть отбавляй, но четкая логика, стройность изложения… Этим  
всем, судя по письмам, мог похвастаться именно Миньшо, которого все вокруг считали  
едва ли не юродивым и умственно отсталым. Лухан понимал, на что братишка обижен, но  
огрызнуться ему это не помешало:  
\- Раз ты такой умный, что же не покажешь этого отцу? Почему он считает тебя  
никчемным?  
Миньшо сжал недоеденное яблоко так, что из него побежал сок, и с отчетливой злостью  
прошипел:  
\- Потому что вы оба десять лет относились ко мне так, как будто я никчемное дерьмо?  
Лухан снова понимал, что чем больше они будут спорить, тем хуже будет становиться, но  
обидные слова так и шевелились на языке, как мерзкий клубок червей, и он, насмешливо  
улыбнувшись, спросил:  
\- Мне вот интересно, у этого твоего обвинения срок годности когда-нибудь кончится?  
Или будешь мне до старости тыкать тем, что ты неудачник из-за меня?  
Миньшо замер на секунду, не желая снова верить в то, что Лухан считает его  
беспомощным дурачком, но по всему выходило именно так – по ярким блестящим глазам  
брата он видел, что тот злится. А раз злится, то и говорит то, что думает.  
\- Раз я неудачник, раз я такая дешевка для вас с отцом, то почему ты со мной спишь? Не  
противно? Не оскорбляет?  
\- Боже… - Лухан снова отвернулся к окну, разыскивая сигареты – он и это знал. Знал, что  
эта глупая грызня закончится вопросом о постели – а чем еще больнее мог ударить  
Миньшо? И именно это злило Лухана больше всего – что все доверие любимого братика  
куда-то к черту пропадало сразу же, стоило по-настоящему задеть его. Как будто не  
было всех этих ночей, всех безумных ласк. – Я только сообщил тебе намерения отца, -  
раздраженно сказал Лухан, - а ты уже пытаешься поверить в то, что мы с ним думаем  
одинаково. Может быть, прекратишь вести себя как истеричка? Или нет, погоди, ты же  
уже даже не веришь в то, что я тебя люблю, да?  
Миньшо уставился на него своими карими злыми глазами и с вызовом ответил:  
\- Верю.  
Лухан с облегчением подумал, что зря боялся, а потом понял, что он дурак, потому что  
братик добавил:  
\- Но мне к черту не сдалась эта твоя любовь, если ты считаешь меня ничтожеством.  
\- Я не счита…  
\- Не перебивай, - оборвал Миньшо. – Думай как хочешь, но теперь я считаю себя в праве  
ставить некоторые условия. Ты всегда получал больше, чем я, и не хочу, после всего того,  
что между нами было, ждать тебя здесь, как порченая невеста, плакать по тебе в  
подушку, как осенью, и надеяться, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься и заберешь меня,  
такого никому не нужного, с собой. Если мы не сможем после каникул быть вместе, я не  
вижу смысла мучиться и скучать по тебе еще полтора года, чтобы потом узнать, что у  
тебя другая жизнь и другие интересы. Я хочу учиться с тобой в одной школе, и раз ты  
любимый сын отца, я думаю, ты можешь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он отпустил меня с  
тобой.  
137/151  
Глаза Лухана стали раза в два больше от удивления и от злости:  
\- Что я, по-твоему, могу сделать? Пойти к нему и сказать, что ты мне нужен к кровати  
вместо грелки, что ли?  
\- Да хоть все ему о нас расскажи, - упрямо ответил Миньшо. – Но если ты уедешь снова, я  
не буду тебя ждать.  
Миньшо самому было горько от своих слов – на самом деле, он не собирался ставить  
Лухану условий, он хотел просто попросить его попытаться хотя бы поговорить с отцом.  
Он даже на кухню за этим яблоком его гонял только для того, чтобы убедиться, что он  
вообще может рассчитывать на Лухана, но внезапная злость на отца переросла в злость  
на брата – и стала решимостью, тем сильнее крепшей, чем больше он задумывался о том,  
что ему снова придется остаться без Лухана, одному, еще полгода ждать его и плакать  
прежде, чем они смогут хотя бы обняться…  
А потом и в самом деле обнаружить, что братик за это время, в столице, в окружении  
богатых друзей, продвинулся слишком далеко, чтобы вспоминать о безродном  
обожающем его родственничке. Из всех несправедливостей, что уже пережил Миньшо,  
эта его бы доломала.  
\- Ты же говорил, что любишь? – потерянно спросил Лухан. Этого он просто не понимал –  
как можно взять и задушить в себе любовь. Лухан в каждом жесте и взгляде Миньшо  
видел, что братик его на самом деле любит – и его желание из гордости и осторожности  
отказаться от своих чувств стало для Лухана больше, чем неожиданностью.  
\- Люблю, - ответил Миньшо. – Но довеском к наследству отца не буду. Ждущей тебя  
собачкой не буду, обойдешься одними деньгами.  
\- Но… - Лухан все еще не мог понять, что ему делать дальше, - ты же отдаешь себе отчет  
в том, что я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы убедить отца отправить тебя учиться со мной?  
Ты ставишь мне невыполнимое условие?  
\- Значит, пора прекращать эти отношения, - твердо поставил точку Миньшо.  
Если бы кто-то слышал, как сильно и редко от ужаса бьется его сердечко, он бы  
подтвердил, что Миньшо сам боится своих слов – это все из-за обиды и злости. Именно  
они заставляли Миньшо швыряться самым дорогим и думать, что у него достаточно сил,  
чтобы пережить расставание.  
А Лухан просто не понимал – как можно было барахтаться в волшебном удовольствии  
столько времени, а потом взять и швырнуть все это под ноги, как будто все это ничего не  
значило? Как будто Миньшо не будет больно оттолкнуть его? Лухан злился и не мог  
уложить в голове, как братику удалось так вывернуть парочку фактов, что расставание,  
о котором полчаса назад и речи не шло, теперь, по его словам, становилось  
безальтернативным финалом? Просто – КАК?  
\- Ты дурной в самом деле или что? – разъярился Лухан, бросая свои сигареты на окне и  
приближаясь к сидящему на кровати Миньшо. – Что, блядь, ты от меня хочешь?  
Миньшо соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не испугался – он попятился на кровати,  
отодвигаясь к стене, и даже вытянул руку перед собой, пытаясь остановить брата. И  
когда Лухан действительно замер, прожигая его злыми глазами, сказал:  
\- Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
Лухан пару секунд вглядывался в обвисшее уголками губ лицо брата, а потом  
развернулся, стянул с себя простынь, надел халат и вышел из комнаты Миньшо.  
Раз Миньшо угодно закончить это – что он может сделать? Умолять его на коленях?  
Связать его тонкие ручки и хорошенько выебать, чтобы дурь вылетела из головы?  
Последнее казалось бы неплохим вариантом, если бы его не тошнило от мысли, что  
Миньшо будет реветь своими лицемерными слезами и говорить ему, что он в очередной  
138/151  
раз помог ему стать неудачником.  
Миньшо казалось, что до него слишком медленно доходит то, что он только что вырвал  
Лухана из своей жизни – на окне валялся коробок спичек, сигаретный запах все еще  
чувствовался в комнате, а на полу белым комком лежала простынь, где-то в глубине,  
наверно, еще сохранившая тонкое тепло тела брата. Миньшо все еще чувствовал  
упрямую злость, ползущую по венам ядовитыми змеями, но не то, что Лухана больше не  
будет ни в его кровати, ни в его сердце. Он понимал умом, но не чувствовал – и боялся,  
что по-настоящему осознает это только тогда, когда его захлестнет отчаяние.  
Миньшо выкарабкался из постели, положил недоеденное яблоко на стол, закрыл окно,  
запнулся перед лежащей на полу простынью, не решив, куда ее деть – положить обратно  
на кровать, чтобы в конце концов зареветь в нее? Уж лучше пусть тут и лежит – Миньшо  
перешагнул комок белой ткани и забрался обратно в холодную без Лухана постель,  
свернувшись клубочком.  
Хотелось спать и ничего не помнить.  
Лухан злился бесконечно. Целых два часа.  
Миньшо проснулся от того, что его кровать прогнулась под чужим весом – ему  
показалось, что это продолжение его сна, просто фантазия… Но фантазия зашептала  
голосом Лухана:  
\- Прости за все, что наговорил тебе. Я не считаю тебя ни дешевкой, ни неудачником,  
веришь?  
Миньшо покивал, зная, что Лухан не видит в темноте, но чувствует, потому что гладит его  
по голове. Миньшо кивал потому, что в комнате без света от лежащего за спиной Лухана  
прятаться было негде, да и незачем – сейчас, когда злость угасла, он понимал, что Лухан  
его не обманывает.  
\- Наверно, судьба у тебя такая, что о том, какой ты умный, буду знать только я, - не без  
иронии продолжил Лухан. – Я знаю, насколько ты обижен, но и ты должен знать, что  
если мы будем только ковыряться в старых болячках, ничего хорошего из этого не  
выйдет.  
Миньшо подумал, что это его болячки, на самом деле, и не ковыряться в них Лухану  
легко, но промолчал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не хочу расставаться с тобой точно так же, как и ты… - Лухан  
задумался, и его рука замерла в волосах Миньшо. – И, наверное, найдется не один  
способ заставить отца подумать над тем, чтобы отправить нас в одну школу. Но…  
Миньшо с трудом перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на брата блестящими в  
темноте встревоженными глазами, ожидая, что должно последовать за этим «но».  
\- Без тебя у меня ничего не получится, - закончил Лухан. – Если ты поможешь мне, мы  
можем попробовать. Если перестанешь обвинять, Миньшо, если будешь мне верить,  
понимаешь?  
Миньшо понимал. Понимал, что Лухан перешагнул через свою гордость, чтобы придти  
сюда, и что теперь от него требуется ответный шаг. Он придвинулся к Лухану вплотную и  
уткнулся носом ему в грудь, шумно засопев, потому что в носу защипало и захотелось  
расплакаться.  
\- Я знаю, ты собираешься реветь, - рассмеялся Лухан, прижимая его крепче. – Но я устал  
139/151  
и хочу спать. Не будешь так добр не мочить мне спальное место?  
Лухану, как оказалось, даже не приходилось напрягаться, чтобы хохотать до упада над  
тем, о чем тихим голосом рассказывал Миньшо за завтраком до того, как отец спустился  
вниз.  
\- Над чем это вы смеетесь? – весело спросил отец, затягивая пояс халата плотнее,  
удивленный необычным весельем обычно отмалчивающихся в его присутствии братьев.  
\- Да вот, представляешь, - Лухан вытирал слезы, и его рука дрожала от смеха, когда он  
ставил чайную чашечку на блюдце. – Миньшо тут рассказал мне кое-что о китайской  
поэзии. Я-то, дурак, всегда думал, что это самая унылая вещь на свете, а оказалось, что  
мы с тобой просто читать не умеем.  
\- Да ну? – скептически изогнул бровь отец.  
\- Я серьезно, - кивнул Лухан, и, хрюкнув от смеха, спросил: – Ты знаешь, что такое  
нефритовые врата и божественный стебель? - Лухан вывел руками в воздухе некое  
подобие чаши и вытянутого в длину предмета и затрясся от хохота.  
\- Судя по твоей реакции, догадываюсь, - мрачно ответил отец.  
\- А нефритовая ступень, а? – Лухан снова заржал, как сумасшедший. – Как можно эту  
штучку в женщине обозвать нефритовой ступенью, объясни мне? Жаль я не знал, когда  
про бордель тебе рассказывал, что это называется «прогуляться между золотистыми  
лотосами»… Это же так чудовищно пошло, боже… Когда они называют это прогулкой  
между лотосами, совокупление от этого не таким мерзким становится, что ли?  
\- Лухан, ну не за столом же, - одернул отец, хотя Лухан видел, как дрогнули в улыбке его  
губы.  
\- А еще Миньшо мне сказал, что большая часть поэтов, особенно при династии Мин, так  
или иначе причисляли себя к гомосексуалистам. Оказывается, весь этот бред про  
цветочки и травки – просто завуалированная эротика, - Лухан снова коротко хохотнул и  
щелкнул в воздухе пальцами. – Миньшо, напомни, что там про надкушенную сливу?  
\- Персик, - поправил Миньшо. – Надкушенный персик и отрезанный рукав –  
нарицательные символы мужской однополой любви.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? – отец оторвался и удивленно уставился на старшего сына.  
\- Я… - Миньшо засмущался, но, почувствовав, как Лухан заехал ему под столом ногой,  
заговорил увереннее. – Я много читал… Я хотел бы преподавать китайскую литературу  
когда-нибудь.  
\- Вот как… - задумчиво протянул отец.  
\- А что такого? – изогнул бровь Лухан. – Ты же никогда не интересовался, чем нравится  
заниматься Миньшо и кем бы он хотел стать.  
Миньшо подумал, что Лухан манипулятор – судя по лицу отца, он все-таки почувствовал  
себя виноватым.  
\- Ты, наверно, даже не знаешь, - продолжил болтать Лухан, - как сильно Миньшо хвалил  
преподаватель по литературе. Старикан говорил, что у моего братика настоящий талант  
– не просто пересказывать, а заставлять себя слушать.  
Лухан сощурил глаза, посмотрел в окно, за которым снег золотился под солнцем,  
ободряюще улыбнулся брату и сказал единственную фразу, ради которой и затевался  
этот балаган:  
\- Жаль, что Миньшо не учится в моей школе. Говорят, там замечательно преподают  
литературу.  
140/151  
141/151  
Часть 18  
Лухан искренне считал, что он в раю – он уже неделю жил дома, за все это время ни разу  
еще не ночевал в своей кровати, тискал братика, когда захочется, и небезосновательно  
считал, что умудрился поселить в голове отца мысль о том, что его старший сын не такой  
уж сопливый дурачок и, если он не отпустит Миньшо учиться в столицу, то загубит  
талант братика на литературном поприще на корню. Впереди у них с братом была еще  
неизрасходованная неделя каникул, которая оптимисту Лухану казалась вечностью, и  
даже Миньшо, казалось, успокоился, уловив слабый аромат надежды, обещавшей, что из  
этого дома они смогут сбежать вдвоем, чтобы быть счастливыми и свободными так долго,  
как только смогут, и охотно следовал указаниям Лухана, заставлявшего его вечерами  
спускаться вниз и с умным видом обсуждать книгу, политику, историю – все что угодно,  
лишь бы сидящему на диване отцу казалось, что искренняя симпатия между братьями  
основывается на неподдельном стремлении стать развитыми и целеустремленными  
молодыми людьми.  
Иногда Лухану казалось, что они даже не лгут отцу – о литературе Миньшо и впрямь мог  
заливаться, как заморский соловей, зачитывая наизусть кусочки поэм и приводя как  
доказательства множество исторических фактов, которые нашли отражение в  
очередном шедевральном (из уст братика Лухану и собачий вой бы показался пением  
ангелов) произведении. Миньшо даже на диване сидел не как обычно, похожий на мышь  
стиснутыми между коленочками ладошками, а закусив указательный палец, с одной  
ногой, подогнутой под себя, вглядываясь в пространство перед собой, когда пытался  
припомнить строки, которые читал наизусть. В такие моменты Лухану казалось, что его  
братишка просто ходячее искушение – пренебрегая сладкими строками поэзии, он  
больше и охотнее разглядывал полуповорот талии Миньшо и складочки, намявшиеся из-  
за этого на рубашке, надеясь, что его слюни не закапают на ковер, как у собаки, и отец  
не поймет, что он безумен.  
Когда срежессированные разговорчики доходили до политики, отец уставал ерзать на  
кресле в одиночестве и нетерпении и сам вмешивался в разговор братьев, к своему  
собственному изумлению всегда поддерживая сторону старшего сына, который не был  
настроен так радикально, как высокомерный и гордый младший, заводившийся с пол-  
оборота, стоило только упомянуть мирное соглашение с Японией, которое Лухан,  
отплевываясь, называл унизительным, а в самом поражении винил только «продажных  
корейцев». Миньшо тихо, но упрямо защищал родину своей матери, вызывая искреннее  
недовольство брата, который свирепел тем сильнее, чем необоснованнее становились  
аргументы Миньшо, когда он пытался объяснить, чем же ему так дорога страна, в  
которой он никогда не был.  
\- Я… - бормотал Миньшо, глядя в пол на ноги шагающего туда-сюда рассерженного  
брата, - я надеюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь побывать там. Ведь у моей матери должны  
были остаться родственники? – Миньшо повернулся, умоляющими глазами глядя на отца.  
Лухан фыркнул, поняв, что его это неприятно задевает – что у Миньшо есть какие-то  
интересы кроме него самого, о которых он, к еще большему сожалению, понятия не имеет  
– и тоже вопросительно глянул на отца, ожидая ответа. Поскольку Миньшо был  
незаконнорожденным и все об этом знали (вообще, большое счастье, если называли  
именно так, а не шлюхиным сыном), поднимать разговор о возможных родственниках  
Миньшо считалось более чем дурным тоном – вроде рытья в грязном белье.  
\- М-м-м… Насколько я знаю, у твоей матери не было живых родственников по прямой  
линии, - неохотно ответил отец. – Возможно, дальние, двоюродные братья и сестры…  
142/151  
\- Мне жаль… - пробормотал Миньшо. – Я бы хотел увидеть хоть кого-нибудь, похожего  
на нее, с ее… с глазами, как у меня.  
Лухан задумчиво отвернулся к окну, оперевшись задом о стул, и почесал кончик носа –  
такое выражение на лице отца он видел, когда тот впервые привел держащего его за  
ручку малыша в этот дом. Когда Миньшо еще не сказал в истерике, что ненавидит его,  
отец смотрел на него именно так – с любовью, которую испытывает отец к ребенку,  
подаренному ему любимой женщиной.  
Лухан хорошо знал, что к его собственной матери отец никогда не испытывал ничего  
подобного – и на него самого такими глазами, соответственно, не смотрел тоже никогда,  
даже в самом его сопливом детстве. То уважение и, если можно так выразиться,  
гордость за сына, которые питал к нему отец, он заработал исключительно сам, с самой  
своей зеленой сопливой юности не давая считать себя рохлей. Малыш Лухан, на котором  
штаны-то едва держались, уже имел о каждой вещи свое собственное мнение – и  
парочку увесистых камней в карманах, чтобы это мнение защищать.  
Поэтому когда задумчивый отец, побродив по комнате, остановился за спиной Миньшо и  
осторожно положил руку ему на голову, Лухан только ухмылялся, наблюдая за словно  
окаменевшим под прикосновением, которого он ждал всю жизнь, братцем.  
\- Если хочешь, - нерешительно сказал отец, - я мог бы показать тебе место, где она  
похоронена. Я прожил в Корее десять лет, надеюсь, я все еще смогу сориентироваться…  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - пробормотал Миньшо, а Лухан непонимающе почесал затылок и  
невежливо прервал мгновение единения Миньшо с отцом вопросом:  
\- Десять лет? Ты никогда не говорил об этом… Бабка рассказывала, что вы с матерью  
всю юность провели вместе, что у вас была эта, как ее… настоящая любовь…  
Вопрос для Лухана был принципиальный – ни одна живая душа не знала, но он с самого  
детства хранил в глубине души верность с каждым годом тускнеющему от пыли и  
солнечного света портрету над лестницей, на котором была изображена женщина,  
похожая на с истинно китайской изысканностью вылепленную фарфоровую статуэтку.  
Лухан, если говорить откровенно, всегда считал своего отца предателем, а мать Миньшо  
– действительно шлюхой, спутавшейся с женатым уже, связанным семейными  
обязательствами человеком. Это о ней говорили, сжимая презрительно губы, что она  
раздвинула ноги перед чужаком, иностранцем, что она разрушила брак, но неприятнее  
всего Лухану было слышать, когда ее с отцом связывали словом «любовь», хоть и  
украшали его определением «роковая». Лухан просто не понимал этих сплетен – а как же  
та, другая? Которая родила неверному мужу нелюбимого малыша и умерла молодой?  
Которая никогда не знала ни слова этого «любовь», ни страсти опасной и сладостной не  
познала? Лухан искренне считал, что незачем ворошить то, что произошло шестнадцать  
лет назад, но образ матери, похожей на ангела, на свою беду впутавшегося в их  
семейную грязь, пачкать бы не позволил.  
\- На самом деле, - неохотно заговорил отец, - все не совсем так. Я и Линь были обручены,  
когда нам было столько же лет, сколько вам сейчас, но, отслужив эти десять лет в  
Корее, я возвращался домой, надеясь, что никто уже и не вспомнит про этот брак. К  
сожалению, ваша бабка и слушать меня не захотела, когда я сказал, что вся моя жизнь  
осталась там, в чужой стране. Она сказала, что если я не женюсь на Линь, в наследство  
получу только дохлую лошадь… И я…  
\- Ты струсил, - без особой жалости закончил за отца Лухан. Глядя на каштановый  
затылок Миньшо, он с усмешкой про себя думал, что сам-то скроен чуточку крепче – даже  
если бы старая карга начала облазить струпьями с черепа, от своей «запретной» любви  
он бы не отказался.  
143/151  
\- По большей части, да, я струсил, - покорно признал отец. – И мне до сих пор любопытно,  
как бы все могло сложиться, если бы мне достало смелости тогда оспорить решение  
матери… Наверно, поэтому мне все еще хочется побывать там, где прошла моя  
молодость…  
Лухан бы соврал, если бы сказал, что слова отца не разбудили в нем тоненький голосок  
жалости, который тянул плаксивую песню о несчастной судьбе людей, давно покоящихся  
в могилах, но он старательно отгонял от себя этот похоронный вой, предоставляя  
жалостливому Миньшо, который слушал отца с печальным выражением на своей  
миленькой мордочке, насладиться им в полной мере. Сам же Лухан был более  
прагматичен – ему казалось преступлением не нажиться немного на чужих грехах и  
сожалениях, и он хмыкнул:  
\- Ахм… А почему бы тебе… - Лухан почесал кончик носа и сделал совсем уж  
безразличный вид: - Почему бы тебе в самом деле не съездить как-нибудь в эту Корею?  
\- Но… - вид отца, который обычно не давал себе слабости показываться перед  
сыновьями в таком растерянном виде, заставлял Лухана прятать улыбку в рукаве. – Мне,  
по большому счету, нечего там делать…  
\- Как бабка говоришь, - снова набросился на него Лухан. – В точности ее слова: «и кто  
это, интересно, ждет там твою бесполезную лысую задницу?»  
\- Ахах, - короткий нервный смешок отца подсказал Лухану, что он спародировал  
брюзгливую и грубую на язык старуху просто мастерски, и Лухан бросился за добычей с  
утроенным рвением:  
\- Когда вы с Миньшо заговариваете об этой дурацкой Корее, у вас даже голос меняется,  
тьфу, - Лухан деловито сплюнул себе под ноги. – На твоем месте, если уж так хочется, я  
бы не отказал себе в удовольствии попутешествовать, пусть старуха в гробу  
повертится… А летом взял бы Миньшо с собой, а то он мне все уши уже прожужжал  
своей матерью.  
\- Э-э-э… - неуверенно начал отец, пытаясь придумать новые аргументы против этой  
безумной затеи, к которой подталкивал его младший сын, но Лухан уже не слушал, он  
потянул Миньшо, успевшего понять только то, что братик снова дергает марионеток за  
ниточки, за руку и потащил к лестнице, оборачиваясь на ходу, чтобы добавить:  
\- Ты бы наслаждался жизнью, папочка, хоть иногда… Пока мы с Миньшо не наделали  
тебе внучат.  
Миньшо слышал смех отца, оставшегося внизу:  
\- Ахаха, Лухан, что за ерунду ты несешь, - и успел подумать даже о том, что слова  
младшего братишки не стоило бы недооценивать – если бы он приходился Лухану не  
братом, а сестричкой, они, по правде говоря, уже могли бы страстными ночами  
сообразить ребеночка – когда Лухан тяжело захлопнул за собой дверь спальни и прижал  
его к стене, облепил лицо ладонями и присосался к губам, как клещ, вытягивая из легких  
Миньшо воздух, пока он не засипел проколотым воздушным шаром.  
\- И как можно было променять все это на деньги, ну? – разродился не совсем понятным  
комментарием Лухан, и бедняжка Миньшо, вытирая запястьем слюни с губ, непонимающе  
спросил:  
\- Какие деньги? Ты о чем ему вообще там плел?  
Лухан ухмыльнулся, горделиво приосанился и бросил:  
\- Увидишь.  
\- Вообще-то, у меня для тебя есть подарок.  
144/151  
Откровенно говоря, Лухан сомневался, стоит ли вообще говорить Миньшо о безделушке,  
купленной им в городе, когда они с Вуфанем шлялись по кварталу, в котором продают  
разное старье. Тогда он просто замер перед прилавком старого китайца с похожей на  
крысиную бородой и завороженно смотрел на шар, в котором, если его перевернуть,  
искусственный снег сыпался на головы скачущих на карусели лошадок, чем немало  
разозлил нетерпеливого соседа. Лухан не мог сказать Вуфаню, что эта игрушка  
напоминает ему о братике, настроение которого иногда штормит точно так же – как  
будто кто-то переворачивает Миньшо вверх ногами и вытрясает из него всхлипы, пока  
вся истерика не осыплется белыми хлопьями на пол, и поэтому счел разумным,  
проигнорировав насмешливый вопрос Вуфаня о том, кому предназначается эта девчачья  
прелесть, просто купить стеклянный шар и запрятать его в чемодане.  
И вот теперь Лухан, не планируя получить лошадками по затылку, осторожно протягивал  
Миньшо упаковку, нерешительно поясняя:  
\- Вы чем-то похожи. У тебя сегодня в голове тоже… снег.  
Миньшо, разорвав упаковку, пару раз перевернул шар и долго с восторгом наблюдал за  
тем, как искусственный снег медленно сыплется вниз в вязкой жидкости, а потом поднял  
на брата свои огромные глаза и спросил:  
\- Зачем ты?  
Лухану под этим изумленным взглядом стало еще неуютнее – если подумать, все его  
нахальство и бесстыжесть ограничивались только постелью, и Лухан с тоской начинал  
понимать, что быть чьим-то заботливым любовником – довольно смущающе.  
\- Ну… я же говорил, что буду дарить тебе хоть что-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь, разве не  
помнишь?  
\- Не помню, - честно признался Миньшо, собирая обрывки упаковки и рассеянно  
разглядывая полку с книгами.  
\- Ну… - снова затянул Лухан. Перед его глазами поплыли ватные августовские облака,  
тело вспомнило вес сидящего на нем братика, а уголки губ зачесались, когда в памяти  
ожили маленькие сладкие поцелуйчики, которые лепил на них счастливый Миньшо. Ну и,  
кончено, рыдания… Рыдания, становившиеся тем жалостливее, чем грязнее он  
рассказывал Миньшо на ушко, какую штуку и в какую дырочку собирается засунуть, когда  
они, наконец, останутся в кровати голыми. – Я тогда… заставил тебя плакать…  
Миньшо сердито хлопнул своими ресницами и ответил:  
\- Это не определение.  
\- Пожалуй, - покорно согласился Лухан. – Я каждый день выцеживал из тебя по лужице  
слез.  
Миньшо повернулся было, чтобы ответить чем-нибудь ядовитым на это бесстыжее  
признание, но так и замер беззвучно, разглядывая красивенькую мордашку глядящего в  
окно братца, на которой красовалась довольная ухмылочка.  
Миньшо давно понял, что Лухан ни капельки не жалеет о том, что заставлял его плакать  
так часто и так горько – и Миньшо даже почти смирился с этим. Нет, исключительно для  
того, чтобы потешить самолюбие, он мог напомнить Лухану о его грешках, мог даже  
заставить ползать по полу на коленках и неискренне извиняться, но смысла в этом не  
было никакого – все эти игры в праведный гнев все равно заканчивались тем, что  
Миньшо под весом брата перетекал в горизонталь, и, царапая короткими ноготками  
спину брата, обкусывавшего складки жирка на его животе, шепотом умолял его на ушко  
сделать с ним грязное и отвратительное ВСЕ…  
Миньшо потряс головой, отгоняя от себя бестолковые мысли, и сосредоточился на  
корешках книг, по которым рассеянно водил пальцем. С трудом найдя нужный, он  
145/151  
потянул обложку на себя – и на свет божий выехал тонкий томик стихов в хрустящем  
переплете, соблазнительно пахнущий типографской краской. Миньшо сжал его  
пальцами, чуть поклонился Лухану, как требовала традиция, и протянул брату:  
\- У меня тоже для тебя подарок. Пожалуйста, прими эти стихи, я надеюсь, они придутся  
тебе по вкусу.  
\- Спасибо, братик Миньшо, - пораженный Лухан изобразил что-то вроде кривоватого  
книксена и забрал книжку, - твоя забота обо мне действительно трогательна. Я  
прочитаю, - заверил Лухан, добавив чуть тише и неувереннее: - когда-нибудь…  
Нет, в голосе Лухана не было насмешки или чего-то подобного – но он был настолько  
странный, что Миньшо торопливо поднял глаза на брата. И смутился тут же, осознав весь  
размах своей ошибки. Бедняжка Миньшо нервно засмеялся, надеясь смешком прикрыть  
неловкость и этот свой почти по этикету поклон, когда пошутил:  
\- Прочитаешь когда-нибудь… когда начнешь разлагаться от скуки, как гнилое яблоко…  
Лухан растянул губы в улыбке и, тоже заметно погрустневший, отвернулся к окну,  
вытаскивая сигареты из кармана, а Миньшо продолжал стоять и смотреть то на его  
спину, то на лежащие на столе ненужные книгу и стеклянный шар. Именно это с утра и  
пришло вдруг Миньшо в голову, раскрасив его день в унылые цвета – когда люди любят,  
как они узнают друг друга? Наверное, сначала свыкаются с чужими привычками,  
подхватывают настроение – и когда становятся готовы разделить друг с другом постель,  
то, очевидно, знают друг о друге уже все? Потому что Миньшо не мог придумать ничего  
откровеннее, ничего беззащитнее, чем остаться перед кем-то обнаженным. Получается,  
когда двое занимаются друг с другом любовью, они доходят до конечной точки  
сближения – дальше просто некуда. И теперь Миньшо искренне не понимал, как и куда  
дальше могут – и, самое главное, будут ли – развиваться его отношения с Луханом. Он,  
очевидно, знает все о том, как отреагирует его тело, если коснуться розового соска или  
задеть головку члена, он может угадать, что скажет Лухан, если плеснуть ему в лицо  
обвинениями во всех его прошлых грехах – но, если подумать, он даже не смог подарить  
ему подарок, который пришелся бы по душе.  
Все это бесконечно волновало и расстраивало Миньшо, и он, приблизившись к брату,  
который все чаще прятал от него свои мысли за сигаретным дымом, позвал так, как звал  
только в особенных случаях:  
\- Ханни…  
\- Что? – обмен подарками тоже не воодушевил Лухана, и он на мгновение потерял весь  
свой оптимизм – прогорклый от сигареты, он отражался в печальных глазах Миньшо  
тусклым утренним светом из окна, и Лухан, подняв пальцами братишкин подбородок, не  
удержался от того, чтобы спросить: - Ты правда не будешь меня ждать, если я уеду?  
Правда сможешь все забыть и откажешься от меня, если я не смогу заставить отца  
отпустить тебя со мной?  
Миньшо, по правде говоря, видя ежедневные старания Лухана и попытки навязать отцу  
это решение, давно забыл о своей категоричности той ночью, решив, что если у брата  
ничего не выйдет, то так тому и быть, и теперь был неприятно удивлен тем, что Лухана  
это все еще тревожит. Он не смог соврать брату и поэтому заставил себя сказать:  
\- Не правда…  
Глядя на потупившего свои бесстыжие глазки братишку, Лухан кое-что понял. Он  
выбросил сигарету за окно и сурово заключил, выдыхая слова прямо в шоколадный  
затылок:  
\- Все это дерьмо ты тогда мне просто так наговорил, от обиды, правда же?  
Хорошо, один справедливый упрек противоречивая натура Миньшо вынести могла, но вот  
146/151  
эта суровость в голосе Лухана, как будто он бог знает насколько старше, была косой,  
которая налетела на камень – Миньшо весь взбунтовался, нахохлился, как воробей, сжал  
кулаки и выпалил:  
\- Ты правда что ли не понима…  
В глазах Лухана эти метания братика из роли жертвы обратно в амплуа недотроги,  
готового с воплями защищать свою несуществующую самостоятельность, давно не были в  
новинку – и если бы он хоть чуточку был пощепетильнее в вопросах своей гордости, его  
бы это раздражало. Но для Лухана нервные вспышки братика никак не соотносились с  
собственной персоной – как будто параллельные плоскости. Как можно было сердиться  
на щенка, который гавкает потому, что его в зад укусила блоха? Правильно, никак – вот  
Лухан и не сердился, продолжая любить своего щеночка даже тогда, когда он пытался  
отгрызть ему руку по локоть своими маленькими острыми зубками – Лухан прижал  
начавшего новую ссору Миньшо к себе и с большой охотой поцеловал в губки. Вот только  
братик завозился в его объятиях, как червячок, скуксился, толкнул в плечо и попросил:  
\- Не целуй… После этих сигарет не целуй.  
\- Ах, вот, значит, как… - Лухан не был бы сам собой, если бы не нашел в девчачьей  
просьбе братика повод подразнить. Его руки вытянули мятую рубашку из-под пояса брюк  
Миньшо и холодными пальцами забрались на теплую спинку – дать ласковому телу  
братика немного времени, и надо еще будет посмотреть, кто тогда станет просить  
поцелуев.  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорил, чтобы ты не зажигал эту га… - у Миньшо пропал голос, когда  
бесстыжий Лухан залез одной рукой ему на грудь и принялся щипать сосочек, а второй  
просочился за опушку брюк и погладил пальцем ложбинку между ягодиц. Бессовестное  
тело звало Миньшо расслабиться и даже чуть раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Лухан поласкал  
его сзади, но рассудок был против, и Миньшо закончил: - чтобы ты не зажигал эту  
гадость в моей комнате…  
\- Положим, от дыма мой маленький братик не умрет, - глумливо начал Лухан, надавливая  
коленом между ног попискивающего от нежелания сдаваться Миньшо, - но так и быть,  
раз ты так хочешь, целовать не стану.  
\- Вот и не надо, - согласно затвердил Миньшо, пытаясь собрать на груди полы рубашки,  
пуговки на которой Лухан уже успел распустить до самого низа. На самом деле,  
сопротивляться не так уж и хотелось, а посмотреть, что Лухан собирается делать без  
поцелуев, и вовсе было интересно, но Миньшо считал, что это неспортивно – вот так  
зажимать его среди бела дня и натирать член коленом. Лухан же знает, что у него в  
конце концов все равно встанет.  
\- Вот и не буду, - продолжал издеваться Лухан, у которого, в отличие от Миньшо,  
сопротивляющегося безо всякой продуманной стратегии, в голове созрел отличный план  
– он незаметно вытянул ремень из шлеек брюк Миньшо и набросил его братику на  
запястья, быстро затянув пряжку потуже.  
\- Ты что делаешь? Отпусти немедленно, - зашипел Миньшо, дергая руками, но избавиться  
от ремня – об этом нечего было и думать.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - коварный Лухан снова превратился в заботливого Ханни, подув на красное от  
злости личико брата, - что ты как змея? Иди ко мне…  
Миньшо перестал извиваться, когда оказался полуголый на коленях столь же неодетого  
брата – только подставлял шею под поцелуи и дергал руками, на которых повисла  
спущенная рубашка.  
\- А ты уже завелся, - пропел Лухан, сжав затвердевшую любимую игрушечку в кулаке.  
\- Да, - покорно выдохнул Миньшо в губы брата. Он ждал поцелуя так, что весь рот  
147/151  
саднило, но Лухану хватило наглости чмокнуть губами в воздухе и напомнить:  
\- Никаких поцелуев сегодня, забыл?  
\- Нет, - снова односложно ответил Миньшо. Если Лухану так хочется над ним издеваться  
– он покажет, что ему это безразлично. Что ему совершенно наплевать…  
Миньшо потверже стал на колени и принялся потираться той штучкой, которую Лухан так  
любит, о его голый живот– ему так нравилось чувствовать, как нежный упругий член  
скользит по мягкой коже, так бесстыже близко от лица Лухана, так развратно, когда  
волосы начинают слипаться от смазки…  
\- Твое тело поет, - внезапно сообщил Лухан, притянув Миньшо ближе за голый  
выпяченными шариками зад. – Смотри…  
И Миньшо, дурея от желания, как дурачок смотрел за тем, как указательный палец брата  
выводит круги вокруг его левого соска – как с каждым новым кругом головка  
поднимается все сильнее, становясь еще чувствительнее, пока его губы не роняют  
легкое:  
\- Ах…  
Невыносимое желание, раздирающее бедное тело Миньшо на клочья, вынудило его  
измученно прижаться грудью к лицу Лухана, размазывая мягкий, как свежая пряжа,  
шарик головки сосочка по его горячим губам.  
Когда Лухан задал очередной свой вопрос-издевку:  
\- Чего ты хочешь, когда тыкаешь в меня этим? – он уж точно не ожидал получить тот  
ответ, который услышал.  
\- Полижи его, - сказал Миньшо, не размениваясь на сколь-нибудь просительную  
интонацию. Крошка Миньшо, возбужденный и голый, со связанными за спиной руками,  
открыл в себе наглость командовать – об этом со смешком думал Лухан, вылизывая  
сладкое маленькое пятнышко на теле брата, от которого вечно пахло цветочным мылом, и  
еще… эти хорошенькие сосочки почему-то всегда были прохладные, как цветочные  
лепестки – даже сейчас, теребя второй свободной рукой, Лухан это чувствовал.  
Вслед за приказом «полизать» отчего-то вдруг растерявший всю застенчивость Миньшо  
потребовал «пососать», и Лухан старательно выполнял и даже перевыполнял (пару раз  
укусив соблазнительную горошинку) это желание, ублажая братика, как женщину, успев  
за это время незаметно вытянуть из-под подушки наполовину опустевший (Лухану,  
вообще говоря, не в тягость было спать на простынях, пестревших жирными пятнами –  
особенно учитывая то бесстыжее количество жидкости, которое в них впитывалось,  
когда Миньшо доскакивал на нем до финиша) пузырек с чайным маслом.  
Лухан немало удивился, когда даже от поглаживающих интимные и самые скрытые от  
глаз местечки пальцев желание Миньшо покомандовать не улеглось – братишка  
извивался на нем, всячески показывая свое неудовольствие, хныкал и пытался сделать  
все самостоятельно, соблазняя напрягшимися на животике мышцами. Пока Лухан  
разглядывал это бессовестное совершенство, расчертившее дельты вен в паху, Миньшо  
дергал попкой туда-сюда, насаживая себя на скользкие пальцы до закушенных на губах  
поскуливаний – Лухан подумал, что за свои грехи попал в ад, и этот похотливый чертенок  
сейчас отымеет его до обморока.  
\- Теперь ты, - заявил Миньшо, потряхивая своим драгоценным задом, чтобы из него  
выскользнуло лишнее. – И помедленнее, - Лухану показалось, что он услышал, как  
братишка скрипнул зубами, - я тебе не шлюха…  
«Видел бы ты себя со стороны», - подумал Лухан.  
Но Миньшо, очевидно, не интересовало, как он выглядит – Лухан подумал, что братику  
вообще сорвало тормоза, когда крошка Миньшо вновь отказался выпускать инициативу и  
148/151  
заскользил на нем задом сразу же в непристойно быстром темпе. Братишка выгнулся  
назад, подметая пол рубашкой, посмотрел на свой стоящий член, мигнул, закрыл глаза и  
продолжил командовать:  
\- Руку… руку мне на живот…  
Лухан понял, чего Миньшо хотелось – лишенный поцелуев, братишка жаждал  
почувствовать обожание, в котором всегда щедро купал его Лухан. Это казалось  
настолько же непристойным, насколько возбуждающим – когда Лухан выглаживал  
прыгающее на нем тело полными любовью ладошками: и выгнутые назад плечики, и  
взмокшие бедра, и, как Миньшо и просил, мягкий животик с маленькой соблазнительной  
ямкой пупка.  
Скачущий на нем братик дарил Лухану небесное блаженство одним только своим  
взъерошенным со всех сторон и до истерики возбужденным видом, не говоря уже о том,  
как сказочно ему было внутри, так что Лухан надеялся, что вдруг вырвавшийся из губ  
Миньшо, похожий на замученный кошачий, протяжный стон:  
\- М-м-м… - говорит только о том, что любимому братику с ним хорошо, а не, как втайне  
опасался Лухан, больно.  
Лухану казалось, что Миньшо услышал этот свой постыдный скулеж – и решил  
поиграться с ним еще. В глубине души Лухан так и не верил, что скрытный Миньшо,  
трезвый и не обкуренный, в принципе способен стонать от чистого сердца и хорошо  
выебанной попки, поэтому и эти красивые, беспомощные «м-м-м» и «а-а-ах», которыми  
развлекался Миньшо, слушал как музыку, резко притягивая к себе братика за узенькую  
талию, чтобы ударивший по самому незащищенному внутри член не дал крошечке Миньшо  
сфальшивить и затраханная нотка оборвалась действительно внушающим веру в то, что  
Миньшо уже не принадлежит себе, а только наполняющему его удовольствию, звуком.  
Беда была только в том, что Лухан, пожалуй, не мог поклясться, что знает, где Миньшо  
играет, а где действительно ведет себя, как сумасшедший. Когда красиво  
срежессированные стоны стали слишком смелыми, а чавканье чайного масла между их  
телами безупречно греховным, Миньшо снова навалился на Лухана, прижимая раскрытые  
губы к его покрасневшей от румянца скуле – раз взмах, второй… а от третьего, готового  
жадно накрыть его рот, Лухан ускользнул, снова на ушко напомнив брату сегодняшнее  
условие:  
\- Без поцелуев, братик.  
Измученный Миньшо, с прилипшей к лицу прядью волос, уперся лбом в его лоб, уставился  
голодными глазами в его глаза и, сбавив темп, попросил:  
\- Поцелуй, я очень хочу.  
\- Нет.  
Бедняжка Миньшо был таким наивным – он до сих пор не понял, что Лухан никогда не  
даст того, о чем его просят прямо: он целовал шейку Миньшо, покусывал за ушко,  
прижимался губами к мокрому от пота виску – но целовать в горящие от нетерпения губы  
никак не собирался.  
И Лухан удивился, наверно, в сотый раз за это утро, когда братик снова решил взять по-  
своему то, что ему не дают – Лухан вздрогнул, когда Миньшо провел языком прямо по  
острой косточке челюсти, словно примеривался, а потом беззастенчиво приподнялся и с  
собачьим восторгом принялся вылизывать его губы. И тогда, ощущая на своих губах  
взмахи этого греховного и жаждущего язычка, Лухан действительно пожалел, что затеял  
эту игру – словно помешавшегося, уступившего своим самым животным желаниям Миньшо  
хотелось бросить на кровать и оприходовать его маленькую дырочку так, чтобы никаких  
сомнений не оставалось в том, что он стонет чистосердечно и от боли.  
149/151  
Лухан как раз был занят борьбой с дьяволами внутри и вылизывающим его лицо  
похотливым язычком, когда в дверь постучали и голос отца спросил:  
\- Миньшо, где Лухан? Нигде не могу его найти.  
И Лухан пережил еще один шок, когда увидел реакцию шкодливого братишки – да, его  
глаза расширились от ужаса, но двигаться вверх-вниз на его коленях он не перестал, а,  
казалось, только тем и был занят, чтобы не прервать это удовольствие… и не застонать  
случайно.  
\- Чего молчишь? Отвечай, - насмешливо поторопил впечатленный этим развратом Лухан.  
\- Я… - прошелестел голос Миньшо, - я не… - Лухан решил немного подыграть братику и  
чуть помог ему с его намерением не прерывать это волшебное удовольствие, взяв на себя  
обязанность воспроизводить сладострастные толчки, которые и лишили Миньшо голоса,  
\- я не видел его.  
\- Если увидишь, скажи, чтобы зашел ко мне, - попросил отец.  
\- Хорошо, - пискнул Миньшо, а потом не удержался и отчетливо простонал: - М-м-м…  
\- Да что ты там делаешь? – разозлился отец, дернув ручку запертой двери.  
\- О боже, боже, - Миньшо от ужаса и удовольствия отчаянно шептал в плечо Лухана свои  
молитвы, оскверняя саму святость, и Лухан, наблюдая за пробегающей по его телу  
дрожью, только ухмылялся тому, что Миньшо сейчас не то что соврать, он даже пары  
слов в полный голос казать не сможет – его любимая маленькая игрушечка готова была  
вот-вот выплеснуть грешное семя ему в ладонь.  
\- Соври ему, - поторопил Лухан, великодушно целуя дрожащие губки, чтобы вернуть им  
хоть немного твердости.  
\- Гимнастику, - то ли стоном, то ли вздохом выдохнул Миньшо, и Лухан зашелся  
беззвучным хохотом – пожалуй, у его братика очень специфическое чувство юмора.  
\- Не убейся там, - раздраженно высказался отец, прежде чем уйти, и Миньшо отчаянно  
присосался к губам брата, выстанывая в них покидавшее вместе с липкой спермой его  
тело напряжение.  
Лухан решил, что после этого перепачкать братика изнутри будет слишком жестоко, и  
свалился на кровать, неспешно делая себе хорошо и лаская лежащего у него на груди и  
все еще дрожащего Миньшо.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты на такое способен, - игриво заявил Лухан, когда мысли о  
плотском, наконец, отпустили его разум.  
\- Никогда… - Миньшо на его груди дернулся, смазывая сырое на плечо, и Лухан с  
удивлением осознал, что это слезы – а простуженный гундящий голос братика и вовсе  
доходчиво убеждал в том, что Миньшо плачет, - никогда больше не связывай меня.  
«Как бы не так», - подумали дьяволы в Лухане, пока сам он осторожно стянул ремень с  
покрасневших затекших рук Миньшо.  
\- Не надо плакать, Миньшо, - Лухан чувствовал себя полным дураком, обнимая  
перемазанного нечистым, плачущего Миньшо и прижимая его к себе – тем сильнее  
чувствовал, чем яснее понимал, что заставило братика лить слезы после такого  
феерического сеанса плотских утех. – Ты можешь хоть весь день скакать на мне и  
просить вылизать тебе все дырочки, я все равно не буду думать о тебе хуже.  
Ставшие громче рыдания дали Лухану понять, что он выбрал немного неправильные  
слова для утешения.  
За обедом Миньшо просто было стыдно – перед отцом, который все слышал, хоть и не  
понял, что именно он слышал, перед Луханом, которого он заставлял обсасывать соски и  
150/151  
слушать свои стоны. И ведь никому не объяснишь, почему он вдруг начал вести себя, как  
последняя шалава и разве что не умолял выебать его пожарче – он и сам этого не  
понимал. В его голове наблюдалось отчетливое осознание только одного факта – если  
он как-то мирился со своей совестью и чувством собственного достоинства, когда Лухан  
делал это с ним нежно и медленно в постели, то вот за это блядство, в которое он залез  
утром, он еще долго будет расплачиваться мучительными сожалениями.  
Задумавшийся Миньшо, съежившийся за столом от невеселых мыслей, выронил ложку –  
она громко звякнула о тарелку, и он поднял глаза на Лухана. Братец смотрел на него  
весело, словно пытался приободрить, и Миньшо пугливо снова воззрился в тарелку.  
Как ни крути, а выходило, что к этому самому они с братом относятся по-разному – если  
Лухану годилось все, чего требовали душа и тело, то Миньшо никак не мог себе простить  
ситуации, в которой он сам, по своей воле опустился до уровня похотливой бляди.  
Нет, нет – больше он такой распущенности себе не позволит, тем более что задницу  
после этого прискорбного марафона придется пару дней отчаянно жалеть.  
\- И где это ты был сегодня утром, позволь поинтересоваться, - заговорил отец,  
обращаясь к Лухану. – Я тебя обыскался.  
\- Э-э-э… - Лухан не почувствовал никакой угрозы в вопросе – да и если честно, был  
больше увлечен Миньшо, который, очевидно, пилил себя пополам с совестью за шикарно  
проведенное утро. – Спал, наверное, - беспечно ответил Лухан.  
\- Тебя не было в твоей комнате, - напомнил отец. – Я туда заходил.  
\- Э-э-э… ну… Наверно, я спал у Миньшо. Да, братик? – Лухан улыбнулся Миньшо и,  
только встретив его почерневшие от злости глаза, понял, как сильно налажал.  
\- Мало ли что валяется у тебя на кровати, да, Миньшо? – насмешливо спросил отец.  
151/151


End file.
